Diagonal Insanity
by girlygamer-x
Summary: A baby who gets delivered to Hoyt's island, grows up to be one of the best female pirates Rook has ever seen. What will happen when a 17 year old boy with a mohawk stumbles his way into the camp and what will happen when Rosa and Vaas grow up? (Romance/Vaas&OC/Far Cry 3)
1. Chapter 1

Diagonal World

_"The world is a diagonal and I am the balancing point"_

**Hi guys! I am a first time writer of fanfiction but I have read plenty of Far Cry 3 ones which I love! I had an idea in my head to bring my ideal fanfiction to life so I hope you enjoy. It's a little different than the regular ones (girl lands on island and is treated as a captive etc.) but nevertheless, comment and follow and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - Unexpected delivery**

As the sun shone down onto Rook Island, Hoyt was pacing in his office. He was waiting for a new shipment to come in and was anxious to see what had been brought. He grabbed a cigar from the packet on his desk and lit one up, taking a deep drag after doing so. He placed the cigar in between his lips and rubbed his temples and sighed. He had only just turned 21, yet he was building up to be one of the biggest traffickers in the South Pacific. All of the stress that his work had brought, aged him more than his actual age. He had arrived on Rook at the tender age of 18 and 'took over' from the previous owner. Hoyt had brutally murdered the owner in front of his family regardless of all of things the man had done for him. He had taught Hoyt how to fight and how to run the business but as soon as Hoyt turned 20, he had killed him and then the owners family. Hoyt was greatly feared amongst the pirates that roamed the South Island and he liked to keep it that way.

A harsh knock resounded all around the room and Hoyt groaned.  
"What do you incompetent fucks want now?"  
A young looking pirate entered the room, shaking from head to toe.  
"S-Sorry Mr Volker, but the shipment has come in, and you won't believe what the boys have found."  
"Right, right. I will be down now" Hoyt replied, putting out his cigar in the ashtray. He sighed once again as he made his way downstairs and out into the sunshine of Rook. A group of about 23 pirates had gathered around the unloading bay near the new shipment boat and they were all talking rapidly.  
Hoyt made his way to the crowd and the pirates automatically stopped talking and split into two, so Hoyt could walk down the middle.  
"So, what's so important then? I had to waste a full cigar for me to come down here and deal with you fucki-"  
Hoyt stopped, mid-sentence, as a pirate slowly walked towards him with something in a blanket.  
"I found it in one of the boxes. It looks like it hasn't had anything to eat in a couple days and it smells like someone let off a fucking stink bomb." said the pirate, still holding the bundle in his arms. Hoyt slowly moved his way forward and the pirate held the bundle out to him. Inside the dirty white blanket, a pair of big blue eyes looked up at Hoyt. He was shocked to the core. It was a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - What to do?**

The pirate passed the baby over to Hoyt and his eyes grew with anxiety. His heart stopped for a few seconds as a small hand reached out from under the blanket, out stretched. Hoyt placed his finger into the baby's hand and it grabbed hold of it tightly. Hoyt was lost for a few minutes until one of the pirates cleared his throat.  
"Erm, Hoyt? What are you gonna do?"  
Hoyt looked up from the baby and stared at the group of pirates, who looked at him like he was mad.  
"Ah, yes, erm..." Hoyt was lost for words as he looked back down at the baby. It's eyes were a blue as the very ocean that surrounded the island and small wisps of blonde hair could be seen on the top of it's head. It must have only have been a few days old and it looked tired.  
"Where did you fucks say you found it?" Hoyt asked, looking back at the group.  
"Rich found it on top of one of the cannabis piles when he went to steal a stash" All of the pirates looked at the one who had been identified as Rich, and he turned a bright red colour, embarrassed and a little scared.  
"HEY, THERE'S A NOTE!" one of the pirates shouted out. All the attention turned to him as he ran from the cargo and over to Hoyt. A crumpled piece of paper was passed into Hoyt's hands and he was struggling to carry the baby. Groaning, he turned to the gang of pirates.  
"Someone hold it please!"  
A young pirate took the baby off of a confused Hoyt and Hoyt opened up the piece of paper. His frantic eyes scanned the page and he ran his fingers through his hair.  
"What does it say?" one of the pirates asked. Hoyt cleared his throat again as he read aloud:

"_To whoever this may concern,  
I have had to leave my daughter on this ship as I cannot look after her. She is only 20 days old and I apologize if you have found her dead. I cannot do this anymore so please take care of her as my only option was to leave her. She does not have a name.  
Tell her when she's old enough that I'm sorry."_

Hoyt finished off the letter and the pirates stood in silence. No one spoke for a couple of minutes and they kept looking back at Hoyt and then to the baby, still cradled in the young pirates arms.  
"What you gonna do Hoyt?" a pirated said, breaking the silence amongst the men. Hoyt looked at the baby and then back to the men.  
"We're going to keep her." Hoyt stated. A few mumbles came from the crowd, mostly of confusion.  
"Why?" asked Rich, the pirate who was going to steal a stash from Hoyt.  
"She obviously cannot fend for herself and we can't just leave her, she's a baby for fuck sake!" Hoyt exclaimed. He pointed a finger at a pirate.  
"You, go and find something for the baby to drink, milk preferably or water" He pointed another finger at another pirate. "And you, go and find a clean blanket, some clothes and possibly some things to change the baby with. We have a new member of our team!" The two pirates darted off to find what Hoyt wanted and the others just stared at him.  
"Pass the baby to me" said Hoyt, his voice stern. The pirate slowly placed the baby in Hoyt's arms. She was now sleeping.  
"Get back to fucking work all of you! Send those guys back to me when they have what I want." None of the pirates moved.  
"Are you fucking deaf? GET BACK TO WORK, NOW!" shouted Hoyt. The men all scrambled and some began unpacking the load that had been delivered. Hoyt began to walk off, back to his office.  
"Rosa" he mumbled "I'm going to call you Rosa."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Time (for a change)**

**(Introduction to Vaas as well, yay! And I know that Hoyt's men are actually privateers or mercenaries but they will be getting trained up,so don't worry!)**

_17 years later_

The air was humid and hot, as the sun shone down on another day on Rook. Rosa walked out of her room within the compound and made her way to Hoyt's office. She was beautiful; her hair was blonde, voluptuous and sleek, ending halfway down her back. Her eyes were magnificent, the blue vibrant and strong. Her complexion was perfect and tanned and her lips were shaped like a heart, painted red and her teeth white and perfect. She wore a red, strappy camisole which fitted nicely over her breasts and she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and black converse. Rosa sauntered her away down the corridor, as all of the pirates eyes were on her. Hoyt wouldn't let any of them touch her , as he had heard what they had said about her and what they would do to her if they got a chance. Rosa stopped at the office door and knocked briskly onto it, the sound resounding everywhere. She pushed the door open and popped her head round.  
"Hoyt?" she asked. The chair was turned away from the door and facing the window and she could hear the conversation that was going on between Hoyt and a buyer.  
"Buck. Buck, fucking listen to me okay? You'll have your merchandise by the end of the day. Stop being a moany bitch and remember who has the dick around here. Hey, I know how you like them. I have my boys sending them over now, fucking hell." Hoyt turned around in his chair and Rosa raised her eyebrows at him. "Listen, Buck. I gonna have to go now. The boys will be there soon." Hoyt put the phone down and motioned for Rosa to enter the room.  
"Ah, my beautiful Rosa. Glad you're finally out of bed." Hoyt smiled.  
"Yeah, whatever, old man. Buck giving you a hard time? For a third time buyer, he's fucking picky." said Rosa, walking over to the chair that sat in front of Hoyt's desk.  
"Don't worry about him, my English Rose, nothing I can't handle." Hoyt reached over for a cigar and lit on up.  
"Cool. So, listen are we gonna do some more training today? We've done how to take down an enemy and I've learnt how to set up explosives and I know how to handle a gun, even though you won't give me one, so are we doing knife throwing or something today?" Rosa reached for a cigar but Hoyt slapped her hand away.  
"Not for you, they're bad for you, they'll give you cancer. But, sure thing, if that's what you want to do today. I just need to finish off up here and then I will be right down. You might even get to deal with a reject today, if you're lucky." Rosa's eyes widened at the thought and a broad smile erupted onto her face.  
"Really? Fucking great! Can I have a gun yet?" she asked, hopeful. Hoyt laughed.  
"Not yet, Rosa. When you're 20 you can do whatever you want, remember? Even get a gun. But for now, you are still my 17 year old surrogate daughter and you are not owning one, not yet." Hoyt replied.  
"Eurgh, fine. I will meet you downstairs, surrogate dad." Rosa winked at Hoyt and left the room. She made her way downstairs and out into the compound.

"Hey, Rosa!" called a pirate. Rosa turned around and saw that it was just Rich, one of the only men that Hoyt allowed to be near her.  
"Hey, Rich, how you doing?" Rosa asked, giving him a toothy grin.  
"I'm good, Rosa, I'm good. Daddy got you doing some more training today then?" Rosa pushed Rich's arm playfully.  
"Knife throwing today, dickweed. You sure you don't have to be out stealing a stash of weed by any chance?" Rosa retorted. She had been told of her story onto the island so many times by Hoyt and a couple of other pirates and it had many different versions but one thing that stayed the same was how Rich had tried to steal some weed from Hoyt and lived to tell the tale.  
"Yeah, yeah. Listen, you're a good little fighter now, you could easily take down half of this camp, we're that fucking bad" Rich chuckled "You're badass." Rosa blushed.  
"I'm not _that_ good, Rich." She tucked some hair behind her ear and could feel her face was on fire.  
"You're good, trust me. I better get back to manning the shipment area but I will come and find you later so we can hang." said Rich.  
"Okay, sure thing." Rich started to walk off and Rosa smiled. He was like an uncle to her, so funny and sweet. She wished that she could speak to more people but Hoyt would never allow it. Most of the pirates wanted one thing from her, and one thing only. Suddenly, a loud shout was heard over by the gate and all of the pirates were running to see what it was. Hoyt had run down from his office with a lackey, to join the pirates. Rosa's stomach flipped with excitement; there was hardly ever any commotion at the compound, unless new hostages were being brought.

She pushed her way through the pirates and found Hoyt stood at the front of the crowd. The gates were opened and the pirates stood in an unorganized line, their guns at the ready.  
"What's going on, Hoyt?" whispered Rosa. Some pirates could be seen just over the hill and they were dragging something with them.  
"I'm not quite sure, I think the boys have found something." replied Hoyt. The men at the top of the hill were coming closer and they were dragging along a body. They were insight now and all of the pirates started talking.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL" screamed Hoyt, and silence fell. The men arrived at the opened gates and hauled the body up.  
It was a boy of about the same age as Rosa, with a small mohawk and a deep, bleeding cut down the side of his skull. He was battered and bruised and his brown shorts were ripped. He wore no t-shirt but his toned chest was covered in cuts.  
"We found him running through the jungle, sir" said one of the pirates, addressing Hoyt. "We think he has come from the Rakyat but we can't be certain. His head is pretty messed up though. We thought he could be of some help here, if he is a Rakyat, you know."  
Hoyt stared at the young man and grabbed hold of his chin, pulling his face up. Rosa could barely breathe. The boy's eyes opened and they were the most mesmerizing green that Rosa had ever seen. She couldn't help but stare at him in awe.  
"Who are you?" Hoyt asked, his voice stern. The boy coughed a little and spat out some blood.  
"Vaas. Vaas Montenegro." he replied, a thick Spanish accent coming through.  
"Are you a Rakyat?" Hoyt asked, his voice still stern. The boy scoffed.  
"I spit on the name. Fucking dogs."  
"Can you be of help to us?" asked Hoyt. _Jeez, fucking interrogation or what, though Rosa.  
"_What can you give me in return, old man?" _Wow, this guy has got fucking balls, Rosa internalized. _Hoyt laughed.  
"I like you. I can give you anything you want, money, drugs, women. Name it." said Hoyt.  
"Then I can offer you everything, hermano. Can you sort my fucking head out first? Stupid cunt nearly sliced my head in half."  
"Of course, of course. And then we can chat, so to say." Hoyt started to walk off back to his office but turned around.  
"Someone fucking deal with him then!" he shouted and all of the pirates jumped. The two men that had brought Vaas in carried him off to the medical unit and Rosa followed, making sure that Hoyt couldn't see her.

Something about this boy intrigued her, the way he had talked to Hoyt and how strong he was being after probably being nearly killed. He was different and Rosa liked it.

**Sorry for this chapter being a little long but I wanted the detail and a good intro to Vaas. More relationship development between Rosa and Vaas to come in the next few chapters! Speak to you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - New friends?**

**Hey, just wanted to say, thank you all for reading! It's so nice looking at all of the views. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am writing another one as we speak! Keep reading and we will see more of Rosa and Vaas next chapter, but expect a twist (mwhaha). Please comment, follow and favourite.**

Rosa stood at the door of the medical centre, debating with herself whether or not she should go in and investigate this Vaas. She didn't want to have to deal with a pissed Hoyt but the anonymity of this boy was too compelling. Rosa pushed open the door and saw that Vaas was sat on the table, head at an angle, whilst the Doctor was stitching him up and applying some orange gel. Vaas glanced over to Rosa and smirked.  
"Hola hermana, how can I be of your services?" joked Vaas. Rosa didn't say anything but sat at the other end of the table. The Doctor was mumbling to himself as he finished off the final stitches in Vaas' head.  
"So you're the strong, silent type then?" asked Vaas. Rosa looked at him intently and then looked at the Doctor.  
"All done. Just apply this gel twice a day and take these tablets, 3 times a day and you're head should be fine. Also, take these for the pain" The Doctor passed Vaas the pills an the gel and began to back his things away.  
"Thank you, Doctor Earnhardt" said Rosa and he just mumbled a reply.  
"Yeah, thanks a lot amigo." said Vaas and the Doctor just left and closed the door behind him. There was silence for a few moments between the pair and Rosa shifted awkwardly.  
"I didn't know they let girls so young into piracy. Especially such a belle princesa." said Vaas, breaking the silence.  
"I didn't join up" said Rosa, "I was left on a boat as a baby and ended up here. Hoyt has brought me up." Vaas just blinked at her.  
"Was that Hoyt Volker? The guy who the Rakyat are tryna take down?" asked Vaas. He gingerly brought his hand up to his head and felt the dressing, wincing as he did so.  
"That's Hoyt, alright." said Rosa, watching Vaas, her heart thudding.  
"Wow. Are you some badass female pirate then that he's been training up?" asked Vaas, looking at Rosa. Her beauty was captivating him completely.  
"Something like that." said Rosa, "Anyways, what's your deal?"

Before Vaas could reply, two pirates walked in.

"Excuse, Miss Volker. Hoyt would like Vaas up in his office immediately and would like you to go down to the shipping area to work with Rich." said one of them. Rosa groaned and reluctantly got to her feet.

"Looks like we will have to continue our conversation later, princesa." said Vaas, flashing Rosa a smile as he stood up, "I never did get your name though."

"Rosa. My name is Rosa." she replied. She looked into his eyes and felt like she could melt away; they were so beautiful.

"Well Rosa" said Vaas, rolling the 'R' on his tongue, "I shall hopefully be speaking to you again." The two pirates lead Vaas out of the medical centre and into the compound courtyard, heading for Hoyt's office. Rosa's heart was fluttering in her chest. She hoped she could get the chance to see him again, he was so fascinating. It seemed to her that he had so many layers and so many stories and she just wanted to know them all. She could feel herself getting all girly and giddy thinking about Vaas, as it was the first time that someone of her age had been into the compound and that she had managed to speak to without Hoyt breathing down her neck about it. And it seemed like Vaas had taken a liking to Rosa, which had excited her even more. She pushed the door of the room open and made her way over to Rich, a spring in her step.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Rich. He was sat on top of a crate, smoking a cigarette.

"Me? Nothing, nothing." replied Rosa, trying to conceal her amusement.

"It wouldn't have something to do with that Vaas character, would it?" said Rich, raising an eyebrow at Rosa. She jumped up onto the crate next to him, swinging her legs.

"N-No. Why do you ask?" stuttered Rosa, feeling herself getting hotter.

"I saw you walk in the med centre and he walked out looking pretty fucking happy too even though he's nearly been sliced to death, so yeah, it's something to do with him." smirked Rich. Rosa didn't say anything but just looked at her feet.

"Do you really think that Hoyt is going to let you near him? I don't even know what Hoyt is thinking, even letting him into the camp. He's a big softie though, revealed that when you were delivered here. I don't understand what he sees in that kid." stated Rich, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Who are the Rakyat?" blurted Rosa, always inquisitive about everything. Rich looked at her, perplexed.

"Who mentioned them?" he asked.

"Vaas did." she replied, regretting even asking.

"They're just some ancient tribe that were here on the island before we were. Just trying to reclaim back what was theirs."

Rosa didn't say anything but was deep in thought. So was Vaas against them? Had he run away from the tribe? Who was the 'cunt' he had referred to when he had arrived? Rosa jumped off of the crate and turned to Rich.

"See ya later!" she said and without giving Rich a chance to reply, she went off, heading towards the office.

Rosa walked up the stairs and once again stood outside Hoyt's office. She could hear muffled voices, and she assumed them to be Hoyt and Vaas.

_Just knock, you big pussy_, she thought but before she could the door was flung open and out came Hoyt, smelling of whiskey. _He always drinks when dealing with business._

"Ah Rosa, I'm glad you're here. Vaas is going to be helping you with your continuation with training so I can get on with my work. He is very skilled as he grew up a tribe and I have no doubts that he will be a good teacher. He knows his boundaries though and he's been warned so if he steps out of fucking line, you let me know, okay?" said Hoyt. It all took Rosa back slightly but she nodded.

"Good. I'm just going to show Vaas some of the jobs he will be doing here as I know he will be very good at what I have lined up for him, dealing with the rejects and what not. You shall continue training tomorrow." Hoyt grabbed Rosa by the back of the head and kissed her forehead.

"My beautiful English Rose." he mumbled. Rosa rolled her eyes. Hoyt made his way downstairs and Vaas came out of the office.

"Looks like will be spending plenty of time together, princesa." said Vaas. Rosa turned to him and smiled.

"So we will indeed." she replied. They both looked at each other until Hoyt started shouting.

"VAAS! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE NOW! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO KILL YOU BEFORE WE'VE EVEN STARTED!"

Rosa rolled her eyes and motioned for Vaas to go.

"Ciao, princesa." he said and he winked at her. Rosa felt her stomach go funny and her heart started beating quickly again.

All she could do was smile as she watched the mohawked boy walked down the stairs.

**Next chapter coming up!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5 - Training begins**

**(I would just like to point out that anything written in itallics halfway through the story will be Rosa's thoughts. A bit of writing at the start will probably be a dream or something like that. Just to clear it up)**

A loud thudding jolted Rosa awake, and she sat up, dazed. She opened her eyes slightly and groaned. Swinging her legs off of the bed and getting up, Rosa walked over to the mirror. The thudding got louder and more persistent and Rosa focused onto it.  
"PRINCESA! WAKE THE FUCK UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" shouted a familiar voice. Rosa groaned again and scratched her head. She grabbed her hairbrush and began trying to get rid of the knots that had formed when she was asleep. The banging continued for a few more seconds and then stopped. Rosa heard a sigh from outside the door and then footsteps retreating. _Probably gone down to the courtyard,_ she thought. Pulling her vest over her head and putting on her jeans and shoes, Rosa was trying to figure out what her and Vaas were going to do for the day. She recalled Hoyt mentioning something about a job for Vaas to do, but that was yesterday and she hadn't seen either of them since. Walking back over to the mirror, Rosa finished her look with her signature red lipstick and she was out of the door.

As normal, the heat of the island hit Rosa in the face as soon as she stepped outside. She looked around and couldn't see Vaas anywhere, so started to walk down the steps and out onto the concrete. A pair of hands snaked their way over Rosa's eyes and she jumped, grabbed the hand and twisted it and pushed it back against the person's back. A chuckle came from the person as she realised it was Vaas.  
"Keeping you on your toes, princesa" said Vaas. Rosa released his hand from her grasp and Vaas turned to face her. Rosa could't help but stare at him. He looked cleaner, and he was wearing a red tank top and brown military style pants. On his feet he had some black boots, and was carrying two guns, strapped on by his belt. He had tied a piece of red cloth around his left arm. A necklace was hung around his neck, a green gem that looked like a tooth and few more pieces of leather. He looked like a pirate. He looked hot.  
"Cat got your tongue?" said Vaas, interrupting Rosa's thoughts, "Thank god you're finally awake, I was banging on your door for fucking 30 minutes."  
"Sorry, I like to sleep" replied Rosa, "New attire?"  
Vaas smirked and twirled around making Rosa laugh.  
"Hoyt gave it to me, said I needed to look the part."  
"What did he have you do yesterday?" asked Rosa.  
"Just told me what I was going to be doing here. I'm looking after the rejects, making sure that they're 'well looked after' and that I choose the best hostages that can be sold. He said I have a good eye for it already." replied Vaas, a hint of cockiness in his voice.  
"That's not fucking fair" said Rosa, "You've be here for what? Two minutes and he already has you dealing with the rejects. I've been begging him to let me at them since I was 14 and you waltz in and you get to fuck with them all you want." Rosa was pissed and Vaas could clearly see. Her eyes darkened and she clenched her fists.  
"Hey, I'm only listening to what the guy told me to do, princesa" reasoned Vaas, "Hoyt said cause I was in the tribe that I have valuable skills to use on the rejects." Rosa didn't say anything but crossed her arms.  
"It's fine. Fucking fine." she mumbled. Vaas placed his hand on her cheek and Rosa looked up at him.  
"I'm dealing with them tonight, you can come with me, if you want. Hoyt doesn't have to know."  
Rosa's face instantly brightened and a small smile spread on her face.  
"There you go, princesa. Now, lets get on with some training? How does knife throwing sound?"

4 hours later, Rosa was tired. Vaas had her throwing swords at a target down on the beach in the compound the whole time, until she could hit 10 bulls eyes in a row. She had managed it but was now aching all over and collapsed onto the sand.  
"Erm, Rosa, what do you think you're doing?" Vaas asked and he grabbed her hands and tried to haul her up. She moaned.  
"No more, please. I'm fucking done in. Enough. Terminado" she replied. Vaas' ears perked up when he heard her say something in Spanish. He dropped her arms and sat on the sand next to her.  
"You speak Spanish, princesa?" he asked.  
"Yeah, Hoyt and Rich taught me how to speak it." Rosa had closed her eyes and was bathing in the sunlight.  
"Are you fluent?"  
"Near enough."  
"Say something to me."  
"Estoy jodidamente cansado y estás molesto." replied Rosa. Vaas laughed.  
"I'm not annoying, princesa. And, I should be tired. I was running through the jungle half of yesterday with my head sliced open." This reminded Vaas to take his pills that Doctor Earnhardt gave him, and he pulled them out of his pocket, popped them out and dry swallowed them.  
"What actually happened yesterday, Vaas?" Rosa's inquisitive head was coming out again.  
"Nothing that concerns you, hermana." There was silence between the pair again and Rosa sat up and faced Vaas, so they were both sat crossed legged.  
"Did it hurt when it happened?" Rosa asked and reached up to Vaas' head to touch the bandage. Vaas winced slightly.  
"I didn't really notice it until I got dragged here. Being in the Raykat, they teach you not to notice pain." Rosa pulled her hand away and Vaas got to his feet. He put his hand out and Rosa grabbed hold and pulled herself up. His touch sent tingles down her arm as she tried to refrain herself from kissing him.  
"We better be going back up otherwise Hoyt will freak out big time." stated Rosa. Vaas nodded and looked down at their hands, still in each others hold. Rosa blushed and pulled her hand away but Vaas held on. She looked at him, his deep green eyes that bore into her very soul and he leaned in closer to her.  
"Would it be so bad if I kissed you now, princesa?" whispered Vaas, his voice entrancing Rosa. She shook her head.  
"Do it." she whispered. They both began to lean in when a voice broke the moment.  
"YOU TWO! HOYT WANTS TO SEE VAAS IN HIS OFFICE NOW!" shouted Rich. They both groaned but smiled and began to make their way back up to the compound.

Rosa began to get worried. She wondered if Hoyt had seen Vaas about to kiss her and was concerned that he might kill Vaas. _No, _she thought, _surely he wouldn't kill him._ She paced up and down the corridor for the best part of an hour until a strange smell hit Rosa's nose and it was coming from Hoyt's office. All of a sudden, the door burst open, followed by a cloud of smoke. _Drugs._ Out stepped a red eyed Vaas, stumbling as he did so. Rosa could hear Hoyt giggling behind him. Vaas didn't even acknowledge Rosa as he made his way down the stairs.  
"Don't be afraid to hold back on the rejects Vaas, they fucking deserve it!" called Hoyt.  
"Will do!" Vaas called back and Rosa could feel the anger in her.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she growled, turning to Hoyt. He laughed again and smiled, high himself.  
"Business, Rosa, business. That boy is going to make me a lot of money, I can just see it!" Hoyt was still smiling, whereas Rosa was enraged. How dare he get Vaas involved with drugs! She knew that that's what the pirates got rewarded with but for Hoyt to offer it to Vaas infuriated her. She could feel the anger boiling up inside her as she stomped into the compound and over to where the rejects were kept. The anger was overwhelming as she spotted Vaas threatening a reject with his gun.  
"You're worthless scum. WORTHLESS!" he screamed, the effect of the drugs beginning to wear off as Rosa could see he was crashing, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."  
The man began whimpering and was stuttering and Vaas just laughed. Rosa marched over to where Vaas was and yanked the gun out of his hand. She cocked it and shot the reject in the head and his body slumped to the floor. Vaas turned to her and his eyes widened. She didn't say anything but dropped the gun on the floor, the effect of the kill pumping its way through her body. Her first kill. It felt good. Vaas just stared at her.  
"Princesa?" Vaas said. Rosa just walked away from the scene and back into the compound building.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More to come tomorrow! Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The First Kill**

The after affects of the kill were still running round Rosa's veins as she sat on her bed, staring into space. She counted numbers in her head to try and calm her down but she couldn't shake the feeling away. The way the gun felt in her hands, how impulsive she'd been, the way the rejects body had fell to the floor afterwards. Rosa was harvesting all of the emotions that her first kill had brought and she was craving to do it again.

**BANG!** Her door was slammed open and in the doorway stood Hoyt, looking murderous. Rosa was scared of him, for the first time in her life.  
"What the fuck were you thinking?" growled Hoyt, his voice animalistic. Rosa couldn't find the words to answer him.  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE FUCKING MIND, ROSA?" Hoyt screamed, "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO TO THE REJECTS OR TO FUCKING KILL ONE OF THEM? HUH? DID I? FUCKING ANSWER ME!"  
"Why did you have to give him drugs?" said Rosa, her voice barely audible.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" said Hoyt, his breathing still rapid. Rosa's anger began to bubble again.  
"YOU KNOW FULL FUCKING WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" she screamed, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE VAAS DRUGS? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THEM!"  
Hoyt didn't say anything but glared at Rosa as he gathered his thoughts.  
"It's called business, Rosa, you the fucking thing I do around here. Pirates get paid, I had to speak to Vaas about **business** and offered him some. He didn't fucking refuse either. WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THIS BOY SO MUCH ANYWAYS ROSA? YOU KNOW THE FUCKING RULES!"  
"I'm sick of the rules, I'm sick of not being able to speak to fucking anyone or not having any friends here except Rich. I like Vaas, okay? He is the only person on this mother fucking island that hasn't put me on a pedal stool. Can't you see that?" Rosa began to feel emotional. She quickly blinked but couldn't help the tears. Hoyt didn't reply but sighed. He clenched his fists and punched the wall, a photo frame containing a picture of him and Rosa falling to the floor and smashing. It was taken when Rosa was about 10, her hair in pigtails tied with pink bows that Hoyt had ordered especially for her. Hoyt went over to the frame and fell to his knees, picking it up. He stared at it and began rocking backwards and forwards. Rosa had never seen him like that.  
"I'm sorry, Rosa. I'm so fucking sorry." Hoyt kept repeating it and held the frame to his chest and Rosa tentatively walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hoyt looked up at her, tears in his eyes.  
"You know it's what we do around here Rosa, you know that." he whispered. Rosa nodded and a tear fell from her cheek.  
"I'm going to get some air." she croaked, and cleared her throat.

The cool ocean breeze soothed Rosa as she sat on the beach in the compound where a few hours earlier Vaas was going to kiss her. She sniffed and brought her knees to her chest and rested her head against them. The rhythmic waves of the ocean were relaxing and Rosa watched them as more tears fell from her eyes. She didn't notice that Vaas was behind her.  
"Rosa?" he said, quietly. Rosa turned her head but quickly turned back around. Vaas came and sat next to her, cross legged and dug his hands in the sand.  
"I'm sorry. I heard the argument with Hoyt, it's all my fault."  
"Why did you do it?" Rosa mumbled.  
"Honestly? I wanted to feel powerful and strong again. Hoyt had offered me everything and had given me a second chance. I just couldn't be rude and say no."  
Rosa looked up at Vaas and sat cross legged to him, as they had done a few hours ago. Neither spoke for a few minutes, the ocean waves distracting them both. Vaas gently took Rosa's hand and she squeezed it and gave him a slight smile. He reached out and wiped the tears on her cheeks with his thumb and cupped his hand under her chin. Vaas pulled Rosa in closer to him.  
"I hardly know you, princesa, but you're so beautiful. So, so beautiful."  
Vaas' lips met Rosa's and fireworks exploded. Rosa opened her eyes to make sure it was real and grabbed Vaas' neck and tank top and pulled him in closer to her. She fell back onto the sand and Vaas did too, so he was on top of her. He gently bit her bottom lip and pulled at the bottom of her shirt. Rosa slid her arms around Vaas' neck as he deepened the kiss. Rosa felt on top of the world. Vaas pulled away and both of them were breathless and smiled.  
"I won't hurt you again, princesa, I promise." Vaas whispered. Rosa smiled.

Vaas and Rosa had sat on the beach for a while, just talking about anything, Rosa's history with Hoyt, what she did around the compound, what her plans were. Vaas' past wasn't mentioned as Rosa felt it was a sore subject that he would discuss in his own time. They decided to make their way back to the compound a little after 1am so Rosa could speak to Hoyt again. They walked hand in hand up the stairs to Hoyt's office but no pirates noticed as they were all either too drunk or too busy trying to get some. Rosa gave Vaas a soft kiss on the lips and he gave her a smirk. 'Tonight is the night of firsts, she thought, first kill, first kiss, what next?' She pushed the door of Hoyt's office again and saw him sat in his chair, smoking. She closed the door behind her and made her way over to him. Hoyt got off of his feet and hugged Rosa and she accepted. She drank in his smell of cologne, whiskey and cigars and felt at home.  
"I'm sorry, Hoyt" she whispered, "I didn't mean to get mad at you or to kill that guy."  
"It's okay, Rosa. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I will get you a new picture frame to replace the other one. And, I won't offer Vaas anymore drugs, if that's what you want." Hoyt replied. They came out of the hug and Hoyt placed his hands on Rosa's shoulders.  
"Thank you."  
Hoyt sat back down and Rosa sat on his desk.  
"What did it feel like? Your first kill?" Hoyt asked, the atmosphere between the pair returning to neutral.  
"It felt good. Powerful." Rosa replied. Hoyt nodded in approval.  
"That's what it should feel like. I wish I could have been there to see you do it."  
"I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight Hoyt." said Rosa and she went and opened the office door.  
"Goodnight, my English Rose." Hoyt mumbled and Rosa went off to her room to sleep. Vaas was no where in sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Love conquers all?**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**

As the weeks went by, Rosa and Vaas' relationship developed further. They no longer had to hide it from Hoyt and although he had been resistant at first, he accepted it. Other pirates looked on at the couple in envy, mostly of Vaas, as he had managed to get the girl that everyone wanted. The pirates were also grumpy as Hoyt had brought in a new regime to train the pirates up better. He was constantly in a good mood as Vaas was constantly bringing in money from the hostages and he was excellent at dealing with the rejects. Vaas' head had healed massively and he no longer had to keep it covered and some of the stitches had dissolved and it had started to scar. Rosa's training still continued and she was constantly improving, so much so, she was nearly as good as Vaas, although Hoyt still wouldn't give her a gun; she was going to ask for one when she was 20. Vaas was enjoying his life as a pirate and found it better than his life in the Raykat, more fulfilling and bloodthirsty. He enjoyed torturing the rejects and making them suffer, it was his source of entertainment apart from Rosa. Vaas had developed a real skill for inflicting pain on the rejects that he thoroughly impressed Hoyt. Being in the Raykat had taught him well valued techniques that the other pirates admired. He hardly even thought about the Raykat anymore. They probably thought he was dead. He didn't need them, he had everything he could ever want and it was bliss.

As the sun set and the stars came out, Rosa and Vaas were lying on the beach, looking at the constellations.  
"Beautiful, princesa, aren't they? Just like you." said Vaas, turning to look at Rosa under the moonlight.  
"Shut up, Vaas." she replied and pushed his shoulder, giggling. Vaas started tickling her and she squealed. She tackled him and sat on top of him with his arms pinned either side of his head.  
"You're getting good, hermana." said Vaas. He quickly flipped Rosa so she was underneath and kissed her nose, "But not that good."  
Vaas began to kiss Rosa and it started to get heated. Rosa tugged at his tank and pulled it above his head. Vaas placed his hands on Rosa's breasts and she pulled her camisole over her head, so she was just in her bra. Vaas began planting kisses down her jaw and her neck and her collarbone, making Rosa arch her back and let out a soft moan. Vaas started sucking on her neck to create a love bite and Rosa grabbed the back of his head.  
"Make love to me." moaned Rosa. Vaas stopped giving her a love bite and looked at her with his gorgeous green eyes, his look sultry.  
"What?" he said. Rosa bit her lip.  
"I said, make love to me." She blushed and looked back at Vaas.  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Vaas.  
"More than anything." she replied. Vaas kissed Rosa and fiddled behind her back for her bra clasp and undid it and tossed the bra to one side, in one swift motion. He pushed his boots off as did Rosa and slide his pants down. Vaas looked at Rosa and she nodded with reassurance as Vaas undid her buttons on her jeans and slid them off with her panties. She lay there on the beach, blushing in her naked form in front of Vaas.  
"Perfect, princesa." he whispered as he went in to kiss Rosa again. She felt on top of the world.

Vaas lay on top of Rosa, both on sweating and panting, the sand sticking to them. He pushed some hair out of Rosa's face and kissed her forehead.  
"Te amo" he said.  
"Te amo" Rosa replied, both of them smiling and she kissed his lips gently. They both sat up and began pulling on their clothes and made their way back up to **the** compound. Rosa knew that losing her virginity to Vaas was the right choice and she hoped he felt the same way. She couldn't imagine her life without him and everything was so perfect. Vaas lead Rosa upstairs and as they passed Hoyt's office the door opened.  
"Ah, Vaas. Lovely to see that you've brought my precious gem back in one piece. Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with you." Hoyt said and motioned for Vaas to enter his office. Vaas kissed Rosa's hand and Rosa grinned and sat against the wall on the floor. Both Hoyt and Vaas went back into Hoyt's office and Rosa just stared at the ceiling.

A familiar smell hit Rosa's nose and she woke up. She must have fallen asleep as she was lying on the floor. Sitting up, she sniffed and felt sick.  
_No, no, no, no, no, no_, she thought as the smell was coming from Hoyt's office. Rosa got to her feet and banged on the office door, frantic. The door swung open and there stood Hoyt, a little high but not too much.  
"Rosa, what can I do for you?"Hoyt said, a small smile escaping his lips.  
Rosa barged right past him and saw that Vaas was sat in Hoyt's chair, smoking a joint. White powder covered Hoyt's desk and Rosa felt the anger inside her again. Tears began to fall down her face as she backed away from Vaas, shaking her head.  
"Rosa, please. This isn't what you think" Vaas got to his feet and walked towards Rosa, stumbling slightly.  
"Why the fuck would you do this to me?" she whispered, the tears still falling.  
"I c-can expl-explain." slurred Vaas and Rosa brought a hand to her mouth, numb with shock. Hoyt turned her to him and Rosa couldn't look at him.  
"Rosa, Rosa. I told you this is how we do things around here, baby doll. You knew this shit was going to happen again." Rosa rolled her eye and scoffed.  
"I don't fucking believe you."  
"Rosa, please, we need to talk. There's something I need to tell you, it's important." said Vaas and he looked different; worried in his high state. Rosa stopped crying and looked at him. She felt dizzy from the shock and the smell of the drugs. Hoyt clapped his hands in realisation.  
"Ah, yes! You're here now, I can tell you. Tomorrow, I am sending Vaas to North Island to start another organisation that will make me more money. He won't be returning here."

That's all Rosa heard before passing out.

**Were any of you expecting that? Mwahaha ;) Please, comment, favourite and follow! Next chapter coming up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Goodbyes**

Groggy, Rosa opened her eyes. The harsh sunlight that came through the windows made her squint as she realised she was lying on Hoyt's desk. She groaned and rubbed her head. It felt sore. She sat up and was faced with Hoyt sat in his chair, looking at Rosa. He looked tired and more aged and took Rosa's hand and helped her swing round, so she was facing him.  
"What happened?" she asked, her voice croaky.  
"You passed out, my English Rose." Hoyt murmured and he let go of her hands. All of the memories from the night before came flooding back to Rosa.  
"Vaas." she gasped.  
"Still here, he's not going yet, even though I wanted to send him before you woke up. I told you not to get involved with that boy Rosa. I told you."  
Getting to her feet, Rosa wobbled, like a baby that is learning to walk. Her head was pounding and she went over to the window and looked down onto the compound. She scanned the area, looking for the familiar mohawk and spotted it in the hostage area.  
"I need to speak to him before he goes." Rosa stated. Hoyt made a noise, but Rosa couldn't tell if it was from annoyance or disapproval.  
"Just because I am speaking to you, doesn't mean I have forgiven you" and with that Rosa was walking out of Hoyt's office. She passed a mirror on the way down the stairs and stopped to look in it. She looked a mess. Her hair was all over the place and her face was streaked black with tears. Her lipstick was smudged and she looked drained. She dug into her jean pocket for a tissue and found one, spat on it and rubbed under her eyes and her lips with it. She looked softer without her makeup; more hurt. She tossed the tissue aside and continued to make her way down to the hostage area.  
Walking out of the building, she ran into Rich.  
"Hey, Rosa. You okay?" he asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine." Rosa said, monotonous. Rich raised an eyebrow.  
"You don't look okay. Everyone in the compound has heard about Vaas leaving. Hoyt is sending some of his pirates with him. He said he want's to expand his assets." explained Rich. Rosa's expression didn't change. Rich placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed.  
"You'll be fine, Rosa. You knew this is what Hoyt does. He may be your 'father' but he still has to think business and you know how cruel he can be."  
Rosa just nodded and walked past Rich and came face to face with the two pirates that guarded the hostage area.  
"Where do you think you're going?" one mocked.  
"To see Vaas." she replied, starting to get pissed off.  
"You need permission from Hoyt to get passed." the other said.  
"I don't give a fuck." Rosa retorted. She tried to move past them but they blocked her way.  
"Nope. You're not getting through without permission." the first one said. Rosa's anger started to rise again, like a monster coming out of the abyss. She kicked one of the pirates in the nuts and before the other one could grab her, she elbowed him in the nose, hearing an audible crack. Both men fell to the floor, groaning and Rosa just stepped over them. She could hear Vaas' booming voice coming from the stage, where the hostages get killed and he was addressing the people that were in the cages. They were all whimpering, battered and bruised and several women were crying.  
"NOW." he boomed, "You insignificant fucks will be coming with me to North Island. The boss doesn't want you vermin infesting his compound anymore. You'll have a nice time in my island. You'll be aloud to roam free and go swimming and eat some good food and go exploring." Vaas was joking and some of the pirates started snickering and one of the female hostages looked up.  
"Really?" she asked. _Dumb bitch, _Rosa thought, _now you're going to die._ Vaas jumped off the stage and crouched down near the women in the cage. She was up close to him, the bamboo the only thing separating them.  
"What the fuck do you think, pera?" Vaas whispered. The woman understood and tried to back away from Vaas but he motioned for the pirates to drag her out of the cage. She screamed but one of the pirates just placed a gag around her mouth. The women was manic, sobbing uncontrollably as she was hauled onto the stage. She was on her knees and Vaas walked over to her and cupped her chin.  
"I do not like gullible fucks on my island. So therefore, you must die."  
The woman started to shriek but it was muffled under the gag as Vaas pulled a gun from his waist and cocked it. He brought it to the woman's head but before he could shoot he spotted Rosa. The whole time she had been watching, she was itching to kill. Vaas looked at her, his eyes soft and flipped the gun and held it out to Rosa. Rosa walked forward and jumped onto the stage, never breaking eye contact with Vaas once. She grabbed the gun from his grip and held in in her hands. She liked the weight of it and how cold it felt under her touch. Vaas moved behind Rosa and whispered in her ear.  
"Make her suffer, princesa."  
The woman looked at Rosa with pleading eyes but Rosa didn't care. She aimed the gun at the woman's right knee and pulled the trigger, the shot ringing out. The woman screamed in pain and Rosa smiled. She then shot the woman in her left shoulder and passed the gun back to Vaas. She spied his knife in his belt.  
"May I?" she asked? Vaas nodded and retrieved the knife from his belt and passed it to Rosa. Rosa felt unstoppable. She took hold of the knife and touched the tip. It was just a standard knife; made with a leather and metal. Rosa turned back to the woman and her eyes grew wide and the woman started to shriek again.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rosa screamed and in one motion, struck the knife into the womans stomach. She pulled it out and stabbed the woman through the chest, into her heart. Blood splattered all over Rosa and she grinned. The woman fell to the floor, dead and the other hostages screamed. Rosa turned back to Vaas and he took the knife off of her. A clap could be heard and both Rosa and Vaas turned to see Hoyt stood there. He walked a little closer to the stage, still clapping.  
"That's my girl." he said and Rosa jumped off the stage and Vaas followed.  
"I hate to break this up but it's time for Vaas to go, the chopper is ready."

Vaas was stood, ready to get into the chopper when Rosa walked over. She collapsed into his arms and Vaas held her tight.  
"I'm sorry I have to go, princesa. And I'm sorry for what I did." Vaas mumbled into her hair and he kissed her head.  
"I'll never understand you, Vaas Montenegro." she replied.  
"VAAS, GET MOVING! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" screamed Hoyt. Vaas pulled out of the hug and kissed Rosa and she made a decision.  
"I want to go with you."  
Vaas was stunned and stared at her.  
"You can't princesa, Hoyt wouldn't allow it." Rosa sighed and knew that this was true. It was stupid to even suggest it. Her whole world was crumbling down and she couldn't do anything about it. Screaming at Hoyt would be worthless as he had already made his choice. Vaas was to go to North Island. Vaas lifted her head up and looked at her.  
"You can do what you want when you're 20, can't you? I will be waiting for you princesa."Vaas kissed her forehead and Rosa closed her eyes. A gust of wind blew her back and when she opened her eyes, the chopper was gone into the distance and flying in the sky. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Hoyt.  
"Come inside, Rosa." he said and Rosa went with him.

She felt crushed, empty and numb. She sat on her bed and stared into space. She knew that Hoyt would never have left her go with Vaas and she resented him for it. Rosa missed him already but couldn't cry. She just felt nothing. A part of her had been taken away and even though she was only 17, she knew that Vaas was the one for her. She remembered what he had said.  
_You can do what you want when you're 20, can't you? I will be waiting for you princesa.  
_And, that's just what Rosa had decided to do.

**Did you think that was the end of our famous couple? Wait and see! I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I love seeing how many of you have read it! Please review, it would mean a lot to me, I want to know what you all think and if you have any suggestions, I will accept them all! But for now, happy reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - A New Start**

**I am just giving chapters away here guy! I have the writing bug and I wrote 2 chapters last night and two today. I wanted to not post for a few days to keep you in suspense but I know how that feels and I just couldn't do it! So 4 chapters in one day! You lucky buggers.**

_3 years later_

20 years old. That how old Rosa was when she was getting ready. It was her birthday. Over the 3 years, she had grown into an even more beautiful woman and one of the most skilled fighters in the compound. Hoyt's privates were no longer pirates and instead, privateers or mercenaries. The training programme that Hoyt had brought in had worked and now the men were a lot more organised and were better equipped and disciplined. Hoyt himself had aged even more. The wrinkles on his face represented his work and he smoked more cigars and drank even more whiskey. Rosa however was magnificent. Her hair had grown even longer and more voluptuous, her breasts had grown and she looked more mature. She wore a red, fitted, strappy, tank with a black panel in the front and it was lower cut than what she used to wear. Instead of jeans, she now wore a black mini skirt and black heeled boots. She still donned her red lipstick and wore black eyeliner which extenuated her features. All of Hoyt's men wanted her even more but she hadn't let any of them close. She was a feared fighter amongst the men and could kill anyone with her bare hands. Hoyt had continued her training and taught her everything that he knew. She was now one of the best.

Making her way to Hoyt's office, Rich stopped Rosa..  
"Happy birthday, Rosa." Rich said. Rosa smiled, her dazzlingly white, perfect teeth on show.  
"Thank you, Rich" she replied.  
"20 years old. Jesus, I feel ancient now. Today is the day you decide your fate." he said and made 'oohh' noises, like a ghost. Rosa laughed.  
"You are ancient. And I'm on my way to decide my fate now." And with that she tried to move past Rich but he stopped her.  
"You've been like the daughter I never had Rosa. You're an amazing girl."  
"You're the best, Rich, don't forget it." and Rosa kissed him on the cheek and giggled, wiping off the lipstick. Rich took her hand and sighed.  
"Go."  
Rosa made her way to the old office and started to feel nervous as she pushed open the door.

Hoyt stood in the middle of the room with a pink helium balloon which read '_Happy Birthday' _and he smiled a Rosa.  
"Happy birthday, my English Rose." he said and he passed the balloon to Rosa. She took it but let it go and it rose to the ceiling but it would be easy to retrieve.  
"Thank you, Hoyt." she replied and she grinned.  
"Sit down, Rosa, we have things to discuss." Rosa grabbed the chair in front of Hoyt's desk and sat down, Hoyt doing the same with his chair.  
"So, Rosa. It's your 20th birthday and as promised." Hoyt pulled open his desk drawer and pulled out a green, glittery box and slid it over to Rosa. She took it and pulled of the lid and she gasped. Inside was a custom Hi Power gun and engraved on it was a rose and underneath it read '_My English Rose'._ Rosa didn't know what to say.  
"Thank you" she whispered, "It's beautiful." Hoyt chuckled.  
"Now, Rosa. I have always told you that on your 20th birthday, you can choose what you want to do with your life. You can go back into the world, you can stay here, you can take over my empire. Name it and you can have it." Rosa took in a deep breath.  
"I want to go and live in the North Island." she said and she looked at Hoyt.

Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes.  
"Is that what you truly want?" said Hoyt, breaking the silence.  
"More than anything in the world." Rosa replied, her voice quiet.  
"Is it because of Vaas?" Hoyt asked. Hoyt had kept in regular contact with Vaas and made monthly trips over to the North Island. Rosa was never aloud to accompany him. Hoyt told her that he could tell her what Vaas was doing but she didn't want to know.  
"Yes." Rosa said and she looked at Hoyt. He looked sad.  
"As long as you are not leaving either island, then I cannot stop you. I am a man of my word and if that's what you want."  
Rosa got to her feet and walked over to Hoyt. She looked at him and then sat on his knee and hugged him, taking him by surprise.  
"Thank you." she whispered and Hoyt held her tighter.  
"I know you are not my biological daughter but that has never mattered to me. You are my daughter and you have given me everything I could have ever wanted. I am so happy that you are my family and that have someone that I can call my own. I thought I would have been lonely forever but you changed that."  
"Tell me why you kept me." Rosa said.  
"When you arrived on the island and one of my men passed you to me, I fell in love with you completely. I looked down at this little baby who couldn't defend for herself and thought '_This is what I want'_ so I kept you. And you have never failed to make me a happy man and you have grown into a beautiful woman that I am proud of." Rosa was speechless, she had never known that Hoyt loved her that much.  
_"_I love you, Dad." she whispered and she knew that Hoyt was smiling.

Rosa knew that this would be the last time that she was going to be a resident of South Island. She had packed her things into a backpack and had her gun and a knife in her weapon holster around her hips as well as some ammo and medicine. All of the privateers were stood in two lines as Rosa walked out of the building and she felt humbled. As she walked down the line, many of the privateers were saying things like '_Good luck, Rosa'_ and '_Happy birthday, Miss Volker, you're one of the best'. _At the end of the line, stood Hoyt and Rich. Rich hugged Rosa and kissed her cheek. He wiped away a tear and Rosa was trying hard not to get upset. Neither of them said anything but they were both thinking the same thing. Then Rosa stood in front of Hoyt. He was attempting not to be saddened by Rosa's departure but he couldn't help it. He was all she had besides his business.  
"Don't get upset now, Hoyt." said Rosa, "I'm not dying and I will be speaking to you and see you all of the time."  
"I don't know how people in the real world do this." replied Hoyt, his voice masked with upset.  
"We're not in the real world though, are we?" laughed Rosa and she kissed Hoyt on the cheek.  
"Don't be a pussy, Hoyt." Rosa said and started laughing again and so did Hoyt and Rich.  
"That's my girl, there." said Hoyt to Rich and he put an arm around Rich's shoulder, "Go on then, and call me when you get there."  
Rosa grabbed the chopper door and opened and the feeling felt too similar. She pulled on the headset and sat on the chair and one of the privateers walked over to shut the door.  
"Remember, Rosa. Time changes people!" shouted Hoyt over the sound of the choppers engine starting up. Rosa saluted Hoyt as the door was closed and Rich, Hoyt and all of his men saluted back. As the chopper lifted into the air, Rosa looked down onto the South Island. She smiled to herself.  
"We will be at North Island soon, Miss Volker and we will be landing just outside Vaas Montenegro's camp" said the pilot over the headset.

Rosa felt that Hoyt's words meant more and she felt that they would haunt her. She just pushed the feeling aside and stared down at the ocean.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - New Surroundings**

As the helicopter landed a distance away from Vaas' compound, Rosa's stomach began to flutter. Would he still be interested in her? Had he forgotten all about her? What if there is someone in her place? Thoughts and question buzzed around Rosa's head like bees.  
"We have arrived, Miss Volker." said the pilot over the headset. Rosa stared at her new surroundings. The compound was on a small island within North Island and she could see that the water would be used to an advantage over enemies. She could just about see the compound and there were some pirates guarding the entrance.  
_Pirates?,_ thought Rosa, _I can see that Vaas hasn't been training his men. _The chopper door opened and Rosa stepped out, the smell of the sea and the sand reminding her of South Island.  
"We are to take you to the entrance, Miss Volker." said the pilot, "Vaas' men do not know you are coming."  
Two privateers stood behind Rosa and the pilot next to her as they began to walk to the compound.  
"Does Vaas know that I am coming?" Rosa asked to the pilot.  
"I'm not sure, Miss." he replied. Nobody spoke until they reached the entrance. The compound was covered in graffiti that Rosa couldn't work out what it meant. The two pirates at the gate were taken aback.  
"We are here with Rosa Volker, under Hoyt's instruction." said the pilot. The two pirates looked dumb founded.  
"Can you let us in, then?" said the pilot, beginning to become agitated. The pirates nodded and opened the gate. Rosa stepped in first and was in awe. There were quite a few pirates milling around and their were a few women, who looked like prostitutes, hanging on some of the men. There was a thud of music that could be heard, not too loud and all the pirates were either drinking or smoking. There was a women dancing on a pole on a make shift stage, wearing nothing but a thong and the highest heels Rosa had ever seen. A couple of pirates were watching her, mesmerized.

Vaas' men seemed so much more unorganised and laid back than Hoyt's men, and they all still wore the red tank top and bandana that Hoyt's men wore 3 years ago. Rosa and the pilot continued walking until a pirate came up to them. He was about 5ft 9", smaller than Vaas and he had tanned skin. His hair was short and styled, brown, and his eyes matched. He wore the common red tank with the bandana tied around his wrist and he had an AK-47 slung over his shoulder. His pants were camouflage and his boots black.  
"Can I help you?" he asked, a Spanish accent clear in his voice.  
"Is Vaas around?" asked the pilot. The pirate shook his head.  
"Vaas is out right now. How can I be of aid?"  
Rosa felt a pang of disappointment but cleared her throat.  
"I'm Rosa. Hoyt's daughter. I've come here to stay and work with you."  
The pirate raised his eyebrows.  
"So you're the infamous pirate, Rosa. I'm Raul." he said and he smiled.  
"Looks like our work is done here, Rosa. Please call Hoyt as soon as you can." the pilot said.  
"Thank you for all of your help." she replied and the pilot and the privateers turned around and left.  
"Would you like me to show you around?" Raul asked and Rosa looked at him.  
"Sure. Do you have any idea when Vaas will be back?"  
"Either tonight or tomorrow morning, usually." Raul replied.  
"Where has he gone?"  
"To Badtown, a village away from here. He has to take care of some business."  
Raul put his arm out and gestured for Rosa to walk forward. She was constantly looking around, taking it all in. There was a warehouse at the back of the compound and there was a huge graffiti painting that Rosa couldn't make out.  
"What's that?" she asked, pointing at it.  
"Vaas did that the day he got here, from what I'm told."  
As they walked closer to it, Rosa held her breath. On the doors of the warehouse was a beautifully spray painted picture of a rose. It was huge and underneath there were some words in Spanish:

_'Estaré esperando por ti, princesa' ;_ _'I'll be waiting for you, princess.'_

Rosa smiled and turned to Raul.  
"Has he ever mentioned me?" she quizzed, and she felt nervous.  
"Only once." replied Raul and Rosa felt deflated.  
"Me and Vaas are quite close. I'm like his right hand man. There was a day about a year and a half ago, when we both got really drunk and high and he said to me: 'I'm waiting for her amigo, my Rosa. She'll come.' and then I passed out. And you haven't been mentioned since and I don't like to pry otherwise my balls would be gone."  
Rosa didn't know whether to be happy or sad; happy that he had remembered her or sad that Raul mentioned that Vaas was high.  
"How often does Vaas use drugs?" she asked, tentatively.  
"Near enough all of the time. He said it's to take the pain away and to numb the memories." replied Raul. Rosa thought about it and knew that with her out of sight, Hoyt would probably be giving drugs to Vaas. She wasn't stupid. She would just have to accept it.  
"Are you here because of him?" Raul asked.  
"Yeah. Hoyt always told me that when I was 20 I could have and do whatever I wanted. I asked for a gun and to move here because of Vaas. It's actually my first time out of South Island compound." Rosa admitted, a little sheepish.  
"Seriously?" said Raul, shocked, "Hoyt wanted to protect you then?" Rosa nodded.  
"From what we all know, you're an amazing fighter. Trained by Vaas and Hoyt."  
Rosa gave a smug smile.  
"Fuck yeah." she breathed and Raul laughed.  
"You'll have fun with the rejects then." Raul stated.  
"You still got them all here?" Rosa asked, now intrigued. She hadn't killed a reject since Vaas had left as he took them all with him.  
"Yepp" said Raul, popping the 'p', "Vaas is ruthless with them, he has them all shitting themselves at the mention of his name." Rosa chuckled.  
"That's Vaas alright."  
"Do you fancy a beer?" offered Raul and Rosa offered.  
"I thought you would never ask."

Raul and Rosa sat on an abandoned couch and chatted all night. Beers were passed and Rosa felt herself getting a little light headed. _'Yonkers' _by Tyler, The Creator blasted over the speakers and the beat pounded through Rosa's body. Whenever the gate opened, she looked but was always let down as it was never Vaas.  
"Hoyt seems like a tough guy." said Raul, raising his voice a little over the music.  
"He's just like that with business. He's actually a big softie." replied Rosa and Raul laughed.  
"So you and Vaas have history then?" he asked and he opened up another beer.  
"Yeah. Yeah, we did. I don't know whether it will be the same though."  
"How do you mean?"  
"Well, does he have someone else? And being a pirate leader, I imagine he's had his fair share of women."  
"Yeah, he has. Nobody has ever stuck around though. They leave before he wakes up. I'm sure some of the women are scared of him but they can't say no."  
Before Rosa could reply, a scream interrupted their conversation. One of the rejects was banging on her cage and it started to piss Rosa off. _Can I?_ she thought. _Of course I can, Hoyt doesn't control me anymore. _Rosa put down her beer.  
"May I?" she asked Raul and she motioned towards the reject.  
"Knock yourself out. She hasn't shut up since she arrived." Raul replied and took another swig of his beer. Rosa got to her feet and was a little unsteady but made her way to the cage. She busted the lock open with her knife as she didn't have any keys and she dragged the woman out by her hair. The woman's hands were tied and Rosa dragged her to the stage, centered in the compound. She pulled the woman onto it and flung her down on the ground. The woman was crying and screaming and the familiarity came back to Rosa.  
" .Please." she started, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
Everyone in the camp turned to Rosa and someone had turned the music down.  
"I hear you've been quite the screamer since you've arrived." Rosa said, he voice full of venom.  
"P-P-Please." the woman pleaded. Rosa tutted.  
"I don't like people who beg." Rosa stated and she pulled out her gun which she had yet to use. The woman continued to scream.  
"You're starting to piss me off. You're worthless. And, you've given me a headache with your fucking whining. Therefore, you must die."  
All of the pirates stared at Rosa as she cocked the gun and brought it in between the woman's eyes and fired. The blood bounced back onto Rosa and the body fell to the floor and the feeling of power pumped through Rosa's arm and around her body. She loved it. Rosa hadn't notice that a group of pirates had walked into the camp when she was dragging the woman out of the cage. A distinctive mohawked man pushed his way through the group of pirates that had gathered around Rosa and looked at her.

"Bravo, princesa. Bravo."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! The power couple are back, woop! I have plenty more instore! Happy reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - English Rose**

Rosa's blood ran cold at the sound of his voice. She was still on a high after the kill and her heart thumped in her chest, her breathing rapid and shallow. She slowly turned and looked down. A pair of green eyes looked at her and all of her emotions just melted away. She stared back at him and all of the pirates could sense an atmosphere so went back to drinking, playing poker or watching a dancer. Rosa reluctantly crouched down and jumped off of the stage and stood in front of Vaas, never once breaking eye contact.

"It's been a while, Rosa." breathed Vaas and Rosa's body tensed at him saying her name. All she could do was look at him.  
"Cat got your tongue?" he teased and this flicked Rosa back into déjà vu. That young 17 year old boy, that was still making jokes after being nearly killed. His charismatic air had drawn Rosa to him, like a moth to light and she was hooked.  
"Vaas." she whispered and she really looked at him. He hadn't really changed. He had grown taller and more broader. His muscles had developed and his mohawk was bigger. The scar on his head had faded dramatically but was still visible. He wore the same clothes he did when he was at Hoyt's compound, expect he had two brown, leather strips over his body and white bandages covered his fingers. The green necklace still hung around his neck, shiny and clean. His eyes were still the same dazzling green but they looked tired.  
"Let's go and talk, princesa."

Vaas led Rosa through the warehouse and into a room. Red and purple xenon lights illuminated the room as Rosa identified that it must be Vaas'. A mattress lay on the floor; a pillow and bed sheet thrown lazily over it. There were a chest of drawers and on top were a a few guns, ammo, empty beer bottles and some needles. A couch sat in the corner, old and tattered but that didn't matter to Rosa.  
"How are you finding North Island, Rosa?" asked Vaas, his voice making Rosa jump.  
"It's fine." she replied and she walked over to Vaas bed and sat on it. Vaas closed the door and leant against the chest of drawers.  
"I don't know what to say." whispered Rosa, the tension between the two mounting.  
"I don't either." replied Vaas and he sat next to Rosa on the bed.  
"I've missed you." he said and inside, Rosa was doing backflips with happiness. _He had missed her_.  
"I've missed you too, Vaas." she said. Vaas' hand reached up and stroked Rosa's cheek and the pair were silent again, but it wasn't awkward but comfortable.  
"First kill on my island and I miss it." Vaas said, "Now, I know how Hoyt must've felt." Rosa smiled.  
"How is Hoyt anyways? I've not seen that fucker in a while."  
"He was sad that I wanted to leave but he understood. I don't want him to think that I betrayed him in any way, by coming here."  
"He would never think that, princesa. He'll be fine, he always is." replied Vaas, his voice soft.  
"Is it okay that I'm here?" asked Rosa.  
"Of course it is, hermana. You kept your word. I've been waiting for you to come. I thought Hoyt might have allowed it earlier but no. When he came to visit one time, he said that you didn't want to know how I was doing, is that true?" Vaas looked at Rosa and she looked to the floor.  
"Yes." she murmured, "It hurt me too much because you weren't there."  
"I'm sorry, princesa." Vaas got to his feet and Rosa looked at him.

"I like the rose on the warehouse doors, did you do it yourself?" she asked.  
"Yes. The first day I arrived here. I was upset, angry, when I arrived and needed to release it. I could have killed somebody but instead I grabbed a paint can and did it. The boys knew it was about you because they had travelled with me but the new guys didn't. It was something to remind me that you would one day hopefully be here. And you are." Rosa took a deep breath.  
"I love it." she said and Vaas flashed her one of his famous smirks.  
"You'll be staying here, with me, I hope that's okay. You don't need any training with the rejects as you made a fucking example of the one out there. Bravo, may I add." Rosa giggled.  
"Haven't you heard? I'm one of the most feared pirates in all of Rook."  
"One of." said Vaas, smiling, "Don't forget about me."  
"How could I ever?" smirked Rosa, "So what do you do around here?"  
"Mostly just buy and sell merchandise; drugs, people, you know. We deal with the rejects and we have to sort out the fucking cocksuckers that moved across to the island." Rosa could barely breathe.  
"The Raykat are here?" she asked.  
"Mother fuckers are like hound dogs, they won't leave me alone."  
"Will you ever tell me about what happened that day?" asked Rosa, quietly.  
"Maybe, chica. Maybe."

Rosa made her way over to Vaas so she was stood in front of him.  
"I don't know how you did it but you became even more beautiful, princesa." he whispered, his accent thick and it sent chills down Rosa's spine.  
"I almost forgot. Happy birthday, Rosa. I made this for you before I left and told myself to give it you on your 20th birthday." Vaas pulled open the bottom drawer of his dresser and retrieved a parcel, wrapped badly in newspaper. He handed it to Rosa and she pulled off the paper, shaking. The present was a hand carved, wooden photo frame, patterned with flowers and vines and inside was the picture of her and Hoyt, from when she was 10. She hadn't even noticed it was gone from her room back on South Island. A huge grin erupted on Rosa's face.  
"It's beautiful." she said.  
"Not as beautiful as you." Vaas replied and he opened the door and walked out of the warehouse. Rosa placed the frame on the drawers and followed him.  
"No birthday is complete without a kick ass, mother fucking party, princesa." laughed Vaas and so did Rosa.  
"HEY, YOU FUCKERS! TURN UP THE MUSIC!" shouted Vaas and the music increased. 'Paper Planes' by M.I.A resonated all over the compound and Vaas grabbed Rosa's hand and led her down the steps, where all of the pirates were dancing with the women and having a good time. Rosa let out a laugh and she was genuinely happy.

She was on Cloud 9 and going up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Old habits die hard**

_Pirate skulls and bones_  
_Sticks and stones and weed and bombs_  
_Running when we hit 'em_  
_Lethal poison for the system  
(Paper Planes - M.I.A)_

Rosa's party continued long into the night. She never once stopped dancing only to get a drink of beer or tequila. Not having Hoyt around gave her a new sense of freedom and she was enjoying it. Vaas had stopped dancing with her after a while and went and sat down and drank a few beers. He loved watching her in the moonlight; the way her body moved in time to the music, how sexy she looked. She caught him looking at her and smirked at him. _'Novacane' _by Frank Ocean started playing and Rosa mouthed the words at him and moved through the crowd. Vaas felt like he was in a trance, the swaying movements of Rosa's body sucking him in. She reached where Vaas was sat and sat next to him and he eyed her up and down.  
**"**Where can I get a pick me up around here?" Rosa purred into his ear. Vaas looked at her like an animal about to pounce. He reached down to the table that lay in front of the couch and picked up a blunt. He placed it in Rosa's mouth and pulled out a lighter. The sexual tension between the two was increasing. Vaas flicked the lighter and Rosa watched the flame dance. Vaas lit the blunt and Rosa inhaled. She took the blunt out of her mouth and smiled. The weed had affected her straight away and she felt amazing. She took another drag and passed it to Vaas. They never once broke eye contact, something that they had always done but now it seemed more sensual. Vaas passed the blunt back to Rosa and she inhaled again. Rosa stubbed it out on the table and pulled Vaas up and led him back to the dance floor. Their bodies merged into one as Vaas starting grinding behind Rosa. The high between the two was increasing and Rosa turned around and put her hands around Vaas' neck and started dirty dancing. Rosa was loving every second, as was Vaas. The song changed and they stopped dancing. Vaas put his forehead against Rosa's.  
"Would it be so bad if I kissed you right now?" he asked. Rosa shook her head and smiled.  
"Do it." she replied but before Vaas could an alarm rang out.  
"FUCKING COCKSUCKERS!" he screamed, "PISSING ON MY SUNSHINE!"  
"What the fuck is going on?" yelled Rosa.  
"The Raykat are attacking." Vaas shouted back, and he threw Rosa a P416. She caught it with ease and ran after Vaas up onto the stage, where she had killed the reject a few hours earlier. She blinked a few times, trying to bring her vision back from it's high state.  
"Just kill the fuckers, princesa. Don't fucking hold back." growled Vaas and gunfire started to ring out. The Raykat entered the compound, screeching a tribal war cry and the pirates started mowing them down with bullets. Vaas got off the stage and opened fire. Rosa turned around and saw that there were Raykat everywhere. One stood below her so she pulled out her knife and jumped, stabbing the man in the neck. She twisted the knife and pulled it out and pushed the warrior's body aside. She growled, like an animal and saw that another Raykat was running to her, his knife in the air. Rosa opened fire and killed the man but another had come behind her and tried to slit her throat. The adrenaline pumping round her body, forced her to flip the man over, twisting his arms and breaking them, a move Hoyt had taught her. The man cried out and Rosa pulled out her handgun and shot him in the head. She gave an evil smile and turned to face the entrance of the compound, only to be faced with another Raykat, who lunged and tried to stab her. She blocked his advances and before she could kill him, a knife came through his chest and he fell. Raul stood behind the man and smiled at Rosa and she laughed. They both ran towards two Raykat men who were tackling a pirate and Rosa jumped onto one of the warrior's back and grabbed his head and twisted, under it gave a sickening crack. She jumped off the man and saw that Raul had stabbed the other with his own knife and was helping the pirate get to his feet. The Raykat were retreating and many bodies lay dead all over the floor. More Raykat had been killed than Vaas' men. Rosa looked around for Vaas but couldn't see him. She still felt murderous, her eyes dark, her breathing low. She stalked her way back to the warehouse only to bed stopped by a voice.

"Come with me, princesa."

Rosa turned and saw that Vaas was already walking off, out of the compound. She followed out after him and spotted his mohawk down on the beach. When she got down to the beach, a pile of clothes were on the sand and Vaas' head emerged from the sea. She flashed him a seductive smile and peeled off her bloodied tank and skirt and boots so she was left in her bra and panties, and walked down into the water, the cool feel of it instantly calming her down. She waded over to Vaas who was scooping up water with his hands and washing the blood off of his face.  
"You were fucking amazing, princesa." he said and Rosa blushed.  
"I learnt from the best." Rosa replied and she began wiping off the blood on her arms and her face, also wiping away her makeup. Vaas watched her the whole time.  
"Did you have a good birthday then?" he asked.  
"100%." she replied, "I've never had a birthday where I've gotten drunk, high and killed a load of cocksuckers, so it's been badass." Vaas laughed.  
"What would Daddy think, eh?"  
"Shit! I totally forgot to call him. I'll do it tomorrow." said Rosa and she dunked her head under the water and scrubbed her hair. Vaas didn't know what she was doing and yanked her back up.  
"Hey, man, what the fuck?" complained Rosa.  
"What the fuck were you doing?" said Vaas, his eyes wide.  
"Scrubbing my hair, you idiot." said Rosa and she pushed Vaas' shoulder.  
"It's on." Vaas said and before Rosa could ask, he jumped on her and pushed her under the water. Rosa used her free hands to force herself back up and was squealing, and pounced, pushing Vaas under. This continued for a few minutes and ended with both of them laughing. They were close together in the water and Vaas pushed some wet hair out of Rosa's eyes.  
"Kiss me." sighed Rosa and Vaas didn't hesitate. Their lips crashed into each others, the familiar fireworks rushing back. Vaas fought for dominance and Rosa let him, their tongues mingling. Vaas' hands rested on Rosa's hip and thigh and she snaked her arms around his neck. It felt like floating. Rosa pulled away and both her and Vaas were breathless and smiling.

Rosa was unpacking some of her things from her backpack onto Vaas' dresser and Vaas was sat on the couch, smoking a cigar. Rosa put out her lipstick and eyeliner, a hairbrush and perfume, a couple of grenades and a packet of cigarettes. She left something of a feminine nature at the bottom of the bag, along with some underwear and couple of changes of clothes.  
"I didn't know you smoked, Rosa." said Vaas, who had been watching her.  
"I don't, but I took them off of Hoyt's desk. I'm not sure why." said Rosa and she chuckled.  
"Are you 20, Vaas?" she asked.  
"21, hermana. Birthday is May 7th." he replied.  
"Weird, how I've never asked you when your birthday is." Vaas flashed her a smirk and Rosa went to the bed and sat down and pulled her boots off.  
"I don't even know how you fight in these heels, hermana." said Vaas, picking up one of the boots.  
"Practise." said Rosa, winking. Vaas pulled off his top and boots and lay down on the bed. He unclipped his weapon holster and placed it on the floor but slid a knife under the pillow.  
"Safety first, right?" he laughed. Rosa rolled her eyes and lay down next to him.  
"Come here." said Vaas and he motioned for Rosa to lie with him. She did, and she put her hand on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
"Can I ask for another birthday present Vaas?" she mumbled.  
"What might that be, Rosa?" he said, rolling the 'r'.  
"Tell me what happened with the Raykat, please." she said and she held her breath. Vaas sighed.  
"Fine, but only because you said 'please'." Vaas replied and he started his story.  
"When I was born into the Raykat, I was destined to be the ultimate warrior. I loved it when I was little, being told I was going to be all strong and powerful and shit. But my cunt of a sister, Citra, didn't want me to be. She's always been such a selfish pera and wanted to rule the tribe herself. She didn't think I was man enough. My mother and father disregarded her, so that made her even more jealous and hell bent on taking over the tribe. She killed my mother and father in their sleep, brainwashed a group of the men to follow her orders and then came to kill me. I fought her off but she had the men surrounding me and I didn't have any weapons. I ran for my life and she threw a knife at me, slicing my head. I ran out of the temple and through the jungle and ran into some of Hoyt's guys. They beat me up and asked me who I was so I told them. They thought I would be useful for Hoyt so took me to the compound, and the rest is history."  
Rosa didn't know what to say.  
"Fuck." she breathed and Vaas chuckled.  
"So what about Citra now?" Rosa asked.  
"Once they heard I had come here, they followed. She came over here but left some others over on Hoyt's side. Apparently, she can't take over the tribe unless I'm dead, so she's slightly more pissed off. They attack all the time, trying to capture me but always fail, stupid cocksuckers."  
"I will kill her." stated Rosa, and she should feel the venom in her words.  
"Get in line, princesa." replied Vaas and he stroked Rosa's head.  
"Goodnight, Rosa." he said.  
"Goodnight, Vaas." replied Rosa and she gave into the darkness that was sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 - No Fear**

**I got my dates mixed up and so therefore IF Jason decides to make an appearance on the island then I know Vaas shouldn't be 21 but 27, but its gonna have to stay like that. Just clearing it up. **

"GOOD MORNING, ROSA!" boomed Vaas and Rosa groaned. The lights in the room were making her eyes hurt and she pulled the sheet over her head.  
"Wakey, wakey." said Vaas and he walked over to the bed, "You never did like mornings, did you?" and he chuckled.  
"My head." moaned Rosa and Vaas rolled his eyes.  
"I have something to take care of that." he said and he went over to his dresser and picked up a cup and some tablets. He nudged Rosa and she peeked up from behind the sheet and took the items from Vaas.  
"These pills won't kill me?" she asked.  
"Most definitely." teased Vaas.  
"Forever the joker, aren't you Vaas?" Rosa popped two pills out and swallowed them with the herbal tea that was in the cup.  
"That tea is good."  
"It has some weed in it." said Vaas and Rosa spluttered.  
"Just to relax you, hermana." he explained and winked, "Hurry up and get ready, you still haven't called Hoyt and we have some business to attend to!"  
Rosa downed the last of the tea and forced herself out of bed. She got ready quite quickly and walked out of the warehouse and into the sunshine of Rook. Raul jogged up to her.  
"Have a good birthday, Rosa?" he asked, smiling.  
"It was amazing." she replied, "Fucking amazing."  
"Glad to hear it, we never really have a purpose to our parties." said Raul.  
"Do you know where I could go and call Hoyt by any chance?" Rosa asked, shielding her eyes from the sun.  
"In that building, over there." said Raul and he pointed to a graffitied structure, "Just on the second floor and you should find either a phone or a radio."  
"Thank you, Raul." Rosa made her way to the building, armed with her gun and knife. Pushing open the door, some pirates stood in the ground floor, generally chatting. They all looked at Rosa and she smiled at them and made her way up stairs. She spotted a phone, not a very modern one, on a desk and picked it up and tapped in the number for Hoyt's office. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"What the fuck do you dicks want now that you can't sort out yourselves." said Hoyt and Rosa smiled to herself.  
"That's not that correct way to speak to your daughter, Hoyt." she laughed.  
"Rosa! I didn't know it was you! How are you? Are you okay?" Rosa could tell that Hoyt was buzzing with questions.  
"Keep your hair on, old man, I'm fine. I would have called sooner but I got a little distracted." Hoyt scoffed.  
"Vaas treating you alright? I'll have that fuckers balls for breakfast, if he thinks h-"  
"Hoyt, Hoyt, chill out. Vaas is treating me perfectly. You don't need to go all 'protective dad' on me, I'm 20 for fuck sake."  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I just worry Rosa, it's your first time out of South compound and you're not even on the same island as me."  
"I'm **fine**. How's Rich doing?" Rosa asked and she walked over to a window and looked down onto the compound.  
"He's fine. He's acting a little depressed but we all are, Rosa. You were our ray of sunshine."  
"**Hoyt. **What did I say about acting like a pussy?" Hoyt laughed.  
"You never fail to make me laugh, Rosa. Tell Vaas I will be visiting at the end of the month. Take care of yourself for now and try not to get into any fucking trouble."  
"No promises." said Rosa and she put the phone down and laughed to herself.

"So your Hoyt's precious daughter then?" a voice said. Rosa turned to see a pirate stood before her; he was dark skinned and had his hair covered with a bandana but it was tied in a ponytail. His eyes were dark to match and he looked no older than 30. His uniform was the same as everyone else's and he had a tattoo on his arm that said 'No Fear'.  
"Excuse me? Who the fuck are you?" she snarled at the man.  
"That's none of your fucking concern, sweetheart." he said. Rosa couldn't believe the nerve of this man. He was treading on thin ice, one wrong move and his ass was Rosa's. She didn't think he knew what he was letting himself in for.  
"I'm sorry. Are you fucking deaf? I said, who the fuck are you?" she growled. The pirate scoffed at her.  
"And I said, its none of your fucking business. Just because you're Hoyt's bitch daughter doesn't mean you can act like you own us." The anger started to spread around Rosa's body, pumping through her blood. How dare he speak to her like she was just some common slut.  
"I think you'll find it does. I would choose your next words wisely, hermano." she said and she stepped forward.  
"What are you going to do? You're just a fucking woman." said the man. Rosa snapped. She lunged at the man and yanked him by the ponytail and threw him down the stairs. The pirates downstairs jumped up and shouted. Rosa ran down the stairs to the groaning pirate and hauled him up again. He tried to fight against her but she was holding him at a specific angle, another method taught to her by Hoyt so the enemy couldn't attack. She dragged him outside and onto the infamous stage. She kicked him repeatedly in the stomach, her heels inflicting the most damage, until he was coughing blood. All of the pirates had gathered around to watch; they liked a good show.  
"I'll show you who's the fucking woman." spat Rosa and she kicked the man in the balls, making him shriek. Rosa pulled her knife out of her holster and pulled the mans arm up, the one with the tattoo. She pulled, hard, and the arm came out of its socket, the pirates cringing and the man yelling. She took her knife and sliced it along the mans arm and cut the section with his tattoo off. The pirate was screaming in pain but Rosa just smiled and enjoyed watching him suffer. She pulled off the flap of skin and shoved it in the pirates face.  
"Do you have no fear now, huh?" she said and her voice got louder, "DO YOU?"  
The man was a bloody mess but Rosa wasn't done. She whistled and the pirates guarding the dog cages opened them and they came running and the crowd of pirates parted.  
"Meal time!" she laughed and she pushed the man off of the stage and into the dogs, waiting to devour him. The pirate was screaming out as everyone just looked on, throughly entertained.  
"You look so sexy when you torture people, princesa." said Vaas and he put his arms around Rosa's waist, "What did he do?"  
"Insulted me. He said I was just Hoyt's bitch daughter."  
"The fucker deserved it then." Rosa turned around and smiled at Vaas and he gave her a small peck on the lips.  
"Want to get out of here and have some fun?" he asked.  
"I thought you would never ask." Rosa replied.

'212' by Azealia Banks was turned on full volume in the jeep that Vaas was driving and Rosa was rapping along.  
"What you gon' do when I appear? When, when I premiere? Bitch, the end of your life's are near."  
Vaas carried on driving, a smile on his face as he knew that Rosa was happy. He drove up a hill and shut the engine off when they reached the top.  
"Hey, you killed my rapping streak." said Rosa and Vaas just rolled his eyes.  
"Now time for some real fun, hermana." he said and he went round to the back of the truck and pulled out two machine guns and a flamethrower. There were packs of grenades and some unfinished molotovs too.  
"We're gonna have a little campfire." Rosa's eyes widened.  
"Fuck yes." she murmured and she took the flamethrower off of Vaas. She stuffed her holster with ammo and grenades and a couple molotovs, swung the machine gun over her shoulder and was ready.  
"Damn, princesa, the weapons make you look even more gorgeous." said Vaas and he grinned at Rosa.  
"What's the plan then?"  
"We go into the camp and take out the alarm, that way no more of my sisters vermin can be alerted. Too many of those cocksuckers would be too much for just the two of us, I hate to admit. Then, we kill." explained Vaas.  
"Let's go then." Both of them silently stalked their way to the camp where a group of Raykat had claimed it as theirs. But not for long. Vaas motioned for Rosa to go and turn off the alarm so she crouched down and snuck into the camp. She disabled the alarm with ease and gave the thumbs up to Vaas. He gestured for her to walk up the steps where one of the warriors was on the roof and to take him out. Rosa nodded and slowly began to creep up the steps, treading lightly because of her shoes. The Raykat didn't even notice her as she pulled her knife out and plunged it into his neck. She dragged his body away slightly and dropped it. She turned to Vaas and winked and he stood up. Rosa pulled a molotov from her holster and set it alight. She threw it into the group of Raykat stood together and it showered them with fire and Rosa cackled. Vaas ran into the camp, his machine gun at the ready.  
"Surprise, mother fuckers!" he shouted and he opened fire.  
Rosa used her flame thrower to eliminate the smaller group of Raykat that were running towards the rooftop and she heard their skin crackle. Some warriors were trying to corner Vaas so she pulled her machine gun and mowed them down. Rosa ran down to Vaas as a jeep filled with Raykat pulled up. Rosa picked up a grenade and looked at Vaas. He nodded. Rosa pulled the pin and threw it at the vehicle and both Rosa and Vaas turned and ran. They jumped into some trees just as the grenade exploded, killing the rest of the Raykat. Rosa and Vaas were laying down in the grass laughing and Rosa rolled over onto Vaas and kissed him. He responded and their tongues danced. Rosa pulled away breathless.  
"You're amazing, princesa." Vaas whispered and Rosa smiled.  
"Of course." she replied and she tapped Vass on his nose. Rosa got up and walked through the trees to examine the damage done, hoping to loot some bodies for cash. Vaas followed but couldn't see Rosa anywhere.

"Princesa?" he called, "Where are you?" Vaas heard a car engine start up and he ran to the sound, only to see a group of Raykat drive away with Rosa bound and gagged in the back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Family**

"RAUL! You need to get a group of guys and come down to that cunts temple. She's got Rosa."

Vaas cut the call off and jumped into the jeep and sped off into the jungle, his heart racing. He was livid. How dare that fucking bitch of a sister take Rosa? She'd only been there for less than 2 days, how did Citra even know Rosa was there? It must have been one of the escaped fuckers from the night of the attack that told.  
"FUCK!" Vaas yelled out. They knew that by taking Rosa, they would get to Vaas. If anything had happened to her...No, he didn't want to think about it. Hoyt would kill him if Citra didn't do it first. Vaas slammed on the brakes when he saw two jeeps, a little up the way from the temple. Raul jumped out of the car and ran towards Vaas.  
"Come on. We need to plan this shit first." Raul urged and Vaas followed him to one of the jeeps, which had a lazily drawn map of the temple sprawled on one of the hoods.  
"Right, here's the plan."

Rosa didn't resist. She didn't scream and shriek and she didn't punch or kick. She knew that it wouldn't get her anywhere. Rosa was grabbed from behind and gagged almost immediately, so she couldn't scream out for help. Her hands were tied and she was dragged to a jeep and thrown in the back. She looked back at the camp and saw Vaas emerge from the trees. She stared at him and Vaas looked bewildered before he realised. All Rosa could do was stare at the camp which faded into the horizon, the image of the way Vaas looked at her burning into her skull. The Raykat spoke in a tribal language during the journey, which she didn't understand and it started to piss her off. When the jeep stopped, one of the men yanked her out of the jeep and pushed her in the back with a gun, forcing her to walk into what looked like a temple. The structure was old and falling apart and yet seemed so intricately decorated within the walls. Flames illuminated the dark temple until she was pushed into the daylight of the temple grounds. She fell onto the floor and looked at the ground, until a pair of tanned, tattooed feet came into her sight.

Citra.

"So we finally meet." Citra stated. Rosa looked up and was blown away at the same eyes that Vaas possessed, glaring back at her. For all that Citra was, she was beautiful. Her head was shaved either side and down the middle was dreadlocked and pulled back, tied into a low ponytail. Her body was covered in tattoos, and Rosa could only assume that it had something to do with the Raykat. Her skin was flawless and her eyes looked so effortlessly outlined with black. Citra wore two pieces of leather, one as a skirt and one as a top and they were both stitched with jewels and designs. Rosa tried to answer Citra but her mouth was still gagged. Citra reached down and untied it, tossing the fabric aside.  
"What did you say?" she asked, her tone of voice sickeningly sweet.  
"I would have expected a little more hospitality. Tied up and gagged isn't a nice way of saying 'How do you do?'" retorted Rosa and Citra snorted.  
"Quite the joker, aren't you?" Citra said.  
"No, actually." replied Rosa, "That's Vaas' job."  
"Ah, my brother was always cracking jokes and never taking anything seriously. That is why he could not be a true warrior. He'll be along shortly, I can imagine."  
Rosa rolled her eyes.  
"You and your warrior bullshit." she spat and Citra lifted her hand and slapped Rosa across the face, knocking her back.  
"Someone is a little touchy." said Rosa and Citra slapped her again. Rosa's cheek began to redden but she just laughed.  
"Bit of an unfair fight this. Untie me and we'll have it out, woman to woman." said Rosa. If Citra could untie her and fight her, then Rosa was certain she could kill her.  
"I think I shall pass on that for now." Citra replied. Neither said anything and Rosa cleared her throat.  
"You could join me." stated Citra.  
"W-What?" Rosa stuttered, almost laughing at Citra's ludicrous statement.  
"I have heard how you can fight, Rosa." said Citra, rolling the 'r' like Vaas does, "You could lead the Raykat to victory and become the ultimate warrior."  
"I'm not falling for that one, Citra. I'm not fucking stupid or delusional, unlike you." Citra slapped Rosa again.  
"How dare you speak to me in that way!" exclaimed Citra, "Guard her." Rosa watched Citra with her eyes as she turned and walked into the depths of the temple, accompanied by an extremely dark skinned man who was also barefoot. Rosa stayed kneeling on the floor and started fiddling with the knots. Suddenly, Rosa heard a bullet zip past her head and a Raykat warrior fell to the floor, a bullet wound to the chest, oozing blood. The others looked up, startled, with guns at the ready.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS REALLY NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHO YOU HAVE STARTED A FIGHT WITH!" boomed Vaas and Rosa smiled at the sound of his voice. More bullets zoomed in the air and more Raykat fell down dead but Rosa could not see Vaas or any pirates anywhere, until she heard a noise.  
"Psst! Princesa! Up here!" said Vaas and Rosa looked up to see Vaas and his men stood on the rooftop of the temple.  
"You fuckers getting me out of this shithole?" asked Rosa and Vaas laughed.  
"On it now, hermana."  
A loud explosion erupted from behind Rosa and the pirates started to run through, Vaas following behind. More Raykat ran out from the temple and war broke out, bullets being shot and knifes being thrown. Rosa felt a pair of hands behind her, untying her knots.  
"You didn't think I would leave you, princesa?" mumbled Vaas and Rosa got to her feet.  
"Of course not." she replied and Vaas smirked.  
"I'm going to kill that pera." snarled Rosa and Vaas nodded.  
"All in good time, Rosa. Now lets deal with these fucks."  
Vaas passed her a knife and winked and Rosa charged at the nearest Raykat and slit the knife across his throat, making him fall to the floor, gurgling blood. Another Raykat stood with a knife in hand and Rosa took this open opportunity. She ran at the man but he saw her and did the same. Their hands were locked, knifes in each others faces. Rosa used her legs and flipped the man over, yanked the knife out of his hand and stabbed both knifes into his chest. She pulled them both out and saw Vaas taking his gun and shooting a warrior in the head.  
She jogged over to him and most of the Raykat were dead.  
"Where's that cunt?" growled Rosa, the murderous feel still within her body.  
"Not today, princesa, not today." Vaas cupped his hands around Rosa's face and looked into her eyes. Rosa's breathing was still rapid and her heart raced and she felt the spark between them both. She wanted him and she knew exactly how to make her feelings clear.  
She pushed Vaas' hands out of her face and stormed out of the temple, swaying her body a little more so Vaas could see. He knew what she was doing. He followed suit and looked back into the temple to see Citra and Dennis emerging from the shadows.

Keeping the anger pent up inside her, Rosa said nothing on the journey back to the compound. When they arrived, Rosa walked in first and made her way to the warehouse. She pulled open the doors and stood anxiously in Vaas' room. A few minutes later she heard the warehouse doors shut and a familiar figure stood in the doorway. Vaas walked into the room and slammed the door and practically ran at Rosa and kissed her. Rosa let some of her anger go and kissed Vaas harder, testing his dominance for her lips. She tugged at the bottom of Vaas' tank and pulled it off, rubbing her hands on his chest. He reached down and peeled off Rosa's tank top and bra and dropped them both on the floor. Rosa jumped into Vaas' arms and straddled him, him kissing all down he neck and collarbone. She fiddled with his belt buckle and heard his pants drop. Vaas stepped out of them and his boots and walked to the bed and threw Rosa down onto it. She bit her lip as Vaas roughly pulled off her shoes and then her skirt and panties. She needed him, her hunger becoming more. She needed to release the anger from the kills, the adrenaline. He crawled over to her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, loosing herself in Vaas' mouth once more. Her thirst was apparent and she pulled Vaas down, urging him to move quicker. They both moaned as the pleasure of each others bodies overcame them and Rosa bit into Vaas' shoulder. She didn't want to feeling to end, the feeling of him inside her, the passion between the two. She clawed at his back, digging her nails in until they drew blood as their bodies were pushed over the edge, hard and fast. Rosa fell apart, her orgasmic state making her weak and she groaned loudly in pleasure. Vaas grunted and his hot breath on Rosa's neck soothing her. Their bodies were sweaty and hot and they both panted. Vaas rolled next to her and lit up a cigarette.  
"I wondered how long it would be until you cracked." chuckled Vaas, taking a drag of his smoke. Rosa rolled her eyes but smiled and leaned over and took the cigarette from Vaas. She placed it between her lips and inhaled, Vaas just watching her.  
"It had been 3 years."  
"I thought you said you didn't smoke, princesa?" said Vaas, "And wait, there was seriously nobody else after I left?"  
Rosa shook her head.  
"Nope. None. I think Hoyt would have something to say about that. I know about you and your antics however."  
"I'm the pirate leader, what did you expect me to do? Stay celibate for 3 years? Fuck that, hermana." Rosa just smiled at his comment.  
"What did Citra say to you?" he asked.  
"She wanted me to join her and to make me the ultimate warrior but I politely told her to fuck off with her warrior bullshit."  
"Yeah! You go, princesa. Put that pera in her place."  
"When do we kill her?" Rosa asked and she passed the cigarette back to Vaas.  
"When the time is right." he replied, "There will be a huge fight somewhere down the line and me and her will probably combat it out, resulting in her head serving as the dogs dinner or taking place on a stick within the compound."  
Rosa liked the sound of that plan. Vaas put the cigarette out on the floor and Rosa turned to him, propping her head up with her hand. Vaas just admired her beauty.  
"You really are beautiful, Rosa." Rosa blushed.  
"Why do you blush when I say that?" Vaas asked.  
"I don't know, I just like it when you say it in that sexy Spanish ass accent of yours. It turns me on." Rosa admitted, a little sheepishly.  
"What are we still doing waiting then, princesa, ready for round two?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." she replied and rolled over onto Vaas and kissed him, the arousal building up once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Dreams**

_Citra circled around Rosa and she tugged against her restraints. She tried to scream out for Vaas but the gag restricted her to. Rosa began to panic and she manically started pulling with all of her strength against the ropes that tied her down on the rock table. Citra just laughed evilly.  
__"You could have been powerful, Rosa. The ultimate of your kind. You never belonged with Vaas, they never wanted you there. You were a burden to them all, they despised you. Vaas never truly loved you. With me, you could have been perfection. You could have triumphed against them."  
__Rosa's eyes grew wild with fear as Citra caressed her cheek with a smirk. Then, she picked up a knife and plunged it into Rosa's chest, stabbing her in the heart. Rosa screamed out Vaas' name but no one came and it was muffled so she doubted anyone could have heard her. She slowly began to fade away but Citra's voice echoed in her ears.  
__"You are a 'warrior'. Die a 'warrior'." Rosa began to feel herself slipping and she weakly said Vaas' name under her gag.  
__"You won."_

Rosa jumped awake with a gasp, like she had been under water for a long time and need the air. She was sweaty and her face felt wet with tears. She dabbed them away and tried to get her breath back.  
"Rosa? Princesa? Are you okay?" Vaas sat up and rubbed Rosa's back. Rosa let out a noise of distress and Vaas pulled her into his arms and they both lay down.  
"Bad dream, huh?" Rosa nodded against his chest.  
"You were thrashing about, hermana and saying my name. I can't see how that would have been a bad fucking dream." Vaas chuckled but Rosa didn't say anything.  
"Princesa, are you okay?" Rosa shook her head and tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Vaas sat her up and looked at her.  
"What happened, hermana?" he asked, his voice soft and he stroked her cheek, "Tell me."  
Rosa sniffed and tried to stop crying.  
"C-Citra. She..she tied me up and was saying how you didn't want me, and that you didn't ever love me. She stabbed me." Rosa gulped, "I screamed for you but you weren't there and..." The tears were too much and too silent and Rosa ran her fingers through her hair. She bit her lip trying to quash the crying but it didn't work.  
"It was just a dream, princesa. I'm right here, I'm not leaving." Vaas gently pulled Rosa back down and faced her away from him.  
"I know what will calm you down." he whispered and he began drawing shapes and swirls on her back with his fingers, his movements delicate. Rosa focused on Vaas' patterns and the crying stopped. Her breathing returned to normal and Vaas made little shushing sounds. She felt herself becoming tired and her eyelids closed.

The smell of herbal tea wafted into Rosa's nose and she stretched, allowing herself to slowly wake up. She lazily brushed her hand to the side of the bed but found no-one. She sat up and grabbed the hot tea and sipped and immediately felt relaxed. 'Slipping weed into my tea again' she though and smiled against the cup. Rosa allowed herself to enjoy the peace and quiet of her surroundings although the harsh lights and newly hung animal corpses made it difficult. Peeling back the sheet, Rosa got hastily dressed and made up. She took a deep breath and pulled the warehouse door open. Rosa strolled down the slope and let the sunlight warm her body, basking in the heat. She found an empty chair near some trees and sat in it, closed her eyes and began to sunbathe. Only a few minutes had passed when a pair of hands came over her eyes and the shock forced Rosa to grab the culprit and flip them over, making them land on their back with a thud. Vaas was groaning and clutching the base of his spine.  
"Remind me not to disturb sun time." he moaned and Rosa smiled. He got up and gave her a light kiss on the lips and touched her forehead.  
"Feeling better, hermana?"  
"Much. Thank you for the tea."  
"My special blend." Vaas winked at Rosa and Raul came up to them both.  
"Raul! How can I be of assistance, amigo?" Vaas asked, his voice cheery.  
"Just to let you know that we've had a call in and Hoyt is coming in half an hour."  
"What?" exclaimed Rosa and she got to her feet, "Why?"  
"I don't know. That's all I got told."  
Rosa looked at Vaas and Vaas raised his eyebrows.

Rosa's head cocked up at the sound of the chopper and she tapped Vaas.  
"Show time." she whispered and Vaas smirked. Hoyt walked into the camp, looking different than Rosa remembered him, yet it had only a few days. Hoyt spotted Rosa and Vaas and sauntered over, his privateers dispersing around Vaas' compound.  
"Rosa! You got a hug for your old man?" Hoyt asked, his arms outstretched. Rosa jumped up and hugged Hoyt, smiling against his jacket.  
"Do I not get a hug, boss?" Vaas joked.  
"No you fucking don't." Hoyt said, "How have you been treating my daughter? You better say well otherwise, I will fucking kill you."  
Rosa just laughed.  
"Jesus Christ, Hoyt, calm down. I'm fine. Vaas is fine. We're fine together. We took out a couple of Raykat, no biggie." You could immediately see Hoyt relax.  
"Hmm, good. Got into the action already. Those natives are ruining my organisation, I'm telling you." Rosa rolled her eyes.  
"Any specific reason why you've come before the end of the month, Hoyt?" asked Rosa.  
"Yes, there is." Hoyt replied and he pulled out his cigars and offered one to Vaas, who accepted, but not to Rosa. 'If you only knew what I've been up to, old man' she thought and she smiled to herself.  
"Since you're living here now, I figured you need a better bed. Only the finest will do for my girl. It arrived yesterday from France. I've come here to deliver it and to see you, killing two birds with one stone as they say, you see?" As if on cue, two mercenaries rolled a pristinely white, double bed through the gates and all of the pirates turned to look, envious of how comfy it looked.  
"Where shall you want it, Rosa?" Hoyt asked.  
"I'll sort it. You boys go talk business." Rosa shooed them playfully with her hands and Vaas shrugged.  
"Let's get a scotch." suggested Vaas and Hoyt nodded.  
"Very well."  
The two mercenaries stopped at the entrance of the warehouse and Rosa jogged over to them.  
"Can you boys take out the old one first?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at the men.  
"Of course, Miss Volker." one said and Rosa motioned them into Vaas' room where they retrieved the old mattress and then put the new one in. A smaller looking boy came to the warehouse door where Rosa was stopped monitoring and tapped Rosa on the shoulder.  
"These were left in the cargo, Miss." He passed Rosa some pillows and a duvet and then scuttled away. She walked into the room and placed them on the bed.  
"Thanks, guys. I'll see that you get something nice for dinner." The two men left the warehouse and Rosa decided to make the bed. It looked out of place in Vaas' room and she chuckled to herself at the oddness of it.

'Something funny, princesa?" Vaas asked, slipping his hands around Rosa's waist and resting his head on her shoulder.  
"Just this bed in this room." she replied, "Where's Hoyt?"  
"In the bar, drinking himself into oblivion."  
"Of course." Rosa replied and she touched the cool linen under her fingers. It was so white and clean and soft.  
"How about we christen the bed, princesa?" Vaas purred into Rosa's ear, his breath tickling Rosa.  
"I need something to perk me up." she replied and she beckoned Vaas onto the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Premonition**

Hoyt had left a couple of hours after he had arrived, drunk and unable to stand so Rosa and Vaas had to help him to the chopper. He was pulling on them both, insisting he could walk fine by himself but Rosa just ignored him. They sat him in the chopper and Rosa pulled on his seatbelt.  
"You're both really good together." he slurred, "Like, really, really good. You should get married or s-something." Rosa rolled her eyes.  
"Time to send you to bed, old man." she replied and she kissed his forehead and shut the chopper door.  
"This is what happens when he drinks bourbon." said Rosa and Vaas smirked.  
"I'm not sure about marriage yet, chica." he said.  
"Hoyt's just drunk, ignore him." said Rosa, "Can we have a party?"  
"Of course. What a brilliant fucking idea. RAUL! TURN ON THE MUSIC! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A FIESTA!" shouted Vaas, "I think the Doc brought some new pills, if you wanted to try them?" He asked this with caution as he knew how Rosa felt about drugs.  
Rosa thought about it for a second._ 'Embrace it, Rosa'_ she internalized, _'This is their life so it has to be yours.'_  
"Sure." she shrugged and it took Vaas by surprise, a broad smile sneaking onto his face.  
"LET'S PARTY!"

'I Go' by Hannibal Leq pounded throughout the compound and everyone was having a good time. Rosa and Vaas danced together for a while until he wandered off. Rosa was dancing by herself in the middle of the floor, the heat of the other bodies around her taking over and she was lost in the moment, deep within the music. Vaas came back and looked at her. They didn't break eye contact as Vaas brought his hand up and Rosa opened her mouth and he placed a little red pill on her tongue. Rosa swallowed it and anticipated the awaited effects.  
"Te amo." Rosa moaned in Vaas' ear.  
"Te amo." he replied and he started sucking on her neck. The beat picked up and they started dancing until Rosa began to feel odd. She motioned to Vaas that she was going to get a drink and he nodded. Rosa pushed her way to the crowd and found herself on the couch, where her and Vaas had got high a few nights ago. She plopped herself down and clutched at her head, everything going blurry and dizzy. She couldn't see straight and everything kept changing from blue to red to pink to green. It didn't feel right. She sat back on the couch and stared into space. She forced herself up and staggered towards the warehouse, on wobbly foot at a time. Her head pounded and she couldn't help but cry out in pain. Vaas' head snapped up as he heard the noise over the music and scanned for Rosa but couldn't see her. Her legs went weak and she collapsed on the ramp up to the compound, her body limp. Vaas walked quickly over to the couch but Rosa wasn't there so he stood on it and looked around. It was difficult to see in the dark and with strobe lighting but Vaas spied a body near the warehouse with a mane of blonde hair. He leapt off of the couch and ran over to it and discovered it was Rosa. He tried shaking her but she wouldn't wake up.  
"Rosa! ROSA! Wake the fuck up, what are you doing?" Vaas shook her again but she wouldn't make a sound.  
"Fuck! Rosa, come on! Say something!" He scooped her up in his arms, bridal style and Raul jogged over.  
"What are you doing man?" he asked.  
"What the fuck was in those pills, hermano? The ones the Doctor gave?"  
"I'm not sure man. What's Rosa doing?" Raul was a little drunk and high and he laughed to himself.  
"I'm serious, what the fuck was in those pills? Something has happened to Rosa!" Vaas was becoming panicked and groaned at Raul's lack of help. He took Rosa into the warehouse and lay her down on the new but messily made mattress, where Rosa was perfectly fine a few hours ago, screaming his name in pleasure. Vaas grabbed a mobile from his dresser and pressed '2' as the Doctor was on speed dial. The thudding music could still be heard through the warehouse.

"H-Hello? Vaas? Why are you calling at this time?" Doctor Earnhardt asked, groggily.  
"What the fuck was in those pills you gave me, Doc? The red one? Rosa has had one and she's not waking up."  
"The red ones you say? Those were a higher dosage for yourself, Vaas, a more experienced user. Has Rosa taken drugs before?"  
"Only weed. Is she gonna die?" Vaas glanced at Rosa, who still lay unresponsive on the bed.  
"No, she'll be fine. Her body is not used to the dosage so she's just sleeping it off." yawned the Doctor. Vaas relaxed.  
"Right, okay. If anything happens to her, you're dead." Vaas put the phone down and sighed. He rubbed his fingers between his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

_"Citra! Vaas and his pirates are killing our men, our people! Something must be done!" exclaimed the dark skinned man._  
_"I'm thinking, Dennis." Citra sat on the floor underneath a tree within the temple._  
_"What are we going do about the girl?" The man now being identified as Dennis sat down next to Citra. She turned her head to him and then turned back._  
_"I'm thinking, Dennis." Citra sighed. She didn't say anything but had her eyes closed and looked like she was meditating._  
_"Something is coming. Something that will bring Vaas down." Citra stated, calmly._  
_"What? How do you know? Vaas won't allow it, he'll fig-" Citra raised her hand and silenced Dennis._  
_"Vaas will be killed. It will destroy the girl, she'll be weak."_  
_"And then what?" asked Dennis._  
_"It's simple. We kill her."_

Rosa jolted awake again, gasping. It felt too horribly familiar. She wasn't sweating or crying but her head was throbbing like she had been hit repeatedly. She turned to look for Vaas but he wasn't there.  
"You gave me a scare before, princesa. That's the last time I give you the hardcore stuff." Vaas was sat on the old couch in his room, his legs propped up.  
"Why do I always end waking up with a huge headache since I've been here?" she asked.  
"It's because I fucked your brains out, hermana." chuckle Vaas and Rosa threw a pillow at him.  
"What was your dream about this time?" he questioned, getting up and sitting on the bed.  
"I think it was more of a premonition." Rosa said and Vaas spluttered.  
"Hey! Hear me out, you dick."  
Vaas put his hands up in defence but was still smirking.  
"I saw Citra and the black man, Dennis talking under a tree. She said something is coming, something that will kill you. And then she plans on killing me herself."  
"I think you've let Citra get under your skin too much, princesa." said Vaas, "There is no way in hell someone would dare fight Vaas Montenegro."  
"I'm just telling you!" Rosa slid back down in the bed and snuggled her head. Vaas ripped the cover off and Rosa screamed. He pulled her legs and she kicked him, laughing and shouting.  
"Vaas! VAAS! Stop it!" she squealed and Vaas fell on top of her. Rosa pulled the back of his head down and kissed him which lead to a full blown make out session on the bed. Vaas tried to pull down her pants but she wouldn't let him.  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Rosa teased, "Not until later on!"  
Vaas pulled a puppy dog face.  
"Why do you do this to me Rosa? Why must you make a man wait for his amor to give him what he needs?"  
"It'll teach you not to pull me out of bed, if you want me to stay in it!" Rosa swung her legs round and walked over to the mirror leant against the wall. Vaas put his hand behind his head and pulled out a cigarette and watched Rosa. She pulled some clean underwear out and slid them on, making sure that it was torturing Vaas. She looked at herself in the mirror and then put on her clothes. Rosa adjusted her hair and brushed it and then applied her makeup. She raised an eyebrow to Vaas.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." she said, smugly.  
"I wish I could. I don't know how you become more belle but you do it."  
"Maybe that's something we could try later." she winked, "All you gotta do is find a camera."  
"Where am I supposed to find one of those?"  
"You're a big boy, you'll figure it out."  
They were interrupted by a loud banking on the door.  
"WHAT?" Vaas roared.  
"Vaas! Six skydivers have just landed on the island, you gotta come quick!"  
"This just got interesting." said Vaas and with that he was out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - The Hunt**

Rosa sauntered over to the new hostages. One, which wore a beanie and glasses lay dead on the floor, disembowelled and a couple of guys were shovelling him up. Two girls sat crying in a cage, huddled together and looked bewildered when they saw Rosa walk past their cage and wave at them, mocking them. Neither of the girls said anything and Rosa continued walking until she could hear Vaas speaking to two men in the cage.

"Well, I hope your mama and papa really, really love you. Because you two white boys, you look very expensive. And I like expensive things."  
Rosa rolled her eyes and walked into a shack to look at the new hostages stuff. Two cameras sat on the table and Rosa took the better quality one and decided to place it on her and Vaas' bed with a note. She skipped back to the warehouse and placed the camera down and scribbled hastily down on a piece of paper. All of a sudden, she heard Vaas scream.  
"RUN, FOREST, RUN!" he yelled and Rosa ran out to see what was going on. Bullets went off and dogs were barking and Vaas just stood, cocky.  
"Vaas, what the fuck? You scared the shit out of me." she said, and she leant against one of the shacks.  
"Those two hostages just tried to escape so I shot the cock eyed brother but the other one has ran into the jungle. He'll not make it out alive. I've sent my boys after him." said Vaas and he swung an arm around Rosa's shoulder.  
"Always so accommodating , dear Vaas. You never want them to leave." smirked Rosa and she removed his hand from her and he looked offended.  
"You'll have to come and find me if you want to play." she teased and ran off into the compound. She stopped a scrawny looking pirate who looked terrified.  
"Go up to Vaas in ten minutes and tell him to come and find me." she commanded.  
"O-Okay." the pirate stuttered and Rosa just laughed at his fear and went off.

"Rosa! Hey!" called Raul and Rosa turned and looked and smiled.  
"Raul! You okay?" asked Rosa, in a surprisingly good mood.  
"Fine, fine. Saw that you got Hoyt off alright, that mother fucker can sure handle his liquor, the bar guy said he needs to order new stock as Hoyt drank it all."  
"That's Hoyt. It takes a lot to get him drunk. Always has."  
Raul laughed.  
"You and Vaas seem to be getting on okay." he stated airily, waiting for Rosa to reply.  
"Yeah. I thought it would be different because we're older and were apart, but it feels just the same, if not better than before. I belong here and feel more alive than I've ever done, unless I'm killing someone. Jesus, the buzz from a kill."  
"I'm glad you're happy. And nothing can compare to that feeling. It's like power or something." said Raul.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth, Raul. You're great."  
"I'm sure Vaas would love to hear you say that." he laughed.  
"Shit, that reminds me, I gotta go!" With that Rosa was off to find the perfect hiding spot within her bedroom.

Ten minutes had passed and Rosa was squashed in a dark corner of the room, waiting for Vaas to come in. As if by thought transfer, the door clicked open and Vaas stepped in, his look sultry and seductive. He slammed the door behind him, making the warehouse echo.  
"Rosa, where are you? Vaas wants to play."  
She saw him walk over to the bed and pick up the note resting atop the camera. It read: _If you can find me, you can take a victory photo_.  
Vaas put the note down and then disappeared to the floor. Rosa thought he had passed out but then she heard him.  
"Rosa." he called, his voice sounding like it belonged in a creepy film, "Voy a por ti, Rosa." _I'm going to get you._  
Rosa's excitement peaked as Vaas turned the corner on his hands and knees and spotted Rosa behind the couch.  
"Found you." he whispered and Rosa smirked.  
"Time for the victory prize." Vaas picked Rosa up and flung her over his shoulder, her squealing out of happiness. He dropped her on the bed, minding the camera and caressed her leg. He pulled off her top and dropped it and gently touched the material of Rosa's patterned, pink bra. He then slid off her skirt to reveal the matching underwear and Rosa blushed. Vaas picked up the camera and turned it on and a video started playing, automatically.  
"To my brother Riley for getting his pilots license!" Sounds of glasses clinking and cheering could be heard and Vaas shut the video off, smiling to himself. He flicked the camera to Rosa.  
"Natural, princesa. Don't be embarrassed."  
Rosa put her hands over her face and Vaas snapped away, a turned on look creeping onto his face. Rosa got more into it the more he took, pulling down a bra strap or biting her lip as the camera flashed. Vaas sat on the bed and Rosa took the camera off of him and straddled his lap. She kissed Vaas and pressed the button and a flash went off. Vaas then kissed her neck and Rosa took another photo before getting off his lap and hunting for her top.  
"Why you stop, princesa?" Vaas asked.  
"That's just the taster." she winked, "Hide that camera in one of your drawers near the back, you don't want any of your men getting their hands on it." Vaas nodded and got up and put the camera in the third drawer down.  
"VAAS! VAAS! ONE OF THE RADIO TOWERS IS DOWN, NEAR CAMP MURDER!" a pirate shouted through the door.  
"Let's go for a nice outing shall we?" Vaas held his hand out and Rosa took it, still pulling on her boot.  
"Let's."

They had arrived at the radio tower near Camp Murder and one of Vaas' men was attempting to climb to the top but couldn't.  
"You idiot fucks! Just leave it. It physically hurts me, it physically **pains** me, when you can't do shit." Vaas pulled out his gun and shot the man trying to climb, his body falling down the tower, snapping like a twig against the metal.  
"Ruthless and raw, just the way I like you." purred Rosa into Vaas' ear, making his hairs on his neck stand up.  
"Of course, hermana." he replied and then groaned. Another man was attempting to climb the tower.  
" . ." he said through gritted teeth, "It's not an important tower, it's probably just the wind knocking it about or some shit, messing up my signals. I will get someone to fix it later, considering you fucks can't do anything right." None of the pirates said anything and started getting onto the jeep as did Rosa. Vaas turned the key and the engine roared. He lead the front of the line but turned off down a little side slip and the other cars carried on.  
"What are we doing?" Rosa asked as Vaas pulled up outside a little hut.  
"We're going to go hunting." he said and Rosa's heart started beating faster.

"What are we hunting?" she asked, the need to kill something, anything, feeling like it was seeping through her pores.  
"We're going to hunt a tiger." Vaas said and threw a bow and arrow at Rosa.  
"I know you're good with that, you learnt from the best, yours truly." Rosa rolled her eyes again. Vaas made his way into the jungle and Rosa followed, both of them crouched down. Rosa found a position up on some rocks and sat there, awaiting the tiger to come prowling past. Suddenly, some leaves rustled and a branch snapped as a beautiful, orange tiger gracefully padded it's way through the foliage.  
"Aim." Vaas whispered, almost inaudible. Rosa pulled back on her arrow and took a deep breath.  
"Wait for it." Vaas whispered, "Wait for it."  
Rosa itched to kill, it was burning through her body. **She needed to kill.** The tiger turned its head up and looked at Rosa.  
"Fire." said Vaas and Rosa let to of the arrow, hitting the tiger right between the eyes. It fell to the floor with a thud, dying almost instantaneously, and Vaas whooped.  
"What a shot! Ay, ay, ay!" Rosa jogged over to the dead animal and pulled her bow from its head. Vaas grabbed the tigers legs and dragged it to the jeep, hauling it into the back.  
"Are you going to sort out those towers, Vaas?" Rosa stroked the tigers fur, it still warm under her skin. She felt no remorse for killing such a stunning creature. It would look nice hung in their bedroom.  
"It'll be fine, just a one off because of it being near the sea and the wind and shit. Nothing to worry about."  
Vaas realise how wrong he was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Spin the Bottle**

A couple of weeks had passed and Vaas was not happy. The escaped hostage, Jason Brody, was slowing taking out camps, radio towers, burning his products and messing with the organisation, killing Vaas' men and ruining the business. Vaas was constantly unpredictable, he could be high one minute or shooting someone at point blank range because of something petty. Rosa didn't know what she could do to calm him down, she normally didn't go near him if he was liable to kill. Hoyt was constantly breathing down Vaas' neck and Rosa had to tell him to back off a little. She had grown more accustomed to the organisation and knew the in's and out's and how it worked so she reassured Hoyt that everything would be fine. Vaas had yet to 'sort' Jason out but he hadn't devised a plan yet.  
"BOSS! We've had a tip off that Snow White is looking for his girlfriend."  
"Fuck! Alright, alright, I'll sort it." replied Vaas. He was sat on a couch outside and was smoking a cigarette, his face dark.  
"Hey, baby." said Rosa, "What's wrong?"  
"Brody boy is looking for his bitch girlfriend. I need to work out how to get him."  
"How about we lure him in?" suggested Rosa. Vaas' head snapped up and he blinked.  
"How?"  
"Easy. Give a tip off somehow and make him think that he's got his girlfriend, that he's going to save her. Knock him out and set fire to that old building, you know, pirate cove, with his girlfriend and him in it. Then the problem is solved." Vaas clapped his hands together.  
"Princesa, I could just kiss you right now."  
Vaas got to his feet and grabbed Rosa's face in his hands and planted a big kiss on her lips. He pulled away, leaving Rosa somewhat dazed.  
"Plan in place then?" she said.  
"BOYS! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BONFIRE!"

Rosa sat in the jeep outside of PC, waiting for Vaas to emerge. She could hear snippets of him shouting.  
"WHO IS IT GOING TO BE? ME OR THEM? THEM OR ME?" he screamed and Rosa scoffed but smiled. She loved his craziness. She had grown more accustomed to life as one of Vaas' pirates. She hadn't touched any drugs other than weed, which she enjoyed frequently, whereas Vaas was hardcore, getting high off of a new concoction of Doctor Earnhardt's every other day. Rosa just accepted it now but she did worry for Vaas' health at times but he was strong. Rosa was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a woman scream.  
"JASON! JASON!"  
Vaas came out from the building and the fire had started to spread nicely. He hopped in the drivers seat next to Rosa and grinned.  
"He'll be dead pretty soon and then problem solved! You're a fucking genius, princesa." Vaas leaned over and kiss Rosa on the forehead.  
"I aim to please." she giggled.  
"Yeah, you fucking do." breathed Vaas. There was something else on his mind, Rosa could sense it.  
"Vaas, what else it there?" Rosa asked and Vaas sighed and punched the steering wheel.  
"My cunt of a sister has been inking that white boy. The tatau that transforms you into the ultimate warrior."  
"Like you were going to be?"  
"Yeah." replied Vaas and the two sat in silence.

Turning on the engine, Vaas pressed his foot to the gas and they zoomed off, heading towards the compound. The radio started beeping and Rosa picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"VAAS! THE BRODY BOY ESCAPED!"  
Vaas snatched the radio out of Rosa's hand.  
"WHAT?" he roared, "HOW?"  
"WE DON'T KNOW BUT HE'S TAKEN HIS GIRLFRIEND WITH HIM. WE'VE GOT SOME BOYDA GOING AFTER THEM!" the  
pirate on the other end yelled.  
"YOU IDIOT FUCKS CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!"  
Vaas put the radio down and pressed his foot harder on the gas. Rosa didn't say anything but she could see he was furious, his knuckles gripped right around the wheel, his jaw clenched. They arrived back at the compound and Vaas stormed in and went straight for the hostage area. He got one of the pirates to pull 3 men out from the cages, hands tied behind their backs. They were led to the stage and Vaas stood in front of them. Rosa took a seat below the stage, the perfect view.  
"Now, we're going to play a little fucking game." Vaas said, his voice calm and hushed, "It's called 'Spin the Bottle', you boys may have heard of it. Now, I want you in a circle and oh, this is embarrassing. I don't seem to have a bottle, so this gun will have to do." Vaas pulled out his gun and rested it in the middle of the men.  
"Now, whoever it lands on will get a nice fucking surprise."  
The men were shaking and whimpering and Rosa smirked. Vaas leant down and span the gun, watching it move round. It slowed and landed on a scrawny looking man of about 27, who was trying to hold back the tears. He was battered and bloody and he looked weak.  
"Hermano! It's your lucky day!"  
Vaas pulled another gun from his holster and cocked it.  
"Now, where do you want me to shoot? In between your eyes, on the side of your head, in your fucking heart? Where, hermano?" Vaas said, mocking the man.  
"I-I don't know." whispered the man and he lowered his head.  
"Oh! The back of your head! I see. Okay, then. Thanks for being such a good player."  
Without a second word, Vaas shot the man in the back of the head and cackled, the other two man starting to panic and one began to cry.  
"What, is this not fun anymore? Have I failed to entertain you?" asked Vaas, in the crying mans face.  
"I see you're giving me clues as to where you want to be shot, hermano. You've made my job so fucking easy." Vaas lifted the man's head and placed the gun in front of his eye. The man looked terrified as Vaas pulled the trigger, his body slumping to the floor, his eye oozing a pool of blood.  
"And, finally." said Vaas, addressing the last man, "As you're the last one, I shall let my beautiful girlfriend decide how you die, seeing as she's so good at planning things." Vaas said the last bit with his voice drenched in sarcasm and Rosa got to her feet, offended.  
"Come on, my English Rose." Vaas urged, "Decide how he dies."  
"Stab him in the fucking back." she spat, her voice full of venom. She then walked off, her heels stomping into the group. She was so pissed off at Vaas for speaking to her like that. It wasn't her fault that Snow White had escaped. She just carried on walking until she came to a warehouse door. She pushed it open and she was met with TV's tied together and stacked, all of which looked broken. There were broken car parts lying around and more tattered and graffitied couches and she noticed a leopard in a cage in the corner. The lights were the same as in her and Vaas' room, purple and red and a couple of green ones and a few animal corpses hung from the ceiling. Rosa walked over to the leopard and crouched down in front of the cage. The leopard roared at her and she just watched it, entranced. She was still really pissed at Vaas and she could feel that familiar anger deep within her again. Rosa didn't hear the door open behind her and in crept Vaas, his top and hands bloody. The anger inside of him still pumped through his blood as he stalked over to Rosa, turned her round and kissed her, his hands on her face, smearing blood on her cheeks. She jumped into his arms and he slammed her against the wall. She lifted her hands above her head and he took her tank off, leaving blood on her stomach. He kissed all on her neck and collarbone and Rosa sounded a low moan from the back of her throat from pleasure. She fiddled with Vaas' belt and heard his pants drop as he shuffled his way to a couch. Rosa took off her bra and Vaas massaged her breasts roughly, and then kissed all down her stomach. He kicked his pants off and yanked down her skirt and thrust himself inside her. Rosa scratched all down Vaas' back and arms, moaning. He was going rough and fast, just what Rosa needed to release her anger. She managed to flip Vaas under so she was on top and moved her body on his, grinding into him. She could feel herself getting close, as was Vaas and she let out a moan. They both came at the same time and Rosa screamed out Vaas' name, over and over again. She collapsed onto him, sweaty and panting and Vaas wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did you speak to me like that?" she panted.  
"I was just angry at that fucking Brody kid, princesa, I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead again, which Rosa loved.  
"Come on, we need to think of a plan and I think I have one that might just work." Rosa smirked at Vaas and he laughed.  
'_Wow, we should get angry more often, if this is what the outcome is,_' thought Rosa. They were both happy and calm again for the time being but there was a storm coming their way.

**Thank for all so much for reading! It means a lot to me! These last few chapters have been fillers as I write them really late at night and post them the next day. More action and Jason/Vaas to come. If you have played the game, you know what's coming. All of this is just my interpretation of the game and I'm glad so many of you are reading it and a few are following and favouriting. Please review, it would mean a lot! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Things I Love About You**

Time passed and things with Jason Brody were getting worse. His tatau was growing and Vaas' had attempted to kill him but word had got around that he had survived. Vaas didn't want to believe at first and then a few of his men confirmed it. They had seen Jason roaming round the island, mostly near Citra's temple. She still had control over him and Vaas was livid.  
"Your 'definition of insanity' monologue not get through to him? I love it, it's sexy." Rosa said swinging her legs from the stage and soaking up the sun. She had become more tanned than she had ever done since she had lived on the South Island and her skin was now a honey brown. Her hair was a blonde as could be, looking like the sun's rays had literally transferred to her head. She was a goddess. Vaas stood in front of her sipping a beer.  
"I know you love it, princesa. Obviously the stupid fucker didn't see the poetic side. You know how I like my poetics. It usually always works and freaks people the fuck out. That kid must like the fucking Terminator, just not dying. I'm gonna have a fucking heart attack from all of the stress."  
"You've seen the Terminator, Vaas?" Rosa asked.  
"Yes. I'm not a cave man, princesa." Vaas chuckled.  
"I don't know what you manage to watch around here! Anyways, what is your favourite film?"  
"I like _A Clockwork Orange _and _The Shining_ the best, you can see where I get my inspiration from on the rejects."  
"Hm, yeah. In that fucked up mind of yours, which I also love." Rosa smiled at Vaas, seductively.  
"No time today, princesa. I need you to do a job for me today, because these cocksuckers will just fuck it up."  
"And what might that be?" Rosa asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I need you to go to Badtown and pick up some stock that I have ordered from Julio. Just tell him that Vaas has sent you and that I'll pay him whenever." Vaas took another sip of his beer and squinted under the sunlight.  
"And why can't you do it?" Rosa asked.  
"I've got some things that need sorting here. Take Mali with you, she needs a good hunt."  
Mali was the leopard that Rosa had discovered in the warehouse and she had trained her up to be a fighting machine. She was a ruthless killer when instructed and to those that she didn't like but just like a house cat around Rosa and Vaas, making her adorable in Rosa's eyes. Vaas liked having Mali around too, it made him look even more powerful in front of the rejects and whenever he walked past their cages with her, they would shit themselves. Just how Vaas enjoyed them to be.  
"Alright then, we'll get going now, if you're not willing to play." Rosa jumped off the stage and whistled and Mali came bounding over, out of the trees. Rosa patted her head and smiled.  
"We can play all you want we you get back, hermana."  
"I'll call you on the way back." said Rosa and she leaned up and kissed Vaas on the cheek.  
"You're so beautiful, princesa." he mumbled and he pushed some of Rosa's hair behind her ear. Rosa smiled softly and looked at Vaas.  
"You're eyes are fucking amazing, have I ever told you that?"  
"I don't think you have."  
"It was one of the first things I noticed about you and one of the first things I loved about you."  
"Why, thank you, princesa."  
"There's a lot of things I love about you, Vaas Montenegro. I could go on. Today is just the day I have decided to share some of them."  
"Don't worry, I sure my list is just as long for you, Rosa." Vaas replied, rolling the 'r'.  
"It better had be."  
Vaas laughed and and motioned for Rosa to go. She turned before she walked out of the gate and Vaas raised his beer to her, smiling. Rosa grinned. _She couldn't be happier._ As she made her way out of the compound with Mali close behind and a gang of pirates, she was unaware of a head peeping behind the rocks, waiting.

Rosa arrived at Badtown with a few pirates who immediately made off for the prostitutes or the bar. She rolled her eyes and let down the door of the back of the jeep and Mali jumped down.  
"Be back soon, okay girl?" Mali looked at Rosa as if she understood and ran off into the jungle to hunt. The area surrounding the compound was satisfactory enough for food but Rosa knew that Mali always wanted more. Rosa looked around the small village and spotted a shack with a door which had a neon light above which flashed _'Business_'. She pushed the door open and a man sat in a chair behind a desk. He was about 50 and had hardly any hair and a pot belly stomach. He looked greasy. A tacky gold chain hung around his neck and his chest hair could be seen.  
"Ahh, a beautiful girl." the man breathed, "How can I be of help, my love?"  
"Julio? I'm here to pick up for Vaas, I'm Rosa, Hoyt's daughter." Rosa stated, staring at the man who had started to sweat at the fact of who she was.  
"V-Very well." he stuttered, "It's just round the back. Tell Vaas to pay me when he can." Rosa flashed him a sarcastic smile and left the little shack and walked to the back to find the product. More drug seeds and pre-packaged shit.

"Well, if it isn't Hoyt's pride and joy." an Australian accent said. Rosa jumped and turned to see Buck stood before her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
"Buck. Long time no see." replied Rosa, coolly.  
"How's Hoyt doing?" asked Buck and he stepped closer to Rosa, "More importantly, how is his beautiful daughter?"  
"I'm fine." replied Rosa, through gritted teeth, "Hoyt's fine too, although he said he hasn't seen much of you lately. Something about you avoiding his poker games."  
"That was because my most recent investment got stolen by that fucking Brody boy and I was distracted for a while. Tell Vaas I will be coming soon, I need a new toy." replied Buck and he cleared his throat.  
"Will do, he knows how you like 'em." replied Rosa. There was a silence between the two.  
"I need to sort this out, otherwise Vaas will go ape, so I'll see you around, Buck." said Rosa, hinting at him to leave. Buck adjusted his crotch and Rosa internally cringed.  
"Nice seeing you, Rosa." replied Buck and he sauntered off. She had never liked Buck, he creeped her out, his presence, his voice, everything. He was weird and had a sick sense of humour which even Rosa thought went too far.  
Rosa felt a sharp pain in her chest and stomach and she clutched at her tank and gasped. They felt like stabbing pains, over and over. The pain subsided but she was a little flustered at it and took a deep breath, but she managed to pull the product around to the jeep, moving slowly. Mali was lying on top of the trunk of the car and Rosa was confused at her being back so early.

"What are you doing back here, girl?" Mali turned her head to inside the car and her eyes looked directed towards the radio. Suddenly, the radio went berserk.  
"ROSA! ROSA!" Raul screamed.  
Rosa jumped and grabbed the radio.  
"WHAT?" she yelled back.  
"YOU NEED TO COME BACK! NOW!"  
"WHY?"  
"THE RAYKAT ARE HEADING YOUR WAY!" he screeched.  
"WHY?"  
"VAAS HAS BEEN STABBED AND HE'S...he's..." Raul's couldn't finish his sentence.  
"HE'S WHAT?" Rosa roared, becoming panicked.  
"He's not made it, Rosa."

Everything slowed. Rosa could hear her heart beat in her ears. She dropped the radio in shock. She felt like she was going to throw up her stomach and her heart then leaped into her throat, which was now dry. People's voice's were muffled and they moved around like they couldn't walk properly. The birds had stopped flying and the ocean had stopped moving. Everything stood still. Rosa couldn't breathe. She couldn't feel anything. Then, everything sped up, like when fast forwarding a DVD, and a war cry rang out, Raykat men descending from all directions into Badtown. Rosa didn't react as one came behind her a hit a gun over her head, knocking her out. He might as well have killed her for all she cared. Vaas was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - The Ultimate Warrior**

Darkness. That's all Rosa saw. She couldn't breathe properly and felt suffocated. She came to a little more and started thrashing around.  
"Hey! Shut up back there!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. Rosa tried to call out but couldn't, and she felt a gag between her lips. Her head pounded and she felt unclean, a layer of grime on her skin. She was suddenly thrown backwards as she sensed she was in a jeep. The brakes squealed and she heard footsteps and suddenly she was getting dragged out of the vehicle by her tied hands. She attempted to call out again but it was useless. Her feet scraped against the floor and a known smell hit her nose. She was back in the temple.  
Rosa started thrashing around and kicking out but the Raykat that were holding her just held onto her tighter.  
"Take her through there." said Citra and Rosa couldn't breathe. For the first time, she actually felt scared of Citra. She had no defence, nobody knew she was there and Vaas was dead. It was her time to die now.

Arms scooped Rosa up and dropped her onto a cold surface, a sharp pain running across Rosa's hip. Rosa's arms were pinned back above her head and her ankles tied, tightly.  
"Leave us." commanded Citra and Rosa heard a scuttling of feet. A tugging was felt on her head and the bag was ripped off, her eyes being exposed to the harsh sunlight of Rook. She blinked a couple of times and squinted and focused on the head above her. Citra. Rosa's eyes grew wide and Citra smirked, like Vaas.  
"Finally." she whispered, "I have got you."  
Rosa stared into the sky and prayed that it would all be over soon. She felt weak and drained and just wanted to be with Vaas, wherever that might she would have done to be with Vaas or for him to come bursting in. It looked like Citra had won.  
"Vaas is dead." Citra stated, "My warrior finally got the better of him. But he was still my brother. Your father lured him away with money, drugs. An evil man, just like his daughter." Rosa tried to scream at Citra but any attempts were muffled.  
"Shh. Don't. Nobody can hear you, it's just you and me. Nobody else." Citra leaned down and untied the gag around Ross's mouth.  
"One word unless instructed and you're dead." hissed Citra and Rosa obliged.  
"Tell me how much it hurts to have Vaas taken from you. Tell me."  
Rosa gulped and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She was trying not to show weakness but she just couldn't anymore.

"I-I'm done." she whispered, her voice barely audible, "You've ripped my heart out, my soul. I want you to kill me now, get it over with. I can't live without him. You've destroyed me. I just can't, he was my everything and now...now he's dead. You've won." The tears started to pour from Rosa's eyes and Citra shushed her.  
"It's okay." she said and she stroked Rosa's head, "You'll not die yet. You need to suffer, to pay for what you have done, you need to-"  
"CITRA!" a warrior called, "Jason is back!"  
Rosa lifted her head towards the stairs and awaited for Brody to walk down. He did, staggering a little as if he was drugged but grinned when he saw Citra.  
"Jason! My warrior has returned! Successful too. You've done us proud." said Citra and she kissed Jason on the cheek.  
"That fucker is dead." he replied, monotonous and he spied Rosa on the table but didn't say anything and looked back at Citra.  
"Now." said Citra, "You kill Hoyt."  
Rosa started screaming.  
"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NO, PLEASE! DON'T! CITRA!"  
Citra walked over to Rosa and tutted.  
"Rosa, I thought I said only speak when instructed to." She dug into her pocket and blew some green powder into Rosa's face and she blacked out.

_"I'll delay the flight." Jason growled and he lunged at Hoyt with his knife. Hoyt just laughed._  
_"I've been doing this long before you were born, kid."_  
_"Bring it on, old man." They both attacked, their knifes in lock and Jason twisted his body and stabbed Hoyt in the shoulder. Hoyt smiled and pushed Jason onto the floor. Jason quickly got up and grabbed the knife that had slipped out of his hand and with one swift movement, stabbed Hoyt in the side, pulled Hoyt's knife from him and stabbed him in the neck. Hoyt fell down, dead._  
_"Rosa." he murmured and then his body went limp._

"HOYT!" Rosa shrieked and she awoke gasping. Another bad dream. She wished Vaas was there to hold her and to stroke her back.  
"Rosa." Citra mumbled and she retied the gag around her mouth, "You've been out for a few days, you had me worried. But you're okay now."  
Citra circled around Rosa and she tugged against her restraints. She tried to scream out for Vaas but the gag restricted her to. She was terrified. She called Vaas' name over and over but she knew no one was coming. Tears began to spill and Rosa was overcome with sobs. This was it. Rosa began to panic and she manically started pulling with all of her strength against the ropes that tied her down on the rock table. Citra just laughed evilly.  
"You could have been powerful, Rosa. The ultimate of your kind. You never belonged with Vaas, they never wanted you there. You were a burden to them all, they despised you. Vaas never truly loved you. With me, you could have been perfection. You could have triumphed against them."  
Rosa's eyes grew wild with fear as Citra caressed her cheek with a smirk._ Her dream was coming true._

Rosa knew how it would end. Screaming out, Citra just laughed.  
"There is no point, Rosa. Hoyt is dead. Everything you know and love is gone. How does it feel?"  
No. Rosa couldn't believe her. Hoyt couldn't be dead. Citra sensed Rosa's confusion.  
"Jason killed him, in the traditional Raykat way. Our child will lead the Raykat to victory. I only ever needed Jason for one thing."  
The twisted cunt! She had killed Jason! She was hell bent on ruling everyone and would even go to the limits to do so. Rosa started to sob; for the death of Vaas and Hoyt, for not being able to see them again, for her inevitable doom. Rosa just took a breath and accepted her fate.  
At least she could be with Vaas and Hoyt. She spied Citra walking over to the tribal knife and presenting it to the sky and muttering some Raykat shit. She walked over to Rosa and ran the blade across her face, the cool metal strangely calming. Citra lifted her hands into the air and Rosa closed her eyes for her death. It never came.

A strangled yelp was heard and Rosa opened her eyes.  
Mali was ripping apart Citra's shoulder, her teeth sinking into her body and face, brutally killing her. Her flesh was everywhere and blood started to pour out. Mali gnawed and bit at Citra but she couldn't call for help. She pleaded with Rosa in her eyes but Rosa didn't react. Citra fell to the floor, mauled to near death and she looked at Rosa.

"You won." she whispered as Mali pulled off her head.

A tidal wave. That's what the relief felt like. Mali's fur was all bloodied and she looked crazed but jumped onto the table and rubbed her face against Rosa's, a sign of love.  
"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Rosa mumbled, under her gag. She glanced down and saw the knife.  
"Mali." she motioned, "Get Moma the knife. Good girl." She didn't know if Mali could understand her but Mali looked down and grabbed the knife in her teeth and dropped it in Rosa's hand. She clutched at it and began attempting to cut out of her restraints, which wasn't easy. Rosa knew she didn't have much time. She sawed her way through one hand restraint and was free and began quickly releasing herself. She pulled out the gag and gingerly sat up, rubbing her wrists. She hugged Mali and the leopard purred.  
"Come on, girl. We've gotta get back and we don't have much time."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Black Beauty**

Tiptoeing up the steps, Rosa pressed herself against the wall. She could hear voices within the temple.  
"Citra is dealing with her now." one muttered and another replied but Rosa couldn't hear him.  
"I don't know what she is doing, now shut the fuck up, I want to hear the bitch die." The other man mumbled something.  
"Do you really think that Citra is going to let that _girl _become a warrior? You dumb fuck."

Rosa had grabbed some powder from Citra's pouch and was ready to escape. Weak, but ready. She threw a rock which startled the men.  
"What the fuck was that?" one said and they both walked towards the noise. Perfect. Rosa crept in and slit one of the men's throat before turning to the other and stabbing him in the neck, silencing any call for help before they could react. She tossed the body aside and took a deep breath. Rosa smirked, her hands coated with blood. If only Vaas was there with her, they would have slaughtered half of the tribe by now. She shook her head and knew she had to get out. She continued through the temple and made her way through the darkness, to make her way out. She wouldn't be able to fight them all, especially in her condition so she decided that the shadows of the temple would be the safest route. A couple of Raykat stood on guard but she blew the powder at them and they were out like a light. That stuff was fucking strong. Citra had probably collected some shit way out in the jungle but doubled the dosage. Rosa had managed to make her way through the temple and out of the doors without being spotted. She pushed the door open and she walked out, Mali by her side. Free.

A noise went zooming past Rosa's head and she heard the impact. She turned and spotted Dennis and instantly, threw her knife, it puncturing his chest. He collapsed to the floor, clutching at the knife, his last bit of life draining. Blood gargled from the wound and Dennis went limp. Rosa looked down and saw that Mali had been shot. She fell to her knees in shock and rested her head on the leopards stomach. Mali had been shot in the shoulder and was bleeding out rapidly and Rosa knew she only had minutes left.  
"Mali. My baby girl. No. You can't leave me. Not after everything. Please." Rosa cried onto Mali and she looked into her eyes. Mali's paw lifted up and landed on Rosa's hand. Rosa managed a weak smile.  
"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind.". Rosa softly sang, "That I put down in words. How wonderful life is, when you're in the world." Rosa always sang it to Mali at night and her eyes would close and she would go to sleep, the connection between them was that strong. She watched as Mali's breathing slowed and she looked into her leopard's eyes one more time.  
"Thank you for everything, Mali. You saved me." The leopard took it's last breath. Mali was not breathing. Mali was dead. A few tears escaped Rosa's eyes and she sighed. Why must her life get fucked over in the space of a few days?

"HOLY FUCK, SHE'S ESCAPED!"  
Rosa didn't want to leave Mali but knew she had to so got to her feet and ran through the jungle, her bare feet pounding against the floor. The branches hit her in the face as she aimlessly ran, not knowing which direction to go.  
_The compound is North_, she thought and ran straight until she thought she was going to throw up and the Raykat's voices could no longer be heard. The moon was starting to rise in the sky and Rosa sat down on a rock, near a cliff edge. She could just jump, she had nothing else to live for. Everybody was dead. Everybody.  
"I paint the sky black, you said if you could have your way." Rosa mumbled softly, singing to herself to calm her down, "You'd make a night time of today so it'd suit the mood of your song." She hummed the Lana song when she was feeling a little down and Vaas would hear it and always come and cheer her up. But he was never coming.

"Raul told us to look this way." a hushed voice said and Rosa jumped up. It sounded like a pirate.  
"She's probably fucking dead you know."  
"I know, but just keep looking."  
She slid down the slope opposite the cliff as quick as she could and the pirates screamed.  
"SHIT! SHE'S ALIVE!" one of them called.  
"IT'S A ZOMBIE!" the other yelled.  
"No, it's not you idiot fucks." replied Rosa and the pirates just blinked, like they had when Rosa had arrived at the compound that very first day. _Fucking dumb asses._  
"COME ON, ROSA, QUICK!"  
The pirates started running and Rosa followed until they got to an outpost. A small group of men sat around a fire and they looked like they had seen a ghost when they saw Rosa.  
"We found her, you guys. **We found her! **Not any of you fuckers. We did. We need to get a jeep back to the compound now!"  
The pirates jumped up and starting grabbing equipment and cigarettes. A jeep pulled around the corner and halted in front of the outpost.  
"Get in, Rosa!"  
Everything was moving so fast again and it made Rosa's head hurt. Rosa climbed on top of the jeep and suddenly she was really thirsty.  
"Water." she gasped and a young pirate passed her a canister.  
"We thought you were dead, Miss Volker." Rosa's heart stopped at being called that. She didn't say anything. It was too painful. The cool night breeze, ran through her hair and she felt at peace for a moment. She gazed into the stars and remembered when Vaas had told her about the constellations in the sky before they had sex for the first time. The first time they had told one another that they loved each other. Rosa didn't notice the jeep stop and the journey seemed so short and she climbed out, followed by a gaggle of pirates. The compound seemed different, older than Rosa had remembered but she didn't know how long she had been gone for. Citra had said a few days but Rosa didn't know what that meant. Raul ran over to her, looking shocked but happy, then tinged with sadness.  
"Rosa, you're back." he mumbled, "We thought you were dead."  
"I wish I was." whispered Rosa and Raul opened his mouth to say something but Rosa stopped him.  
"I'm gonna go to my room, I'm tired and I just want to lie down."  
"But, Rosa, there is something you need to kno-"  
"Raul, please."  
Raul nodded and left Rosa to walk to the warehouse. The big rose stared at her and she blinked back to the tears. Vaas wasn't waiting for her now. Her prince was gone.  
Rosa went into the room and closed the door. Nothing had changed, except a long drug needle crunched under foot when she entered the room. She walked to the bed and lay down, smelling the familiar smell of Vaas; cigars, weed and cologne. Really bad cologne. She began to chuckle which then turned into tears and then fiery rage.  
"I love you, you stupid man, and you're not even fucking here. I never got a chance to tell you properly how much I love you and how much you mean to me."  
Rosa punched the pillow and curled up in a ball on the bed, waiting for the darkness to encompass her. She was gladly welcoming it. Being sleep was better than being awake and having to deal with the emotions of Vaas and Hoyt's deaths. The silent hum of the lights in the room gave her something to focus on but it was cut short with a cough. Rosa jumped up and looked around and couldn't see anything. A voice broke the silence.

"Princesa?"

**Woah, tension alert! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and thank you for my first review! Come on, I want more:). I actually cried when writing this chapter with Mali's death (pathetic, I know). I wonder what will happen now? Next chapter up tomorrow. Happy reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Alive?**

Shaking her head, Rosa just passed it off as her imagination. She was emotional, upset and she was probably hallucinating. Then the voice came again and it sounded louder and more clearer.  
"Princesa, is that you?  
**It was Vaas.**

Rosa jolted up and looked around.  
"Vaas? Are you a ghost?"  
"I fucking hope not, Rosa." came a reply. Rosa couldn't see anything or anybody.  
"Where are you?" she hissed, her voice quiet.  
"Over by the couch. I'm real bad, hermana, real bad."  
Rosa quickly got to her feet and ran to the couch and looked over it. Lying there was a bloodied Vaas, clutching his chest, blood still seeping through. He looked defeated but an enormous smile erupted onto his face when he saw Rosa.  
"Vaas." she whispered and she started to cry with happiness, "Fuck, it's really you. I thought I had lost you." Rosa pulled the couch out and crouched down next to Vaas.  
"Shh. Don't cry, I will be okay. I think I've been out of it for a couple of days and I really need to see a fucking doctor. Where is the Brody boy?"  
"There's a lot to explain Vaas, but lets just get you better." Rosa hurriedly stood up and ran to the warehouse doors.  
"RAUL! VAAS IS ALIVE, WE NEED A DOCTOR!"  
"YOU'VE GONE FUCKING MAD, ROSA! HE'S DEAD!" Raul shouted back. The whole compound turned to Rosa, including the hostages and rejects and nobody said anything.  
"HE'S HERE, GET THE GOD DAMN DOCTOR, NOW!"

Rosa ran back into the warehouse and pulled Vaas out from the darkness and he winced with every pull.  
"I thought you had died." she whispered.  
"I'm here now, princesa."  
Doctor Earnhardt burst in with a bag of tools with Raul close behind.  
"Holy shit, he is alive." said Raul and he looked stunned.  
"No, I'm a fucking zombie, hermano." Vaas joked sarcastically.  
"Get him onto the bed." instructed Doctor Earnhardt. Rosa and Raul grabbed an end each and hoisted him onto the bed, Vaas trying to hold in the groans of pain. Rosa pulled off his shirt and grimaced. 5 major stab wounds littered Vaas' chest and they were all bleeding. Rosa stroked Vaas' forehead and felt he was burning up. She kissed him and cupped his cheek.  
"Can you please leave me to deal with him." instructed the Doctor.  
"We'll be right outside." said Rosa and she left with Raul. She breathed a sigh of relief and Raul laughed.  
"As if that fucker actually made it."  
Rosa said nothing but knew what was on her mind. No time like the present.  
"Is Hoyt dead?" she whispered, preparing herself for the answer.  
"Hoyt? No fucking way, Rosa. He was stabbed by that cocksucker Snow White, but no where near dead. He's been worried sick about you."  
Rosa felt calm and the tension in her released a little.  
"I'll go and call him now." She made her way to the radio shack and entered. She picked up a phone and pressed the keypad and waited for Hoyt to answer.

"Have you found her? Is she alive?" asked Hoyt, frantically.  
"Hi, Dad." Rosa breathed.  
"Rosa?" Hoyt murmured, "Is that you?"  
"Yeah, it's me. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm fine and that Vaas is alive."  
"Fuck me, he's alive?" Hoyt asked, "And you're okay? I've been sending out search parties for you, what happened?"  
"Vaas' cunt sister did. That matter is taken care of and so is Brody."  
"That's my girl." replied Hoyt, "I will be coming over as soon as possible to see you both. How is Vaas?"  
"He's been unconscious for a couple days and the Doctor is sorting him out now, with his wounds and shit. He should be fine." Rosa was saying that to reassure herself. Vaas had to be okay.  
"How are you, heard Brody got a couple of shots in."  
"I'm fine, Jason was a high as a kite for some reason and his arm was glowing. I had no fucking clue what was going on, probably some tribal shit that I couldn't care less about. He stole all of my valueable merchandise and killed a lot of guys, only for me to find out that they're fucking dead. What a waste, I cuould have made shitloads, as would Vaas." Rosa smiled to herself at Hoyt's familiar voice and attitude.  
"ROSA!" Raul called, "Vaas wants you!"  
"Hoyt, I gotta go, Vaas needs me. I'll see you when you come over."  
"Okay, take care of yourself." Hoyt replied, "And Rosa? I'm so glad you're okay, sweetheart." Rosa ended the call and bounded down the stairs and ran to the warehouse to see Vaas.

Propped up in bed, Vaas looked so much better. His chest was bandaged and the pained look on Vaas' face was gone.  
"Hey, princesa." he said, softly and beckoned her over. Rosa sat on the bed and Vaas grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over it.  
"You're okay?" Rosa asked.  
"I'll be fine, you know me, hard as a fucking brick wall. Doc has given me some meds but the stitches will dissolve and he said that the wounds will heal because he used some special herb shit."  
Rosa smirked and Vaas looked at her.  
"Kinda reminds me of when we first met." Rosa said.  
"And I thought it was impossible for you to get more beautiful." said Vaas and Rosa smiled softly.  
"What happened at Badtown, princesa? Did Citra get you?" asked Vaas, his voice quietly serious.  
"She got her group of cocksuckers to take me to the temple and was about to kill me, like in that dream I had, but Mali killed her." Vaas' eyes widened.  
"Citra is dead?" Rosa nodded.  
"And Brody?"  
"Dead. She killed him. I got out but Dennis shot Mali and she died. Dennis is dead too."  
"Mali is dead? Fuck, princesa, I'm so fucking sorry."  
"It's okay." she whispered and he gripped Vaas' hand tighter.  
"And the Raykat?"  
"Still alive and kicking, we'll sort them out soon enough."  
"Of course." smirked Vaas.  
"What happened to you anyways? Did you know that fucker was coming?"  
"The final showdown. I didn't want you here. He could have gotten you, or killed you. He nearly slaughtered my whole band of men and then came for me. I stabbed him with a drug needle and he started hallucinating and I was making fun of him. He jumped out of no where and stabbed me and said something and then I blacked out."  
Rosa gently touched the bandages on Vaas' chest and frowned.  
"That's so fucking weird." she said.  
"What is, princesa?" Vaas asked.  
"When I was gone, I got really bad pains in my chest, right where you were stabbed."  
"Soul mates, hermana. That's what we are. " Vaas replied and smiled, "What about Hoyt?"  
"Snow White went for him and he got stabbed. Nothing too serious but he's coming over soon. He said something about Jason's tatau glowing."  
Vaas didn't say anything but looked down and took a deep breath.  
"When the tatau glows, it means that the person has reached the ultimate. The perfect warrior."  
"Shit." Rosa breathed and neither said anything for a few minutes.  
Rosa got to her feet.  
"I'm gonna go for a wash, I'll clean you up when I'm back." She pulled off her shoes and grabbed some shampoo and a towel. Vaas whistled her over and gently pulled her in for a kiss and Rosa came out dazed. She couldn't believe that Vaas and Hoyt were alive. _Vaas and Hoyt were alive._

Rosa practically skipped to the ocean and stripped off and dived in, the cool water feeling so good and clean against her. It felt nice to get rid of all of the grim and dirt from the jungle and from the temple. She dipped her head under and began to scrub in the shampoo, soap bubbles forming around her and the sweet smell intoxicating her with freshness. She lazied around in the water for a while until she heard her stomach growl. Rosa hadn't eaten in a while and neither had Vaas so she reluctantly hauled herself out of the sea and wrapped the towel around her and went in through the back entrance of the compound which only her and Vaas knew about, so no pirates would see her near naked. She slipped into the warehouse and Vaas wolf whistled, making Rosa blush. She pulled on some new clothes and combed her damp hair and felt relaxed. Making her way over to Vaas, she used her towel to wipe his face over, cleaning him up dramatically.  
"You can go in the sea when your cuts are ready, you need a proper clean. And salt water is good for you. Works as an antiseptic."  
"Yes, yes, Mama." Vaas winked and Rosa giggled.  
"I'm gonna get us some food from the kitchen. I'll be back."  
Scurrying out of the warehouse once more, Rosa picked up some fruit and soup that was lying in the kitchen and showed them off to Vaas when she walked in. She sat cross legged on the bed, munching a banana, whilst Vaas carefully had some soup.  
"I like it when it's like this." he said in between taking sips of soup, "When it's quiet and calm."  
"I like it when we're having rough sex but this is nice too." Vaas chuckled.  
"All in good time, princesa."  
"We never got a chance to play before I left." Rosa made a puppy dog face and Vaas smirked.  
"When I'm ready, you're in for the night of your life and believe me it's going to be hard to wait." Rosa planted a small kiss on Vaas, their lips soft under each other.

"Te amo." he murmured.  
"Te amo."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Home**

A couple of weeks went by and Vaas was getting better by the minute. The medicine that Doctor Earnhardt had given him was working wonders and he was up and about, shouting his usual orders and bossing everyone around. Hoyt hadn't arrived at North Island yet and he had called Rosa to let her know that business had got a little hectic and that he would be over whenever he could. Rosa wanted Vaas to be fully better before Hoyt came but she knew that that would probably not happen. All was calm around the island and there hadn't been a Raykat attack since Badtown, which relaxed everyone and the tension was noticeably decreased as everyone was no longer on edge all of the time.  
"Vaas, stop messing around with the hostages, I wanna have a smoke with you." whined Rosa and Vaas pulled out some cigarettes and a lighter and Rosa smiled at him.  
"Good idea, chica." He took a cigarette and lit it and watched as the tip turned amber. Rosa then frowned. I want to smoke, she thought and stepped forward before Vaas interrupted.  
"It's so fucking beautiful, is it not?" said Vaas addressing the hostage. Rosa knew what was going on, was a little annoyed that she wouldn't get her smoke but aited with anticipation for it to kick off.  
"W-What is?" stuttered the hostage and the fear could so clearly be seen through his body  
"Just how this, this cigarette, is so powerful. Addictive. It's strange how so many people depend on this little thing." Vaas held the cigarette in his dirty fingers and twirled it around. The hostage tried to scramble back further into his cage but Vaas reacted too quickly and grabbed the mans neck, pulling his face against the bamboo caging.  
"Tut tut. Didn't your Mama teach you any manners? It's rude to try and get away when someone is talking." taunted Vaas,"We must fix this." Vaas very abruptly pressed the lit cigarette into the mans bare arm and he screamed out in pure pain. Vaas pushed in harder and twisted and the man squealed, Rosa smirking in the background. Vaas released the cigarette and the man fell to the floor, collapsed from the pain,a deep burn hole in his arm. His body was sweaty in reaction to the burn and some ants started to crawl onto him.  
"Fucking pussy. He better earn me some good fucking money."  
Vaas dropped the cigarette and got to his feet.  
"And that, Rosa, is how it's done." he said and he swaggered out into the main compound.  
"Vaas!" Rosa called after him.  
"What?" Vaas replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Let's have a fiesta, please. You know you want to." Rosa purred and she waggled her eyebrows, "We've not had one in ages."  
"I like your thinking, princesa. EY, YOU COCKSUCKERS! GET THE SUPPLIES READY! IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!"

Music thudded through the warehouse and Rosa finished off applying her eyeliner. She pulled out one of Vaas' red t-shirts, which was oversized and smelt like him, and grabbed some denim, ripped shorts and finished it with black converse. The outfit looked lazily sexy, minimal effort but maximum beauty. As Rosa opened the warehouse door with a pull, a dubstep track pounding through the compound. A sea of bodies moved on the 'dance floor', pirates and prostitutes all having a good time. Beers were passed and joints were lit up and the atmosphere felt good. Scanning her eye, Rosa spotted Vaas sat on the usual couch and walked over, swinging her hips. Vaas glanced up, double took and got to his feet, slowly.  
"Damn, I don't know how you do it." he muttered and pulled Rosa in for a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled a little on the oversized top, scrunching it at the bottom. In converse, Rosa had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss Vaas so he lifted her up, not minding his stiches, her feet no longer on the ground. Vaas pressed hard onto Rosa's lips, just the way she liked it, the taste of his mouth putting her in a daze. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Rosa's.  
"I can't wait any longer. I have to have you." he said and put Rosa down, took her hand and lead her back to the warehouse. When they got in the room, clothes fell off without hesitation and Rosa climbed onto Vaas, minding his stitches. All of the pent up emotions and energy were released, pleasure surpassing them all. Vaas then flipped Rosa under and went faster, Rosa's moans growing louder and quicker until she could no longer take it. She squeezed her legs around him and dug her nails in his back, her trademark sign, letting people know that Vaas was hers. Their bodies rocked with one another as their panting breaths started to subside. Afterwards, Rosa lay her head beside Vaas' chest, being careful not to touch the wounds that were still healing.  
"What happens with the Raykat now?" she asked and she stroked his body, weaving her finger around the wounds.  
"I would love to say that they're all dumb fucks, which they are, but we need to get rid of them, soon. They need a leader and once that's sorted then it'll all go apeshit again."  
"Do you have any clue as to who it could be?"  
"It all depends on who was next to be the warrior. It probably would have been Dennis but you looks care of that fucker like a god-damn pro."  
"I would have killed them all that day if I could of, but it was too risky." Vaas played with Rosa's hair and the gentle hum of the lights filled the silence. Rosa closed her eyes, but they snapped open when the music was turned down and familiar chopper noises could be heard.  
"For fuck sake."

"Where is my daughter? I demand to see her now!" Rosa and Vaas got hastily dressed and ran outside to see Hoyt, waving his arms in the air and screaming at some pirate.  
"Hoyt! What the fuck is going on?" asked Rosa, her stomach flipping. She hadn't seen Hoyt in a while and he looked run down with stress, his hair messy and his shirt untucked and wrongly buttoned.  
"Ah, Rosa, you're here finally. Are you okay?" said Hoyt and he slurred a little, his breath smelling of alcohol, "It's not safe for you to be here. Look at these men, they could lunge at you at any chance they got!"  
"No way, Hoyt, no fucking way. They wouldn't dare." growled Vaas and Rosa wondered where this was going.  
"Why have you come here to bitch and moan, Hoyt? You haven't seen us in over a month." Rosa said and Vaas stood close behind her.  
"I told you, business got a bit...heavy. Buck being a little cocksuckers but HEY! ONE OF YOU FUCKERS GET ME A BEER, PRONTO!" screamed Vaas and a pirate ran to the bar, "I have assessed the situation here and I can't have you in danger all of the time, Rosa. You're going to kill me with stress. It's not good. You could have died."  
"Vaas could have too. It's how it goes around here, Hoyt, you of all people should know that, fucking hell."  
"You don't understand, Rosa. Brody wasn't the first and he isn't going to be the last."  
"Jason never wanted to kill me, it was Citra. But she's taken care of now, so everything is fine."  
"No, it's not fine." Hoyt stated. The pirate that had ran to get him a beer passed it to Hoyt and he took a long swig of it and some ran down the side of his mouth and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.  
"Hoyt, hermano. Anyone that was a threat to us is now dead. You have nothing to be worried about, Rosa is perfectly safe." said Vaas. A little group of pirates had started to form around the trio and Hoyt's privateers stood behind him, their guns at the ready. Rosa felt uneasy. _Something was going on._  
"Where are you going with this Hoyt?" Rosa tentatively asked, and Vaas grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance that he was there. She squeezed back, happy he was stood with her. She hated when Hoyt got like that, a mean drunk. She couldn't take him seriously.

"I'm taking you back to South Island. And then, I'm taking you home. Back to where you're from."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I just want to clear up that the whole Hoyt sending Rosa home thing going on may seem a little random but it's just setting the foundations for something action packed and tense that I have planned. I agree, it seems odd and like 'Why would Hoyt even do that?' but trust me. You're gonna love what I have planned. So yeah, it is weird but just go with it :)**

**Chapter 24 - Hardships**

Rosa simply laughed.  
"Very funny, Hoyt. Can you stop acting like a dick now?"  
Hoyt glared at her and it unnerved Rosa slightly. Vaas had taken a step closer, and stood in front of Rosa more, protecting her.  
"I'm being serious, Rosa. You're leaving, right now. And then you're going back into the world. I've decided that this island is no longer safe for you."  
"Hoyt, stop it, you're being a pathetic drunk .You don't even know where I'm from, you're just spouting shit."  
"You're going to England, Rosa, you deserve a better life. I'm helping you, you should be thanking me."  
"Thanking you? THANKING YOU?" Rosa started to shout and her blood boiled. She couldn't believe what Hoyt was saying, and Rosa couldn't pin it on him being drunk by the tone of his voice. His mood was constantly changing and she didn't know whether he was being serious. He was starting to piss Rosa off extremely. Had he just come here to pick a drunken fight, not even ask what had went on are how she was properly doing.  
"Hoyt, you're drunk, go home hermano." Vaas said and he edged closer to Rosa. She knew that he wouldn't let them touch her and a 'drunk' Hoyt isn't one you pick a fight with.  
"I'm not your fucking 'hermano.' It's your fault that my daughter is still here, ever since you came along you took her away from me."  
"Don't you dare bring Vaas into this, Hoyt. Go back to South and call me when you want to apologize. You don't even know what you're talking about."  
"No. Grab her."  
Two privateers marched forward and Vaas shielded Rosa from them. He whipped out his gun and pointed it straight ahead at the men.  
"I would advise that you men don't fucking move."  
"Vaas, it's called business. You understand." Vaas didn't lower his gun down and there seemed like there was going to be a stand off. The crowd of pirates had grown and they were all captivated by what was unfolding before them. Rosa rested her hand on Vaas' arm and lowered it. She looked at Vaas and they both instantly calmed.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Hoyt. Go back to South. Now." she demanded, her voice stern. Hoyt chuckled.  
"You were always so stubborn, Rosa." A pair of arms grabbed Rosa around the chest and lifted her off her feet, taking her and Vaas by surprise so they couldn't react soon enough. She started screaming but two privateers pinned Vaas' arms back and another started punching him and kicking at him so he couldn't get to her, beating him to the ground.  
"VAAS!" she roared.  
"ROSA!" YOU FUCKERS, DO SOMETHING!" he screamed at the pirates, punches still being thrown.  
"ANY OF YOU MOVE AND YOU DIE!" Hoyt yelled and Rosa was writhing under the heavy's vice like grip. She kicked out in anger but the heavy just kept walking. She looked at Vaas, helpless, until he directed his eyes to the heavy's head, difficult when he was taking a battering. Rosa understood and with all of her force, headbutted the man, his nose cracking and he yelled out and dropped Rosa. She flipped around, kicked him in between the legs and when he was down, pulled out her gun and shot him in the head, killing him. She was livid and she slowly turned to face Hoyt. She raised the gun up and aimed it in between Hoyt's eyes.  
"You leave now or I will kill you." she snarled and Hoyt's expression changed.  
"Rosa." he whispered, a voice masked with hurt.  
"You heard me. Leave. Don't come back here."  
"I didn't mean it, Rosa. I just want you to be safe." Rosa didn't react and stared at Hoyt. She felt the venom in her and she didn't know what had come over her, the way she was acting towards him.  
"What are you doing, Rosa?" Hoyt asked. Rosa didn't lower her arm and kept intense eye contact with Hoyt, eyes wide and angry.  
"You will continue business with Vaas at South. I don't want to see you again. How dare you come here and treat me like this? Treat Vaas like this. You're fucking disgusting. You don't treat your daughter like this."  
"Rosa, come on, this is a little extreme don't you think?" Hoyt stammered, and he raised his hands in a sign of 'no harm done.'  
"No, what's extreme is coming into my camp, beating up Vaas until he can barely stand and then man handling me, claiming that you're taking me home. I'm 20, Hoyt, remember? I can do whatever I want when I'm 20. You're a man of your word, you said."  
Hoyt was speechless and he looked at the gun, the one that he gave to Rosa.  
"Rosa, come on. Let's talk about this for a minute, you're angry and upset, I understand. I only have your best interests at heart."  
"Go." she replied, her voice monotonous, "Or I will kill you."  
Hoyt shook his head.  
"So this is what it has come to. I raise you and give you everything you could want and this is how you thank me. I should have left you to die." he spat and stormed out of the compound, the privateers getting a few more punches in before following. The pirates muttered under their breath and Vaas got steadily to his feet and spat out some blood from his bleeding lip. He made his way to Rosa, who still had her hand gripped around the gun, pointing it at nothing. Her other hand was clenched and her jaw was tense. Vaas didn't say anything but suddenly Rosa turned and pulled the trigger blindly at the pirates, killing 3 men. Vaas stood behind her and leaned into her ear.  
"Enough, princesa." he mumbled and he gently brought her arm down. She dropped the gun and walked to the warehouse.  
"Someone clean this up!" called Vaas and Raul came over to him.  
"I thought she was gonna kill him, you know. She would have."  
"I'm not too sure, hermano. Should I leave her?" he asked and he turned to Raul.  
"Go and speak to her now, get it out of the way. I wonder what's gonna happen with her and Hoyt now then."  
"I don't know, hermano. I better go and check on her." Raul patted Vaas on the shoulder and they both walked off, Raul in one direction and Vaas in the direction of the warehouse.

Walking in, Vaas saw nobody.  
"Rosa?" he called and he heard a sniff from near the couches. He slowly stepped to them and peered over to see Rosa, knees to her chest and silently crying. It was the same spot where she had found him when she thought he was dead.  
"Oh, princesa." he whispered and he pulled the couch out and sat next to her, propping one knee up.  
"We don't have to say anything, if you don't wanna." he mumbled and Rosa didn't reply. Neither said anything for a few minutes and Vaas was concerned.  
"Rosa, please. I hate it when you cry like this. You're breaking my heart, baby, please." Rosa couldn't stop.  
"Do you want me to carry you to couch?" he asked and Rosa gave a small nod. He put his hands underneath her knees and scooped her up, and sat down with her still in his arms. Her head lulled against his still healing chest but he didn't mind the pain, even though he was throbbing from the beating to his body. Rosa clutched at his shirt and cried, wetting it with tears. She sniffed and after a few more minutes, she had stopped crying.  
"Feel better, princesa?" Vaas asked and he stroked her hair with his hands.  
"A little." she replied, her voice a little croaky."  
"Wanna talk about it?" Vaas asked and Rosa sighed.  
"Why did he have to act like that? Why did I have to act like that? He had no right coming in here and doing that, no right at all. I don't care even if he was drunk, he was never treated me like that, ever. I was scared of him tonight."  
"I know, Rosa but I'm okay and you're okay. Do you really think he would have made you go?"  
"Yes." she replied, "I do. It didn't have to end like that. I couldn't help myself, he enraged me. I can't forgive him, Vaas, I just can't. I can't feel stop myself from feeling like this."  
"Are you sure?" Vaas asked delicately.  
"Did you hear the way he spoke to me? He had never spoken to me like that, ever. He wished me dead."  
"He's just angry and drunk, Rosa, you'll both come round. For now, just go to sleep, you're probably exhausted." Rosa was, the emotions of the day finally catching up with her.  
"Okay." she yawned, "Thank you, Vaas, you've really calmed me down."  
"I'm 100% effective, baby." he joked and he kissed Rosa's head with a smile. Rosa's mind was buzzing and she couldn't process what had just happened. Did she act too harshly? Was there any need for it all? Should she apologize? She tried to concentrate on Vaas' heart beat, before the steady rhythm sent her off to sleep.

**Stick with it guys, trust me! It's all going to get very interesting, maybe some of you can predict a twist? Let me know, but for know, thank you so so so so much to those who have reviewed! I have listened to what you have said, especially Geegasm as I know there were some concerns about this little story plot! But don't worry, I have taken it all into account and I won't let you down! I promise :) Happy reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - New Leaders**

**Hey guys! I feel bad for not uploading however, I was at a party on Saturday night so I didn't have time to and on Friday I was wayyy too tired to even open my eyes as I always write the chapters at like 1am. Nevertheless, on with the show and I apologize for not uploading sooner.**

Nothing was spoken of Hoyt for the next few days. Vaas and Rosa had had a quiet week and Vaas had been taking new drugs off of the Doctor every day, out of boredom and expecting different results. The hostages needed some fire in them, a bit of fight. They all arrived weak and pathetic, so easy to kill and Vaas and Rosa both needed the chase. Rosa never mentioned Hoyt but was always thinking about him and tried to block it out with drink and weed. They were stuck in a rut since Citra and Jason had died and they both wanted something to perk them up.  
"You sold those hostages yet?" Rosa asked She was sitting on a ledge on a wall and Vaas was next to her.  
"Nearly. Buck is coming tomorrow to pick up the last one, he'll like him, I can tell."  
"Always having an eye for business, don't you Vaas?" smiled Rosa and Vaas nodded.  
"You know me, Rosa. I was taught by the best." There was an awkward silence between the two and Vaas felt stupid.  
"Sorry, princesa." he mumbled and he couldn't look at her. She jumped down off the wall, taking him by surprise.  
"It's okay. Can I go and look at the hostages with you?" she asked and she smiled at him, her teeth dazzling. Vaas smiled back at her.  
"Sure can, hermana." He grabbed her hand and walked by her side to the hostage area, swinging her arm and making Rosa laugh. They stopped near the first cage; a woman was balled up in the far corner, quietly crying into her knees. All of her clothes were ripped and her hair was wild and she was covered in dirt. There was hardly anything left of her pants and Rosa knew what she'd been subjected too.  
"This one came in last week." explained Vaas, "Her Mama and Papa only have 2 more days to pay up, don't they pera?" He was now addressing the girl and she lifted her head slightly and looked at Vaas but as soon as she made eye contact, she looked away again.  
"She's going to earn me a lot of money, if her Papi pays the bill."  
The girl was shaking in fear and Rosa knelt down in front of her cage.  
"HEY! LOOK AT HIM WHEN HE'S TALKING TO YOU!" she yelled and the girl whimpered and raised her head again.  
"Good." Rosa replied and Vaas smirked.  
"Shall we move on?" he said and Rosa nodded. They made their way down the cages and Rosa knew that most of the people's families had already paid, however they weren't going home; it was the grim reality of it all.  
The last cage they stopped at contained a man of about 23, who had brown hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt. He was missing his ring finger and his arm was covered in tattoos. Rosa stepped back and looked at Vaas.  
"J-Jason." she stuttered, "Vaas. What the fuck is Jason doing here?"  
"What are you talking about, hermana?" he asked and Rosa looked into the cage. In it was a man of about 50, who had a grey shirt on and had his hands tied. Rosa blinked a few times and shook her head.  
"It... It was Jason. I swear." Rosa whispered.  
"Are you alright, Rosa?" Vaas asked and Rosa frowned.  
"We need something, Vaas. Anything. There is nothing to do around here anymore. Don't you miss the chase? Something to keep us occupied?"  
"I miss it too, hermana, but I can't magic something up out of thin air." Vaas waved his arms in the air and nearly hit Raul in the face.  
"Vaas, dude, watch out."  
"Sorry, hermano. Is there something you wanted?"  
"Yeah. It's kinda important." Raul said and he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Just spit it out, Raul." Rosa said, becoming impatient.  
"I've just heard from the boys that the Raykat have chosen their new leader."  
Rosa's eyes widened and she stepped forward.  
"You fucking serious? Who?" she asked and Vaas didn't say anything.  
"Yeah, the boys were down near the temple and they heard it all. Apparently his name is Caddo and he's a skilled fighter, does it ring any bells Vaas?"  
Vaas didn't reply and Rosa looked at him.  
"Vaas?" she said and he blinked.  
"True Chief." he said.  
"What?" Rosa asked.  
"Caddo. It means True Chief. I remember him. He was always a good fighter but never the best, but he was an excellent planner. Why didn't I think of him?"  
"Should we be worried?" Rosa asked and she grabbed Vaas' arm. He looked at her hand and then to her, his green eyes intently looking into hers.  
"I'm not sure." he replied, "What's their first move?" Vaas asked to Raul.  
"They're planning on going straight to Hoyt cause they think you're still dead and that the jungle got to Rosa. Vaas, they're good man, real good. They've got better guns and potions and shit that could wipe everybody out. All of the men are more trained, skilled than they were before. They could be better than Hoyt's men and if they have a plan, then that son of a bitch has got no chance of-"  
Vaas glared at Raul, which silenced him.  
"Can you leave now, Raul?" Vaas said, his voice demanding and Raul nodded and scuttled off. Vaas stomped away and Rosa stood for a few moments before going after him. She checked in the warehouse and the shacks but he wasn't there. The only other place he would have been would be the beach, so Rosa exited the compound and spotted a mohawk sat on the sands.

"What's going on, Vaas?" she said and she sat down heavily.  
"I didn't want to say it in front of Raul or you for that matter. Shit, I didn't want to say it to myself." Vaas said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We're always honest with each other so I'm just gonna say it. I think Hoyt will be in danger, Rosa."  
Vaas shuffled around so he was sat in front of Rosa, his arms resting on his knees. His hands dangled and he touched Rosa's legs, making her shiver.  
"He can't be Vaas, you've seen his men and the equipment they have, the Raykat will be slaughtered."  
"Look at Brody, hermana. That fucker nearly took down the whole organisation, attempting and nearly succeeding to kill us both. He wasn't even trained when he arrived and then the tatau built him up. All of the Raykat warriors have the tatau, incomplete or complete. They've got better weapons and crafting skills and I know the full potential of the Raykat, I was in it once. If they have planned it and believe me, they will have, Hoyt doesn't stand a chance. They'll kill him, destroy the business and that will practically destroy us too."  
Rosa scoffed.  
"It won't get to that. Hoyt can die for all I care." she said and Vaas sighed.  
"Rosa, stop fucking lying to yourself. You miss him, you wish you had never sent him away but you have too much fucking pride or whatever that you can't call him up and say you're sorry. You're bothered about this, Rosa and you can't even fucking admit it to me."  
Rosa stared at the ground as everything that Vaas had said was true. He grabbed her chin and slowly turned it to him.  
"Admit it to me, princesa."  
"I miss him so much but I can't call him. I don't know what it is but I can't do it, Vaas."  
Vaas kissed Rosa on the lips softly, as a sign of gratitude that she had told him how she truly felt. He had been worried about her since the incident with Hoyt and she hadn't been herself and she hadn't been sleeping but kept insisting that she had. Vaas always knew when she was lying; little signs gave it away.  
"What are we going to do?" she whispered, "He needs to know."  
"There is only one thing we can do, princesa and you have to trust me."  
"Okay. I trust you."  
"We need to go to South Island and stop Caddo and the Raykat before it's too late."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 -Leaving**

Rosa and Vaas had got back to the compound and a hushed atmosphere fell. All of the pirates were looking at the pair and mumbling to each other. The news of Caddo had spread around quickly and the pirates wanted to know what was going to be done about it.  
"WILL YOU COCKSUCKERS GET BACK TO WORK?" Vaas screamed and the pirates jumped and moved around quickly.  
"Raul!" Vaas called, "Call Buck and tell him that he needs to pick up his merchandise today or he doesn't get it at all!" Raul ran into a shack and the door slammed behind him. The pair made their way into the warehouse and the atmosphere felt tense.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Rosa? You don't have to come."  
"I'm sure. I need to do this, I need to sort things with Hoyt."  
Vaas walked over to her and kissed her forehead and Rosa slid her arms around his waist, hugging Vaas by surprise. His strong arms hugged her back and he smelled the top of her head, strawberry shampoo filling his nose.  
"I don't want to lose you." she mumbled into his chest.  
"I won't let that happen, princesa, I promise."  
"Te amo." she said.  
"Te amo." he replied and he pulled out of the hug.  
"We need to start packing some shit together. I'm gonna call Hoyt and let him know what's going on and you can tell those fuckers what's going to happen; tell them we can't take them all, we need some of them to look after things over here. Pick someone to be in charge but not Raul, we need him with us. We'll deal with Buck and then we need to go today. I heard one of those shit heads say that Caddo is going to attack Hoyt anytime. We need to get moving, so pack some things."  
"Will do. You go and call Hoyt, I will deal with Buck and the pirates."  
Vaas nodded and left the warehouse and Rosa picked up a backpack and started filling it with essentials. She packed some cigarettes and her makeup and some clothes for her and Vaas, some toiletries and some weed, a couple of packets of drugs, some grenades and medicines and bandages. She picked up the photo frame which lay face down on the dresser and threw it in the bottom drawer. Slinging the backpack over her shoulder, she scanned the room one last time to make sure that she had got everything and then walked outside. She spotted Buck walking into the camp and waved him over.  
"What's the fucking rush, Rosa? Couldn't this have waited?"  
"Sorry, Buck, but it can't. You need to get your product now." Buck raised and eyebrow.  
"Why?"  
"Vaas and me have to go over to South, right away. The Raykat."  
"Ah." said Buck, "I see. I'm more than happy to take my new toy away now, if you're so happy to get him for me."  
"HEY, YOU FUCKS, GET BUCK HIS MERCHANDISE!" Rosa yelled and a pirate appeared dragging a young man out from the hostage area.  
"Just my type, Rosa. Tell Vaas, thank you." He passed a wad of money over to Rosa and smiled evilly.  
"He'll do just nicely. Take him to the boat outside." Buck and the pirate began to walk away and Hoyt turned.  
"See you around, Rosa." he said and he waved at her. Rosa forced a smile to her and put the money in a pocket of the backpack. She walked over to the main stage and jumped onto it and cleared her throat.  
"YOU ALL NEED TO COME AROUND HERE NOW! IT'S IMPORTANT!" she yelled and the pirates look confused but shuffled to the stage, looking up at last few joined the back of the crowd and Rosa scanned around. No Vaas.  
"Right, as you have all heard, the Raykat have picked a new leader; Caddo. He's leading them and they're more powerful than before, so much so, that Vaas and I have decided that we need to take most of you over to South with us to help out Hoyt and his men and to finally take down the Raykat. Are you with me?"  
The pirates cheered and lifted their guns in the air.  
"Right, the ones who operate the choppers, get them started, we're moving out soon. The newest members of our team from this month, will stay here and look after the compound and the hostages. Do whatever you want with them but do not kill them, otherwise you will die. Kill any trespasser on sight. The rest of you, go and get some things, stock up on ammo and cigarettes, take a final piss and then make your way to either the choppers or the boats. Then find a jeep and drive to Hoyt's compound. You all understand?" The pirates roared, excited that they were going to be getting a fight.  
"Now, be prepared. We don't know how many Raykat there will be so you all need to be ready to attack. We don't know when they're coming to Hoyt's but Vaas think's it will be soon. Be the honorable gentleman I know you can be and don't fuck it up."  
The pirates dispersed everywhere and Vaas pushed through them all and hopped onto the stage.

"You spoken to Hoyt?" Rosa asked.  
"Yeah, and he's livid. I had to explain to him that he needs us and he has accepted that he needs our help, especially my expertise in the Raykat history. I told him to get his men ready for a fight. It's going to be a blood bath."  
"Good. These fuckers know the drill and I told them that we're moving out pretty soon. Buck has been and picked up his new toy so he's happy. The newer guys are staying here and the rest are either taking a boat or the choppers. I'm ready for this shit."  
Vaas chuckled and grabbed Rosa's hips and pulled her in closer to him.  
"I love it when you get all feisty, hermana. It turns me on." he whispered into her eyes and Rosa smirked. Vaas leaned in and kissed Rosa, their tongues dancing. The fireworks never failed to be set off and Rosa felt lost in Vaas' lips. It felt like an eternity that they were kissing and Vaas pressed into Rosa harder, their arosual building.  
"GUYS! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! THE CHOPPERS ARE READY AND WE'RE ALL WAITING!" shouted Raul and they stopped kissing, and Rosa giggled like a little girl.  
The compound was near enough empty, only a couple of pirates were left milling around.  
"We're coming now!" called back Rosa and Vaas jumped off the stage. He held his hand out and Rosa grabbed his and he helped her jump down, still steady on her heels.  
"I still don't know how you walk or fucking run in those heels, princesa."  
"I've told you before, dear Vaas, it's called practise." She sauntered off and Vaas watched her body move with every step, her body entrancing him.  
"You coming or what?" she called and Vaas jumped and ran after her.

Rosa watched the boats beneath her for a while and then sat back in her seat. Her hand rested on the leather and Vaas took his in his lap and Rosa smiled at him. The chopper couldn't carry that many men so it wasn't too cramped and Rosa sighed. They had been flying for a little while, but it didn't take that long to travel over to South.  
"We will be arriving at Hoyt's compound in a few minutes." said the pilot pirate over the headsets and Rosa squeezed Vaas' hand tighter. He squeezed back and knew that she was nervous about going over to South. He wondered if she would even speak to Hoyt or if Hoyt would even speak to her. The chopper flew through some clouds and Rosa looked out of the window. Below, was Hoyt's compound and she felt suppressed with a sea of memories. It looked like it hadn't changed and Rosa tried to calculate how long she had been over at North Island. 2 months? 3? It had gone by so quickly, yet so much had happened in that time.  
"Prepare for landing." said the pirate and the chopper lowered down into the landing bay, inside Hoyt's compound.  
Rosa took a deep breath as the chopper came to a halt.  
They had arrived.

**I just wanted to upload this chapter due to my delay with the previous one. It's just like a filler before it starts getting really juicy. I have planned it all and you won't be disappointed. Prepare for action packed tension (and maybe grab your tissues) for the next few chapters! I hope you all really enjoy what is going to come! Happy reading :-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Memories**

Vaas got out of the chopper first and ran around to Rosa's side. He pulled open the door and held his hand out for her and she took it.  
"Thank you, kind sir." she joked and she did a fake curtesy. Vaas laughed; he loved her sense of humour.  
"Hermana, you never fail to make me smile." he said. Rosa scanned her eyes around to see a sea of red pirates emerging out of jeeps and the choppers. The compound hadn't changed in the slightest. Rosa felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Rich.  
"Oh my fucking god, Rich!" Rosa exclaimed and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Hey, kiddo." he said and he looked at her, "How you been?"  
"I'm fine, Rich. Oh my god, it feels like forever." Rosa beamed. Rich hadn't changed, if anything he may have looked slightly older but nothing too noticeable. He was just the same old Rich and it made Rosa feel more at home.  
"How are you, Mr Montenegro?" Rich asked to Vaas.  
"Doing good, Rich, I can't complain. Just need to sort out these fuckers that think they can come over here and do what they want."  
"I get you. The nerve of some people. I'll have some of our guys take your men to their stations and explain some shit to them." Raul whistled and pointed and a group of privateers approached the group of pirates, "I'll take you two to see Hoyt." Rosa's stomach flipped and she forced a smile. Vaas put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into him, glad that she was by his side.  
"Brings it all back, doesn't it princesa?" he mumbled and Rosa thought back to all of their memories they had made together and all of the memories she had had prior. The compound set up was the same and Hoyt's building was still standing. The privateers looked as trained as ever and ready to fight. The trio made their way up the steps and into the foyer and then continued up the stairs. They stopped outside Hoyt's office and Rosa pulled back from Vaas' arm.  
"Vaas." she said, "I can't go in."  
"You alright, Rosa?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I just can't do it. You and Rich go and speak to him. I'll be around, don't worry."  
Vaas nodded and kissed her cheek and smiled softly at her. He grabbed the handle and twisted, both men entering the room.  
Rosa leant back on the wall, the one where she had first smelt the drugs that night. _Oh, how things had changed._ She smirked to herself and straightened up. Turning the corridor, she made her way up to her room.

Everything was perfectly intact from when she had left. A layer of dust had formed over some of the items that she had left behind and the bed was still pristinely made. Rosa tip-toed in, as if she would get in trouble for being in there. She looked around the room and could still faintly smell her perfume from when she was last in it. Hoyt mustn't have come in since she had left and Rosa's chest felt heavy with sadness. She just couldn't work up the nerve to talk to him. What would she say? What would Hoyt say? It was better to stay out of each others way until the fight was over and they were ready to talk in a less stressful environment. Rosa sat on her bed and stroked the pillow. She looked at the wall, an outline of where the photo frame used to be staring back at her. She sighed and kicked off her shoes, and rubbed her feet slightly. The heels did take a toll on her feet but nothing that would mean that she would have to stop wearing them.  
"No wonder your feet are fucking hurting, hermana." Vaas said and Rosa's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.  
"Shut up." she said, her tone of voice sarcastic. Vaas sat next to her and she pulled her foot up, so she was sat Indian style.  
"What did Hoyt say?" she asked, turning to face Vaas, feeling like a little girl with the way she was sat.  
"Just that my men and his men will be constantly on guard for the Raykat and that they don't stand a chance. He asked where you were."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah, and I told him that you were just looking around the old place. You going to speak to him before this fight starts?"  
Rosa shrugged her shoulders.  
"I'm still thinking about that." she said, "I'll get back to you."  
"I'm not bothered what you do, princesa but it would be better if you speak to him sooner rather than later, the tension that is around you both is fucking killing me." Rosa pulled on her heels and got to her feet.  
"You coming?" she asked and Vaas stood up.  
"Coming where?" he asked.  
"Down to the beach, where else?" she said and she scrunched her nose at him, something which he found incredibly sexy.  
"Of course, hermana." he replied and they both left the room, Rosa closing the door behind them.

They both sat on the beach until night fall and had eaten on the sands too, telling stories and jokes. There had been no signs of the Raykat and everyone was on egg shells waiting for the war cry to ring out. The anticipation in the air was thick and the compound was oddly quiet, everyone listening out.  
"Its weird being back here, isn't it?" Rosa said.  
"A little, but its nice. I like how it brings back memories; mostly the good ones and that means that most of them contain you." Rosa blushed.  
"When you were just starting out, a scrawny little eyesore." she giggled and Vaas raised an eyebrow.  
"Scrawny?" he said, "I'll show you whose's scrawny." He jumped onto Rosa, tickling her and she couldn't suppress the laughs.  
"Vaas! Vaas, stop it!"  
"Who's the best?" he said, laughing as well.  
"Vaas is!"  
"Am I the best in the world?"  
"Yes, yes!" Rosa called out and Vaas stopped tickling her and had his arms either side of her head, hi necklaces dangling. Rosa touched them and they made a slight clinking noise.  
"Love me." she said and she didn't need to ask twice. Their clothes came off in a swift pace, their lips never ones separating. The sex was rough but sweet and Rosa could feel the pleasure inside her. She tightened her legs around his waist and bit her teeth into his shoulder.  
"Vaas." she moaned.  
"Say my name."  
Rosa felt close to the edge and was tipped over.  
"Vaas. Vaas. Vaas." she said over and over, her body shaking in release. Vaas grunted in pleasure and their movements slowed. Vaas rested his sweating forehead against Rosa's and smirked in the moonlight.  
"Just like old times, no?" he said and Rosa raised her eyebrows.  
"Better than old times, I'd say." she replied and Vaas got off her and they began putting on their clothes and boots.  
"Back to your room?" he asked and Rosa nodded and took his hand in hers.  
They walked into the building and up the stairs and Rosa slowed outside of Hoyt's office.  
"You can go in if you want to." suggested Vaas but Rosa shook her head slightly and continued onto her room. She opened the door and they both entered. Vaas pulled off his tank top and handed it to Rosa. He sat on the bed and took of his boots as Rosa replaced her tank with his and removed her skirt and heels, so she was just in her underwear on the bottom half. Vaas patted the empty space next to him on the single bed and Rosa climbed in next to him and Vaas pulled the sheet over them both. Rosa's hands rested on Vaas' chest and she looked into his beautiful eyes.  
"I sometimes can't believe how lucky I am when I think that I've got you." she said.  
"I think I'm the one that is lucky, princesa. The whole compound and you chose the boy who arrived from no-where. You made my life complete and you're never leaving me."  
"What if I want to?" she teased.  
"Then I would follow you every day of your life and wouldn't stop until you were mine again." he replied and Rosa smiled.  
"I would never leave you, Vaas. Never, ever, ever. We're going to grow old together, and we'll still be kicking ass when we're 70."  
"I like the sound of that plan. Do you think we'll still be at Rook?"  
"Yeah but we'll be in a little shack on top of a hill with an amazing view that we can look at every day. We can go hiking or hunting or swimming and look over the fuckers that are in the compound, still the top of the food chain. It'll be perfect. It'll be us."  
"I can't wait." replied Vaas and he meant it, "Goodnight, princesa."  
"Goodnight, Vaas." said Rosa and she closed her eyes to sleep, her thoughts filled with the her future with the boy with the mohawk.

**Expect shit to hit the fan. That's all I'm saying (mwahaha)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Fight to the Death**

**For full chapter reading effect, go to YouTube and keep repeating until the chapter is over. (It wouldn't let me copy the link)**

_**Far Cry 3 Soundtrack - Vaas Fight Song HD**_

"Rosa! Wake the fuck up, hermana, it's time to fight." Vaas was shaking Rosa's shoulder to wake her up and she moaned.

"Five more minutes, please, gracias." Vaas pulled the sheet off of Rosa.  
"Rosa, Hoyt's men have spotted the Raykat. They're coming." Rosa jolted up and threw her legs over the bed, her body now sent into over drive at the news that the Raykat were arriving. Vaas handed Rosa her clothes and she quickly got them on, pulled a hairbrush out of her bag and tried to tame her long mane. Vaas then handed her a banana and she munched it down quickly.  
"Got to have a good source of energy before a big fight." he said and Rosa nodded.  
"Of course." she said, her mouth full of fruit, "Where did they see them?"  
"Some guys radio-ed in a said that they were by Longshore View and that was early this morning, so we're expecting them at any time, depending if they are in jeeps or not." Rosa hastily finished the last of her banana and pulled on her boots. She went over to the mirror and quickly applied her makeup, finishing it off with her signature red lipstick.  
"Got to look good in a fight, no?" she said to Vaas, who had been watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
"You always look good, princesa." he replied and he then handed Rosa her weapon holster, which looked like it was about to burst at the seams it was that packed full.  
"I've put in a few grenades and molotovs, a lighter and some quick heal medicine. Your gun is fully loaded and there is some ammo in the back pouch. I've sharpened your knife and put two small ones in the back of the holster too, just in case."  
"Wow, you've really gone to town, huh?" Rosa said and she was happy that Vaas had been that thoughtful with her holster_. It was that kind of relationship.  
_"Only the best. We've got to be fully ready, we don't know how many of those fuckers there are, apparently they have been training up some natives on both islands. This is going to be a fight to remember."  
Rosa slid on the weapon holster and it felt heavy on her hips. Vaas put his arms around her shoulders and she put hers around his waist and he kissed the top of the head.  
"No matter what happens out there, princesa, I want you to know tha-"  
"Vaas. Don't." said Rosa, sternly which silenced Vaas mid-sentence, "We're going to be fine. Come on, we need to get ready."

It had been a couple of hours since Rosa had woken up and her and Vaas were sitting on the step outside of the compound building. They hadn't heard anything since the morning and everyone was on tenterhooks. Rosa had found an AK lying around and had that slung over her shoulders. Vaas was fully equipped too. All of their men were ready to fight. Rich and Raul walked over to the couple and had to shelter their eyes from the sun.  
"What a piss take, huh?" said Rich and the pair nodded.  
"I'll say. Can you go over to one of the gates and see if the boys know anything?" Rosa asked to Rich.  
"Sure can, darlin'." he replied and he sauntered off to the west side gate.  
"You guys ready to go?" asked Raul. He carried about 5 different size knives down the leg of his pants and his waistline was filled with all kinds of hand guns.  
"Yepp." said Vaas, popping the 'p', "If only something would happen."  
Strangled yells were heard over at the west side and the trio got to their feet and ran. Dead bodies of privateers and a few pirates lay on the ground, all of their throats cut. Underneath Rosa's foot, was Rich's pant leg. He lay in a pool of blood, his neck oozing and Rosa stifled a shocked cry. She started to shake her head and backed away and Vaas looked at her. They needed her, she couldn't lose focus now. He put his hands roughly on her shoulders.  
"Rosa, Rosa, look at me." Vaas said in a hurry, shaking her shoulders, "We need you, come on please." Before Rosa could answer,a war cry rang out in the compound and the trio ran back in. The Raykat were attacking. Men fought one another in hand combat, both Raykat and pirates/privateers losing their lives.  
"DETONATE THE C4!" screamed Vaas and Raul ran off into the midst of the fight, charging at a Raykat with his knife in the air.  
"THEY'VE DISABLED EVERYTHING!" someone called back.  
"FUCK!" Vaas screamed and he pulled out his hand gun and started shooting at the Raykat. There were so many of them, the villagers obviously had been trained up for the fight. Rosa shook her self out of trance and got a knife and charged to the nearest Raykat, jumping on his back and slicing his throat.  
"That was for Rich." she growled and she tossed the dead body aside. The Raykat continued charging into the camp in bursts, and the men were struggling to fight them off. Vaas was plunging his knife into anyone that came near him and he was splattered in blood. Rosa hauled her AK off of her shoulder and opened fire on the Raykat, but many kept running despite the bullet wounds and only a few fell down dead. Once the gun was dry, Rosa tossed it aside and grabbed a grenade and pulled the hook and counted.  
"One..Two..."  
She threw the grenade and it exploded, killing a small group of Raykat. Rosa spotted Vaas at the bottom of the compound building stairs, trying to fend off 3 warriors and she ran over to him, stabbing one of the men in the heart, twisting her knife in his flesh. Vaas shot the other two, one after the other and they fell to the ground.  
"Rosa, someone has kicked in the building door, you need to get to Hoyt."  
"But-"  
"ROSA! GO!"  
"I don't want to leave you." said Rosa and Vaas took her face in his bloody hands.  
"I'll be fine." he said.  
"Promise me, promise me you'll come out of this alive."  
"I promise, princesa. Swear to me that you'll be okay"  
"I swear." Vaas kissed Rosa, hard and meaningful and looked at her for a moment and then jumped down onto an oncoming Raykat. Rosa ran through the doors of the building and wondered if she would ever see Vaas again. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, she bounded up the stairs and burst through Hoyt's office doors.

"I've been expecting you, Rosa." said Caddo. He sat on Hoyt's desk, a full tatau on his arm. His hair was tied back and he dressed like the regular Raykat warrior.

Hoyt was tied up and gagged in a chair and he started screaming at Rosa to get out. She slowly closed the door behind her and leant her back against it.  
"Well, if it isn't the fearsome Caddo." she taunted and she pulled out her knife and started caressing the tip. If Caddo wanted to play games, then so could she.  
"You're men are dying out there." she stated and Caddo scoffed.  
"It doesn't matter." he replied, "I'm here for one thing only and now that I have you, my plan is complete."  
"Ah, Vaas said something about you being a good planner. Bravo, by the way." Hoyt tried to shuffle in his chair, his eyes wild, begging Rosa to get out of there.  
"Thank you, I take great pride in my work. I'm here to finish off the job that Citra never could."  
"And that is?" Rosa asked, her words coy and slick on her tongue.  
"To kill you. To kill Hoyt. And then tear down this sordid organisation."  
Rosa rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, play me another record. Cry me a river." she taunted and Caddo was beginning to grow aggravated.  
"You see this as one big joke, no?" Caddo asked and he stood up from being sat on Hoyt's desk.  
"It's not a very funny one, I'll admit, but I bet it's got a great punchline."  
"Seeing as you like to play jokes and games, how about we play one now?" Caddo asked and he raised his eyebrows, "I either kill you first, or you have to kill Hoyt and then I kill you." Rosa bit her lips, the sincerity of Caddo's voice unnerving her. She glanced over to Hoyt and he was pleading with her with his eyes to get out.  
"How about we fight this out, old school?" she suggested and she lifted her knife in the air, "No guns, no machines. Just you and me and our knives."  
"I like the sound of that." replied Caddo, "You can take the first stab at it, if you'll pardon the pun." Rosa smirked at Caddo, an evil smile and she lunged forward.

The fight had come to a halt and Vaas and Raul stood next to one another, breathless, their bodies caked in blood which glistened in the sun. A pile of bodies surrounded them, no Raykat alive and a couple of pirates were pulling them into a mound on the floor. Vaas and Hoyt had both lost a lot of men but nothing that couldn't be easily replaced. Vaas scanned the pile of bodies.  
"HAS THAT MOTHERFUCKER CADDO BEEN KILLED?" he shouted.  
"NO, WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM!" replied a pirate and Vaas put two and two together.  
"Raul! Quick!" Raul and Vaas ran up the steps of the compound as fast as they could and they zoomed up into the building. Vaas ran first and threw the door of Hoyt's office open to see Caddo lunging forward and stabbing Rosa in the stomach.  
"NO!" he roared and he pulled out his gun and without a second thought, shot Caddo straight in the head. Rosa turned to Vaas, her hands cupping the knife and Vaas caught her before she fell, He gently lay her down and cradled her in his arms. Raul ran to Hoyt and untied him, Hoyt then scrambling over to Rosa. She slowly lifted her hand and stroked his cheek.  
"I'm so sorry, Dad." she whispered. Hoyt placed his hand over Rosa's and then kissed it.  
"It meant nothing, my English Rose. Nothing at all."  
"RAUL! GET THE DOCTOR!" Vaas screamed and Raul ran out of the building. Hoyt placed a hand on Vaas' shoulder.  
"There's nothing you can do Vaas. That fucker probably had poison on the end of his knife." Hoyt wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and Vaas started rocking Rosa back and forth in his arms. Vaas started to shake with sobs, something which he had never done before. _Cried._  
"My beautiful princesa, don't leave me. We're supposed to grow old together, no? And still be kicking ass when we're 70? You and me?"  
"You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Vaas Montenegro. You're my prince."  
"A prince needs his princesa, Rosa." he whispered and he grabbed Rosa's hand, still rocking her back and forth.  
"You can't do this to me, Rosa, please. Rosa, I need you, please. PLEASE!" Rosa gasped out in pain and she cupped Vaas' face and looked deep into his eyes.  
"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" Rosa whispered, "Insanity is-"  
"Doing the exact same thing over and over again, expecting shit to change." he replied back and his tears fell onto Rosa's chest, soaking her tank. Hoyt was crumpled in a heap next to Rosa and was holding in his sobs.  
"Did you know, Vaas." Rosa whispered, "You are me...and I am you."  
"Te amo." he replied softly and Rosa's body went limp in his arms, He brought her to his chest and sobbed, the Doctor bursting into the room, witjh Raul following closely behind.  
"SAVE HER!" he screamed and he held onto her.  
"You swore to me that you would be okay, princesa. You swore to me."

**Holy fuck. I was sobbing writing this chapter, what is wrong with me? It was the longest one I've ever done. Please review, I would love to know what you think! Until tomorrow, happy reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - The Beach**

"Rosa, stay with me."  
"BRING HER BACK TO ME!"  
"Rosa, I love you, please come back."  
"YOU'RE NOT FUCKING DYING ON ME, OKAY? I WON'T LET YOU!"  
"I get how you felt now, princesa. You've ripped my fucking heart out, you can't do this to me."  
"Why won't she wake up? FUCK. Please, I need her to wake up."

"Vaas, come on, its been 6 days. You've not moved from her side."

Rosa was idly strolling on a beach, the sand beneath her a crisp white colour, the sea a deep turquoise. She wore a white summer dress which highlighted her golden tan, her hair looking thicker and more shiny. Her makeup was done to perfection and she looked utterly radiant. She hummed to herself as she walked into the sea slightly, getting her feet wet in the warm ocean. Continuing along the beach, she came to a small shack and approached it. It just looked like a regular one from Badtown or one within the compounds and she gently pushed the door open, it creaking slighty against her touch. Inside sat a man on a chair, mumbling something to himself. He was holding onto a girls hand who lay in the bed. The man was wearing a red tank top and had a mohawk and a scar down the side of his head. Rosa walked around to him and saw that it was Vaas. She slowly turned to the bed and gasped_. It was her._ She looked as pale as the white bed sheets and her hair was billowing out onto the pillow. She looked gaunt and ill, her face free of any makeup extenuating her hollowing cheekbones. Rosa waved her hand in Vaas' face.  
"Hello? Vaas! It's me! Hellooo?" Vaas didn't respond or even notice Rosa and kept kissing Rosa's hand.  
"Why haven't you woken up yet? Please, hermana, I need you. I can't live without you." Rosa stepped backwards and was out of the shack, it dissolving into the air and she was back out on the beach. She sat on the sand heavily and ran her fingers though her hair. She didn't understand what was happening. She felt something on her shoulder and looked up to see a woman with a kindly face looking back at her. She also had blonde hair and blue eyes like Rosa's, so much so that they could have passed for sisters, yet the lady looked considerably older than Rosa. She wore a dark green maxi dress and she had no shoes on her feet and she also looked quite stunning.  
"Who are you?" Rosa asked. The woman sat herself down next to Rosa and smiled warmly.  
"I thought you wouldn't recognise your own mother when you saw her. You don't know what I look like." said the woman, chuckling slightly and Rosa's mouth hung open.  
"Don't have your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies."  
"M-My mother?" asked Rosa, stuttering in disbelief.  
"Yes dear, don't look so shocked."  
"How?"  
"You're in the in between. I am here too, I have been for a long time, but I can pass from place to place. Shortly after you were born, I was killed by my boyfriend, your father. Terribly sad, it was all in the newspapers. He never knew about you and I intended to keep it that way. I just wanted you to know that I thought about you every day since I left you and thought you had died in the boat, but something told me that you were safe and looked after. I couldn't cope with the strain of having a baby, you need to understand that. It seems like Mr Volker has done a fine job of raising you into a beautiful young woman, even if your number one hobby is killing people for fun."  
Rosa couldn't say anything; she was speechless. She couldn't find the right words to say.  
"Am I dead?" she whispered.  
"No, dear. This is place where you decide if you live or if you die. I sense that there are a few reasons that you want to live, one of then being a boy."  
Rosa blushed slightly like a little girl and Vaas' face flooded her thoughts and he metastasized into the clouds above her. _Oh, how she missed him._ She just to hug him and tell him that she loved him. She just wanted to be back with him.  
"Yes." she replied, "And he's the best thing that had ever happened to me."  
"I see. And there are some unresolved issues surrounding Mr Volker?"  
"Yes. How do you know about Hoyt?"  
"Ah, I have watched you grow up. I know all about Hoyt and Vaas. I know that they are both very special men in your life and that you depend on them both."  
Rosa stared at the sand and dug her hands in.  
"They're everything to me, they all I have on the island, now that Rich has died."  
"He's fine, Rosa, don't worry." said her mother, "He says that he wishes he could have had a proper goodbye." Rosa felt a lump in her throat.  
"You spoke to Rich?" she croaked out.  
"Yes, he is telling you not to worry about anything. He says you're strong."  
"God, I love that man." Rosa laughed and she wiped away a stray tear from the corner of her eye.  
"So why are you here?" Rosa asked, "I've never seen you before in my life and you appear to me telling me that you're my mother?"  
"All seems too good to be true, doesn't it? I am here to guide you in your choice; life or death."  
It was a lot to take in and Rosa flopped back on the sands, groaning. Her mother got to her feet and began walking away.  
"Where are you going?" Rosa called after her.  
"When you've made a decision, you'll know what to do. Good luck, Rosa, and remember that I'm always with you."  
"Wait!" Rosa called, "I don't even know my own mothers name!"  
"You'll figure it out!" she called back. Rosa smiled at the woman as she faded with each step she took, until she was no longer there.

Rosa sat in the same position for what seemed like a few hours, just thinking. She didn't know what to do or how to get back to Vaas, or to life in itself. Rosa huffed on the sands and her mood was dark; she just couldn't figure it out. Black clouds formed in sky and a flash of lightening came from above, startling her. Heavy rain started to fall down, soaking her, and Rosa could hear a loud beeping echoing all over the beach, sounding similarly like a pulse oximeter. Rosa felt a tightness around her finger and her chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself, her breath now short and rapid. Her eyes popped out of her head and she collapsed on the sand, clutching at her chest and gasping, like a fish out of water.

"What's going on?"  
"She's arresting, I need to give her CPR. Vaas, move out of the way."  
"Save her, please Doc. She's all I have."  
A loud clap of thunder roared above and Rosa saw this as her sign.  
"I want to go back! Let me go back! Please!" she screamed at the sky but it was no use. Nothing was happening. She collapsed on the wet sand and started to cry.  
"I paint the sky black, you said if you could have your way. she sang through her tears, "You'd make a night time of today, so it'd suit the mood of your song."  
She carried on singing and the sky suddenly cleared and the continual beeping stopped. All of a sudden a white light started to grow out in front of Rosa and a voice was calling:

"Please, I need you. Don't leave me."

Rosa jumped up and started shouting.  
"VAAS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"  
The light grew a little more.  
"I LOVE HIM! HE NEEDS ME AND I NEED HIM!"  
The light grew out more and more until it blinded Rosa and she couldn't see anything, and was sucked through a stream of what looked like stars. Rosa took a deep breath and started coughing, her eyes straining open. A searing pain ripped through her stomach and she cried out for Vaas.  
"I'm right here, princesa, I'm not going anywhere." Rosa felt a gentle kiss on her hand and she tried to relax her breathing and opened her eyes properly, to find Vaas sat on the edge of the bed.

_She was alive._

**This chapter kind of seems a little cheesy but I thought that I couldn't just jump straight into her coming back alive and we needed a little something in between. What did you guys think of the previous chapter? I would love to know! Until tomorrow, happy reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - $999,999**

"Am I still dead?"  
"You're alive, princesa, you're alive." replied Vaas. Rosa tried to sit up but she cried out, a shooting pain ripping through her. She fell back onto the bed.  
"All in good time, Rosa. There's no rush." Vaas ran his hands over his head, "Oh my fucking god. My princesa came back to me." She squeezed his hand tighter and decided not to tell him about her experience.  
"I told you that I would never leave you, Vaas." she said, her voice hoarse. She coughed and Vaas handed her a cup of water, which she drank down quickly, her thirst becoming more apparent.  
"So what happened then? How long have I been out for? Where are we?"  
"So many questions, princesa. We're in your room in South, we couldn't move you and Hoyt wanted you close to him so he knew you were okay. You've been out for about 8 days and everyone thought you were dead. Including me. You nearly just died in my arms but the Doc brought you back."  
"And the Raykat? Caddo?" Rosa gently rested her other hand above the stab wound, which she could feel was heavily bandaged.  
"All dead. Some of the boys went and burnt the temple so there is nothing left. Nobody has really been doing anything since the fight and they've all been on a downer because of what happened to you."  
Rosa was humbled at Vaas' words and happy that the Raykat were now history.  
"What actually happened, Vaas?" I can't remember. It's all such a blur."  
"You went to go and see Hoyt and ended up fighting with Caddo, when I told you stay safe. He stabbed you with a knife which had a poison tip crafted onto the end, and the Doctor wasn't sure whether or not you would make it so had some of the men diving out in the ocean for some mushrooms that would help and then he told us we would have to wait."  
"And the wound?" asked Rosa.  
"Fucking gross. But better. You still have a bit more healing to do and the Doctor has been coming everyday to change the dressing and give you some more drugs, and Hoyt has been coming too."  
"Hoyt." said Rosa.  
"Fine. Stressed and depressed, but fine. He'll be over the moon that you're awake."  
Rosa smiled at Vaas and put her hand out.  
"Help me sit up." she commanded and Vaas looked uneasy.  
"I'm not sure, princesa. It's still early da-."  
"Just help me sit the fuck up." Vaas sighed but reluctantly got to his feet and supported Rosa in sitting up. She felt a searing pain in her abdomen a few times but she held back the tears of pain and bit her lip. Vaas propped her up on the pillow and Rosa got her breath back.  
"Pass me a mirror, a hairbrush and my makeup please, dear Vaas." she said and Vaas collected the times for her. Rosa grabbed the mirror and brought it to her face. She looked so strange without any makeup, and she looked just how she had seen her in the bed. Like death warmed up. _Nice. _She ran the brush through her hair and winced when pulling on the knots. An expert in eyeliner, she applied it in under 2 minutes, put on a coat of lipstick and pinched her cheeks slightly, to bring some colour onto them. She hurriedly brushed on some mascara and examined herself in the mirror. She nodded in approval and placed the mirror down.  
"Nearly dead and still putting on that fucking makeup." Vaas joked. Rosa rolled her eyes but felt better in herself now that she looked more like her and not like a zombie.  
"Can you go and get Hoyt?" she asked, "I need to talk to him."  
"He's going to be so fucking happy when he sees you. Everyone will be. I'm going to have a joint to calm my nerves." Vaas was like a little kid in a sweet shop, so excited and giddy that Rosa was alive. He lent over to her and gave her a big, fat kiss.  
"Mwah!" he said and Rosa just laughed, the action pulling on her stomach, so she had to stop.  
"Go and get him." she said and she couldn't stop smiling. The pain was definitely worth it. Vaas left the room, the sound of his boots echoing down the corridor. Rosa sat in silence, just taking in her surroundings, which were cleaner than what she remembered. All of a sudden a huge whoop was heard and the bounding of footsteps. The door burst open and in the doorway stood Hoyt, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, his smile stretching across his face.  
"Rosa!" he shouted and Rosa put her hands over her ears.  
"Cool it, old man, I've only just woken up." Hoyt chuckled and came over to her and kissed her head.  
"And yet you still look like a million dollars." Hoyt looked at her more closely, "Okay, maybe $999,999." Rosa rolled her eyes again.  
"Listen, Hoyt, about the last time you were at Vaa-"  
"Rosa, Rosa. It's all forgotten. I was wrong, okay, I admit that, coming into the compound the way I did. But you have to admit to yourself; look what happened to you. You were hanging on by a thread. We thought we had lost you."  
"I know, I know. But my place is here, on these islands. With Vaas. And with you." Hoyt looked at Rosa and smiled.  
"I would like nothing more." he said and then cleared his throat, "Now I know that you're okay and on the mend, I can get back to business. Just had a new arrival of men to replace the other ones, for myself and Vaas. Then hopefully, when you're better, you can return back to North."  
"Sounds like a plan." Hoyt kissed Rosa again and then left the room, humming to himself. He collided with Vaas in the doorway, who carried a tray of food for Rosa.  
"Look who is my little bitch. Housewife Vaas, who would have thought it?"  
"Shut up. I ain't nobody's bitch. I'm just be a caring guy, wanting to look after his princesa." Rosa scoffed.  
"Yeah, yeah, just gimme the food Vaas, I'm starving over here." Vaas put the tray onto Rosa's lap. On it was a bowl of vegetable soup, a bread roll and a glass of water.  
"And for dessert." said Vaas and he produced two joints from his pocket and a lighter.  
"I like your thinking." replied Rosa and she began ripping apart the bread roll.

An hour or so later and a room full of smoke, Rosa and Vaas couldn't stop laughing. The weed had relaxed Rosa's muscles and it wasn't too painful anymore.  
"You're so fucking hilarious, Vaas, I love your sick sense of humour." Rosa spluttered and inhaled some more of her joint.  
"I'm evil, I get it, okay?" Vaas replied and started laughing again, "I need to get my spot back as top dog, those fuckers think I'm weak because I'm with you. We'll show them though, won't we?"  
"Of course, Vaas. You're number one."  
"I won't let them forget it."

**Again, kind of another filler chapter. Thank you to Geegasm for you're lovely comments about the previous two, I put a lot of thought into it:) If you guys have any ideas about new chapters, please please pleaseeeee, review or PM me, I would love to know! Until next time, happy reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Nothing To Do**

A couple of days later, and Rosa was up and about, hobbling about the compound. Hoyt didn't want her out of bed but Rosa wouldn't have any of it. Vaas had been doing what he had done when he first joined Hoyt, sorting the hostages, as to keep the business going he had to carry it on over in South. Rosa wanted nothing more than to be back at her and Vaas' side of the island and was going to bring it up when she got the chance to tell Vaas about wanting to leaving. She didn't really have anyone to talk to, except Raul, and since Rich died and she was getting bored and lonely as Vaas and Hoyt were constantly dealing with business.

Sat outside in the sunshine, Rosa stretched her legs out, absorbing the heat from the sun. She wore the same clothes except she was wearing her converse as they were easier to walk in with the pain of the wound. Her tank carried a distinctive bump from where the bandages were tightly compacted and made one side of her stomach look huge and the other tiny. The Doctor would change the dressing and clean out the wound every other day and Rosa had tablets to take every morning but it was healing. Rosa had decided that it would be best if Doctor Earnhardt went with them when they returned to North, as soon as possible.

"Boo." said Rich and Rosa tilted her head.  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked. Rich plopped himself down next to her with a smile and shook his head.  
"On a break. What are you doing anyways?"  
"Nothing. It's so fucking boring here, I can't wait to get back to North."  
"When was the last time you killed?"  
"The big fight." Rosa sighed. She needed something to do or else she was going to lose her mind.  
"Go over to the hostage bit and torture some of them. Vaas'll let ya." Rich suggested.  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll go and see what is on offer." Rosa got to her feet, "Thanks, Rich." She smiled.  
"Anytime." he replied and Rosa walked over to the hostage area. It was just like in the North compound but in Hoyt's section. Nothing had really changed since Vaas was last in charge there; the stage still stood where Rosa first killed and it sent chills down her spine just thinking about it, but in a satisfactory way. She slowly walked into the area and all eyes turned onto her, including the hostages.

"Where's Vaas?" she asked and she crossed her arms over her body.  
"In that room, over there." replied a privateer and signaled to a door, to the left of Rosa. She nodded and made her way over, and barged in.  
"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M CREATING A MASTERPIECE HERE?" Vaas shouted and he turned to see Rosa.  
"Shit, Rosa, I didn't know it was you. What's up?"  
"What's this masterpiece?" she asked and Vaas stepped aside and gesictulated with his hands, proudly showing off his work. In a chair, was a near dead man, bloody and disgusting. Vaas had cut his name into his forehead in thick, jagged letters and the blood dripped into the man's eyes. He looked unconscious but whimpered in pain. Vaas had also cut a smile from his lips, up his cheeks like the Joker, and the blood surrounding that was crusting.  
"He needed to lighten up a little, no?" Vaas stated and Rosa bent down slightly to get a better look at the man. A stick was protruding from the bottom half of man's mouth, through one side and out of the other. It had been done so carefully that it wouldn't rip into the Joker smile that Vaas had proudly created on him. The man's teeth had been extracted. His head was hardly recognisable, his nose broken and it was sat in an odd position.  
"Truly beautiful, Vaas, nice work."  
"Thank you, thank you. Did you want something in particular, princesa? I would really like to get back to my friend here."  
"Yeah, actually. Is there anything for me to do around here? Which reminds me that I need to talk to you later about something."  
"All sounds very serious." Vaas joked, "But, you can, erm. Let's see. There is a female reject outside, she can be your plaything for a bit and I will finish off with 'business' here." Vaas put his hand on the mans shoulder and pressed down and the man screamed out in pain, the stick causing his mouth to rip wider, and the man screamed out in pure agony, a haunting scream of sheer pain.  
"It's fun. Let it all out on one of them, God knows you need it." Vaas stated and Rosa felt her heart rate increase. A whole reject to do what she wanted with. She kissed Vaas on the cheek as a sign of gratitude and left the room. She approached the reject cages and spotted a youngish woman, sniffling in the far corned of her tiny cage. She wore only some ripped underpants and a baggy, dirty t-shirt and she looked like she had bathed in mud. Her thighs were covered in scratches and dried blood and so were her arms.

"Bring her out." Rosa ordered to one of the pirates and he opened the lock with a key and dragged the girl out by her hair and handed her to Rosa.  
"Thanks." replied Rosa and dragged the girl, still by her hair, over to the stage. Rosa threw the girl down, so she hit her face on the edge of the stage and she started to cry, hard.  
"Stop crying, please." Rosa sighed, "You're giving me a fucking head ache."  
Rosa circled the girl, limping a little, a slight twinge echoing it's way through her body but she ignored it.  
"Hm, what to do with you." Rosa balanced down on the heel of her feet and examined the girl more closely. She lifted her head slowly with exhaustion and tried to speak.  
"P-Please. No more. I beg of you." said the woman with a Spanish accent and Rosa smiled, sweetly.  
"Aw, darlin'. I wonder how many times you've said that since you've arrived. Cute isn't it?" Rosa put her foot on the girls face and pressed in slightly, applying more and more pressure until she heard a crack. The girl recoiled in pain, sobbing and clutching her now broken jaw.  
"You monster." she managed to mumble out and Rosa let out a hearty laugh.  
"There is a monster inside all of us. Some of us are just better at letting it come out to play." she replied.  
"Don't you have any remorse? Any morality about you?" the girl cried, her words difficult to understand, but Rosa just about managed it.  
"Everything's got a moral." Rosa replied, "If only you can find it." Pulling out her knife, Rosa grabbed the girls face, causing her to scream out more. Rosa ever so slowly, pushed the knife into the girls arm and twisted it a little. She wasn't cutting to cause serious damage, she was cutting to simply get a reaction from the girl and it was working. The girl writhed under Rosa's touch and was groaning in pain. Rosa extracted the knife in a swift movement and blood dripped off of the tip.  
"How would you like a holiday memento?" Rosa joked and without warning, ripped open the girls t-shirt, exposing her and followed in the footsteps of Vaas and carved a huge 'R' into the girl's chest. The girl screamed out, an animalistic scream, which was heard all over the compound.  
"You're boring me now. All this screaming just isn't good." Rosa said and stabbed the girl in the throat; her cries making all of the pirates jump, mixed in with the gargling of the blood. Rosa simply kicked the body aside, her arms covered in a little blood.  
"ONE OF YOU FUCKS CLEAN THIS UP!" she shouted and two pirates bounded onto the stage to drag the body away. Rosa felt better, like she had taken some medicine when she was ill or when you clean your face to remove the dirt. She felt good in herself and had more of a spring in her step, and felt more alive.

"Want to go and chat now, Rosa?" said Vaas from behind her, and she turned and threw her arms around her, minding the pulling on her stomach. She grabbed Vaas' tank in her hands and pulled it, giving him a huge kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she gladly accepted, her mind feeling like it was a float. It felt like forever that they were stood there until Vaas stopped.  
"What was that for?" he muttered under his breath so only Rosa could hear.  
"I'm just happy." Rosa replied and she took Vaas' hand and led him down to the beach. She let him go when they got there and she pulled off her shoes and walked into the warm water, up to her knees.  
"Having fun, princesa?" Vaas called.  
"I'm on top of the world!" she replied and she flicked some water into the air, laughing. She quickly rinsed the blood off of her hands and arms and then came out of the water, beaming from ear to ear. She sat down heavily, the sand sticking to her wet limbs and she dried her hands and arms off a little with her tank.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" said Vaas and he looked in adoration at Rosa. He was happy too.  
"I want to go back to North, Vaas. I want to continue my life with you, not go back into the past here. Sure, today was fun but it would be a million times better if we were at our compound."  
"Our compound?" Vaas said and he wiggled his eyebrows. Rosa pushed his shoulder and chuckled.  
"**Our **compound." she replied.  
"If that's what you want, then I supposed we can tell Hoyt tonight, gather those cocksuckers and be gone by tomorrow morning."  
"Sounds great. I wonder if anything is different there?"  
"It better not be." Vaas replied and he frowned a little. That thought hadn't crossed his mind.  
"Enough of this talking. I wanna take you to your room and do unspeakable things to you." Vaas said and he got to his feet and pulled Rosa up with him.  
"How about we tell Hoyt the plans, kick him out of the office and you do unspeakable things to me on his desk?" Rosa suggested, flushing a little at what she had just said. Vaas was turned on by this; very, very turned on.  
"You're so bad, princesa." he said and he licked his lips, "What are we still waiting for then?" 

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a few days, things have been pretty hectic at school, with open days and whatever and I have been very tired! It's a little bit of a challenge for me to update every day as like I've said before, I write these chapters very late at night and with everything that's been going on at school, I have been very tired and have just wanted to sleep. Nevertheless, should be regular updates tomorrow and on Sunday. Next week, is my birthday and I am going to watch Catching Fire on the Thursday night (which finishes very late) and then having like a two day, out of town, party. I will try and write some chapters before hand and update from my phone, but if this isn't possible, just know that I am not doing it on purpose! So yeah, this was just to kinda explain everything that had been going on, and I hope you aren't mad for leaving the update a little late (a girl needs her sleep!). Love you all, and happy reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - The Letter**

***WARNING, CONTAINS SMUT (LOL)***

Vaas walked slightly ahead of Rosa, a slight swagger in his walk as a lot of privateers and pirates were watching the pair. Rosa just kept her head up and focused on the back of Vaas' mohawk, the passion in her eyes burning into his skull. They both up the stairs and stood outside of Hoyt's office and flashed each other a sultry look, full of seduction and lust; hungry for what was to come. Vaas rapped his knuckles on the door, three loud knocks.  
"COME IN!" Hoyt called and Vaas twisted the door handle and opened the door, Rosa following in after him.  
"Ah, the famous couple. What can I do for you both?" Hoyt asked, "Cigar?" He offered the packet out, Vaas accepting one but Rosa declining. The men lit up and Vaas glanced at Rosa, urging her to talk to Hoyt first.  
"Well, one of you better fucking spit it out." said Hoyt.  
"Fine, fine." started Rosa, "By tomorrow morning, I...we...want to go back to North Island."  
Hoyt didn't say anything, took a drag on his cigar and never took his eyes from Rosa. He then cleared his throat.  
"Are you well enough?" he asked, his expression changing.  
"Hoyt, fucking hell, I'm perfectly fine. We're taking the Doctor with us. I want to go back. Vaas needs to take care of matters on his island. We just thought you would want to know."  
Hoyt put the cigar in the ash tray and put his hands together.  
"What do you think, Vaas?"  
"I'm going wherever the lady goes, boss. Shit does need doing on my island, as soon as. It's better for everyone if we go."  
Hoyt sighed and then turned his gaze back to Rosa.  
"I'll have everything ready by tomorrow morning then. I will go and sort it now." Hoyt put out his cigar and got to his feet.  
"Hoyt." Rosa said, "Are you really okay with this?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. I've been losing money from Vaas not being there and if you think you're well enough to go back then..." Hoyt left his sentence hanging in mid air and there was a little pause between the two.  
"As long as you're okay." said Rosa.  
"I'm fine." Hoyt opened his office door and motioned for the pair to leave. Vaas and Rosa passed a looked and Rosa nodded. They both left and Hoyt slammed the door shut, grumbling as he went. Rosa started to walk the other way, turned to see if Hoyt was gone and then rushed back to the office door. She gently pushed it open and ushered Vaas back inside. Finding the lock, she clicked it and checked that the door was firmly shut before turning to Vaas.

"You're all mine now." Vaas said and Rosa walked to him, pushing off her shoes as she did so. Vaas grabbed her in his arms and spun her round, so her back was against the table. They hadn't had sex since the night before the fight and they were both burning with desire. Rosa eagerly tugged at Vaas tank and pulled it off his head, running her hands down his sculpted body. Vaas planted rough kisses all down her neck, his hunger pumping through his body. Rosa quickly removed her tank and didn't even notice a little pain from the wound. Vaas picked her up and lay her down onto Hoyt's desk and crawled his way on top of her, kicking off his shoes. He undid his belt and then kissed Rosa down her chest, in between her bra, and down to her stomach. He especially kissed around her thick bandages, still conscientiously minding the huge padding. Vaas blew on the lower half of Rosa's stomach and bit just below her belly button, driving her insane. She removed her bra and Vaas placed his rough hands on her breasts, massaging them. They didn't know how long they would have and a sense of urgency was apparent so Rosa pulled down her skirt and Vaas his pants and they clutched at each other bodies, merging together into as pants and moans. Rosa felt all of the longing for Vaas since the fight come flooding into her system and she knew how badly she needed him. She pulled him closer to her and they kept kissing, which slightly suppressed their moans. Rosa felt her legs start to shake and her insides became tighter, the pain from the wound feeling nice against her pleasure. They both fell apart at the same time, collapsing under the overwhelming feeling. Vaas rested his head against Rosa's and she could hear her heart beat in her ears. She laughed slightly.  
"I have an idea for a round two." she breathed.  
"Do tell, my beautiful Rosa."  
Rosa got to her feet, still naked and pulled Vaas up. She pushed him into Hoyt's big chair and an evil smirk appeared onto his face. Seeing Rosa stood how she was, turned him on so quickly. Rosa straddled him and their bodies quickly moved again, the intensity of their needs growing once more.  
"Vaas." Rosa moaned loudly, and she put her head back in pleasure. Vaas gripped at her lower and bum, holding her in place as she moved her body on top of his.  
"Faster." she moaned and Vaas increased the pace and Rosa squealed in delight.  
"Give it to me, baby." Vaas groaned and Rosa was just letting loose, not bothering if anyone could hear. She brought her hands through her hair and then sharply grabbed Vaas' shoulders, holding on tightly as she was pushed over the edge of climax.  
"Vaas!" she said, her voice a low, sexy tone. Vaas finished after her and they sat, still as one, with Rosa wrapping her arms around his neck and their foreheads together.  
"God, I needed that." Rosa breathed and Vaas smirked.  
"Me too." he replied and they sat for a few minutes. Rosa eventually got up and started pulling on her clothes, inspecting her bandages first, which still look okay. Whilst Vaas was pulling on his boots, she sat in Hoyt's chair and kept turning herself in it, imagining what it would be like to be Hoyt. She scoffed to herself and then began examining the contents of his drawers. There was nothing really interesting until she reached the last drawer. Inside were many photos of her from when she was younger, which she smiled at. She dug down into the stash and felt something crinkle under her hands. Rosa took it out of the drawer and discovered it was an envelope, wrinkled and folded.  
"What's that, princesa?" Vaas asked and he came around the back of the chair to look over her shoulder.  
"I don't know." she replied and she opened it out.  
_'Rosa'_ was written on the front and nothing else, and the writing made it look like a spider had ran along the page.  
"That looks like Hoyt's writing." said Rosa, "What the hell is it?"  
"Open it and find out." said Vaas and he flicked his lighter and lit a cigarette. Before Rosa could, there came a loud banging.  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE FUCKING DOING IN THERE BUT YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, RIGHT NOW!" Hoyt yelled and Rosa quickly folded the paper and put it down her bra. She got to her feet and pushed the chair in and went to open the door.  
"Ah, Hoyt. We were just admiring the views from up here and we didn't want any disturbances." said Rosa, sweetly and a bemused but still angry look appeared on Hoyt's face.  
"You better not have been doing what I think you were doing. Both of you fuck off now, I have shit to do."  
"Of course. We wouldn't want to affect the business by looking at the mountains." Rosa smirked slightly and Vaas started to laugh.  
Rosa and Vaas left the room and Hoyt slammed the door shut and the pair erupted in laughter, the letter in Rosa's top getting squashed but she didn't even think about it as the pair went running down the stairs.

**Ouu, what's in the letter? How exciting ;) Happy reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 - Paint It Red?**

The rest of the night wasn't anything special; Rosa and Vaas just sat in a shack and played poker with a few of the other pirates. Rosa knew Vaas was hustling some of the guys and they were getting severely pissed off.  
"That's me again, boys." grinned Vaas, collecting his winnings, "I'm gonna call it now You pussies are too easy to win." Vaas took his chips and got out of his seat, the bottom of the legs scraping the floor loudly.  
"Where you going?" Rosa asked.  
"To get the hostages ready for tomorrow." Vaas replied and Rosa nodded.  
"What's happening tomorrow, Vaas?" one of the pirates asked.  
"That's none of your fucking concern, is it? You'll find out soon enough." grumbled Vaas and he stormed out of the shack.  
"I'm gonna go too. I got shit to do." said Rosa and she threw her cards down, which were a dud hand anyways, and exited. She made her way to the building and up to her room. Shutting the door behind her, she sighed. She needed to pack up her things to get ready to go back to North, so picked up her backpack and started filling it with all of the essentials. Rosa pulled out the letter that was in her top and straightened it out. Slowly sitting onto her bed, she stared at it, torn between whether or not to open it. If Hoyt knew it was gone, he would probably go insane; he had obviously hidden it. If Rosa opened it and read something that she shouldn't, then she didn't know what she would do. But if she didn't open it, her inquisitive side would get the better of her. The harsh sound of the door opening made Rosa jump and she quickly pushed the letter to the bottom of the backpack. In walked Hoyt, whiskey glass in hand.

"What's up, Hoyt?" Rosa asked.  
"Just seeing what you were doing." replied Hoyt and he looked at Rosa, "Seems like your fine, so I'll go."  
"Hoyt, wait." said Rosa and she got to her feet, "I know you're pissed about us going; you don't think I'm well enough. But, please, just trust me, okay?"  
Hoyt nodded after what seemed like forever, touched Rosa's shoulder and then left.  
_That man_, thought Rosa, _He'll be the death of me_.  
A loud gunshot rang out and Rosa smirked to herself and decided to investigate. She loved bloodshed, especially if she was doing the killing so maybe she could get in on the action. As she was walking, more gunshots went off, a long pause between each one. The cool nighttime breeze of Rook blew Rosa's hair back and calmed her pink cheeks. Sauntering to the hostage area, a smile crept onto her lips as she saw that Vaas had rejects lined up, his gun at the ready. A few dead ones were lying on the floor already, blood oozing, seeping into the soil.

"I don't need you fucks on my island, making a mess. It's better to deal with you now, so then you're not wasting anyone's fucking time, okay? NONE OF YOU MAKE ME ANY FUCKING MONEY AND YOU MAKE ME WASTE MY BULLETS! WHY DO YOU KEEP VACATIONING HERE? WHY?" The anger was rising in Vaas and Rosa liked it; it had been a while since she had seen him like this. Vaas never looked away from the hostages and motioned his hand to a nearby pirates who was holding two machine guns. Vaas took one off him and set the ammo in place.  
"I might as well go to fucking town, amigos! Paint it black...or red? You're all going to help be my fucking decorators around here, bring a bit of colour to the place. What do you say?"  
The group of about 7 rejects who were tied and gagged, started whimpering and Rosa rolled her eyes.  
"You can all start painting now, the tea break is over..." said Vaas and he opened fire on the rejects, their bodies spasming against the bullets and their blood splattering everywhere. Rosa enjoyed it as Vaas shot a final few shower of bullets, making sure they were all dead. He nodded in approval at his work and turned to pass the pirate his gun, and spotted Rosa. He beckoned her over and she jogged to him.  
"Nice place you have here. Have you recently had it decorated?"  
"As a matter of fact, I have. Thank you for noticing." he replied, "Gets the adrenaline going. I'm gonna tell these cocksuckers that they're going back so excuse me. HEY! YOU FUCKS! GET OVER HERE!"  
The pirates all clumped together in a group and Vaas glared at them.  
"You'll be pleased to know that we're going back tomorrow morning." A roar of cheers erupted and Vaas was getting impatient.  
"HEY!" he shouted, silencing them, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND BE READY TO GO, BRIGHT EYED AND BUSHY TAILED."

Vaas pulled Rosa away from the hostage area and down to the beach that was so familiar between the two.  
"When do you think we'll come back?" Rosa asked, the breeze blowing through her skirt and hair.  
"I don't know, princesa. When we have to." Vaas replied and they both just stared out into the ocean.  
"Are you worried?" Rosa asked, breaking the silence, "About going back?"  
"Me? No. It'll be fine. We don't have any of those dicks to think about anymore. Life will be a breeze." said Vaas and Rosa took a long deep breath, breathing in the ocean air.

* * *

The next morning, the pair stood by the helicopter, waiting to leave. Rosa's backpack hung loosely over her shoulder and Vaas had an arm around her waist. The pirates going by boat had already set off, as it took them a little longer to get there. The others were boarding the chopper, and the pirate pilots were getting the Hoyt slowly came over and hugged Rosa, awkwardly. He hated saying goodbye to her.  
"I'll see you soon." he said, "Be careful, even though you probably won't. Just try not to hurt yourself." Rosa laughed a little.  
"Stop worrying. I thought Hoyt Volker was no pussy?"  
Hoyt stood a little straighter at her comments and cleared his throat.  
"I'm not. **I'm not**. Take care of yourself, Rosa and Vaas, I will be speaking to you very soon."  
"Okay, hermano." Vaas replied and boarded the chopper. Rosa smiled at Hoyt and he flashed a weak one back. He was obviously not happy about her going but he would soon get over it.  
"Bye, Hoyt. Speak soon." she said and she got on the chopper too, not bending too much because of the wound. Doctor Earnhardt was already seated and was mumbling to himself and had his kit on his lap, hugging it protectively.  
"Goodbye, my English Rose." he replied and he shut the chopper door and waved them off as they lifted high into the air.

Nobody really said anything on the way back and the journey was dragging. A simultaneous sigh of relief was silently heard by everyone when they landed and the familiar compound could be seen. It all looked good from the outside, still the same, graffitied and in one piece. There were pirates exiting the vehicles, gripping onto their huge guns, preparing for a fight if there was to be one. Rosa felt her holster for her gun and the cold edge of it reminded her it was there; it was easily retrieveable. Everyone was stood at the entrance and Vaas and Rosa pushed through the crowd and pulled open the gates, the ominous squeaking like something from a horror movie. Nobody was scared but apprehensive, waiting for something to jump out at them. Everyone pointed their guns and entered the compound, expecting war to start. They all walked tentatively around, including Rosa and Vaas but they couldn't see anyone. Rosa cast an eye to the warehouse and her eyes grew and she started slapping Vaas' arm.  
"What the fuck, hermana?" he asked and Rosa pointed to outside the warehouse doors. Everyone looked and nobody uttered a word. Vaas stepped forward and absorbed the sight in front of him. The pirates that were left in charge had been hung in a row outside the doors and a pile of the left behind hostages sat in front of them, the amounts of flies about growing, their bodies cooking in the heat of Rook, the blood drying and smelling. On the doors where Vaas' beautifully spread painted rose was, had something scrawled across it in black, completely ruining it and defacing it so you could no longer make it what it was. The words were in tribal writing and Rosa couldn't work it out. She came behind Vaas; her steps felt panicked.

"What does it say?" she whispered.  
"_We're coming for you._" Vaas replied and Rosa gripped her hand around his, squeezing it tightly and holding her breath.

_There were still Raykat on the island._

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I have a plan in my mind again for the story so it's all good, it's just a matter of actually writing it down. The update days have been a bit delayed because sleep overcame me unfortunately but because I know have a plan, I should be more focused. These chapters seemed to have moved a little slowly but it should pick up now! Hope you guys enjoy and the 'letter' thing may be postponed until it's needed ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - Want to try?**

"Maybe they did this just after we left and they arrived at Hoyt's island. To freak us out a little." reasoned Rosa, trying not to get panicky about it all. After everything with Caddo, she just thought that life on North would be simple enough, with just enough excitement that wasn't shadowed with the uncertainty of a Raykat attack.  
"It must have been after the fight, when you were ill. They probably came here when we were weakest. I don't fucking understand why they would kill the hostages." said Vaas.  
"They might not have done. Maybe they attacked when the pirates were killing the hostages, I don't know. All I know is that we think that there are Raykat still on this island." Rosa sat down on a sofa outside and put her head in her hands. She just wasn't in the mood for anything right now, especially the Raykat. Footsteps came and then grew distant and when she looked up Vaas was thumping his way around his compound, checking everything, making sure that everyone knew their role. Rosa tucked her feet underneath her and lay down on the sofa and draped an arm over her eyes. The day was just taking it out of her. Her stomach throbbed and she rested her other arm over it, trying to suppress the pain. She must have eventually fell asleep as she was overwhelmed by dreams.

_Hands trembling, Rosa opened the letter, Hoyt watching over her. Inside was a folded piece of white paper and she slowly opened it out. Her eyes scanned down the page:_

_"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" the Hatter said, turning to Alice again._  
_"No, I give it up," Alice replied: "what's the answer?"_  
_"I haven't the slightest idea," said the Hatter."_

_Rosa just stared at the paper._  
_"Hoyt, what the fuck is that supposed to mea-" Rosa started but when she looked up Hoyt wasn't there. Rosa flipped the paper and saw there was a single sentence written on the back._  
_"You'll figure it out."_  
_Rosa was really fucking confused. What was it supposed to mean? She thought he had written it ages ago, so why would he have it at his dispense at the time when she needed some actual guidance the most? What was she supposed to get from that; there's a riddle to be solved? She couldn't understand what the riddle would be. She had left Vaas on North after he had exploded at her; her life and the life within her could have been in danger. Rosa didn't know what she could gain from an Alice in Wonderland quote, but she knew that there was something deeper within it. Something important._

The same glow of the xenon lights greeted Rosa's eyes, and she knew that Vaas or Raul had probably moved her from the sofa. A thudding was going round her head but then the thudding of music intensified it. Partying when they suspect that Raykat are on the island? Good one Vaas, she thought and she got off the bed. The backpack hadn't been unpacked so she set about doing that and then looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed. She looked like she had more battle scars and her cheeks looked more prominent, more sunken than what they were before the fight. They would eventually go back to normal and she would be fighting fit but for now, she just looked gaunt. The stabbing that Caddo has inflicted on her had really affected her, physically and Rosa frowned. She hadn't decided whether or not it had affected her emotionally yet. She wasn't going to let that happen because it would mean that Caddo would have a constant hold over her.  
_Enough feeling sorry for yourself_, she thought, _You're back on your island and you want to show them who is also in charge_.  
Slipping into her devilishly high heeled boots, she teetered and wobbled slightly but then found her balance. Her converse just lay on the floor by the bed, so someone must have taken them off of her. Rosa lifted her tank to look at the bandaged and touched it a little, grimacing. She hadn't really had a proper look at it yet, so was unsure of the extent of the damage that had been inflicted onto her. Vaas had insisted that it was fine and that she was still beautiful but she needed to judge that. Rosa carefully applied her makeup, making it looked even more polished and dazzling and then volumized her hair with her hands. Running her tongue over her teeth, Rosa grinned at herself and left the warehouse, to be hit in the face with the strong stench of alcohol, weed and prostitution. Bodies gyrated against one another and it just seemed like a typical Vaas party. Rosa dodged around the dance floor but stopped to throw a couple of bucks at one of the girls on a pole. They needed the money and a little something wouldn't hurt. She stopped and watched one of them, the way she was moving captivating Rosa and she couldn't keep her eyes off the woman. She understood why men liked it. It looked hot and she was envious.

"Want to try?" purred Vaas from behind Rosa and he startled her.  
"What? Me? Are you being serious?" Rosa asked, her tone of voice completely fake.  
"You know you want to, princesa. You'd be amazing at it."  
Rosa bit her lip and glanced back the woman who was collecting her money off of the stage.  
"Ceder a la locura." Vaas whispered.  
_Give in to the insanity.  
_"Ya tengo." she replied.  
_I already have.  
_Rosa slotted her hand into Vaas' and led him into an empty warehouse.  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
"You want me to pole dance in front of all of your men?" she replied and Vaas frowned.  
"No. You're not some cheap stripper. Unless you're really amazing at it, that is." Rosa turned her head and Vaas winked at her. She pushed the warehouse  
door and dragged Vaas up some stairs. Empty. There was a room reserved in the warehouse for those that wanted to pay a little extra for a 'special' pole dance. Weed, drink, music; it was all ready and Rosa pushed Vaas down onto one of the couches and put her hands on his knees, bit her lip which drove him crazy and looked into his eyes.  
"Are you sure you're okay to do this, hermana? Your stoma-" Vaas started but Rosa but a finger to his lips.  
"Shh. No talking. Only watching." She pulled his tank off of his body and and went and hid behind a metal screen. When she emerged she was just wearing his tank top with her bra underneath, her black lacy underwear and her heels.  
"Damn." Vaas breathed and Rosa walked over to the radio and flicked it on and 'Pink Matter' by Frank Ocean was playing. Rosa stepped to the pole and grabbed it with one hand. She started with a few slow turns, her hair following her around, floating and she did it with little effort. Vaas was mesmerised. Rosa then started twisting her legs around the pole and bending down on the pole, giving Vaas a good view of her ass. When the music picked up a little, she gripped the top of the pole and hoisted herself up, hooking her legs around the pole and spinning down backwards, with no hands. It pulled a little on her stomach but she didn't care; she was too into the moment and so was Vaas. His mouth was fixed into a smirk and he just couldn't get enough. She was so good, better than good. Amazing. The way she moved with so much ease down the pole made her movements sensual and seductive. That's exactly what she was doing. Seducing Vaas. Rosa started to wrap it up a little when the song was coming to and end, finishing it how she began; a few simple twirls and bends on the pole. The song ended and Rosa just stood in front of the pole, gathering her breath. She looked through her eyelashes and then charged towards him, sliding onto his lap so quickly that it didn't give Vaas a chance to take in what had happened. Rosa pushed her lips onto his and couldn't help the feeling that was building in her. Dominance. She ripped Vaas' tank off of her and pushed him down onto the couch.

**Hey guys! Hope you are all still liking the story, the next chapter should hopefully be very...tense to say the least. Happy reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34 - "I've never needed you."**

A few weeks had passed and nothing interesting had happened. None of Vaas' men had seen any Raykat on the island so everyone just assumed that the message on the warehouse doors was written before the fight. It was getting near to summer on Rook and the heat was intense and many pirates were suffering, if they weren't used to it. Rosa and Vaas were used to it and just saw it as a mild increase in temperature on the island, whereas others were passing out from the heat. Hoyt had rang a couple of times but hadn't been over yet; he said that business was manic and that he would be over when he coul**d. **

It was around dinner time and the sun was at the highest point in the sky. The smell of sweat tinged the air and was hard to inhale, the sharp aroma filling everyone's noses. Rosa wandered around the compound, just generally seeing what people were doing. Her wound had completely healed and was now just an average sized scar that was a line on one side of her stomach. It didn't her and it would be practically invisible if she sunbathed for a few hours. It was near Vaas' birthday and she was deciding what she could get him.

"Hey Raul." she called and he came jogging over from his group of pirates.  
"How can I help?" he asked and he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand.  
"What can I get Vaas for his birthday?"  
"Erm. Ehh." Raul was just mumbling incoherently.  
"Exactly." said Rosa, "What do you get to the man that has everything he could want?"  
"Get him something personal. Something that only you would know about." suggested Raul.  
"I'll have a think about it." she said, "Want to go and get some grub?"  
"Sure. I think we're having boar today."  
Rosa and Raul walked over to the kitchen to get some food, plated up and then sat outside in the shade. They both had two bottles of beer, unopened, either side of them.  
"This is nice." Rosa stated and Raul just mumbled and knawed into his boar, like a savage dog. Rosa picked up the boar shank in her hands and took a bite, the unusual taste confusing her. Regardless, she continued eating.  
"YOU ALL WASTE MY FUCKING TIME!" screamed Vaas, "YOUR MAMI AND PAPI DON'T WANT TO PAY UP, THEN THAT'S JUST FUCKING TOUGH LUCK!"  
Silence.  
"ARE YOU THREATENING ME? I'M SORRY BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING RUDE THAT WAS?" Vaas yelled and a gun cocking was heard. A few quiet voices and then a gunshot. Rosa rolled her eyes and she saw Vaas emerge from the hostage area. She finished the last of the boar and licked her lips. She stretched her legs out and closed her eyes, relaxing in the sun. The sound of a beer opening made her flick one eye open and she saw that Raul was doing the same thing as her plus a beer.

They sat for what seemed like 20 minutes until Rosa sat up suddenly. She clutched at her stomach and got up and briskly made her way to the toilet, just in time, before she vomited all of the boar she had eaten.  
"Mustn't..have been...cooked." she said to herself and she clutched the toilet bowl. She retched a few more times, flushed the toilet and splashed some water on her neck and her face, minding her makeup. Rosa sat on the closed toilet and rubbed her stomach and an unwelcome thought popped into her head. She calculated on her fingers.  
"No. I can't be." she whispered and she counted again. She hadn't had a period in a while, too long but she just hadn't noticed.  
"Please. Oh god." she said and she got up quickly and threw up again, in shock. She just sat on the floor for a while with her head against her hands and tried to collect her thoughts.  
"Stupid fucking idiot." she muttered, "I can't be pregnant, I can't be."  
Rosa had to face the grim reality.  
"Oh fuck." she said and she started to cry a little. What would Vaas say? What would Hoyt say? She couldn't raise a baby on the island. Rook Islands were no place for a baby with all the murder and the drugs and the prostitution and the human trafficking. After a few minutes to compose herself, she reluctantly got up and left the toilet and went to find Vaas. First stop: the warehouse.

Rosa poked her head around the door in the warehouse, like a naughty school child be called to the headmasters office. Vaas was laying on the bed, stretched out, in a world of his own. Rosa didn't spot the tablet packets and the needles on the sides and didn't realise that they had been used by Vaas.  
"Hey Vaas, I need to talk to you about something." Rosa started and Vaas sat up, his eyes bloodshot.  
"What's up, hermana?" he asked, his voice sounding different.  
"Well, something's happened. And I may be wrong but I don't think I am, but anyways, yeah. I'm just gonna come out with it, but I want you to know tha-"  
"Rosa, just fucking spit it out."  
"I'm pregnant." she blurted. Vaas didn't react straight away and it took him a few seconds to process what she had said.  
"Vaas?" Rosa asked and she sat down next to him and put her hand over his. Vaas didn't say anything but just stared into space, the drugs still rushing around his body which was a piece of information that was completely oblivious to Rosa.  
"What?" Vaas hissed.  
"I'm pregnant." Rosa repeated and Vaas snatched his hand away and rushed to his feet.  
"How?" he asked.  
"Gee, Vaas, I don't know. When a man and woman love each other very much-"  
"Shut the fuck up." he said, his voice so calm, yet so murderous.  
"Vaas, fucking hell, calm down. It's a lot for me to take in too."  
"This is your fucking fault."  
"Mine?" asked Rosa and she blinked a few times.  
"Yes, yours. Everything bad that happens around here is your fault. That's why we could never get Brody, how we couldn't kill Citra the first time, how you ended up getting fucking sliced. It's always your fault. And this is too."  
"Are you being fucking serious?" Rosa asked and she stood up. His behavior was unusual but she didn't put two and two together; her head was just swimming.  
"Tell me, Rosa." Vaas started and he stormed towards her, "Tell me, how this is going to work. It won't. How could you let this fucking happen?"  
"It wasn't just me, you know. It takes two people t-"  
"Just shut the fuck up. You're a bitch for doing this to me. Nothing will ever be the same again. You always have to fucking ruin everything."  
"HEY!" Rosa yelled, Vaas' attitude really upsetting her, "YOU CAN'T JUST SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE DICK! WHY?"  
"I DON'T NEED YOU!" Vaas screamed her Rosa, and tears started to fall, "I'VE NEVER NEEDED YOU!" Rosa gasped, choked by her tears. Vaas' eyes glazed over with murder and he stepped towards Rosa.  
"Hermana, come closer. I'm sorry." he said, he voice calm. He took another step and then another and Rosa backed away.  
"You're not scared of me are you?" he asked and Rosa circled so her back was near the door.  
"STOP FUCKING MOVING AWAY FROM ME! FINE, IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY IT! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME." he screamed.  
"Fuck...you." she choked.  
"FUCK ME? FUCK ME?! NO, YOU CAN GO AND FUCK YOURSELF!" he raged, the drugs overcoming his senses and his mind. He wouldn't have said any of it if he wasn't under the influence. He probably would have been happy. But Rosa didn't know this.  
"Fine." she cried and she picked up her backpack by the door and left.  
"DON'T THINK ABOUT FUCKING COMING BACK!" Vaas yelled after her and she slammed the door shut so all of the pirates turned and looked. She just ignored them and stomped through the compound, eyes on her. Rosa couldn't wipe the tears away. Some of the pirates were muttering.  
"I knew that Vaas would finally get rid of Hoyt's bitch daughter."  
"Right, pay up, I had bets on her leaving before the year was out."  
"He didn't even love her."  
Rosa pressed her lips together until they disappeared and turned the corner to leave.  
"Rosa!" Raul called, "Where are you going?" Rosa didn't reply. Walking briskly to the boating area, she threw her backpack down on one of the boats and pushed it out further into the sea. Climbing in, she turned the key in the ignition and the boat roared to life, thick waves billowing out at the back. She sniffed and pressed the accelerator, the boat being driven out into the sea. She didn't look back at the compound.

_She was heading for Hoyt's island._

**Hey guys! So some dramatic chapters coming up soon! But don't worry, this won't be the typical (but amazing) thing where Vaas and Rosa will have a baby, signalling the end of the story. Plenty more chapters to come! **

**Okay, if I don't have time to publish tomorrow, Friday or Saturday, I'm truly sorry. I will try for the Thursday but I have school things going on and then Catching Fire and then FRIDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY and the celebrations will go onto Saturday. All will be returned to normal on Sunday though, I pinky swear. Until then, I don't know, re-read this story? Give a little review? A birthday message? Go insane? **

**Happy reading :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - Have you guessed the riddle yet?**

Vaas' head drummed and his eyes were heavy. He groaned loudly.  
"Hermana." he mumbled and groaned again, "Hermana." He rose his voice a little and coughed, it forcing him to sit up. His head pounded even more and Vaas fumbled in his pocket for some tablets. He pulled them out and popped some, drying swallowing them which wasn't the best idea. He found a bottle of water on the floor and downed it, the effects of the drugs making him severely dehydrated and his throat felt sore. Vaas tried to collect his thoughts but couldn't, nothing of the night before was coming back to him. Getting slowly to his feet, he opened the warehouse door and the harsh sunlight was blinding and Vaas squinted.  
"RAUL!" he shouted, "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Vaas adjusted to the light a little, only to see Raul jogging over. Vaas groaned again.  
"Sup?" Raul asked, his tank removed, his body glistening.  
"Where the fuck is Rosa?" Vaas asked. The tablets had started working slightly, one of the Doctors own special concoctions.  
"I don't know." said Raul, "She stormed out of here last night, got on a boat and headed South. She didn't say why but she left the warehouse upset."#  
All of the thoughts from the night came cascading into Vaas' mind like a huge tidal wave, crashing onto the shore. His eyes widened as his remembered; the drugs, the fight, the baby, Rosa leaving.  
"Shit." Vaas whispered.  
"What happened?" asked Raul.  
"Did you say she went South?" questioned Vaas, his voice full of panic, although he tried to mask it.  
"Looked like it. Dude, what did you do?"  
"We need to go over there, now." Vaas said, his mind buzzing. He tried to walk past Raul but Raul put his hands out to stop him.  
"Woah. Not a good idea. If you've had a fight, she'll need to cool off. Let her come back on her own terms." Raul explained.  
"Hermano, you don't understan-"  
"I do. Leave her. She'll be back, don't worry."

Rosa had arrived at Hoyt's island late in the night and had collapsed in a sodden mess on the beach and had fell asleep, the emotions tiring her out. She had been woken up by a privateer kicking her gently in the back.  
"Hey, Rosa. Wake up. Come on."  
Rosa blinked and sat up, her appearance messy and dirty. The privateer held out his hand and she took it, the man hauling her up.  
"Thanks." she said, "Hoyt in?"  
"Yepp. Up in his office. Want me to walk you there?" the man suggested.  
"Yes please." Rosa said quietly and the two walked side by side, not saying anything. Rosa hung her head a little, not wanting the other privateers to look at her. The stairs of the building met her line of sight and she quickly went up them, until arriving outside Hoyt's office. She gave a weak smile to the man who nodded and walked off. Rosa took a deep breath and knocked, her distinctive knock which made swivel around in his chair. She opened the old door and was faced with Hoyt.

"Rosa." he said, "What on earth are you doing here?"  
"Can I come in?" she whispered, her voice full of sadness.  
"Of course." he said and he ran round his desk and wrapped his arm around Rosa's shoulder, "What's wrong, my English Rose?"  
"Oh Hoyt." she managed to say before she became choked up. Hoyt took her backpack from her and threw it next to his desk and sat her down in his chair.  
"What has that fucker done Rosa?" Hoyt growled, his fists clenched.  
"We...We had a fight, I was scared that he would hurt me...so-so I came here." Rosa said and she looked down at the ground, chewing her lip.  
"What were you fighting about?" Hoyt asked and Rosa tensed up. She could tell Hoyt there and then or she couldn't.  
"N-Nothing." Rosa stuttered, "It doesn't matter. I've never seen him like that before, Hoyt. Something was different about him. I thought he was going to kill me."  
"I'm going to murder that mother fucker." Hoyt spat and Rosa touched his hand, a sign for him to relax a little.  
"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Hoyt asked, "I'm not the best agony aunt but I'm the best fucking one you've got."  
Rosa sighed.  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not. I just want some guidance. What do I do?" Rosa asked, "Do I go back? Or should he come here?"  
"I'm definitely not the best person for this; Rich was." Hoyt sighed, "I don't know what you should do, Rosa."  
"Oh gee, you're the best fucking agony aunt I've ever had." she said, sarcastically, her words biting. Rosa pulled out her knife and stabbed it into the desk in anger, not to Hoyt but to everything.  
"I never said I was the best, did I?" Hoyt said and he rubbed between his eyes.  
"I think you have something of mine, Rosa." Hoyt said and he pulled Rosa's bag towards him. He passed it to her and she looked at him. Hoyt signalled to the bag and she reluctantly opened it and dug to the bottom, retrieving the letter. She pulled it out and handed it to Hoyt, who snatched it off of her and got to his feet.  
"I always thought you might need this someday, Rosa. I don't know what you need it for, but hopefully it helps." Hoyt stood behind her and dropped the letter into her lap. Hands trembling, Rosa picked it up and ran her finger underneath the flap, opening it. Inside the envelope was a folded piece of white paper and she slowly opened it out. Her eyes scanned down the page:

_"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" the Hatter said, turning to Alice again._  
_"No, I give it up," Alice replied: "what's the answer?"_  
_"I haven't the slightest idea," said the Hatter."_

Rosa just stared at the paper.  
"Hoyt, what the fuck is that supposed to mea-" Rosa started but when she looked up Hoyt wasn't there. Rosa flipped the paper over and saw there was a single sentence written on the back.  
_"You'll figure it out."_  
Rosa was really fucking confused. What was it supposed to mean? She thought he had written it a while ago, so why would he have it at his dispense at the time when she needed some actual guidance the most? What was she supposed to get from that; there's a riddle to be solved or that she should just give up? She couldn't understand what the riddle would be. She had left Vaas on North after he had exploded at her; her life and the life within her could have been in danger. She didn't even know if she wanted a baby. She was too young and she had barely started her life with Vaas. Rosa didn't know what she could gain from an Alice in Wonderland quote that didn't even explain anything, but she knew that there was something deeper within it. Something important. Rosa studied the note for a while, reading and re-reading it and racking her brains for answers. The riddle. What could it be? Could Vaas be the riddle that she shouldn't give up on? Or should she give up on him? Rosa sat up in the chair, alone with her thoughts and the only sound echoing through the room being the clock that ticked on one of Hoyt's side tables. Rosa knew that she needed to sort things with Vaas, for the sake of her and for this baby. She didn't know what she was going to do and turned the chair, looking down onto the compound and thinking. She rested her hands on her stomach.  
"You've fucked everything up. I didn't want this to happen. Nobody wanted this to happen. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." said Rosa and her eyes brimmed with tears. There was only one thing that she could really do.

Sort things out with Vaas.

**Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you all enjoyed a little break because I know that I did. I had a great birthday and thank you to those who sent me a message, you guys are the best! More action (I think) coming up in the next chapter and the ones to come, so you have that to look forward too. Happy reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter**** 37 - Silence**

Slamming the office door, Rosa's heels clicked on the wooden floor. She had cleaned herself up in Hoyt's office and was looking a lot better with her makeup done and her hair preened. It was unusual how just making her appearance look better, made her feel better in herself, like she had more confidence. She wore her makeup as a mask most of the time, protecting her and giving her this mysterious identity of the blonde bombshell that ruled over Rook, a force not to be reckoned with. Without her makeup, she just felt weak and like a loser, someone who had lost a battle. The simple act that took her no more than 10 minutes had so much of an effect on her.

Rosa stepped out of the building, and welcomed the heat of the island into her, soaking it all up.  
"Tell Hoyt to come down to the loading bay." she said to one of the privateers, who was leaning against a wall. The man jumped up straight at Rosa's command.  
"Right away, Miss Volker." the man said and he scuttled off to find Hoyt. Rosa continued walking down to the loading bay and slowed a little when she passed the area where her and Rich had once sat, the day she had met Vaas. Rosa stopped and touched the old, wooden crate and sighed.  
"You'd know what I should do, Rich." she said to herself, "You always knew what I should do. Tell me, Rich, please." Rosa brushed off some of the dirt on the crate and pushed a dirty rag off of it. Something caught her eye and she blew the dirt away and rubbed it with her hand. Right there, in front of her very eyes, was a carving in the crate. It was a simple heart with 'R+V' scratched inside it. Rosa and Vaas had done it together, a little into their relationship. Cheesy, but they were young in love and they didn't care. Rosa stroked the carving with her index finger and took a deep breath. '_Maybe it's a sign.' _she thought to herself. She took one last look at it, smiled slightly and made her way to the boat. Rosa threw her backpack off and dropped it in the front of the boat, opening it up and checking she had everything. Hoyt's letter/riddle was safe in the bottom.  
"Going so soon, my English Rose?" a voice said from behind her, "You've only been here a few hours. You'd think that you weren't enjoying my company." Rosa turned to see Hoyt stood by the back of the boat, on land.  
"I'm not enjoying your company." Rosa said with a smile and winked at Hoyt, "I know what I need to do. I have to go and make things right."  
"As long as that's what you think. Don't be getting yourself into any fucking trouble, okay? Anything happens, you just jump straight back on this boat and come here."  
"Okay, Hoyt. I'll let you know." Rosa flung her arms around Hoyt's shoulders and buried her head into them. She inhaled in his smell and sighed.  
"You can tell me what has happened, Rosa. You know you can." Hoyt mumbled into her head and Rosa pulled out of the hug and flashed him a weak smile.  
"I'll be fine. It's nothing." she replied, lying through her teeth. Hoyt raised an eyebrow and she forced herself to smile further, until Hoyt looked more relaxed.  
"Stay safe!" Hoyt called as Rosa started the engine and she heard Hoyt cursing as water was thrown all over him. She couldn't stop laughing and pushed her foot down and drove back to North Island. About 5 minutes into the journey, her stomach filled with dread and she had to slow down a little. Rosa was shaking and was gripping the wheel so tightly, that her knuckles were white. She chewed on her lip and then completely stopped pressing the accelerator. The boat stopped and shuddered and Rosa stared into space. What the hell was she doing?

* * *

Pulling the key out of the ignition, Rosa rested her head on the steering wheel. It had taken her a lot longer than anticipated to arrive back at North, and when the familiar compound appeared on the horizon, she nearly threw up, unsure whether it was a combination of fear, motion sickness, or baby sickness. Nothing made sense. She reluctantly pulled herself out of the boat and her legs felt like jelly. Maybe she was wrong to come back so soon after the fight. She knew that she would have to confront him eventually and in Vaas' words: 'There's no time like the present.' Dragging her feet along the dusty path, Rosa mustered up all of the courage that she had and entered the compound.

Silence.

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop and there was nobody to be seen. Rosa was surprised that a tumbleweed didn't came past her, it was that deadly silent.  
"Hello?" Rosa called. Nothing. She walked further into the compound and there was nobody about. No pirates or strippers, no hostages or rejects, no Raul and especially no Vaas.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Rosa said to herself. She went to the warehouse and pushed the creaking door open and called out Vaas' name. No answer came. She walked back out into the sunlight and stood in the centre of the compound. Rosa turned her head, this way and that, trying to spot anyone in the buildings.  
"HELLO?" she shouted and there was still no reply. It was getting creepy and eerie, with no-one about. Rosa expected something to jump out at her. The hum of a car engine, interrupted her thoughts and she ran to the gate of the compound, her gun at the ready.  
"AHH!" she cried, as she jumped around the corner, her gun ready to be shot.  
"Hey! Don't shoot!" shouted a pirate and Rosa was taken aback.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" she shouted and the small group of pirates put their arms up in defense.  
"Something's happened, Rosa." the apparent leader of the group seemed to say. On closer inspection, the pirates looked battered and bloody, cuts across their faces and blood on their bodies. They looked a mess, their clothes ripped and them covered in dirt. Rosa slowly put her gun down.  
"What the fuck has happened?" she managed to breath out and she felt like her heart was coming to come out of her chest.  
"The Raykat. That message they put on the warehouse? It was a threat. A small group of them stayed behind, infiltrated the compound this morning, captured us all and set free the hostages."  
"Vaas?"  
"They've got them all Rosa. We only just managed to escape. The Raykat said that they're waiting for you."  
Rosa stopped breathing, everything felt like it was coming down around her. Her blood boiled and then she came back to reality. The anger pulsated through her, a hot venom that had a desire to slaughter every last Raykat on the islands.  
"I'm going to kill every one of those mother fuckers." she growled, "We're going to get Vaas and the others back."  
"We'll need to plan it first, Rosa. There are only a few, but they're prepared. We need to be ready or else we'll all be killed!" said one of the pirates who was sat in the back of the truck.  
"You're right." Rosa said, her blood still burning, "Tell me everything you know."

**You didn't think that the Raykat were gone forever did you? Happy reading guys!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 - A Mothers Name.**

A hastily drawn plan lay sprawled on the hood of the truck.  
"So from what you can remember, the guards are here, here and here." said Rosa, pointing to various spots on the map, "And Vaas and the pirates are around here."  
"Yepp. I reckon they'll have Vaas some place by himself." said the pirate that had first spoken to Rosa.  
"Those cocksuckers always give him the best treatment, don't they?" Rosa said, sarcastically and the men scoffed  
"Let's fill up on ammo and shit and we'll head off. I want Vaas and the guys back here by at least sun down." That objective looked unlikely, but Rosa was determined. She had forgotten about the specifics of their fight and the baby, and was more bothered about getting Vaas back, safely.  
"Rosa." said the pirate, pulling her shoulder, "We might not make this."  
"We will." Rosa insisted, "I promise."

As they approached the village, Rosa pulled the jeep into some bushes to conceal it.  
"Now, you all know your stations, yeah? I'm gonna go on top of the water tower to get a better view first and then I'll give the signal for the search and then one for the fight."  
"Sounds fine to me." a pirate said and the men nodded. Rosa doubled checked that she was armed and loaded and crept around the buildings and to the water tower. She had changed we shoes to converse for the climbing and so they would sound quieter than her going up in heels. She grabbed the ladder and started to climb, stopped a quarter of the way and looked at one of the pirates, who gave her the nod to keep going. She arrived at the top of the tower, undetected, and crouched down. Rosa pulled out the camera and zoomed in on the men to get a better view. There were a few Raykat stood facing away from her, down near the left side entrance. Perfect for looking for the pirates. Rosa scanned around closer and saw a pile of guns near a door of a large building, so motioned for one of her pirates to go and look. Two went off and Rosa climbed down from the water tower.  
"There's a group near the left entrance. See if you can get some C4 planted or a mine, close to them." she instructed a pirate and he scuttled off to see what he could do. Rosa turned to the lead pirate.  
"Right, we're going to-" Rosa didn't finish her sentence.  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" a Raykat shouted and a huge explosion went off, in the church of the village. Amber flames licked the sky and the explosion threw Rosa and the pirates back.  
"WE DON'T LIKE TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK, ROSA! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"  
"Shit." Rosa whispered and she moved around the side of a building.  
"Ready?" she asked the pirate.  
"Ready." he replied.  
"I don't even know your name."  
"Philippe."  
"Well, Philippe." Rosa said, "Today's the day we destroy the Raykat."

Rosa yelled out and turned the corner, opening fire on the group of Raykat that were stood there, some falling to the floor. She grabbed a small knife and threw it, it lodging itself into a warriors neck.  
"ROSA! Your beloved Vaas and his pirates are dead! They were in the church! There's nothing more you can do." the head warrior taunted. Rosa turned and snarled at the head warrior, himself backed up by two other warriors. The church was burning and a few of Rosa's guys were dead, as well as the Raykat. It was a small fight in comparison to the last big one.  
"Join us Rosa." the head warrior said, his voice oozing mystery.  
"You're all fucking delusional." she spat, "I would never join you. Citra could never get me to join, so how could you? Where is your leader now, where is that cunt? HUH? WHERE IS SHE NOW?" Rosa screamed and the head warrior laughed.  
"Oh, Rosa. Citra was never a key piece of the puzzle; you are. You'll want to join us, Rosa. We're better than those pirates. Join us and rule the kingdom forever."  
"I already do run this kingdom." Rosa and the warriors were in a stand off position, neither party shooting or attacking. Rosa wanted to see what they have to say.  
"Do you? Or does Hoyt? What's the one thing that you would love for Hoyt to tell you?" said the head warrior and he smirked. Rosa didn't reply and kept a death stare on the head warrior.  
"Don't act like you don't know, Rosa. You've known ever since you were little that he investigated everything about your birth mother. It kills you that you don't know her name."

After her dream, the fact that she didn't actually know her mothers name started to play on her mind. She knew that Hoyt would have investigated everything that he could when she arrived on the island, and Rosa was pretty sure Hoyt knew who her mother was, but she never had the nerve to ask him. She just wanted to know; not a massive ask. There was always a feeling inside her, stopping her, from plucking up the nerve.  
"You don't know anything about me." Rosa growled and the warrior laughed.  
"We know **everything** about you, Rosa. Remember Caddo? When he was in Hoyt's office, he raided it first, getting every last detail about your life. Including her name."  
"LIES!" Rosa snarled, and she stepped forward, "Hoyt would never let Caddo get that far."  
"Oh, but he did. We have all the information about your life we could want. I'm surprised you don't find the files sooner, a smart girl like yourself."  
"You're lying!" she insisted.  
"Why would we lie? We can tell you her name right now."  
"You wouldn't dare." Rosa replied.  
"We wouldn't?" said the leader, "I have her name on a slip of paper in my pocket. You know you want to reach in and-"  
Rosa couldn't suppress the anger, they were getting a reaction from her. She knew she shouldn't let them, but she couldn't help it; they knew which buttons to press.  
"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL MY MEN, MY VAAS, AND BLACKMAIL ME? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she screamed, going red in the face with pulsating anger.  
"We are the warriors of Rook Island." the leader replied. Rosa felt the pirates behind her grip their guns and shift a little. Rosa looked down and saw that they were stood where the mine had been planted by one of her men.  
"You're fucking dead." she said, monotonous and she smirked. She took a few steps back and the Raykat looked confused. Rosa'a pirates were walking at a brisk pace and Rosa didn't lose eye contact with the leader. She pulled out of her gun and cocked it, and pointed it at the mine.  
"You don't get to tell me shit. Adios amigos." she said, aiming her gun. The leader realised what was going on.  
"Er-" the leader tried to shout out but was silenced by Rosa, shooting the bullet, the mine exploding, instantaneously killing all of the Raykat without giving the rest of them time to think. The blast didn't touch Rosa or the pirates, but the heat could be felt.

"CHECK EVERY BUILDING!" she yelled and the men dispersed out, their feet pounding against the dirt path. Rosa walked over to the church, there still a few embers lit. The church was completely destroyed, burnt to ash and Rosa was encompassed with sadness. Vaas couldn't be dead, not that easily? Did they just eliminate all of the Raykat that easily too? It all seemed like a blur. Rosa felt a crunch under foot and she pulled away, a green gem glittering in the dirt. She bent down and pulled it out and Vaas' familiar necklace came into view.  
"No." she whispered, "He's not."  
Her hand clenched around the necklace and she gently kissing it, before grimacing and putting it in her ammo pouch.  
"ROSA! PHILIPPE HAS SPOTTED THE GUYS DOWN BY A WATERFALL! THEY'RE ALIVE!" one shouted and Rosa ran over to the truck as if her life depended on it.

"Drive!" she commanded and Phillipe put his foot down and the group sped off down a road. As Phillipe turned a sharp corner, Rosa was thrown from the truck, tumbling down a small hill.  
"SHIT, ROSA!"  
Rosa stopped abruptly, the side of her body harshly hitting a large rock. The air left her lungs and she coughed and groaned. A pain radiated from her stomach.  
"Rosa! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" called Philippe, who was running down the hill.  
"I'm fine." she croaked, "Help me up?"  
Philippe extended his hand and Rosa took it, a sharp twinge spreading through the front of her body. She staggered back to the truck and pulled herself in.  
"Drive carefully this time, Phil." a pirate said and tapped Philippe's shoulder. Rosa put her head on the rest behind it and had her arm around her middle. The vibrations of the truck were soothing, not the rocks that Philippe kept running over. It suddenly came to a stop and there was a loud cheer. Rosa opened an eye and saw a sea of red. There were pirates sat on the ground near the bottom of a beautiful waterfall, clutching their bloodied wounds and ripping clothes to stem the bleeding. A tall figure stood up and limped forward. Vaas.

Rosa got out of the truck and grabbed the side of it, the pain in her body increasing.  
"Princesa?" Vaas said and Rosa turned and managed to get her arms around his body, holding him close. He smelt of dirt, blood and smoke but Rosa didn't care. Everything was just washed away. Rosa felt herself getting weak. Vaas kissed the top of her head repeatedly, his calloused hands rubbing her arms, as if he was confirming that she was real.  
"Usted está aquí." he muttered. _You're here._ Rosa tried to let out a reply but she was cut short by the ripping pain in her lower abdomen. She gasped and gripped onto Vaas tighter.  
"Rosa?" he said. She went limp in his arms and he managed to catch her before she fell.  
"ROSA?" he yelled and he lifted her up in his arms. Blood ran down her legs and Vaas' arms and hands were covered.

"ROSA!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - The Beach At Night**

A sharp scratch in Rosa's arm woke her up.  
"What the fuck?" she whined and she opened her eyes. Doctor Earnhardt was injecting her with some liquid, mumbling to himself like he normally did.  
"Vaas?" she said and Doctor Earnhardt shook his head.  
"Outside." he replied, "T-The...hostages." Rosa tried to sit up and groaned, clasping her stomach.  
"Don't, Rosa." Doctor Earnhardt said, "You've not been well." Rosa tried to piece together what was going on.  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked and she grabbed a canteen of water and drank it down, some dribbling down the side of her mouth. She was still in her clothes from when they went and rescued the pirates; her shoes weren't even taken off.  
"R-Rosa." Doctor Earnhardt stuttered, "I-I'm afraid that when you fell off the truck and hit your body, it caused...a miscarriage."  
Rosa slumped down into her bed and stared into space. A miscarriage. There would no longer be a baby. She didn't know how to react.  
"Does Vaas know?" she asked, her expression blank.  
"No." replied the Doctor, "He wanted to know what was wrong, but I would not tell him. I did not know if you knew you were pregnant."  
"Yeah, I knew alright." she said and she pushed herself up, Doctor Earnhardt sucking in air through his teeth. Rosa gasped in pain but persevered, eventually sitting up in her bed.  
"I want to get up." she stated and threw the sheet off of her.  
"Give it a few minutes, t-the medicine has to work first." Rosa sighed.  
"How long have I been asleep?" she asked. She always had to ask that question whenever she woke up. Rosa didn't like the thought of time passing, and her not being conscious to see it.  
"Vaas brought you back here, and everyone has been back for at least 5 hours now." Rosa nodded. 5 hours wasn't that bad.  
She closed her eyes and thought. How was she going to tell Vaas? She was still mad at him, even though the feeling went away for a short while after she had found him. Relief, that's what it was. Vaas seemed completely different from how he was when she told him. She didn't want to face him but knew that she would have too. What would have happened if she hadn't come back from Hoyt's island in time? Rosa's stomach felt numb and she touched it. Nothing.  
"Is it working?" Doctor Earnhardt asked, stumbling a little.  
"I can't feel my stomach." she replied.  
"You can get up now then." Rosa swung her legs around and got out of the bed with ease. She took a few tentative steps and felt no pain, so went over to the mirror in the warehouse. She still looked the same, makeup intact and hair not too messy, which was a surprise. She spotted her weapon holster and dug in one of the pockets and pulled out Vaas' necklace and stuffed it in her skirt pocket.  
"Thanks, Doc." she said and Doctor Earnhardt waved his hands as if to say 'No big deal.' Taking a deep breath, Rosa went out into the night time of the compound.

* * *

The atmosphere was different, quieter when she walked out. Many pirates were nursing their wounds or drinking to notice her moving through the shadows. From inside a small shack that Rosa walked past, she heard voices and stopped.  
"Hoyt. **Hoyt.** Look, I know. I'm sorry, hermano, okay? I'm going to sort everything and make everything better. No, no, you don't have to come over. Fucking hell, you don't need to threaten me. Right, fine."  
Rosa placed her hands on the door of the shack, hesitated and then went for it. No turning back now.  
"_What?"_ said Vaas, his back away from Rosa, his hands resting on the table. Rosa didn't say anything.  
"Fuck, what-" Vaas turned and stopped dead.  
"Rosa." he whispered and stepped forward, as if to kiss her. Rosa stepped back.  
"Beach. Now." she said, her voice stern and Vaas blinked. Rosa left the shack without another word and her legs felt like jelly. She was trying not to let the anger build, but she just kept replaying the events of that night. She shook her head as if to erase them and the ground was soft underneath her. She bent down and touched the sand, it being cold under the moonlight of Rook. Footsteps produced a soft crunching from behind her and she twisted around. Rosa did not smile, or cry or shout; she just looked at Vaas.  
"Hermana?" he said, his voice soft, "What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?" she hissed. He was going to get a taste of his own medicine.  
"Care to explain what happened the other night? You just exploded at me, when I needed you the most. Did you have any idea of how that made me feel? You scared the shit out of me Vaas, and I've never been scared of you before. What happened to you?"  
Vaas took in her words and realised what she was talking about. He was on drugs and she mustn't have known.  
"Princesa." Vaas started, "You don't understand. When you came to talk to me, I wasn't with it. Doc had dropped off some pills and I took them. I was feeling low, the thought of my birthday getting me down; I hated my birthday. I acted the way I did because I was high, not because I hated you. I never meant anything I said, I promise you that, princesa. Te necesito demasiado, yo nunca te haría daño así." _I need you too much, I would never hurt you like that.  
_Rosa stared at him for what seemed like forever, processing his words. He was on drugs? Vaas walked to her and cupped her face in his hands and turned it to him.  
"If I wasn't on drugs, I would have told you that I loved you and that I'm happy that we're having a baby. Sure, it's not ideal, but-" Vaas' hands felt wet and he saw that Rosa was crying. She was crying because she knew that they weren't having a baby.  
"Rosa? What's wrong?" Vaas asked and he wiped a few tears away, "I'm sorry for everything, hermana, really, I am."  
"It's not that." Rosa said, trying to swallow her tears, "I lost the baby."  
"W-What?" Vaas whispered, the colour draining from his face.  
"I fell out of the truck when we were coming to get you, and hit a rock. I lost the baby." she sobbed and Vaas pulled her close for a hug, his huge arms enveloping her. She cried onto his chest for a while, neither two saying anything. Rosa sniffed and pulled away and sat on the sand. Vaas did the same and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"It's okay, princesa." Vaas soothed, "It's okay."  
"It's not okay! I lost the baby, Vaas! It's my fault!" Rosa bit her lip, trying to suppress the crying.  
"It's not you fault, Rosa. It just wasn't the right time."

The pair sat in silence on the beach, the ocean waves soothing and calming. Rosa had stopped crying and was now just watching the water, the moonlight flickering. Vaas was the first one to speak.  
"Erlina."  
"Huh?" Rosa asked, sitting up slightly.  
"If we had had the baby, I would have wanted her to be called Erlina." he said.  
"How do you know it would have been a girl?"  
"I just know. " he replied and Rosa smiled and snuggled into him closer and he tightened his arm around her.\  
"What does it mean?" she asked, her hair getting blown a little by the wind. It was nice.  
"It means many things. Noblewoman, countess, warrior." Rosa froze when he said warrior, but knew that it would have fitted the baby nicely. Vaas and Rosa themselves were warriors, but a different kind.  
"It also means princess." Vaas said and Rosa looked up at him and smiled. His green eyes caught the moonlight and looked dazzling.  
"Perfect." she said and they went back to silence. Rosa just had to say one thing.  
"I'm sorry we're not having a baby, Vaas." she said and she sighed. The drugs were starting to wear off a little and her lower abdomen was starting to throb.  
"It's okay, princesa. We have our wholes lives ahead of us to have babies. Let's just enjoy it whilst we can."  
"What time do you reckon it is, Vaas?" Rosa asked.  
"After midnight, I'd say. Why do you ask, hermana?"  
"Happy birthday." she whispered and Vaas smiled a little. Rosa leaned up and kissed him, a soft but sincere kiss. "I have something for you." Rosa reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. Vaas positively grinned.  
"You found it? I thought those cocksuckers burnt it. Princesa, thank you."

"Te amo." she whispered.  
"Te amo." he replied.  
Everything was going to be okay between them.

**OKAY! Bit of a soppy/short chapter but it had to be done, guys! Hope you're still enjoying the story :) Happy reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 - Our FUCKING loved ones.**

Rosa and Vaas walked hand in hand back to the compound, walking slow as if they were savouring the moment of peace and quiet on the island. Vaas turned and effortlessly scooped Rosa up in his arms, bridal style and she giggled, her head resting on his chest. He always made her feel so safe when she was close to him. Rosa decided to put the memories from that night, behind her; he didn't mean it and she took his word for it. She only felt a little bit of pain when he did lift her up but she didn't care. Rosa wanted the moment of happiness to last, it distracting her from the events of the past few days. Vaas carried her through the compound into the warehouse, the only pirates around were the ones of the night shift. Many had probably gone to bed; exhaustion or boredom getting the better of them. It was a pretty plain night, the air warm but was cold for Rook and the moon was high and bright in the sky. An assortment of jungle animals and insects, played a unique tune, each sound different from the last. Vaas kicked the door open and put Rosa on the bed, gently. She rolled over and propped her hand up so she could rest her head onto it, watching Vaas. He pulled off his tank top and boots, then his pants so he was just in his boxer shorts and fell on the bed next to Rosa. Rosa smiled, then got to her feet and took off her boots and clothes, and joined him, also lying in her underwear.

"How come you don't like birthdays?" Rosa asked, looking up at the ceiling, concentrating on the xenon lights above.  
"I just don't." Vaas replied.  
"There must be a reason though. You can't have been born hating birthdays."  
There was a silence between the pair and Rosa listened to Vaas' breathing. He sighed and Rosa turned her head to face him. Vaas did the same and she smiled a little at him.  
"I loved birthdays when I was little. But being in the Raykat means that when you turn 13, you need to become a man. You need to fight someone."  
"That can't have been that traumatic, beating someone up. You probably saw it all of the time."  
"You had to kill them as well. It was a battle to the death."  
Rosa's interest peaked a little, now yearning for more of Vaas' story.

"I had to pick an opponent, someone in the tribe. I had all of the time before my birthday to choose. Then, about 3 days before, I'm walking through the temple after being out hunting and I hear some crying. I look around and follow the noise and find Citra, sat on the floor in a corner, shaking and crying. I asked her what was wrong and being her older brother, I wanted to protect her. She said that one of the tribe members, Okmulgee, had tried to rape her. She fought him off but he had hit her a few times, her arms were starting to bruise from where he had grabbed her and her face looked sore and bloody. He was the one I was going to fight."

Rosa was captivated.  
"And then what?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"The day of my 13th birthday came and I already knew that the day felt different, you know? I didn't know if I was to still be alive by the end of it. At noon, I walked to the fight area within the temple and saw Okmulgee stood waiting for me. He was just a regular tribe member, not too big of an opponent, but stronger than a 13 year old boy. He stood cocky and he was smirking at me; he knew that I knew what he had tried to do to Citra. They have me this herb stuff to make me stronger, and if I won, I would start the Path of the Warrior. The fight starts and he's just beating me fucking senseless. Then, I saw Citra move into the crowd of the other tribe members. She looked upset and she looked like she had been crying again. That gave me the power, the motivation, to get up, jump onto the back Okmulgee when he wasn't concentrating, stupid fucker was just soaking in the cheers from the crowd, and put my knife into his heart. I won but I was fucking scarred for life. I still think about it."

Rosa was taken aback at the ease at which Vaas had told her the story, but was shocked to learn about the harsh reality of his first kill. At least she was more grown up when she had killed, not 13 and she didn't get beaten up before hand.  
"Woah." Rosa breathed, her voice quiet.  
"I mean, without family who the fuck are we? There was a time where I would do anything for my sister, I mean, the first time I ever killed was for my sister. But that was not enough for her, no, no, no, no, no, please. You see the thing about our loved ones..." Vaas was on his feet now, pacing the room, "our FUCKING loved ones, they come and they BLINDSIDE you every fucking time. So they say to me, they say, 'Vaas, Vaas, who the FUCK is it going to be? THEM or ME, ME OR THEM? Like, like you know, like they fucking think that I need to make a fucking choice." Vaas stood getting his breath back, anger clouding over his eyes. Rosa stood up and walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands, directing his line of sight to her.  
"Hey, hey." she whispered, "It's alright. They can't hurt you anymore."  
"She didn't even act grateful, Rosa. When I killed for her. She always told me that I wouldn't be man enough to rule the tribe. To rule anybody, or to do anything. Nothing was ever enough."  
"I know, I know." said Rosa, shushing and soothing Vaas. He was starting to calm. Rosa didn't know how much of an affect that the Raykat and Citra must have had on him.  
"Come on." Rosa said and she led him back to the bed. He lay down and so did Rosa. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it over the pair and she smiled a little, looking at Vaas.  
"Your eyes never fail to amaze me Vaas." she said and Vaas pulled her closer to him, so her hands were against his chest. He buried his face into her hair, he loved the smell of it.  
"The Raykat are ruthless fuckers, huh?" Rosa said, airily.  
"Yeah." Vaas replied, a short answer and Rosa knew not to mention it anymore. The pair were quiet again until Vaas spoke up.  
"Sometimes I feel like the world is on a diagonal, and I am the balancing point."  
"I get that." Rosa replied, "I get that."  
"A lot of people don't even try to get to know me. They all think I'm fucking crazy. I guess I am."  
Rosa pulled away from Vaas and sat up a little and looked at him. His eyes looked sad and Rosa hated seeing him like this.  
"Vaas. You don't need to care what people think. You **are**crazy. But it's one of the reasons why I love you. The Raykat, they're worthless and disgusting. You can forget all about them, which I know will be hard, but that part of your life is over. You have a new life. With me."  
Vaas let out an exasperated sigh and pinched between his eyes. He started chuckling a little.  
"You're right. You're right. What am I talking about?"  
Rosa smiled and leant over him and kissed him. He pulled her on top of him, so her legs were either side of his body and she pressed harder onto his lips. Vaas' hands travelled all over Rosa's body, mostly feeling her back and ass, squeezing it every so often. The kissing turned into a full blown make out session and Rosa felt a small pressure in her inner thigh. She stopped kissing Vaas and he began working his lips down her neck.  
"I...think...we should stop." breathed Rosa. Vaas slowed down and worked his away back up to her lips and gave them a few little pecks.  
"Just when we were having fun." he said quietly. Both Rosa and Vaas were trying to get their breathing to normal, it having accelerated quickly with the heat of the situation.  
"When I'm better." Rosa said and she rolled off of Vaas, and returned to her previous position, her hands against Vaas' bare chest.  
"What I am going to get for my birthday then?" Vaas asked and Rosa laughed.  
"I have something up my sleeve, don't worry, dear Vaas."  
"Aw, fuck, I hate surprises." he whined.  
"Shut up, you sound like a pussy. Keep whining and you'll be getting nothing."  
"Okay, okay. I'll be quiet." Vaas replied.  
"Goodnight, princesa."  
"Goodnight, Vaas."  
Rosa drifted soundly off to sleep, the feel of Vaas' chest rhymically rising and falling with each breath relaxing and calm.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 - Vaas' Birthday**

**WARNING - CONTAINS STRONG DRUG USE AND SMUT!**

It was a surprise that Rosa was awake before Vaas as it was usually always the other way around. She sat up and smiled at the sleeping Vaas, and scanned her eyes over his sculpted, tanned chest. Rosa ran her hand through her hair and got out of bed and quickly ready, staying as quiet as possible to not wake Vaas up. She picked up her heels and exited the room, shutting the door slowly behind her so it didn't slam. The sun hadn't even properly risen and Rosa knew that she should have stayed in bed as she knew the night was going to be a late one. She wandered to a leather sofa and sat, pulling on her heels. She felt a lot better than she did the previous day and knew that she would only have to take a few small dosage pills to fully rid her of the pain. Doctor Earnhardt was a fucking genius, even if he was slightly mad but everyone was on Rook.

"How you doing, Rosa?" said a voice and Rosa squinted in the sunlight to see Philippe stood in front of her.  
"I'm doing okay. What about you?" she asked, getting to her feet.  
"Me? I'm good, I'm good. You're never usually up this early."  
"I know." said Rosa and she laughed a little, "It's Vaas' birthday today and I had Raul order in a few things, so hopefully they've arrived. All I need now is for Raul to get his lazy ass up."  
"Rosa Volker calling me lazy?" said Raul and he walked around the sofa and stood next to Philippe.  
"Shut up, Raul. Has the stuff come in?" she asked and Raul nodded.  
"Just been to collect it. Everything is in that box over there."  
Rosa tilted her head and spotted a big wooden crate being carried in. She clapped her hands together.  
"Raul, you're the best. Will you boys help me set things up?"

An hour and a half later and Rosa and the guys were done. Balloons hung from anything that they could be tied to, moving gently in the slight breeze. Blues, greens, yellows, purples and most importantly reds, the colour of the pirates, were of the assortment of colours that were littered around the compound. Rosa had some guys clean up the 'dance floor', polishing the wood until it shined and then had a group of men generally cleaning up the compound. Rosa had then taken some ladders, a paint brush and a pot of paint and some special alcohol solution in a bottle from Doctor Earnhardt and concentrated her work on the warehouse doors. She had gotten Raul to order in a lot of alcohol and more drugs for the night ahead. The party was going to be huge, Rosa was sure of it and she wanted nothing less for her pirate king. She had then handed out paint cans to the most skilled artists within the pirates and set them on their tasks. Fresh colours were painted onto the walls of every building, the designs telling a story. Rosa couldn't wait to unveil it all to Vaas. She wiped her forehead with a rag, the heat of the preparations making her sweat, and smiled at the pirates.  
"Thanks a lot boys. You'll be rewarded tonight. This party is going to be kickass."  
The pirates smiled back at Rosa and then dispersed to the bar, to quench their thirst after working under the heat.  
"Go and wake the pirate lord up." Raul said and Rosa pushed his shoulder playfully.  
"I'm going now, dickweed." Rosa admired her handiwork on the warehouse doors before entering. Vaas was still sound asleep, and every so often he would take a deep breath before returning his breathing back to normal. Rosa tiptoed over to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Vaasy. Wakey wakey, birthday boy. Rise and shine."  
Vaas moaned a little and opened his eyes slightly. He focused in on Rosa and the corners of his mouth upturned for he was happy to see her.  
"Hey." he said, his voice croaky and deep, like all boys when they first wake up. This was the voice that Rosa loved best; it was so sexy and seductive yet no boy ever really understood why.  
"Up you get, birthday boy. I've got a surprise for you." Rosa kissed Vaas on the nose and he scrunched his face up a little.  
"I'm getting up, I'm getting up." he said and Rosa handed him his clothes, to which he hastily put on. He stood before Rosa and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Vaas kissed the top of her head with a grin.  
"What's this surprise then?" he asked.  
"Ah, you'll have to wait and see." she said with a small smirk, "First, I want to blindfold you."  
"Getting into the kinky shit now, princesa?" he asked with a wink and Rosa shook her head.  
"No, so you don't see the surprise." She reached up and blindfold him with a bandana. As she was finishing the knot, she went behind his ear.  
"I might be up for the kinky shit later." she whispered and her voice sent shivers down Vaas' spine.  
"I'm counting on it." he replied and he outstretched his hands.  
"Right, I'm leading you out now." Rosa said and she took Vaas' strong hands in her own and walked backwards out of the warehouse. She stopped when they had exited and put Vaas into position.  
"You ready?" she asked and Vaas nodded. Rose pulled of the blindfold and Vaas adjusted to the light. He took in the sight around him. The compound looked sparkling under the sun and the dance floor shone brightly, clean and polished. The building walls looked fresher with new graffiti patterns and intermingled were Alice in Wonderland quotes, ones that Rosa best thought that suited the island. The whole compound looked fresher and made it feel clearer, like breathing in pure oxygen. Vaas glanced around at all of the balloons tied around and a smile spread across his face.  
"Ta-da" Rosa said, "Whaddya think?"  
"It's great, hermana. It looks like a new compound and I love the new drawings on the walls."  
"Just a personal touch to the old place, the quotes are so fitting."  
"Yeah, they are." Vaas replied and looked down at his clean kingdom. Pirates were just walking around, some stopping to watch Vaas and Rosa stood together.  
"That's not the best part." Rosa said.  
"There's more?!" Vaas said and Rosa laughed.  
"Just a little something." Rosa turned Vaas around and there before him was the beautiful painting of the rose that had gotten destroyed. There was no longer any black paint covering it and Rosa had done a great job of restoring the design. The rose now looked brighter with a fresh lick of paint and the words that Vaas had written were intact and as clear as day. Vaas was genuinely shocked; he had no clue how she had done it.  
"Fuck." he whispered, "How the fuck." He was lost for words and Rosa smiled.  
"Something that I wanted to do for you." she said and Vaas turned and lifted her up, taking Rosa by surprise and she shrieked. Vaas kissed her, sincere and meaningful. Rosa was happy as was Vaas. She stopped kissing him and he had his arms under her bum, holding her still in the air.  
"TIME TO PARTY!" Rosa shouted and the pirates cheered loudly. Vaas chuckled to himself and put Rosa down.  
"Wouldn't be a proper birthday without a kick ass party, right?" she said and Vaas shook his head.  
"Of course not. Come on, lets get something to drink." Vaas took Rosa's hand and they walked over to the bar, music pounding throughout the compound. Vaas found the bar fully stocked with his favourite drinks; scotch and vodka.  
"Fuck, princesa, you've gone to town."  
"Only the best for my pirate king. I've ordered in some more drugs as well, to really get the party going."  
The pirate behind the bar poured two shots and Rosa and Vaas downed them in one.  
"Hit us again." Rosa said, slamming her shot glass down. Raul laughed at the pair.  
"You two. Happy birthday, boss." Raul said.  
"Thanks, hermano. Care to join us for a drink?"  
"Alright then, what we having?"  
"Vodka." Rosa responded and downed her next shot.  
"Slow down, hermana, fuck me."  
"I will be fucking you later." Raul raised his eyebrows and Rosa spluttered.  
"Come on, come and dance." said Vaas and Rosa nearly choked on her next drink and found herself being pulled out of the bar and onto the dance floor, her arms draped around Vaas' neck, their bodies moving to the beat of the song. Drake 'Just Hold On We're Going Home' was the song of choice and they pressed their foreheads together. The song was perfect for some dirty dancing and all of the pirates closed in on the pair with the prostitutes that had arrived. They all lifted their beers into the air and cheered and Rosa laughed. Vaas wrapped his arms round Rosa's body, holding her close to him, protecting her from the stares of the pirates. She bit her lip and looked through her eyelashes at Vaas. Vaas' eyes glazed over with lust and passion, and he pulled Rosa up into him. She jumped up a little and rested her knees on his hips, so her feet were off the ground and near his calves. She rested her elbows on his neck and never left his gaze; something they did which increased the passion between them and they both loved it.  
"Just hold on we're going home." sang Drake, his tone sultry and Rosa kissed Vaas, his lips rough against her soft ones.

They danced on way into the day and at around nightfall, Vaas pulled Rosa over to one side, a devilish smile painted on his face.  
"Time for the real fun, Rosa?" he said, rolling the 'r' which drove her insane.  
"Oh yeah." she breathed and she watched as Vaas retrieved a small plastic bag containing white power. Rosa's eyes widened as Vaas turned and poured some out onto the table and took a card that was lying on the floor. He formed it into small thin lines and turned to Rosa. The card had a layer of powder on and Vaas smirked.  
"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, princesa." he instructed and Rosa obliged. He ran the card down her tongue, slow and sensual and tossed the card aside. Before Rosa could close her mouth to take it in, Vaas grabbed her tongue in between his fingers.  
"I thought we were sharing." he said and he kissed Rosa, his tongue exploring her mouth. Rosa playfully pushed him off and stared at the table.  
"Just lean down and sniff it up." Vaas said and Rosa was grateful; she didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do. She bent over, closed off one of her nostrils and inhaled the powder, running her nose along the line. The shock to her senses was immediate, the effects of the drug quickly working. She felt her pupils grow bigger as Vaas snorted his line and laughed.  
"Ahhhh." he moaned, "That hits the spot."  
Rosa giggled and felt on a cloud and on that cloud she was in a bubble. It all felt very strange and Rosa suddenly became overwhelmed with energy.  
"Lets dance."she buzzed and yanked Vaas' hand back onto the dance floor.  
"I have a better idea." he said and he ran out of the compound and Rosa followed.  
"WOOOO!" he screeched and he pulled off his clothes and ran into the sea.  
"You're crazy, Vaas!" Rosa shouted back but was also pulling off her own clothes and joining him. The water was cool and was bringing Rosa's body temperature down. She swam to Vaas and he spun her around in the water and they pair couldn't stop laughing.  
"Has your birthday been good then?" she asked and Vaas grinned.  
"IT'S BEEN FUCKING AMAZING!" he shouted and Rosa splashed him with some water. He splashed her back, soaking her and they played in the water for a while.  
"You know, it's not over yet. You still have another present." she purred into his ear.  
"I can't wait." Vaas said, "I want it now."  
"Come on then." Rosa beckoned and walked down the beach, nearly nude to a nearby boat. The music from within the compound thudded out and it sounded strange in Rosa's ears. She didn't feel that high anymore and neither did Vaas as he followed her. She stepped into the boat, dripping wet and started searching in the box within the boat. She pulled out some rope and held it in front of Vaas.  
"You ready for the kinky shit now, birthday boy?" Vaas nodded and snatched to rope off of her. He looked around the boat and pointed to the back end of it, near the poles that were screwed into the floor that held the engines.  
"There." he motioned and Rosa sat down in front of them.  
"Hands up." he said and Rosa obliged. He tied her hands together and then around the poles tightly, so much so that it was biting into Rosa's skin but she couldn't care less. She followed Vaas movements as he slid her down a little more and ran his hands over her body.  
"Perfect."  
He removed Rosa's bra and she was thankful that she had decided to go with the strapless one. Her breathing accelerated and she became hotter. Vaas tossed it aside and scanned his eyes over her body. He then slowly pulled down her panties and pushed her legs slightly apart. Placing his hand on her pulsating and most intimate body part, Rosa pulled on the ropes.  
"All mine." Vaas murmured and Rosa was exposed, Vaas could do what he wanted with her. He played with her and Rosa pulled harder on the ropes, each of his slow movements like torture.  
"Please." she whimpered, "I need you."  
Vaas pulled off his boxer shorts and without a seconds notice, thrust himself inside of her. Rosa pulled on the ropes, them now rubbing her skin raw but she couldn't help it. He moved quickly and hard, as if there was a urgency but Rosa liked it. She moaned out his name and wrapped her legs around him. His breath was hot in her neck, and he increased the pace, a slight groan escaping his lips. Rosa could feel herself about to fall apart and yanked on the ropes, a small trickle of blood running down her arms. Vaas pressed down on her hips, squeezing them and sucked on her neck, marking her, claiming her as his own.  
"VAAS!" Rosa screamed over and over, as she completely crumbled into euphoria. One come and then another, the feeling of pleasure just not stopping. Vaas let out a long grunt and said something in Spanish. Rosa calmed and tried to bring her breath back, her body glistening with sweat and her arms streaked with blood. Vaas relaxed onto her and sighed.  
"Fuck." he moaned and Rosa closed her eyes.  
"Good birthday?" she asked and Vaas chuckled.  
"The best."

**Aw, just a nice one for you there. I really enjoyed writing that chapter, it was a lot of fun! Please review and happy reading :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 - The Box**

Rosa squinted as the bright sunlight forced its way into her eyes. She groaned, as she normally started the day and lifted her head up. She was still tied to the boat, only in her underwear which Vaas had so kindly helped her put back on after he had had more fun with her. Rosa looked over and saw Vaas, completely naked and sleeping next to her.  
"Vaas!" she whispered. Vaas didn't stir.  
"VAAS!" she said, her voice still quiet but more authoritative. She kicked Vaas in the leg, hard and he jolted awake.  
"What the fuck?" he said and he left out a groan too. He pinched his eyes, blinked and sat up.  
"Vaas, untie me please." Rosa said, annoyed at the state she'd been left in.  
"Yeah, yeah, in a minute." Vaas said and he lay back down on the boat again, his arm draped over his eyes.  
"No, now." Rosa commanded, her voice now stern.  
"Alright, alright, keep your fucking hair on." Vaas got up and pulled on his boxers. He then crawled over to Rosa and untied her. Her arms felt deadened and the sudden sensation of the rushing blood made her feel dizzy.  
"Shit." she said and she brought her arms down. Pushing her self up, she got to her feet.  
"Shit." she repeated after a closer examination of her body. Her arms were covered in blood and her wrists were purple and ripped into, the blood now clotting and scabbing over. Her hips were bruised with blues and greens and her inner thighs were too, from where Vaas had his hands pressed into her. She felt her neck and winced slightly; it was laden with love bites, deep and also purple and they hurt a little to touch.  
"Fucking hell, princesa, we had fun didn't we?" Vaas chuckled and Rosa glared at him.  
"It's not funny!" she said indignantly, "I have to go into the compound with most of this on show. Your men won't be able to keep their fucking tongues in their mouths. For fuck sake, Vaas." Rosa pressed her hand against her forehead and sighed, blinking back the tears. She wasn't really mad at Vaas, just at the fact of how she had woken up and that Vaas' men would be looking at her; her clothes weren't really for the modest type.  
"Hey, hey." Vaas said and he pulled Rosa's arm down and cupped her face, caressing it with his thumb, "We had a great night didn't we? And my men won't dare say anything to you, not without me having their balls first. And you can cover everything up with your makeup and you can clean your wrists. I think it makes you look sexy." Rosa looked into Vaas' eyes and managed a weak smile.  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I did have an amazing time last night." Vaas smiled at her.  
"There you go! Now let's go and find our clothes, it would be worse if you went into the compound looking like that, my men wouldn't be able to control themselves."  
"I'm for your eyes only, baby." Rosa winked.

Rosa didn't need to worry about Vaas' men eyeing her up, they were all passed out on the floor. Topless prostitutes covered every corner of the compound, one pair even asleep in the middle of sex. Bottles were strewn all over and the stench of alcohol and drugs was fresh in the air. Rosa turned her nose up in disgust as she stepped her boot into a puddle of sick. Their DJ was passed out on top of the deck, his body moving every so often as the empty record was still spinning.  
"I think they had more fun than we did." Rosa said.  
"I doubt it." Vaas replied and he stepped over a body, "This place is a fucking mess."  
It really was. All of the balloons that had been set up were either popped or drifted away and the dance floor was covered in a dubious brown and white powder.  
"Give them all 5 more minutes. I'm gonna wake up Raul and tell him to get the bar set up with some tablets and water. These fuckers are going to be zonked out all day."  
"Sounds like a plan." Vaas replied and Rosa took a step.  
"Ah ah ah." Vaas said and pulled Rosa back into him and kissed her hard and long.  
"What was that for?" she asked, a little dazed.  
"Just because. I'm going to check on the hostages. God only knows when Hoyt is coming over."  
"Hoyt is already here." came a voice. Rosa and Vaas both whipped around and stood before them was Hoyt, with two privateers behind him.  
"Hoyt." Rosa said, "W-What are you doing here?"  
"I've come to see you. I haven't heard from you in a few days. Seems like you've been doing just fine though." Hoyt gestured around him to the men on the floor and Rosa smirked a little but then stopped.  
"It was Vaas' birthday yesterday, so we were having a little fiesta." she replied.  
"I don't care if it was the Queen of fucking England's birthday, my stock is 3 days late. I never ask of much from you Vaas, just that my shit gets delivered on time. Not too much of a big request is it?" Hoyt's words were sly and cutting.  
"Shit, boss, I totally forgot. Fuck, sorry." Vaas rubbed the back of his neck a little.  
"Hm, yes. Well, you two seem fine so I'll be collecting my product and going."  
"So soon?" Rosa asked and moved towards Hoyt, "You've only just got here."  
"I'll be back whenever I'm needed. I think it would be best if I leave you both to clean up. And maybe for you Rosa, to clean up _yourself._" Hoyt's eyes scanned Rosa's body and she suddenly became very conscious of how she was presented in front of Hoyt, hickeys and all. She blushed and lowered her head a little.  
"I'm off then." said Hoyt, rubbing his hands together, "Vaas, a word." Vaas nodded and Hoyt motioned for him to walk.  
"See you soon, my English Rose!" Hoyt called and Rosa curtly waved. She watched as the pair walked off out of the compound.

"Woo-hoo! Someone got fucking rough last night!" said Raul and he was laughing. Rosa swiftly punched him in the gut and he groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach and bending over slightly.  
"Oww." he whined, "I was only messing with ya." Raul rubbed his stomach and brought himself back up.  
"Yeah, whatever. Listen, set the bar up with the pills from Doctor Earnhardt, you know, the ones for all types of hangovers and get some water and some fruit. I'm gonna wake these jackasses up in a minute and they're not gonna be happy."  
"Sure, I'll get on with it now." Raul began to walk away but stopped and turned, "Did you have a good time last night though?" he said with a mischievous grin on his face. Rosa smiled back at him and nodded.  
"The best, Raul, the fucking best." He nodded and made his way to the bar. Rosa went to the warehouse and searched the drawers until she found what she was looking for. Sauntering out into the compound again, she jumped onto the only available space, one of the stripper stages. Holding her arm in the air, she pressed down on the horn and the harsh noise came ringing out of it. Most of the men and the women quite literally jumped awake and started moaning.  
"What the-?"  
"My head!"  
"Where's my bra?"  
"The fuck?"

Rosa stopped the horn when they were all awake.  
"FUCKERS! TIME FOR WORK! GET TO THE BAR AND GET WHAT YOU NEED, YOU CAN HAVE A 10 MINUTE BREAK BUT THEN I WANT THIS PLACE SPOTLESS!" Rosa shouted and the men and they moaned again.  
"Someone's wound up after a hard fuck!" a man shouted back and the crowd stopped dead.  
"Excuse me?" Rosa said and scanned the crowd.  
"I said, someone's wound up after a hard fuck!" The crowd parted and a man stood in the centre. He was about 5'6 and had tanned skin and styled hair. His bandana was wrapped around his ankle and he only had one boot on and no shirt.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Rosa said, clenching her fists.  
"Certainly not you. Look at you, your covered in sex. Especially after we could hear you, 'Vaas! Oh harder Vaas! Please!'" the man mocked and Rosa felt herself go hot.  
"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Rosa said and the man scoffed.  
"Did Vaas fuck your hearing out too?" This man was cocky and arrogant and was intending on embarrassing her and it reminded Rosa of the man that she had killed way back when she had first arrived.  
"You're messing with the wrong person." she said, her voice low and the crowd held their breath. A fight was to break out at any minute.  
"Oh yeah? You're just Vaas' fuck buddy, you don't mean shit."  
"What the fuck did you just say?" a voice snarled. Stood murderous, a machete in hand, was Vaas, his eyes dark.  
"Vaas! I was just playing around! We were just joking! Honest." the man spluttered out and he backed away as Vaas took a step forward. Vaas laughed a crazy laugh and Rosa smirked.  
"I don't like it when people insult things that are mine. Especially insulting mi amor." Vaas took a lunging step and the man jumped.  
"Vaas, come on! I didn't mean anything!" The man was now pleading for his life and he knew it. The crowds anticipation was growing.  
"Bring the box." Vaas said calmly and two members of the crowd ran off. The man started shaking his head and putting his hands up.  
"N-No, Vaas, please. Not the box." The man was near to tears out of fear.  
"It's either the box or I slice you up. Personally, I would prefer a little campfire." Vaas smiled evilly.  
"Please, man, come on." the man begged.  
"You embarrassed my hermana in front of everyone? I don't even know who the fuck you are. Therefore, you must die." Rosa nodded in agreement and Vaas caught her eye and winked. Two other pirates carried in a metal box with a small cage in the front.  
"Put him in." Vaas said and nobody moved.  
"ARE YOU ALL FUCKING DEAF? GET HIM IN THERE OR YOU ALL DIE!" Vaas screamed and all the pirates then jumped forward and grabbed the man and managed to get him in the box, kicking and screaming. Vaas slammed the door shut and locked it. The man was smacking his fists against it now and was shouting out bloody murder.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I CUT YOU UP INTO LITTLE FUCKING PIECES!" Vaas screamed and the man was crying softly to himself.  
"You okay, hermana?" Vaas asked and the whole crowd of pirates turned and stared at her.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Vaas winked at her. He bent down to the caging and flicked his lighter open.  
"You know, this lighter, really sucks. Well, so much for poetics. You're pathetic and not even worth my time. I'm in the mood for some hotdogs or chorizo or something, aren't you boys?" There was a general murmur of agreement, "Good, see. Too bad I don't have a fire to cook them on." Vaas cupped his ear and moved closer to the metal box, "What's the hermano? You want to be the fire? If you insist."  
Vaas got to his feet and flicked the lighter. He threw it onto the box which was already doused with petrol and it set alight, the mans skin crackling. A blood curdling scream resounded and the pirates and Rosa watched in awe as the man was being burnt alive. Vaas started laughing and swaggered over to Rosa. He glanced over his shoulder.  
"EY, YOU FUCKS! GET TO WORK!" The pirate scattered, the crackling of the fire and skin dying down a little.  
"What did Hoyt want?" Rosa said and Vaas tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"I'll tell you later, princesa. Go and get yourself cleaned up before anyone else says anything. You know where the bandages and shit are."  
Rosa sighed and left Vaas. As she walked off, he slapped her behind and she jumped but giggled and Vaas followed her movements, her body never failing to amaze him.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but alas, sleep had overcame me again! I will try and get better, but it is hard trying to write interesting chapters every night, especially now I don't have a story plan, since I fully killed of the Raykat. I have a few things in my mind and I have one chapter that I'm excited to write (fits in very well with the time of the year, kinda), so yeah. Stay golden, my little cherubs :) Happy reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 - Movies and Regret**

Digging into the drawers in their bedroom, Rosa put her hand to the very back and felt the first aid kit. She opened it up and pulled out some anti-bacterial liquid in a plastic bottle, some bandages, band aids and cotton wipes. She took this and sat in front of the mirror on the floor and wished for better lighting. Pouring out some disinfectant onto the wipe, she held her breath and rubbed it along her wrists. She hissed in pain and her eyes watered as the anti-bac was stinging the cuts like a son of a bitch.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." she whispered as she ran the wipe over it again, it soaking up the blood and cleaning it out. She then quickly did the next wrist, until both were clean and just looked slightly red and burnt. The worst area was on the inside of her wrist so opened out a band aid and stuck it on both sides. Reaching over to the drawers, Rosa grabbed some green paste that she had seen Vaas use and rubbed that into her skin on top of her wrist, to help it heal quicker. Examining her hickeys in the mirror, she got her powder and brush and brushed it in, the makeup concealing the deep purple that was sprawled across her neck. The bruising on her hips and inner thighs couldn't be seen so Rosa got to her feet and brushed her hair into submission and changed her top; the other one was sandy and dirty. She squirted some perfume into the air and walked through it and with a quick flick of eyeliner, Rosa was finally back to satisfactory standards.

"Fuck, you women take forever to get ready." Vaas chuckled and Rosa just smiled and and started to pack the things away.  
"I think that's the longest I've ever taken, you know."  
Vaas sat down heavily on the bed and re-loaded his gun and Rosa pushed the medical things to the back of the drawers. Her hand ran across something cold and she brought out the camera.  
"Hey, remember this?" she said and she waved it in front of Vaas, who dropped his gun on the bed and rushed towards her.  
"Oh god, yeah." Vaas took it of her and pressed a few buttons. He breathed out of his nose, long and heavy and Rosa pulled the camera from him.  
"Let me see."  
Pressing the button to flick through the images, Rosa raised her eyebrows. Many shots were of her, posing seductively on the the bed.  
"The most beautiful pictures of you, princesa." Vaas stated and Rosa smiled. She kept going through the pictures until it stopped being her and turned into Jason and his friends. Rosa analysed each image, going through them slowly. It was Jason and his friends at a bar, on the beach, in a boat. They all looked so happy and carefree. She took some steps back until her thighs hit the bed and sat down, her eyes never leaving the camera. A video was at the end of the gallery and Rosa hesitated before clicking play.  
"To my brother Riley for getting his pilots license!" the video said and cheers were heard.  
"From my fathers black card, to my black card!" a blond boy said and there was more cheering and glasses clinking.  
"Where is that mother fucker, yo, Jason get in!" Rosa saw Jason appear onto the screen and couldn't breath. Then, the DJ appeared and had a conversation with them in an elevator about convincing them to go skydiving; the day that they had gotten captured. They all were so enthusiastic and excited to finish of their trip. They all looked so happy and free.  
The video came to a stop and Rosa sat on the bed, looking into nothingness.  
"It doesn't matter anymore Rosa, they were nobodies." Vaas said quietly. He sensed she was thinking about them.  
"It doesn't matter? Of course it matters Vaas! They weren't nobodies; they controlled our lives for a period of time. They were just people having a good time on holiday and nearly all of them died."  
"It's business though, Rosa. You know that, hermana. We needed the stock and we got some. You shouldn't feel bad, it's what we do. It was just unfortunate enough that Snow White had to fuck everything up for a little while. He's gone now, we don't need to worry anymore." Vaas lit up a cigar and inhaled.  
"Fuck everything up? He did more than that Vaas. I don't know, it's just weird looking into the past. He caused so much on these islands that I think people will always remember him. Everyone here remembers him, I hear his name mentioned sometimes. Do you ever wonder what his girlfriend and friends are up to now?"  
"Princesa, I can't remember what I did last week, never mind remembering some inconvenient fucks that don't affect my life anymore. They should affect you either, Rosa. Gimme that."

Vaas took the camera off her and threw it back into the drawer. He then kissed the top of her head and she sighed. Rosa rested her hand on Vaas' arm and squeezed a little.  
"Do you ever regret anything Vaas? Like killing people?" Rosa whispered.  
"Ask me again when I'm high, princesa, then I'll let you know."  
"Okay then. Do you want to go and fuck with the rejects for a while then? We've got nothing else to do." she asked and Vaas chuckled.  
"We could always watch a movie if you wanna?" Vaas suggested and Rosa was surprised.  
"You have movies, Vaas?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm not a fucking cave man, princesa. I've got anything you could want, well, within reason."  
Rosa smiled and pushed all thoughts of Jason and his friends out of her mind. She followed Vaas to the small desk of drawers next to the bed and watched as he opened it out. It was filled with a mountain of DVD's and Rosa laughed.  
"Wow, I never knew!" Rosa bent down and dug her hand into the pile, "You've watched UP, Vaas?"  
"Yeah, I liked it. That first part...man." Vaas sighed and carried on rummaging.  
"A Disney cartoon got to Vaas Montenegro?" Rosa raised her eyebrows and picked up a DVD which couldn't have been more perfect.  
"Vaas, Vaas! You've got Alice In Wonderland! We've got to watch it! Pretty please?" Rosa stuck out her bottom lip and faked praying and Vaas smirked.  
"Fine. Give it here, I'll set everything up. You sit on the bed. he instructed and Rosa obliged. She excitedly scrambled onto the bed, kicking off her boots and settled within the sheet of the bed. She shivered and shook herself in the sheet.  
"It's cold when no one else is in it." she stated and Vaas grunted. He was pulling in a TV set and a DVD player and Rosa was laughing. He plugged it in and pushed the DVD in and grabbed the remote. He kicked off his shoes and lay atop the sheet, his legs outstretched. Rosa nuzzled her head into his arm until he brought it around her, so she was resting on him. Vaas pressed play.  
"It's so weird doing this. Like normal stuff." Rosa said.  
"I find watching movies fun. You can get a lot from them, hermana."  
"Like how to kill people? What badass quote to say next?"  
"Definitely. You know me too well, hermana."  
Rosa smiled against Vaas and he tightened his arm around her. The film started and Rosa felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole, only her rabbit hole was Rook island and she would never be able to get out again, how ever hard she tried. But she didn't want to leave. She didn't understand why Alice wanted to leave Wonderland either. She mouthed some of the words along with the characters; it was her favourite story of all time and she just loved to do it. A tinny sound came not from the TV but from all in the warehouse and Rosa jumped.  
"Relax, princesa, it's just rain." Vaas stated and Rosa was a little surprised. She hadn't seen or heard rain in a long time and she enjoyed the soft sounds it produced on the metal rooftop of the warehouse. Towards the end of the film, she felt her eyes getting heavy and didn't even notice them closing. Vaas looked down at her and saw her snoozing by his side, so he managed to slip out and turn the movie off to go and have some fun with the hostages and maybe make some videos to send to their parents. He was in a good mood and decided to push Hoyt's words to the back of his head as he left the warehouse into the darkness that the rain brought onto Rook. Many men were hidden in buildings and Vaas ran to the hostage area to get shelter, Rosa still soundly napping.

**Happy Reading! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 - The Girl**

Wandering up and down in a line, Vaas inspected the new hostages. The rain was starting to subside but was still wetting him and trickles ran down his forehead. He had a constant smirk on his face as he watched the shivering, sunken messes in the cages. He loved to break them and to watch them suffer. Whoever bought them could do whatever they wanted with them, that was none of Vaas' concern. But whilst they were under his cruel leading then he would make them crack. He loved to watch the light go out of their eyes when he killed them or when they lost hope. He loved to watch them beg for their lives. He thrived off of it. Vaas stopped at the last cage and sat down next to it. A girl of about 24 was huddled in the corner. Her hair was black but you could tell it was dirty but wet from the rain. It masked her face and shrouded her features, expect for one piercing blue eye that poked out from in between the hair. She was skinny and was wearing some black, skin tight shorts and a tank top and she was violently shivering and her teeth were chattering. Her feet were black with dirt and she had her toes scrunched up in the ground.  
"Hermana." Vaas said, his voice soft and quiet, "Hermana, come over here."  
Vaas was sat Indian style on the wet dirt and he rubbed his hands in it. The girl lifted her head slightly and winced, obviously injured.  
"Pera, come over here, I'm not going to hurt you."  
The girl whimpered and then slowly shuffled over to Vaas, keeping her distance but was close enough so that he could see her properly. The sun was starting to come out and the heat radiated all over, drying the earth and the pirates.  
"How are you, pera?" he asked and the girl was confused. She cleared her throat and glared at Vaas.  
"Ah, the strong silent type, I get it. My girl is like that sometimes. It's always the best kind of girl."  
The girl said nothing and Vaas smirked.  
"Listen, pera, I'm not that bad. You gotta believe me. Everyone around thinks I'm heartless, no? I must have a heart, though. Come here." Vaas motioned the girl over and she waited before complying. Vaas reached through the caging and grabbed the girls wrist and she resisted a little. Vass pulled her hand through and placed it on his chest.  
"Feel that?" he asked and the girl could feel the steady rhythm of his heart underneath her hand, "I must have heart, no? You can feel it. So why, why, do people say I don't have one? Every time new people come, they say I have no heart." Vaas dropped the girls hand and laughed a little, "I'm pretty fucking psychotic. Insane, you might say. But, that girl, that girl in there makes me different. She changes me."  
Vaas sighed a little and he and the hostage wondered why he was telling her all of this. He needed someone to talk to and seeing as though the girl would be either sold or killed, it didn't matter who he told. It was surprising behaviour even for Vaas and he looked around to make sure that there was no one else about.  
"You see, I don't have any family. Family is a fucking waste of time. I thought I would die alone, you know? Nobody to love me. But then, that girl, she changed everything, including me. She gives me something to fight for. I don't need anybody but her. Do you understand? I would die for her. And she would do the same. She did die once and I thought I would too. If she hadn't had woken up when she did, then who knows if I would have jumped?"

The girl blinked and pushed the hair out of her eyes and looked at Vaas. She coughed a little before saying something.  
"Is she the one?" she girl whispered and Vaas chuckled.  
"She's the one, alright."  
The pair sat in silence and listened to the sounds around them. Men swore and laughed and the chirping of the tropical birds and the crickets reminded them that the island was alive. The girl wad analysing the situation and deciding when was the right time to make her move. Vaas rubbed his eyes and sighed again.  
"Sometimes you just need someone to talk to." the girl said and Vaas smiled a little. The girl began to grow hopeful, that Vaas talking to her like that would mean that she would go home. But that was never on Vaas' mind. The girl was getting drawn into Vaas' eyes and watched him dreamily before snapping herself out of it.  
"I don't what know to do to show her how much I care. Nothing seems to be enough, you know?" Vaas said this out loud, not aimed at the girl but to anyone.  
"Are you married to her?" the girl said quietly and Vaas chuckled again before stopping abruptly.  
"Married? Who would marry us on this island? Anyways, marriage is an fucking waste of time." Vaas spat onto the ground and the girl snorted.  
"What?" Vaas said and the girl rolled her eyes, testing her limits with him.  
"You don't need to make it official. It would just be official between the two of you and to anyone that asked. Marriage doesn't have to mean a piece of paper." The girl paused for thought before continuing, "You want to show her how much you love her, right? Prove it. Marry her."  
Vaas turned to the girl, his eyes huge and she grew a little scared of him again. He said nothing but was deep in thought. Hoyt's words came back into his mind.

_"I don't know what happened the other day, only that I've never seen her like that. She seemed broken and I don't know what you did to her. She's happy again but I need you to prove it to me. Show me that you truly love her. Show me that you mean that you'll never hurt her again, otherwise, I will not hesitate to kill you. I will tear you limb from limb and then burn you alive. Understand?"_

Vaas was still in thought and didn't notice the girl edging closer to him against the cage and she put her hands on it.  
"She sounds very lucky. Having a man like you." The girl gave him a look of lust and couldn't believe herself that she was going to attempt what she had planned. She pushed her arm through the bamboo cage and pulled Vaas closer. He was surprised at her audacity and was lost in confusion before he felt a pair of lips on his, dry and cracked and he snapped himself out of his haze. Vaas was about to push the girl off of him and put a bullet through her skull before the lips were ripped from his and the girl was screaming. Rosa was dragging the girl backwards by her hair and she was kicking and yelling. Vaas jumped to his feet and ran after the pair, the pirates as per usual beginning to gather. Rosa pulled the girl up the stairs next to the warehouse and into a room and before Vaas could run in after them, Rosa slammed the door shut and firmly locked it. Vaas banged on the door.  
"ROSA! ROSA, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" he shouted and was punching his fist on the hard wood. After a few minutes he stopped and silence rang throughout the compound. A sea of beady eyes looked up at Vaas and he grew angry.  
"GET BACK TO FUCKING WORK BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALIVE!" he screamed and the men jumped and muttered. Raul bounded up the stairs and Vaas slumped down against the door.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Raul asked.  
"Stupid fucking bitch of a hostage kissed me. Rosa's dealing with her now. FUCK!" Vaas punched the floor and small beads of blood began to form.  
Raul barely managed a syllable before a blood curdling scream resonated all through the compound and everyone jumped. Rosa's laughter was closely followed and then another scream was let out.  
"Fuck, boss." Raul breathed and Vaas got to his feet, "Why did she kiss you?"  
"I think she thought if she did, I would like it and I would let her go. I only wanted to talk to someone. Motherfucker. They always have to ruin it."  
"You did push her off, didn't you?" Raul asked and Vaas blinked a few times.  
"I was about to but then she was getting dragged by her hair. Fuck knows what Rosa is doing to her."  
Another scream was let out and Raul chuckled a little, as then did Vaas.  
"My girl is fucking loco." Vaas said and Raul laughed.  
"Let me get us some beers. You look like you could need it."

About 15 beers, constant screaming and 40 minutes later, the locked clicked in the door. Rosa's heels were heard and Vaas and Raul jumped up. Rosa was covered, absolutely covered in blood and she wore a devilish grin.  
"I'm going to go and clean up." she stated and began to walk down the stairs.  
"Rosa..." Vaas started but she put her hands up and silenced Vaas.  
"Yo, Vaas, come here and see this." Raul said and Vaas sighed, hesitated and then followed Raul into the room. Tied to a chair and lifeless, was the girl. Blood swam on the floor and squelched under foot. Vaas came forward and stood in front of the dead and mutilated girl.  
"Fuck me." he whispered and examined Rosa's work. The girls had head been cut clean off and stuck onto a stick which stood in the centre of the room. Her hair was harshly cut and her ears cut off. Her eyeballs had been gauged out and Rosa had sewn the girls mouth together. The clothes that she wore had been ripped and the rest of her body was tied naked to the chair. Her chest oozed blood and Raul tapped Vaas.  
"Look at her chest." he said and Vaas diverted his attention to the remains of the girl. On her chest in deep cuts were the words _'NOT YOURS_'. Her heart had been ripped out and Rosa had positioned the girl so it looked like she was holding it in her lap.  
"Holy fucking shit." Vaas said and he stomped out of the building, down the stairs and onto the beach, leaving Raul with the corpse.

He scanned the beach and spotted a pile of clothes on some rocks and saw Rosa's head bob out of the water. He jogged over and called her.  
"Hermana! HERMANA!" he yelled, "Come out!"  
Rosa swam to the surface and got out of the water, just in her bra and panties, the water glistening on her perfectly shaped body. She grabbed a towel off of the rock and quickly dried her arms and then ran it through her hair.  
"Yeah?" she asked, as if nothing was wrong.  
"Holy fucking shit, Rosa." Vaas managed to say and Rosa started laughing.  
"What?" she asked, still spluttering a little.  
"You're not mad?" Vaas asked and Rosa shook her head.  
"Mad? I'm most definitely mad, as are you. But angry? No, of course not. I was angry with that cunt but not with you. People don't touch what is mine, and they especially don't kiss what's mine either."  
Vaas chuckled and little and pulled Rosa in by the waist and she smiled.  
"I didn't even have a chance to push her off me, princesa, before you're dragging her away. Good job we already got the money for her."  
Rosa smirked a little and Vaas rubbed his beard.  
"You could have made a fucking example out of her in front of everyone, yet you didn't. Why?" Vaas asked.  
"Sometimes revenge is best served more personally. It tastes sweeter that way."  
"I'll say. You better not be getting more balls than me, hermana, remember who rules this kingdom." Rosa snorted.  
"Yeah, yeah, it won't happen again, blah blah blah, whatever. I made a pretty impressive piece of art out of her, no?" she asked, a hint of Vaas' accent and voice coming through.  
"You mocking me, hermana?"  
"What? No. I am with you pretty much 24/7 so I pick things up. Does it sound sexy on me?"  
"Most definitely."  
Rosa got on her tiptoes a little and pecked Vaas on the lips.  
"You're fucking amazing, princesa." Vaas said and he just watched her, mesmerised by her aurora. Was she making him soft? No, never. He was only like this fully when it was just her and him and nobody else was around. She had changed him, but only into a better man towards her. He was still the violent murderer that he had always been. Sure, they acted the couple in front of everyone, but that was just them and everyone was used to it. Vaas was a ruthless and evil killer and human trafficker, as well as a daily drug user and seller but there was something about Rosa that mellowed him out and he needed it.

"I know, I know." Rosa replied and got her clothes off of the rock and scrunched them up, "Time to use the back entrance, I think. Some of your men are fucking animals, i got wolf whistled when I was caked in blood. Caked in blood. Fucking dogs, all of them, I'm telling you."  
Vaas stood watching her as she started to walk away and he smiled to himself, a Cheshire Cat grin.  
"Coming or what?" Rosa asked and Vaas chuckled and made his decision.

He was going to ask Rosa to marry him.

**Aw, we get to see a softer side to Vaas. You guys may think this is weird and random but I wanted to try something different with the Far Cry 3 fics and I'm so excited to write all of this. Don't worry, Vaas still has his balls but for this chapter, I wanted to focus on him with a hostage and how Rosa can react as equally as bad as him (if not worse) when someone tries something. I hope you guys are enjoying the story still! Please, please, please, review! I have some things planned, don't worry, my cherubs! But for now, happy reading:)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 - The Ring and the Stars**

Of course, the marriage wouldn't be official. But Vaas and Hoyt ruled the islands, so whatever they said was law. Vaas returned back into the compound, and Rosa went around the back entrance to clean herself up. Night had already fallen on Rook and the stars sparkled in the night sky, it clear and cloudless. Vaas plopped himself down on a sofa in deep thought, thinking how he was going to do everything. He wanted to get her a ring but nothing fancy, just something that meant something to her. He decided that they wouldn't have wedding rings and anything they did probably wouldn't be conventional in the slightest. Something glinted underneath Vaas' eyesight and it hit him, like a light bulb had been switched on. He grasped his necklace and smirked to himself. He had always been good in making things, especially jewellery with him being in the Raykat. He could shape and mould his green gem into a ring for Rosa. Vaas sat, smug at his own genius, that he didn't notice Rosa walking towards him.  
"What you so happy about?" she asked and Vaas jumped.  
"Fuck, you scared me." he grumbled and Rosa put her hands on her hips.  
"Want to get something to eat? I'm starved." Rosa suggested and Vaas got to his feet.  
"You go and get something. I just need to speak to Raul."  
Rosa looked at Vaas more closely.  
"You okay? You're not pissed that I killed that bitch are you, becau-" Vaas kissed Rosa on the lips, silencing her and she melted.  
"I'm gonna get something to eat." she breathed and she wandered to the kitchen.  
"RAUL!" Vaas shouted and hurried footsteps approached. Raul looked flustered but he greeted Vaas with a smirk.  
"Yeah, boss?" he asked.  
"I need a word with you. In private." Vaas walked into one of the smaller buildings and up the stairs. A group of pirates were chatting and didn't see Vaas come in.  
"Cocksuckers, go, leave, now." Vaas commanded and the pirates just carried on talking.  
"EY!" Vaas yelled and the men jumped, just like Vaas had done a few moments earlier, "LEAVE!" Vaas whistled and the men moaned as they left.

"What's up, Vaas?" Raul asked when the room was empty. Vaas doubled checked there was no-one around and cleared his throat.  
"I'm not a pussy, by the way, hermano. Just hear me out, okay?" Raul nodded, "I wanna ask Rosa, you know, if she'll marry me."  
Raul was speechless and just noises were escaping his lips before he chuckled.  
"Really? Wow, okay. So what does that have to do with me?"  
"I'm pretty shit with romance, hermano, I need some advice. How am I going to do it?" Vaas rubbed his hands together and was stumped at what to do. Raul sat on seat nearest to him and Vaas opposite.  
"Well, you could take her somewhere that means something to both of you. Somewhere important. And then, just tell her how you feel. Lay it all down. I know you're not a man to beat around the subject. Just do what feels right, man." Vaas nodded at Raul and smirked.  
"Sounds like a plan, amigo. Now, I just have to pick a spot."

Rosa thanked the moody cook for her food and walked briskly back into the main compound. She sat down on the sofa that Vaas was sat on, next to Philipe and began eating her chicken and sweet potato. She pulled little bits of chicken away and tossed some aside. All of the hostages knew who she was and were watching her and one of them started moaning when she lifted a piece of chicken up and then gnawed into it.  
"You're so cruel, Rosa." Philipe said, a hint of admiration in his voice.  
"Those motherfuckers. I hate all of them." Rosa grumbled and Philipe laughed.  
"Everyone is talking about what you did to the girl. They've even started calling you the 'Queen of the Jungle', you know. And Vaas is your King."  
"Everyone loves to root for a good love story." she replied and the pair laughed a little. 'What is Vaas doing?' Rosa thought as she finished off the last bit of her potato. A padding of footsteps were heard and Rosa twisted around to see Vaas and Raul stood together.  
"You not eating, my King?" Rosa asked and she abandoned her plate and rose.  
"King? Where's that come from?" Vaas asked and he chuckled.  
"Apparently some of your boys have taken to calling us King and Queen of the Jungle." Rosa purred and she slid her arms around Vaas' waist. He kissed the top of her head and laughed.  
"The dream team alright." he thought aloud and Raul and Philipe both rolled their eyes.  
"Anyways, I need to borrow Phil and Raul for a little while, we have some things to take care of. Try not and get into any trouble."  
"What are you doing?" Rosa asked, forever inquisitive.  
"Business, hermana." Vaas replied and Rosa pouted playfully  
"We'll be back soon, don't get your panties in a twist."  
"You know how you can repay me later then." Rosa winked, "Go. Have fun. I'll find something to do." Vaas kissed Rosa again and then motioned for Raul and Philipe to walk. Rosa watched them and sarcastically waved before turning her back and heading towards the poker room.

"The islands best material comes from down here." Philipe said and he pointed to a large rock down a small dip on Vaas' island.  
"Suppose I'll be the lucky fucker who is going to get it." Vaas sighed and Raul nodded.  
"We carried the tools, what more do you want?" Vaas muttered something in Spanish and then steadily worked his way down to the rock. When he stopped in front of it, he touched the surface and then chipped some off with a small hammer he had in his back pocket. He then climbed back up to Philipe and Raul and took a deep breath.  
"Right, so we melt this and shape it, Rosa only has small fingers so it will be easy to guess and then we'll melt the gem into the dip and let it set?" Vaas asked and Raul nodded.  
"Yepp. I've already set everything up so just put the rock in that pot and it will start." Philipe had made a small fire and Raul had set everything up, preparing for the trio to make the ring. As the rock melted down a little, Raul piped up.  
"When and where you gonna ask her?" he said and Philipe leant forward to inspect the rock. He blew on the flame and then poured out the rock into a little mould that Raul had made so it could set.  
"Pass me the gem." Philipe instructed and Vaas complied. Philipe pressed it onto the mould and waited.  
"I don't know. I'm doing it soon, like tomorrow or something. I think I'm gonna take her down to the beach or out on the water."  
Raul nodded and Philipe then sprayed some water onto the mould.  
"Where did you learn to do all of this?" Vaas asked, "In my tribe, it was all cheap and shitty stuff that we made."  
"My father was a jeweller." Philipe simply said and then the conversation was mute. Philipe got his canteen on water and dropped the mould containing the ring inside it, closed the lid and shook it. The small fire illuminated his face and Vaas and Raul watched him. Pouring out the water and catching the ring, Philipe popped it out of the mould and held it to the flame, so he could see it. He rubbed it on his tank and then passed it to Vaas.  
"One ring."  
Vaas carefully took it off of Philipe and grinned.  
"Holy fuck, hermano, this is amazing. You can have anything you want, name it and it's yours."  
The ring was now a silver colour and Vaas gem was placed on top of it, but it now looked like a precious jewel.  
"Thanks." replied Philipe, "It was no biggie. I'll let you know if I need anything."

Gazing up into the night sky, Rosa searches for constellations. She closed one eye and traced them with her finger, the beauty of them never failing to amaze her. She followed them, the night sky clear and wonderous and she almost forgot her surroundings and blocked out the chatter of pirates and the sounds of them opening bottles and burping and swearing. She was in a dazed bliss until a head bobbed over her.  
"What you doing, princesa?" Vaas asked and she smiled.  
"Looking at the stars. Remember when you showed me them? Back when we were 17?" Rosa asked and she smiled wider at the memories of that night, ignoring all the painful ones.  
"I do, hermana, I do." Vaas said and he shook his head slightly at the words and eyes Rosa, thinking that she might be onto him. Rosa eyed him back and scrunched her nose at him. She looked down his body and then stopped at his neck.  
"Hey, where's your necklace?" she asked and Vaas felt panicked.  
"It's, it's. Erm, I've put it in our room, to keep it safe, after everything that happened with those cocksuckers."  
"I get it. Smart idea. I love that gem." she replied and Vaas smirked at his smoothness, even if it was a little flustered. Rosa got to her feet and looked at Vaas.  
"Coming for some fun, my King?" she asked and she flashed him a seductive look.  
"Try and stop me, mi Reina." Vaas replied and tapped Rosa on the bottom and she giggled and dragged him to the warehouse.

**These next few chapters are gonna be about the wedding and stuff but don't worry your little heads! I have a surprise up my sleeve! Happy reading and please review! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 - The Engagement**

Vaas lay staring at the ceiling, concentrating on the colours of the lights for a while after he had woken up. He had only had a few hours sleep but there were too many things on his mind. He and Rosa both lay naked underneath the sheet and clothes were strewn all over the floor from when they had been ripped off. Vaas' mind was buzzing with the impending day and of the upcoming proposal; it had to be perfect. He turned onto his side and just looked at Rosa. She looked so calm when she was asleep and even more beautiful. Her hair flowed on the pillowed behind her and her features looked more soft when she was relaxed. She moaned every so often or frowned in her sleep and Vaas assumed she was dreaming. She was.

_"Who? Who is it?" Rosa asked and she gripped Vaas' arm._  
_"We can't be 100% certain but the boys think they know who it is. They recognised her a mile off. She wants revenge." Philipe said and Rosa gulped._  
_"You're not fucking helping, Philipe. Vaas, who have they seen? Vaas? Who is on the island?"_

Rosa flicked her eyes open and brought her hand up to shield them. She groaned and pulled the sheet and turned over, only to be greeted by Vaas' eyes staring back at her.  
"Hey. You been dreaming again?" Vaas asked softly and Rosa nodded. Vaas stretched his arm out and Rosa snuggled next to him and he wrapped himself around her.  
"I dream a lot." said Rosa, "Mostly about this place. A lot of it doesn't make sense at first but then everything in it comes true."  
"You're just in tune with the island, princesa, that's all." Vaas replied and Rosa took his hand and slotted her fingers in between his.  
"I always think it's something more. Anyways, could you not sleep?"  
"I have too many things going on in my head. It's hard to turn it all off sometimes. That's why I take the drugs."  
Rosa closed her eyes but spoke.  
"Doc had made some new sleeping pills. Take one." Rosa yawned and Vaas felt on the floor for his drugs stash.  
"The green ones?" he asked and Rosa grunted out a 'yes'. Vaas popped one in his mouth and swallowed and didn't have time to think anymore before he was greeted with darkness that was sleep.

"PRINCESA! WAKEY WAKEY!" Vaas yelled and Rosa sat up.  
"Jesus, you're awake before me? You took sleeping pills!"  
"They didn't really do anything for that long. Not strong enough." Vaas shrugged and he threw Rosa her clothes.  
"Hurry, get ready. We're doing something fun today."  
Rosa sighed and hauled herself out of bed. She was primed and preened in no time and she met Vaas out in the heat of the compound.  
"Phew, it's hot out today." Rosa commented and Vaas smirked.  
"You'll like what I have planned then. Come."  
Striding out of the compound and into a jeep, Rosa followed Vaas and wearily sat down in the passenger side.  
"Where are we going?" she asked but Vaas wasn't paying attention. He fiddled with the CD player and then 'H.Y.F.R' by Drake and Lil Wayne, exploded out from the speakers. Rosa smirked as Vaas pressed the accelerator and the pair went speeding off out into the jungle. Rosa rapped along like she always did but stopped when they came to a sharp corner, facing a cliff side.  
"VAAS! VAAS!" she shouted over the song, "SLOW DOWN!"  
Rosa gripped onto her seat and the rail and closed her eyes tight. She felt the jeep speed up and Vaas whooped and she sense they'd passed the corner.  
"DID YOU SEE THAT, HERMANA!" Vaas shouted out and Rosa didn't open her eyes. Vaas glanced over to her and turned the music down and slowed down a little.  
"Rosa? What are you doing?" Vaas asked and he pulled the jeep over to one side. Rosa opened her eyes slightly and squinted at Vaas.  
"Me? Nothing, nothing." she said quickly and tried to pass it off like she wasn't doing anything.  
"Princesa. What's up?"  
"Sorry, just everything with..." Rosa lowered her voice as if someone would hear, "...the baby, and how it happened, I'm a bit scared of sharp corners, that's all."  
Vaas placed his hand on hers and felt in his pocket. He pulled out a joint and a lighter.  
"Something to calm your nerves?" he offered, a glint in his eye. Rosa nodded hard and snatched the joint off of him and lit up. Vaas set off again, turned up the music and increased the speed. Rosa felt relaxed and more calm and started speed rapping. The pair laughed and Rosa inhaled again.

Vaas drove up a little pathway and then stopped the jeep. A small shack was at the end of it and Rosa looked puzzled.  
"Come on then." Vaas said and Rosa pulled herself out of the jeep.  
"This is my day of fun?" she asked, hands on her hips and Vaas chuckled.  
"You'll like it." He put his hands over her eyes, "Walk forward."  
Vaas led Rosa and then pulled his hands away. In front of Rosa, was a huge cenote, wide in diameter and deep in depth. She had to take a step back because she thought she was going to fall down into it.  
"Fuck, Vaas! Are you trying to kill me?"  
"Nope. Just letting you have a little bit of fun." Vaas walked to the shack and unlocked the door. Inside were towels and food and wine and Rosa peered behind him.  
"Get undressed and leave your stuff in here."  
Rosa complied as did Vaas and he ushered her out of the shack. He went back in a checked that the ring was in his pocket and then locked the door again, and hid the key under a rock. Rosa stood in her black padded bra and some matching underwear and Vaas eyed her up and down, hungrily.  
"Ready?" he said and he took Rosa's hand. Rosa swallowed and looked at him.  
"We're not jumping are we?" she asked, nervously.  
"Run and then let go." Vaas replied and before Rosa could respond, he ran forward with her and out into nothingness.  
"OH. MY. GOD!" Rosa screamed as she jumped off the edge and down, down, down into the cenote. She hit the water, with a huge splash as did Vaas and she quickly swam to the top for air.  
"WOOOO!" Vaas yelled and Rosa laughed.  
"That was insane! Amazing, but fucking insane!"  
Vaas ducked his head under the water and swam over to Rosa an grabbed her legs, making her squeal. He bobbed up and Rosa screwed up her face and kissed him.  
"Let's have an adventure." Vaas smirked.

Rosa and Vaas had spent the rest of the day exploring the cenote and the old tomb that lay within it. They were constantly jumping off the ledges and egging each other to go higher, a smile never once leaving their lips. When the daylight turned into sunset, Vaas climbed to the top of the cenote and disappeared for a few minutes. A loud scraping was heard and then something fell into the water, splashing and soaking Rosa with it.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" she called and she heard Vaas laugh. A rope dropped down and down slid Vaas, his arms full and he was struggling to balance. He made it over to Rosa and put down their clothes and some towels. Wrapped up in the towels was a bottle of wine and some fruit.  
"What was that huge splash?" Rosa asked and Vaas put his index finger up and dived into the water. Rosa started drying off and saw Vaas bob back up with a small wooden boat.  
"What the? A fishing boat?" Rosa asked, "How did it not break?"  
Vaas smirked and then pulled the boat over to her and climbed up.  
"Precision." Vaas replied and Rosa pulled on her clothes, "Give me the stuff. We're gonna dine in style." Rosa handed Vaas the items and he threw them into the boat, it rocking on the water. He then jumped into it, and helped Rosa down and the boat swayed from side to side and the pair steadied it until it was still.  
"Call this dining in style?" Rosa scoffed and Vaas rolled his eyes.  
"What more could you want? You have to admit this is pretty fucking cool."  
Rosa nodded in agreement and Vaas smiled.  
"Looks like we're drinking from the bottle, princesa." Vaas opened the wine with a pop, "Argentian wine. The best." He took a sip and then passed it to Rosa. He never stopped watching her and she raised her eyebrows.  
"What?" Rosa asked and Vaas didn't say anything and took the bottle off of her, "Vaas, what are you doing?"

It was the perfect moment. Vaas never left Rosa's eyes, and she started blushing. The silence was thick in the air as Vaas reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He held it in front of Rosa and grabbed her left hand.

"Princesa. You know I'm not very good at romance. But someone made me think the other day about you and about us. Who said it isn't important but what they said really made me think about everything, but anyways. You know how much you mean to me...oh crap, I'm not good at this soppy shit...You complete me. You make everything better in my life. I remember when I thought I had lost you and you told me that 'You are me. And I am you.' That's us, hermana. You're all that I have and you're everything to me, plain and simple. So, Rosa Volker, the most badass and feared pirate on Rook Island who also happens to be the most amazing girl that decided to love me, the boy with the mohawk. Will you...marry me?"

Rosa had brought a hand up to her mouth in shock and tears welled in her eyes. She nodded hard and tried to speak, her throat catching.  
"Yes." she whispered, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Her voice got louder and she jumped into Vaas' arms, the boat shuddering and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he to her waist. She held him close and tears fell down her cheeks. Vaas kissed her cheek and then her lips and Rosa moved so she could put the ring on. Vaas slid it onto her finger and it fitted perfectly; Philipe was a genius.  
"Is this your? No! Is it your gem?" Rosa asked, admiring the jewel up close.  
"Yeah. I wanted it to mean something." Vaas said and Rosa threw herself onto him again and kissed him.  
"I love you, you insane man!" she said, "I LOVE YOU!" Her voice echoed all over the cenote and Vaas laughed. He tucked some hair behind her ear and Rosa went shy. She glanced up at Vaas and he looked at her, his eyes full of love. She made him a better person; he was completely different around her and she calmed him when his head was generally full of dark clouded thoughts. He spoke of the only words he could muster as he looked at his blushing fiancée.  
"Beautiful, princesa, beautiful."

**AW, YAY! Happiness continues but not for long! Mwhaha! Please review and happy reading! :)**

**p.s you're all invited to Vaas and Rosa's wedding!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 - Shipments, betting and other things**

When Vaas and Rosa had arrived back, Raul and Philipe could tell that they were happy and that a wedding would be happening. Rosa had called Hoyt and told him and he was happy for her. She still didn't know about his words with Vaas and Vaas had no intention of telling her. Hoyt told her to give him a date and he'd come across, whenever. Rosa wanted to get married as soon as possible but she wanted a dress. She knew it would probably look odd in the compound and for the life that she led but she wanted to feel like a real princess for a day. She had ordered one in and when it was to arrive, the wedding would go ahead.

A few weeks later, Rosa and Vaas were just sat outside sunning themselves.  
"Sometimes the heat is just right, don't you think?" Rosa said and Vaas nodded. Rosa smiled and took a swig of beer.  
"I love it when it's really hot, I love watching the hostages suffer and burn. Also, hanging the rejects in the sun all day certainly puts me in a better mood." Vaas said and Rosa snorted.  
"You're so evil, Vaas." she purred and she glanced over at him and leant in for a kiss.  
"ROSA! SHIPMENT!" Raul called and Rosa sprung to her feet, leaving Vaas hanging.  
"IS IT HERE?!" she shouted back, excitedly.  
"Princesa, you can't just leave a man like that." Vaas whined but Rosa wasn't listening.  
"YEAH! IT'S HERE!" Raul called back and Rosa ran off to the shipment area, leaving Vaas puzzled and alone.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Rosa said, frantically, pushing her way through the men.  
"Keep your fucking hair on, it's over here." Raul said and he waved her over, "In that box there."  
Rosa ran over and grabbed a crow bar and prised open the crate. White material gazed up at her and she smiled wide.  
"Hey, Raul. You gotta tell Vaas that he has to dress nice, okay?"  
Raul knew what she was talking about and mumbled a reply.  
"I'm gonna take it to the warehouse." she said and Raul nodded, busy sorting shipments. Rosa took a roller used for pushing heavy objects and slotted the crate over it. She pushed her way through the compound and Vaas sat up straight when he saw her and jogged over.  
"What's in the box, princesa?" Vaas asked and Rosa playfully pushed him away.  
"Not for you. But, if you want, we can get married tomorrow?" she suggested and Vaas' face lit up.  
"Okay then. Whatever you want." Vaas replied and Rosa smiled.  
"I'm taking this to our room so no snooping." she instructed.  
"I'm gonna go and fuck with some hostages for a bit, make some ransom tapes, you know. Have fun, hermana." Vaas kissed Rosa on the cheek and went off.

Rosa continued the small walk until she was safely inside the warehouse. She decided to best position the crate in a place with the most natural light, which was near the entrance with a small window. Opening up the lid again, Rosa reached in and pulled out the dress. It was perfect. It was nothing too fancy or extravagant; it was actually a far cry from fancy. It was a simple white dress, a straight up and down with a sweet heart neck line, that would perfectly shape her breasts. A small detailing of lace ran over the bust, delicate and feminine. It was so beautiful yet simple. Rosa grinned and placed the dress down carefully. She dug into the box again and pulled out some white dolly shoes, which were covered in lace, and Rosa thought that there should be at least one aspect of her outfit that was really flamboyant. She admired them and then put them down, sighing a little as she knew they would probably get really dirty. Rosa had ordered in some makeup and nail polish too; she was getting low anyways. She found all of the items and then moved everything into their room. Rosa was getting excited but a little nervous, even though she had no reason to be. She decided to call Hoyt and let him know to come over and then start prettying herself in preparation for the big day. She left the warehouse and walked to the small shack which held all of the communications devices. Rosa grabbed the phone and typed in some numbers and held her breath.  
"Hello?" Hoyt said, his voice sharp.  
"Hey, Hoyt." Rosa said and she relaxed as soon as he answered. She hadn't seen him in a while and was missing him but she didn't say this to Vaas.  
"Rosa. How can I be of your services?"  
"The wedding will be tomorrow. Come over at around noon. I hope that's okay."  
"Of course that is okay! I won't miss it! How are you about all of this?" Hoyt asked.  
"I'm so happy, like really happy. I can't describe it. My dress has just arrived and it just makes everything more real."  
"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, my English Rose. Hang on." Rosa heard Hoyt move away from the phone, "WHAT? Can't you see I'm busy?" There was a pause and then muffled voices, "I don't care. Sort it out. CAN NONE OF YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? I'm sorry, Rosa, I'm going to have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
"Bye, Hoyt." Rosa replied and the phone went dead.  
"He's coming then?" said Vaas and Rosa whipped around. Vaas was covered in glistening blood, an evil smile painted on his lips.  
"Yeah, he's coming. You look like you've had fun."  
"I'm not even done yet. I've come for some land mines." Vaas said an he scooped some up, "Doc has just brought some new drugs, so I'm gonna test them out later."  
"Okay, don't get too zonked though. I want you perfect for the wedding tomorrow." Vaas kissed Rosa's forehead.  
"Are you not bothered that it won't be official?" Vaas asked and Rosa didn't hesitate to answer.  
"It is official. We rule this kingdom, anything we say, goes." Vaas chuckled.  
"Damn right." he said and Rosa smirked.  
"I need to prep myself for tomorrow, so shoo, go and have fun." Rosa ushered him out of the shack and she followed. Vaas sauntered off to the hostages and Rosa went back to her room to get some toiletries and then she went down to the beach.

The water was warm, made so by the sun. Rosa found a little area which was surrounded by rocks, like a small bathing pool and set her things down. Peeling off her clothes, she sat down in the water and breathed a sigh of relief. Sinking down further into the small pool, Rosa dunked her head under, letting her hair get wet. She opened her eyes under the water and something glinted, reflecting from the sunlight. She moved over to it and picked it up and rose from the water. It was the tribal knife that Jason had; the one he had tried to kill Vaas with. Rosa looked at it, taking in the fine details and ran her hand over the blade. She didn't know how it had gotten in the pool but she was fascinated by it. The Chinese always made sure that when they killed someone, they did the job right. Rosa put it on the rocks next to her things and then got her shampoo and started to wash her hair, cleaning it of any dirt. She continued to wash her hair, the water around her foaming up and she giggled to herself. When she was clean, she shaved her legs, arms, any part of her body that she wanted to keep neat for the wedding. After being finally done in the water, Rosa got out, wrapped herself in a towel and sat on the rocks, painting all of her nails a nice creamy colour. It was a little after midday and the sun was was high in the sky and cooking everything on the island, including Rosa. Her hair was luscious and dry in no time at all, and Rosa was thankful for the heat. Gathering her things, and walking carefully with her partially wet toenails, she went into the back entrance of the compound and into the warehouse to put her things away. She heard a little laugh when she walked in, and she didn't recognise it so brought out the tribal knife and went into the room. It was just Vaas, lying on the bed, high as a kite and laughing to himself. He kept making "Oh' and 'Ah' noises and Rosa could only guess what he was thinking about.

"Vaasy." she said in a sing song-y voice and Vaas sat up and laughed again.  
"My beautiful fiancée. My beautiful, b-beautiful, beautiful..." Vaas continued saying 'beautiful' for about a minute and Rosa lay him back down on the bed.  
"Okay, I think it's time you had a sleep, Vaasy." she said and she pulled off his shoes and his weapon holster and tucked him under the sheet.  
"Go to sleep, Vaas." she said and she kissed him on the forehead.  
"Rosa?" Vaas whispered, sounding like a child. Doctor Earnhardt sure knew how to fuck people's heads up with his funny concoctions.  
"Yes, Vaas?"  
"We're gonna have a baby soon. I-I-I can feel it."  
"Okay, Vaas, night." Rosa said and she shut the door behind her and shook her head and sighed. Slumping down to the floor, Rosa rested her head against her knees and chuckled to herself. She was just happy. She sat for a few moments before getting to her feet and put some of her things away and then decided to have a game of poker with some of the pirates. She would hustle them out of some money in no time, Vaas had taught her the best tricks. A little more cash couldn't hurt but it wasn't like they needed it. Rosa just liked to win.

"You're fucking cheating!" a pirate whined and Rosa cackled.  
"Or I'm just better at poker than you pussies." she remarked and one of the pirates got to his feet.  
"I'm out." he spat and he threw his cards onto the table.  
"Right boys, another game? Let's raise the stakes a little." Rosa dealt out the cards and placed a large bet, to which another pirate placed even higher with a smirk.  
"I'll put in my dog tags." he said and Rosa scoffed.  
"I'll bet this." Rosa said and pulled out the Chinese knife. Some of the men gasped and muttered.  
"Snow White's knife." the pirate breathed. He sat in thought, staring at the knife and everyone anticipated his next move.  
"My father's gold ring." the pirate said and placed the shining specimen into the pile. A bead of sweat had formed on his forehead and he swallowed. He needed to win.  
"I'll raise." she said and she pushed more chips into the centre.  
"I thought you said you wanted to raise the stakes? Bet that ring." the pirate said and pointed to Rosa's engagement ring.  
"No way. Nope. Not happening." Rosa said and the pirates laughed at her.  
"You too pussy? Bet the ring."  
All of the pirates started chanting.  
"Bet the ring. Bet the ring. Bet the ring."  
Rosa didn't want to but she didn't want to seem weak and their chants only made it worse. Without another thought, she pulled the ring off of her finger and placed it in the middle, which was received uproariously by the crowd of pirates who were now watching.  
"I knock." the pirate said and Rosa did the same. She sat, smug; there was no way the guy was to beat her. The pair flung the cards down and Rosa's eyes grew wide. _The man had won._ The pirates cheered as the man pulled in his winnings.  
"Shouldn't have bet the ring, huh, Rosa?" he taunted and Rosa saw red. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she think it through? She couldn't lose the ring, no way. Rosa grabbed the tribal knife and got to her feet, the familiar venom feel in her blood. She was going to seem like such a sore loser but the man couldn't take her ring. Rosa stood, eyes fierce and the pirate stopped laughing and turned to her.  
"Give. It. Back." she snarled and the man chuckled, nervously.  
"No way. I won it, fair and square."  
"Well, then it looks like I'm going to have to kill you." Rosa smirked and lunged at the man and he dived out of the way.  
"Just give me the ring, hermano, and we'll forget all about this." Rosa said and the man squinted at her.  
"You bet the ring. And you lost. So I win it. That's the rules."  
"Not around here, it ain't." Rosa said and she jumped at the man and stabbed him in his arm, deep and pulled out the knife, the pirate screaming and dropping the ring. Rosa ran to catch it and did, just in time. She slid it back on her finger and smirked.  
"You bitch." the man groans and he grabbed Rosa's ankle with his good arm and flipped her over and pulled her down towards him. Rosa tried to kick him off but couldn't, his grip was like a deadly lock. He climbed on top of her and she managed to get an arm free and push her finger into the wound, the man recoiling in pain. He slapped her across the face and Rosa just laughed.  
"Think I can't take you on?" she spat and she reached above her and grabbed the knife and brought it to the guys throat. He grabbed her wrist and the two were in a death hold, the knife getting pushed either way. Rosa strained against him and groaned in effort. The knife was getting closer to her neck and she screamed out in frustration.  
"Any last words?" the man snapped and Rosa used all of her efforts to get him away from her.  
"Vaas, I-" she started but she was interrupted.  
"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" Vaas said and a knife came through the man's chest He gargled blood, as he clutched at his body before going limp and Vaas pushed him off of Rosa and supported her up.  
"This is what happens when you try and hustle people, princesa." Vaas said and he chuckled a little, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Stupid fucker." The pirates in the room were speechless; it was an epic little fight for them.  
"Come on. Let's get some grub." Vaas said and he led Rosa out of the poker room, away from the stares of the pirates.  
"The drugs wore off then?" she teased and Vaas tapped her ass, making her jump and squeal.  
"No drug is strong enough for a long effect on Vaas Montenegro."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll hold you to that. I'm starved now that you've mentioned food. Come on."  
The pair walked together, their hands loosely entwined as the sun started to go down.

**I had no intention in making that chapter really long, it just happened ahaha. Anyways, the next chapter _is _going to be a long one as I have lots planned! Please review and happy reading :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 - The Wedding**

The ceiling never changed and it was forever boring to look at. Some new animal corpses were needed soon; Rosa fancied another tiger or a bear. She had woken up at around 4am, out of excitement and nerves and she couldn't get back off to sleep. She could have just taken some pills but she didn't know how strong they would be on her, and she didn't want to sleep through her wedding. Her soon-to-be husband was snoring next to her and Rosa smiled at him. Reaching down next to her, she picked up the tribal knife that she had taken back from the bet and had placed on the floor. She held it above her and really studied the design and the patterns and the markings. It was a work of art and she really didn't know how Vaas survived such wounds inflicted on him. He was a fighter, a strong man and it was one of the things Rosa adored about him. He was always so calm and loving around her, yet so ruthless and insane around everyone else. She liked these sides to him; it made him different. Rosa decided to get rid of the knife, so symbolise them putting everything behind them and starting anew. It would be good for them. She put the knife down and Vaas rolled over in his sleep state and draped him arm across Rosa's body. She rolled her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep, her head swimming with thoughts of the future.

_"Vaas, I'm really worried, what if she comes for us?"_  
_"Princesa, there's only one of her. Our men will have her gunned down in a heartbeat. She has some fucking nerve, showing up here, claiming revenge. Cunt." Vaas balled his fists up and Rosa bit her lip._  
_"Vaas." she said solemnly, "Remember Jason? What he did? Why can't she do the same?"_  
_"Hermana, trust me okay? She's not getting near us."_

Rosa jumped awake and clutched her head. The cold space next to her was always welcome whenever she woke up and then Rosa was hit with the sweet reality. She was getting married. A banana lay on the floor, presumably left there for her by Vaas, so she peeled it and eat it hurriedly. She got up excitedly out of bed and ran to the crate containing all of her things. A phone lay on the drawers and Rosa pressed a button, a time flashing up on the display. 10:23am. That was more than enough time to get ready. She had told Raul where Vaas had to go and that he should take him there. Hoyt would come and collect her from the warehouse when it was time. Rosa sat in front of the mirror with her beauty products and some water and a towel. She poured some water onto the towel and rubbed her face with it, just generally freshening up before taking a gulp of the liquid and running it around her mouth and running her to tongue over her teeth before deciding to brush them. She spat outside the warehouse at the hidden entrance so she didn't have to do it in front of full view of the men. She drank some water again and returned to her position in front of the mirror. Rosa started with some light eyeshadow, which was rare for her to use and then applied her famous eyeliner and mascara. She then brushed her face with some powder to make her look even more smooth and highlighted certain areas. She was to apply the lipstick after everything else so after a quick once over, she got to her feet grabbed a hair brush and accessories from the drawers. She plaited small sections of her hair and then styled it hair into a low, messy side bun with her fringe to the side, so that the plaits were intwined within it. Rosa had picked some little white flowers the previous day and decorated her blonde tresses with them, poking out between sections of hair. Then, she pulled the dress and shoes from the crate. It was so her and such a good choice. She didn't have to wear a dress if she didn't want too, but Rosa couldn't resist. Any situation to get her out of her usual get up was always the best even though it was rare. Removing her clothes and underwear, she changed into some fresh light blue bra and panties, with small white detailing on the bust and hips. Carefully picking up the dress, she pulled it over her head and walked over to the mirror and grinned from ear to ear. It was perfect.  
"Wow." she breathed and she slipped on the shoes and nodded at her appearance. A faint hum was heard from outside and Rosa pressed the phone again. 11:55am. How had time gone that fast? With a squirt of perfume and a coat of pale pink lipstick, her look was complete. A loud banging on the door boomed through the warehouse and Rosa jumped at the sound and approached it. She pushed it open and there stood Hoyt, looking cleaned up to a certain extent.

"My god." was all he managed to say and Rosa blushed.  
"You like?" she asked and he held her hand and spun her around.  
"My beautiful English Rose." he said and he placed her arm in his, "You ready?"  
"As I'll ever be." she replied and the pair left the warehouse. Rosa gasped in shock as she looked around. The compound had been cleaned, like it had for Vaas' birthday and all of the pirates stood in two lines, either side of the warehouse. It reminded her of the day she had left South Island before she had gotten onto the helicopter and everyone was waiting for her. Including Rich. Oh, he would have loved a wedding but Rosa knew he was watching her and was happy.  
"Oh my god." Rosa said and the pirates cheered. A few wolf whistled and she blushed again. Philipe ran over with a bunch of white lilies and handed them to her.  
"You look beautiful, Rosa." he said.  
"Thank you, Phil. These flowers are lovely."  
"Yeah, Vaas said they were your favourites." Philipe replied and Rosa smiled and thanked Philipe again. Hoyt and Rosa walked through the line of pirates and they were all clapping and cheering again. When they left the compound, Rosa breathed out and squeezed Hoyt's hand.  
"You okay to do this?" he asked and Rosa nodded.  
"Yes. I just can't believe it's happening that's all."  
"Nor can I. That really is a wonderful ring, Rosa." Hoyt said and Rosa twisted it around her finger.  
"It is, isn't it?"  
"How do you feel about no longer being a Volker? You'll be Rosa Montenegro after today."  
"Rosa Montenegro." Rosa repeated and she smirked at the sounds, "I'll always be a Volker at heart, _always_."  
Hoyt looked at Rosa closer and tipped her chin up.  
"Rosa, I've thought about it and it seems like the right time." Hoyt took a breath, "Would you like me to tell you your mothers name?"  
Rosa's heart stopped and she stared at Hoyt before managing a whisper.  
"Yes, please."  
"Your mothers name was Erica." Hoyt replied and Rosa thought her heart was going to come out of her chest. Vaas said he wanted to call their child Erlina, the two were so similar. She couldn't believe it. Rosa blinked back her tears and swallowed.  
"Thank you." she managed to say and Hoyt laughed.  
"Come on now. We can't leave Vaas waiting."

At the left side of the compound, was a small cliff side, gorgeously overlooking the sea. Rosa saw two men stood there waiting and she beamed with joy as she and Hoyt walked through the grass. As they came closer, Rosa saw that Vaas wasn't in his usual get up. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and his boots that looked like they had been polished. His beard had been cleaned up and his head shaved too, his mohawk perfectly styled. He looked hot. Raul looked smarter too and more clean. He tapped Vaas as the pair approached and Vaas turned and his mouth opened in shock. He was bowled over by how radiant Rosa looked; she was a goddess. Rosa smiled at him as she came closer and Hoyt kissed her on the cheek. He and Raul stood to one side and everyone stood in silence, the ocean waves the only thing to be heard.  
"Like a true princesa." Vaas said and Rosa blushed. She really was a princess for the day.  
"Are we getting this started or what?" Raul said and everyone laughed.  
"Right, right, sorry." Vaas said and he held both of Rosa's hands before starting his 'vows'.  
"Rosa, you are the most beautiful person in the world and you bring light when it's dark, even though you can be quite dark yourself but I love it. You're fearless and ruthless and sexy and gorgeous and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. We're meant to be together and sometimes I think that stars put us together, as fucking cheesy as it sounds. You're just perfection, hermana. Te amo." Vaas finished his 'vows' and Rosa wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye away and sniffed, took a breath and began her vows.  
"Vaas, when I first saw you, all bloody and beaten, I remember the first thing you doing was cracking a joke. I mean, you were near death and you were having a laugh at Hoyt's expense. I saw this fire in you, this energy that wasn't going to be beaten and I was instantly draw to you. You're the fucked up, drugged up pirate lord but you're _my_ fucked up, drugged up pirate lord. I love every piece of you and everything about you. I wake up everyday, thankful that we're together. We both got given a second chance and I don't think either one of us could survive without the other. We're soul mates. We complete each other. Te amo, Vaas Montenegro, te amo."  
Raul cleared his throat and Rosa and Vaas looked deep into each others eyes. Raul chuckled a little.  
"I've always wanted to say it so I'm gonna say it. I am now pronouncing you man and wife."  
Rosa and Vaas smiled.  
"Kiss her already!"  
Vaas didn't have to be told twice and he pulled Rosa by the waist and kissed her, sincere and lovingly. Rosa rested her hand on his chest and smiled against his lips. Hoyt and Raul clapped and cheered and Vaas punched his fist in the air, like Bender from _The_ _Breakfast Club_. He had gotten the girl and everything was perfect.

"Hey, come over here a second." Rosa said and she pulled Vaas away from the Hoyt and Raul, giving them the 'one minute' gesture but the pair were engrossed in conversation about sharks.  
"What?" Vaas asked and Rosa took him back to the cliff edge and rolled up her dress.  
"Princesa, already? I know I'm fucking irresistible."  
"Shut up." she replied playfully and she pulled the tribal knife from her garter. She took Vaas' hand and placed it on it and looked at him and then out to the sea.  
"New beginnings?"  
A soft smile spread onto Vaas' face and he nodded.  
"New beginnings." Rosa threw the knife into the water and Vaas whooped and then scooped her up in his arms, this time a real bridal style.  
"Vaas!" Rosa exclaimed but she was laughing.  
"Let's have a fiesta!"

Vaas carried Rosa all the way back to the compound and hen they returned, the pirates cheered again. Vaas put Rosa down and Philipe ran over with two glasses of drink.  
"Congrats, you two." he said and Vaas put his drink in the air, to which the pirates roared again. Any excuse for a drink/drugged fuelled party that was guaranteed to end in sex and they were all putty in Vaas' hands. The hostages were all trying to peer around their cages to see what we going on but a building was blocking their view. Rosa and Vaas knocked back their drinks and grimaced; it was strong stuff.  
"Get us another 3!" Hoyt called and Rosa smirked at him. Music started playing and the pirates joined together in the clean compound, a state in which it wouldn't stay for long. 'Jack' by Breach thudded all over and soon the main area became a mass of hot and sweaty bodies.  
"My belle bride." Vaas said and he took Rosa's hand and kissed it and Rosa mocked a faint.  
"Oh Vaas, I don't think my heart can take it!"  
The pair laughed for a long time and everything was good.

A few hours into the party, everyone was still going strong. After a pick-me-up of weed and sneaky line of coke, Rosa and Vaas were relaxed and enjoying the atmosphere. Hoyt was dozing off in a corner, mumbling to himself and clutching an empty whiskey bottle, to which he himself has finished it all off. Rosa had her dress tucked up a little and was sat on the sofa with Vaas, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"You happy, hermana?" Vaas asked and Rosa smiled a little.  
"Very." she replied and Vaas kissed her head.  
"It all seems so surreal. Just the whole thing."  
"That's insanity for you, princesa. It's beautiful." Rosa giggled.  
"I forgot to say how hot you look in your new get up. I just want to rip those pants off of you right now." she purred.  
"Later tonight, Rosa and then you can do whatever you want with me. And I can do whatever I want with you."  
"I can't fucking wait." Rosa replied and she touched Vaas on the inner thigh with her hand and squeezed and she felt his breathing hitch up. He moved and brought his hand to her face as if to kiss her but stopped mid thought.  
"You have never looked more beautiful than you have today, princesa. Everyone around here agrees. Apparently some guys heard the hostages talking about you."  
"I'm hot topic, Vaasy." Vaas rolled his eyes and kissed Rosa's hand and then her neck and she closed her eyes, savouring the moment.  
Philipe jogged over to the pair, breathless and flustered, interrupting them.  
"Vaas. Vaas. I need to speak with you. _Now_." Philipe said, his voice strong and concerned.  
"Can't it wait, hermano? I'm kind of busy here."  
"No, it can't wait." Philipe said and Vaas sighed.  
"Fine, fine, chill the fuck out, amigo."  
Vaas got to his feet and he stroked Rosa's face before following Philipe out of the compound. Some 5 minutes had passed and Vaas still hadn't returned so Rosa decided to investigate. She got up and weaved her way in and out of the bodies that surrounded her and found Vaas and Philipe talking in hushed tones at the entrance of the compound.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rosa asked and the two twisted their gaze to her.  
"Someone who isn't wanted has come to the island. Philipe had told me that some of the boys have seen her around." Rosa raised her eyebrows.  
"_Her?_ Who? Who is it?" Rosa asked and she gripped Vaas' arm and he touched her hand as a sign of reassurance.  
"We can't be 100% certain but the boys think they know who it is. They recognised her a mile off. She wants revenge." Philipe said and Rosa gulped.  
"You're not fucking helping narrowing it down, Philipe. Vaas, who have they seen? Vaas?"

"Snow White's girlfriend. She's come back to this island."

**Oh my god! I hope you guys enjoyed this incredibly romantic chapter but holy shit; Liza is back on the island seeking revenge after everything that had happened to Jason? I know right! I wonder how she's changed? Please revied and happy reading.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Just a note...**

**Hi guys, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter update more of a personal thing sorta. I have not been well these past few days and I haven't been able to write :( I think I'm going to carry on after Boxing Day (December 26th) because as you can imagine, everything is pretty hectic this time of year and I am doing a lot of things. I'm so sorry I won't be updating but I also think that I need a bit of a break as I try to write at least once a day or every other day and it's quite a lot of energy that it takes up, and I need my sleep (I do feel bad when I don't update in between these times and I feel like I let you guys down)! I ****_PROMISE_**** this will be getting updated after Christmas, it's just I want a little break so I can get back into it. At least I didn't leave it on a MAJOR cliffhanger (wink, wink;) Anyways, love you all, you guys are the best! Have a happy and safe Christmas, and I will be back in a week!**

**love,  
girlygamer-x (Katie)**

**x**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 - **

**Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you all had a happy holiday! I wonder how many of you got Far Cry 3 related items for Christmas? If you did, let me know, I would love to hear about it and anything else you got for Christmas! Anyways, it's now my 50th chapter, I can't believe it! Thank you so so so so much for all of you who have reviewed and that follow/favourite, it means so much to me whenever I check my emails in the morning telling me. Here's to the next 50 chapters (I'm forever the optimist!). I love you all, my little cherubs and happy reading but for now it's on with the show!**

"Rosa, hermana, just go back in the compound. Let me speak to Phil."  
Rosa was pacing up and down outside the compound, frantic, her eyes wild.  
"Vaas. Snow White's girlfriend. Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck."  
Vaas stopped Rosa in her tracks and grabbed her cheeks between his hands. He held her there until she looked at him and he had her attention. Her eyes were huge with worry but when she saw his glimmering green pair, it felt like a wave of sudden calm.  
"Princesa. Don't worry, okay? Go back in there and chill. Let me speak to Phil and see what he says. We'll kill the bitch, no stress. Okay?"  
Rosa reluctantly nodded and Vaas kissed her gently.  
"Just go back to the sofa, I'll be in a minute. We'll talk about this tomorrow. This is a day of fun, right?"  
Rosa managed a weak smile and nodded before going back into the compound. The rest of the pirates were really enjoying themselves; some where throwing money at the strippers, others asleep or throwing up, others getting high or getting some. Rosa passed through them, a little dazed.  
Liza was back on the island. Why the hell would she be back? She didn't know that Jason was dead. There would be no connection to her, so she wouldn't know. Was she looking for him? Or was she coming back for her revenge on Citra? But Citra was dead too. That means that she would be coming for Vaas. The very thought of Liza coming to kill Vaas filled Rosa with dread. Jason nearly managed it. Rosa couldn't argue that Liza was a girl and had no training because Rosa was a girl too and she was one of the most feared fighters on Rook, and Jason became stronger the more and more he was on the island. Liza could do it. She could kill Vaas if she wanted to. _Or even kill Rosa._

"Hellooo? Rosa, snap out of it." A pair of hands came in front of Rosa's face, jolting her out of her thoughts. She followed the arm and was greeted with the face of Raul.  
"Did you go somewhere, huh? Nice trip?" he chuckled and he sat down next to Rosa.  
"Snow White's girlfriend is back on the island." Rosa said softly, just loud enough for Raul to hear over the pounding beat of the music.  
"What have you been smoking, girl?" he laughed and Rosa didn't laugh with him. He looked at her and realised she was being serious.  
"Shit. You're not joking." was all he managed to say and he sat back into the sofa, a shocked look painted onto his face.  
"Vaas is speaking to Philippe now about it. Some of the boys have spotted her on the island."  
"Rosa...don't worry about her. The jungle will eat her alive in days. Just chill and have fun. Stress tomorrow if you have too. Just not now."  
"You sound exactly like Vaas." she replied and Raul chuckled again. He pointed a finger to a passed out man, his face squashed into another sofa, his legs sprawled out.  
"Check out your old man. He's out for the count. He knows how to get drunk, thats for sure. I saw him doing shots from a girls stomach before."  
Rosa smiled to herself and at Hoyt and sat up straight and turned to Raul.  
"Raul, you're right. I'm not letting that bitch ruin this night. It's time to have some fun."  
"Evening, amigos." came Vaas' voice from behind Rosa and she quickly turned and kissed him, making him stumble a little.  
"Let's do this." she said and she dragged him out to the dance floor, leaving him looking at a shrugging Raul. Her dress trailed behind her slightly and she picked it up a little so she could walk quicker.  
"Someone's perked up." Vaas whispered into Rosa's ear.  
"That bitch isn't ruining my wedding night." Rosa replied and Vaas smirked.  
"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet."  
Pulling him closer to her, their bodies started moving again. _'Welcome to the Jungle'_ by Alvaro & Mercer was playing and the beat carried them.  
"WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE BITCH!" screamed the singer and the beat started again. Everyone's bodies moved in a wave with one another's and Rosa wondered how some of the pirates had the stamina to keep going through the night. Vaas' hands ran all over Rosa's body and she shivered at his touch, even though she was boiling hot. It was like electricity across her skin. Turning to face him, she passed a sultry look at Vaas. He took this as a signal and took Rosa from the crowd of pulsating bodies and into the warehouse. Vaas turned to shut the door and when he turned back Rosa wasn't to be seen.

"Don't make me chase you, princesa." he called and he heard a small snort and a rustle of fabric. Vaas moved slowly through the shadows and darkness and pushed open the next door which lead to the 'bedroom'. Vaas had expected a chase but when he walked in, he found Rosa lying on the bed in her underwear waiting for him. The dress laying peeping out of the crate by a small piece of white fabric. Her hair was down and flowing and her underwear fit her perfectly.  
"I couldn't resist." she purred and she jumped up onto her feet and onto Vaas. He caught her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him with a burning hunger and need. Vaas pushed her against the wall with the same hard feeling, their bodies pressed together, and Rosa pulled at his t-shirt and yanked it off, discarding it onto the floor. Vaas stepped out of his shoes and scattered kisses all down Rosa's neck and chest. Grabbing her under her ass, he walked with her over to the bed and dropped her down roughly; how he liked it. Rosa tugged at his jeans and he slid out of them and grabbed at the bare flesh of Rosa's body before pulling off her underwear and tossing it aside. Rosa rolled on top of Vaas and bit her lip.  
"Tonight, I'm in charge." she moaned and Vaas smirked.  
"I'm going to enjoy this."

The pair lay naked, sweaty and panting on the bed and Rosa started laughing and Vaas looked at her.  
"What's so funny?" he asked and Rosa looked at him.  
"Nothing. I'm just happy." she giggled and Vaas rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Mrs Montenegro." he said playfully and emphasised the ending.  
"It sounds so weird, but only you'll be calling me that though."  
"Why?"  
"Who on this island would ever fucking call me Mrs Montenegro? Like the pirates have any manners."  
"Hm, I suppose. They don't know how to treat a lady." he said and he spluttered as did Rosa, "It'll just be for you and me then."  
"You bet."  
Rosa rolled over and lent her head on Vaas' chest, with her hands underneath her chin. She twisted her ring a little and admired the glimmer that caught the small bit of light in the room.  
"Vaas...about Liza..." Rosa started.  
"I thought we said tomorrow, hermana?" he replied.  
"It technically is tomorrow because it's like 3 in the morning. It still counts."  
Vaas sighed and pinched between his eyes.  
"Fine. Philipe says that some of the guys have seen her near Hubris Farm, around the Temple. They reckon that she's looking for Jason, or to kill Citra or something. Once she finds that they're both dead and that there are no Raykat left, she'll either go or she'll come looking for us. Snow White did it, there's no reason why she couldn't. The jungle will probably eat her alive, there's no Raykat or warrior bullshit to make her stronger and I'm getting the word spread to everyone that if you see her, just shoot her down."  
"Vaas, what if she manages to elude all of that and comes for us? I can't lose you again."  
"Rosa, no offence but she's just a fucking girl. Crying and screaming and shit about everything when I had her. She'll be dead in no time."  
"Then why has she come back?"  
Vaas sighed again and looked at the ceiling.  
"I don't know. That's what we all don't get." Vaas paused before taking a breath, "Anyways, she isn't a concern for us. We're fine, we're badasses, we're great. You don't have anything to worry about. You'd beat her ass in ten seconds flat, easy."  
The pair chuckled and they both relaxed at what seemed like the same time, although Vaas was a little more tense.  
"Never mind me, don't let her get under your skin. Like you said, the jungle will probably get to her if we don't first." Rosa sat up and grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it up and snuggled next to Vaas.  
"I'm tired now, all this drama and wedding has drained me. Goodnight, Mr Montenegro."  
Rosa softly kissed Vaas on the lips and he responded and pressed his hand gently on the back of her head before stroking her cheek. Rosa smiled a little at him and rested her head on his chest again.  
"Goodnight, Mrs Montenegro." he replied and Rosa closed her eyes. She would never get used to that name but it sounded so exciting different, as if her life was properly starting with Vaas. Vaas began stroking her hair and he stared up at the ceiling again.  
"I hope the jungle gets to her first, hermana, I hope so." Vaas said quietly but Rosa was already asleep.

_"Which one of these fuckers has taken it?" hissed Rosa, her blood boiling through her body.  
_"_Taken what, hermana?" Vaas asked, confused and he looked over at Raul who gave him a just as confused look.  
"My ring. Someone has taken my ring."  
"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? LINE THESE FUCKERS UP, THERE'S GOING TO BE BLOOD TONIGHT!" Vaas screamed and Philipe touched him on the shoulder.  
"Boss, everyone was in last night, I never saw anyone sneak off."  
"Hermana, you sure you haven't put it down somewhere?" Rosa glared at him.  
"I'm not fucking stupid Vaas, I never take it off. If Phil says that no one took it and I know I haven't put it down somewhere, then where is it?"  
Vaas thought for a minute and then a possible explanation came into his head. Rosa recognized the look and rushed over to him.  
"Vaas, what do you think?" Vaas rubbed his beard a little before starting.  
"It's a stupid thought, but maybe Snow took it?"_

**Happy reading, mwah! **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 - A trip to the dentist?**

"Vaas, get me something to eat, I'm hungry!" called Rosa. She was sat outside, under the early morning sun of Rook, lounging on a chair and just watching everyone around her.  
"Get your own lazy ass up and get something!" Vaas shouted back and Rosa scoffed.  
"You're my husband, you have to do nice things for me. Like getting me something to eat." Rosa replied and some fruit fell into her lap. Looking up, Philipe stood behind her.  
"He was never going to get you anything, so I thought that I might as well." Philipe shrugged and Rosa grinned.  
"Thanks Phil! Vaas! You don't need to bother any more, dear Philipe here has been nice enough to get me something!"  
"Just go and marry him then, I'm busy!" Vaas shouted back and Rosa rolled her eyes and took a bite of her apple.  
"What's he doing?" Rosa said through a full mouth and then swallowed down her apple.  
"He's trying to make a new weapon holster because his is all fucked up, but he doesn't have the right materials. Plus, the hostages are being fucking irritating as fuck which is angering him even more." explained Philipe and tossed another apple in the air before catching it and biting a chunk of it.  
"Right then. I'll fix it. VAAS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Rosa yelled and she heard a shout and then Vaas appeared.  
"What?" he said, irritably and his hands were cut slightly and red raw.  
"Alright, calm down Mr Grumpy." Rosa insisted and she got to her feet and stepped closer to Vaas, eyed him up and took another bite of apple, "You go out into the jungle and hunt for some new materials. Phil tells me that the ones you're working with are shit, so you need some more. I'll deal with the hostages, put those fuckers in their places and sort out everything here, okay?"  
Vaas shifted on his feet and squinted in the sunlight before nodding.  
"You're right. I'll take some boys hunting with me, to blow off some steam. It also means more look out if Snow appears. I can trust you to have some fun with those fuckers. We both need some fun in the form of other things, ey hermana?" Vaas wiggled his eyebrows and Rosa pushed him in the shoulder.  
"I'm only playing, princesa. I'll get some guys together now. You're a genius, Mrs Montenegro." Vaas kissed Rosa on the top of her head.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm brilliant, now go and have some boy time." Rosa shooed him playfully away and he winked back at her.  
"EY, YOU FUCKS! COME HERE!" boomed Vaas and he sauntered off to the pirates.  
"Thats that sorted then." Rosa said and she tossed the apple core aside and Philipe laughed.  
"You sure know how to handle him."  
"Only the best do. Hey, have you seen Hoyt?"  
"Yeah, he's still over there. His chopper is here to get him though."  
"Right, I'm gonna get the bastard up and then I'll sort out those fuckers. Thanks for breakfast."  
"Anytime." replied Philipe.

Rosa smiled and walked over to the sofa which on it lay a sleeping Hoyt. Rosa pushed him and he groaned so she pushed again harder.  
"Hoyt, Hoyt. Wake the fuck up, your chopper is here."  
Hoyt groaned and raised his arm to push Rosa away.  
"5 more minutes." he mumbled and his arm dropped down like a lead weight. Rosa sighed and stomped off into the kitchen. She quickly filled a bowl of cold  
water from the tap and staggered outside, carrying it in her arms. She held her breath as she lifted the bowl up and poured the contents over Hoyt's head. He screamed and shot up, gasping for air and putting his hands up in defense from the freezing liquid.  
"That perked you up, didn't it?" Rosa said smugly and Hoyt glared at her and tried to get his breath back.  
"Don't fucking do that." he growled and Rosa laughed.  
"Sorry, I thought you were dead. We couldn't have that, could we? Anyways, your chopper is here."  
"Fine, fine. I'm getting up." Hoyt let out an exasperated moan and stumbled to his feet. Rosa steadied him and wiped some water from his face.  
"I should be pissed at you but I never could be. I'll see you soon, my English Rose. Thank you for a marvellous night, even though I don't remember shit." Hoyt hugged Rosa but only briefly because she pushed him away.  
"You're all wet, get offa me! Thank you for being here though, Hoyt. You made it even more special. I'll speak to you soon, okay?"  
Hoyt touched Rosa's cheek and smiled before staggering away to his chopper, leaving a trail of water behind him. Rosa watched him and smirked to herself.

"Rosa, we'll be back later! Don't be afraid to let those dicks have what's coming to them!" shouted Vaas and he left the compound with a large group of pirates following behind. Rubbing her hands together, Rosa grinned wildly and made her way to the hostage area. Those in the cages were new, some tourists on the beach of the island. They were only bloody and slightly bruised; they had yet to experience the delights at the hands of Vaas and they were now going to get a slight taste of what was to come. Philipe had mentioned that the hostages were getting cocky and insisting that their parents would pay up and get them out and that they were going to 'kill' Vaas when they did. They needed to be knocked down a peg or two.  
"HELLO!" boomed Rosa and the hostages jumped. A couple of the girls were starting to crack but the men were not swayed.  
"A woman?! One of them?" one of the men spat and Rosa scoffed.  
"Jesus Christ, play me another record. Can't a woman take pleasure in killing people too?" Rosa said, a devilish smirk painted onto her face.  
"Not really what we expected." the man said casually, and Rosa sensed she was going to enjoy what was to happen. She bent down next to the cage and smiled.  
"And what's your name, hermano?" Rosa beamed, her imitation of Vaas coming through. Her happiness unnerved the man slightly but he wouldn't let it show.  
"Bill." he replied.  
"Well _Bill_, it has been brought to my attention that you fuckers have been stirring shit up, no? We don't like people like you on our island."  
The mans eyes widened.  
"Are you with that mohawked guy?" he asked, perplexed. He had more courage around Rosa than he did Vaas, partly because she was a woman.  
"Yepp. He's my husband." Rosa replied and flashed her ring. The word felt strange on her tongue, but in a good way, "Now, you and I are going to have some fun. Ey, Philipe! Get over here and take this guy out of his cage and tie him to that pole."  
Philipe ran over and after a bit of struggling and fight he had managed to tie the man to the pole. He was shouting out but Rosa simply laughed and reached for a pair of pliers. She caressed them and they glinted in the sunlight.  
"We're going to role play. I'm going to be a dentist, and you're a patient with really bad rotting teeth that need to be extracted. Phil, hold him down." The man starting screaming and Rosa leant over him and forced his mouth open. She clamped the pliers over molar and pulled, hard. A crunch and a crack was heard and a hostage screamed as Rosa removed the pliers and triumphantly held up a bloody tooth.  
"This is not good, tsk tsk. I think we need to extract another."  
Rosa did this for another four teeth, pulling and twisting at any that her pliers could get a good grip on. The man was weak and sweating and blood poured from his mouth and was all over his chest. He was mumbling for her to stop with all of the energy he could muster and she finally did.  
"Phil, take him back to the cage. I've had enough of these fucks. That'll teach them to act too big for for their boots. If anyone of you tries any shit or says anything, I'll fucking kill you, okay?"  
The hostages whimpered and backed into their cages and Rosa's message was heard loud and clear.  
"Philipe, I'm gonna lie down. You're on watch for everyone in this compound. I know I can trust you."

Philipe nodded and Rosa made her way into the warehouse and out of the harsh heat and sunlight.  
_Let those fucking hostages cook._ she thought to herself and sighed.  
Pulling off her shoes, she collapsed onto the bed and sank into the mattress. She draped a hand over her eyes and didn't even notice herself drifting off. She could have sworn that someone walked into the room but Rosa was so drowsy, she simply just fell asleep, not noticing the advancing shadow in the darkness...

_"STAY WITH ME, PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" Rosa screamed and she couldn't control the tears pouring down her face. Vaas was crouched next to her, holding onto_  
_her._  
_"Rosa, we gotta go."_  
_"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!"_

Slowly opening her eyes, Rosa stretched out and frowned a little. Her dreams always fucked with her head and were always like some sort of premonition. Pushing those thoughts aside, she then smiled to herself. She was content after a little nap and felt more refreshed. Bringing her arms above her head, she admired her hands but opened her eyes wider and jolted up right. She frantically grabbed at her hand but it was no use. Her ring was missing. It was gone. _Someone had taken it._

**DUH DUH DUHHHHH! Happy reading, my little cherubs :)!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 - Liza Snow**

Stomping out of the warehouse, Rosa was furious. She nearly walked straight into Vaas and a group of pirates but she didn't care.  
"Woah, hermana, easy. What's wrong?" Vaas asked and he placed his hands on Rosa's shoulders.  
"Which one of these fuckers has taken it?" she hissed, blood boiling through her body.  
"Taken what, hermana?" Vaas asked, confused.  
"My ring. Someone has taken my ring."  
"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Vaas screamed and he brought his gun from his new holster, "I'M GONNA KILL THE FUCKER!"  
Philipe touched Vaas on the shoulder and he turned.  
"Boss, everyone was where I could see 'em. Nobody moved." he explained and Vaas looked at him and then back to Rosa.  
"Hermana, are you sure you didn't take it off?"  
"I'm not fucking stupid, Vaas. I don't take it off. And if Phil says that no one took it and I didn't take it off, then where the fuck is it?"  
Raul cleared his throat before speaking up.  
"I don't want to sound stupid but we didn't see her out hunting. Maybe...maybe Snow took it?"  
Everyone turned to face Raul and he grew embarrassed having all eyes on him.  
"No, she can't have done. She would have just killed me in my sleep. Vaas, you don't think...?"  
Vaas rubbed his beard and shrugged.  
"It seems like the only explanation really. I don't think any of these cocksuckers would take it, they don't have the balls. It's possible that she did."  
Rosa shivered at the thought that Liza might have actually come into her room and taken it. That she had seen Rosa and not killed her. The girl had a motive in taking the ring. She wanted Rosa to come to her.  
"She must be watching us then, how else would she have know to come into the compound? That bitch, I'm going to slit her throat if I see her." Vaas fumed and Rosa was just stunned into silence.  
"I need a minute." she said and she walked past all of the gawping pirates and out of the compound.

Dangling her feet into the small rock pool, Rosa closed her eyes to block out everything around her. Ever since the Raykat had been destroyed and Jason and Citra were gone, she thought that everything would be good, that they could live out their days in bliss. But something always had to ruin it.  
"Looking for something?" came a voice and Rosa grabbed her knife and jumped up. There in front of her stood Liza. She was totally transformed and nearly unrecognisable. Her hair was crazed and wild, messy around her shoulders. She wore a black vest top and some black denim shorts, with cargo boots to match. A jacket was tied around her waist as well as a gun and a knife. Her mouth was painted into an evil smile and her eyes were insane. The jungle had gotten to her but in a different way. She had given into the insanity. On the end of her finger, she dangled Rosa's ring, mockingly.  
"Liza." Rosa growled and Liza laughed.  
"Glad to see that you fuckers remember me. Rosa, isn't it?"  
Rosa glared at her and kept her knife out. She could have just killed Liza there and then but she guessed that she had her reasons for turning up. The girl had nerve turning up on Vaas' island and Rosa admired her, in a sick kind of way.  
"What do you want?" Rosa hissed and Liza twirled the ring around on her finger.  
"Now, now Rosa, mind that tone of voice. We wouldn't want you to lose this beautiful ring, would we? It's kind of cute actually, the whole love story between you and Vaas. Soulmates, I hear? It was the perfect scenario to sneak in and take the ring whilst you slept. I knew you would get angry and come out here. It's a good plan, no?"  
"Shut the fuck up." Rosa growled, her blood boiling, "What the fuck do you want?"  
"Language. I wanted Jason back. I came to this island half expecting him to be here. But I was told that he had been killed by that crazy warrior bitch."  
"How did you know that Jason was dead?" Rosa asked.  
"A local went up to Doctor Earnhardt's mansion to take it as his own, seeing as the Doc hadn't been there for many months. Information on all of us that were hiding was found and the local managed to contact me and told me that I needed to come out, to save their people. My life was falling apart back home, so I trained up, got on a one way flight here and met up with that local. I wanted to kill Citra but I was told of her untimely death. So, that meant that I had to come and kill you. Or better still, kill Vaas and rip his heart out like he did mine."  
Rosa stood, stunned in silence before clearing her throat and speaking.  
"Vaas didn't kill Jason." she stated and Lisa scoffed.  
"He did. He drove Jason insane. He killed my one true love, on the inside. Citra just finished the job."  
"Just kill me then." Rosa said, "You're here, just do it. What are you waiting for?"  
"The man that has been training me said that good things come to those who wait. So, I won't be killing you."  
"More like you don't have the nerve." Rosa taunted, pushing Liza to see how far she could go.  
"Oh, I have the nerve. It would seem, unceremoniously to kill you without a show, would it not? So, you'll shall wait to die. And when you do, it shall be redemption for Jason's death."  
Rosa blinked at the unhinged woman before her and tried her best to process what was happening.  
"What happened to you?" Rosa asked and she put her knife away.  
"I gave into the insanity." she replied and Rosa was silenced. It was like Liza could read her mind.  
"ROSA! WHERE ARE YOU?" called Vaas and Rosa turned her head back to the compound before back to Liza. But she wasn't there. She was gone. Rosa's ring lay lying in the sand and she rushed to pick it up and put it back on. How could Liza have disappeared like that?

"I'm over here!" Rosa replied and Vaas and Raul jogged over to her. When they reached her, Vaas immediately noticed that her ring was back on her finer.  
"You found your ring?" Vaas asked and he grabbed Rosa's hand to look at it.  
"Yeah." Rosa replied, still a little shocked at what had happened. Vaas picked up on it and raised an eyebrow.  
"What's up?" he asked and he moved closer to Rosa and tucked some hair behind her ear, "You're not worried about Snow are you?"  
"Don't freak out, Vaas." Rosa started and as soon as she said it, Vaas' breathing intensified.  
"What?"  
"She was just here. Talking to me. She gave me my ring back." Rosa took a step back as if Vaas was about to blow. He was.  
"MOTHER FUCKER! HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THAT BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL HER. I'M GOING TO FUCKING TEAR HER FROM LIMB TO LIMB!"  
"VAAS! Calm the fuck down, alright? Jesus, let me explain." Rosa caught Vaas off guard and grabbed his face between her hands and forced him to look at her.  
"See? I'm okay, aren't I?Now, are you going to let me explain?" Vaas nodded between Rosa's hands. "Good."  
"She said that some local went up to the Doc's house where loads of information on Jason's friends were. She said that they contacted her and told her to come out here, her life wasn't exactly peachy since she had gone home, so she said yes. She wants to kill us Vaas. She wants you to feel the pain that she felt knowing that Jason was dead."  
"But I didn't kill that fucker. What's it got to do with me?" Vaas interrupted.  
"Exactly my point. I asked her and she said that you killed him on the inside. Drove him to insanity, you know. Snow wants redemption for Jason's death." Vaas took Rosa's hands in his and blinked a few times.  
"Fuck." he breathed out and Raul who was stood nearby, was stunned into silence too.  
"What do we do?" Rosa asked. Vaas stroked her cheek and closed his eyes.  
"Vaas. What do we do?" Rosa asked again.  
"There's only one thing do to. Wait for her to come to us. And when she does, we kill her. Then all of this will end."

**Hey guys! Hope you're still enjoying the story! I probably won't be uploading another chapter until the New Year (ahh) so for now, you're left hanging. If any of you have any suspicions of what is to happen, please review!  
**

**_(ATTENTION TUMBLR USERS) And also, if any of you want to be featured in the story as a new pirate that will help with the possible killing of Liza, then all you have to do is used the tag '#farcry3' or '#diagonalinsanity' on Tumblr and write what your traits would be as a pirate and your favourite part of the story so far! I'll the pick the best one and contact you through Tumblr and we can talk! I hope some of you guys do this, it would be SO COOL and it wouldn't make me look totally sad after suggesting this and then none of you do it :( (SO PLEASE DO IT, ONE OF MY CHERUBS!)_ **

**Alternately, PM me on here :) I hope you all have an Insane New Year and I'll post soon, hopefully with a new pirate based off of one of you! Happy reading, my little cherubs, love you all :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 - New Recruits**

A few days had passed and nobody had see anything of Liza. Rosa and Vaas were concentrated on figuring out who the local was that was training her up to fight. It could have been anyone as all of the locals had adapted to living in a jungle of pirates and animals. Raul and Philipe were put in charge of making sure that the pirates were ready for fighting; even though it was just Liza, she could attack at any time and Jason had managed to burst into the compound and slaughter everyone by himself. Nobody was underestimating her. Rosa had decided to get a few more pirates in to help with the fight and the take down of Liza; she wanted it to be a royal affair.

"Hey, Vaas! Have the new people arrived yet?" Rosa called and Vaas swaggered around the corner after scaring the hostages.  
"Raul said that they should be here later on today! Do you wanna do something until they get here?" Vaas said as he approached Rosa, who was sat in her usual spot.  
"Like what?" Rosa asked, getting to her feet. She smiled at Vaas with her pearly whites and kissed him on his rough lips.  
"What was that for?" Vaas asked, snaking his hands around Rosa's waist.  
"Aren't I allowed to kiss my husband?" she giggled and Vaas smirked.  
"You can do more than kiss him later tonight."  
"I like the sound of that." Rosa purred. The two were just looking at each other, unaware of those around them. Vaas snapped out of his loved filled daze and cleared his throat.  
"How about a bit of knife throwing?" Vaas asked and Rosa grinned.  
"You know how I like a good knife throw, come on then." She took his hand into hers and dragged him to the target board that was stood near the warehouse.  
"So what's the deal then?" Rosa asked, "What does the winner get?"  
Vaas rubbed his beard and then a thought popped into his head.  
"Okay, if I win, you have to give me a blowjob."  
Rosa inwardly was hoping that Vaas would win but outwardly pushed Vaas, so that he stumbled but he was laughing.  
"And if you lose, erm...you have to pole dance."  
"Easy enough, sounds like a win win for me then."  
"You didn't let me finish, princesa. If you lose you have to pole dance in front of everyone." Vaas devilishly smirked and Rosa frowned.  
"I thought you didn't want them to think that I was a cheap stripper?"  
"I don't. Don't lose then." Vaas winked.  
"So, if you win, I have to give to a blowjob so that means I have to pole dance in front of everyone?"  
"You got it, hermana." Vaas chuckled.  
"Right then. If I win you have to give me a pole dance. Just me though, I want to savour all of the moments for myself. And also, that meaning that you've lost, you have to kiss Raul too. On the lips."  
"What the fuck man, I ain't kissing Raul. I'm not a homo!"  
"Don't lose then." Rosa said in a sing-songy voice, "Right, whoever gets 5 bulls-eyes first then, deal?"  
"Deal."

After about 40 minutes, both Rosa and Vaas were only needing to get one more bulls-eye. A crowd of pirates had gathered and were anticipating the winner. Vaas went first. He held his breath and took aim.  
"HEY VAAS! THE NEW GUYS ARE HERE!" screamed Philipe and this made Vaas jump and throw the knife in the air, missing his throw. The pirates cheered and Rosa smirked.  
"If I get this one, then you owe me Vaasy." she sang and Vaas fumed.  
"PHILIPE, YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!" he screamed back at him and Philipe just stood, looking confused. Rosa stood forward, took her knife and threw. It hit perfectly on the bulls-eye. She jumped up and down and screamed and the pirates cheered.  
"OH FUCKING HELL!" Vaas shouted and Rosa rushed over to and kissed him, hard. She forced her tongue into his mouth and he accepted, the two stood there kissing. Rosa pulled away and smirked.  
"You snooze, you lose."  
"Hey, you two. The new guys are here." The pirates parted and Rosa and Vaas stood forward. A group of about 6 new pirates were clumped together. Rosa pushed through and looked in awe.  
"There's a girl." she whispered.  
"Huh, hermana?" Vaas asked but Rosa didn't reply. Stood in the back of the crowd of men, was a girl. She was staring at the ground and rubbing her boot in the dirt. Compared to some of the men, she was tall, but not as tall as Vaas and she looked like an athletic build. She wore a red, slightly oversized tank with some black denim shorts. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and was thick and lush. Everyone was looking at her, and her gaze drifted upwards and she flushed pink. Her dark grey eyes locked with Rosa green ones and Rosa smirked.  
"Hey. You're here to work for us?" Rosa asked and the girl nodded.  
"Yeah. I fancied a change of scenery." she replied.  
"What's your name, chica?" Vaas chipped in and he stood closer to Rosa.  
"Jane. My name's Jane."  
"Well Jane, can you do something for me?" Rosa started. She wanted to see whether or not the girl was any good.  
"See if you can hit this bullseye 5 times in a row, with a knife."  
"Okay." Jane replied and she stepped past the new recruits and over to Rosa. The small crowd o pirates parted like the Red Sea as Jane and Rosa made their way to the target board.  
"5 times in a row, remember?" Rosa said, handing the knives over to Jane. Taking the first one, Jane levelled up and threw, the knife hiring directly on the bullseye. Everyone anticipated the next throw and they came, one, two, three, four, one after the other and hitting the bullseye perfectly. There was silence until the pirates starting cheering and clapping.  
"Damn, chica, you sure got some skills!" cheered Vaas and Rosa flashed him a look, "Not as much skills as my princesa here."  
"Better." Rosa said and she kissed Vaas on the cheek.  
"Jane, will you walk with me?" Rosa asked and Jane nodded, "Vaas, you deal with these new fucks, I'm going to talk to Jane. Keep on alert for Snow, yeah?"  
"Such fucking girls. Fine, fine, go and do your thing." Vaas huffed and Rosa smiled.

The two women were walking along the beach, enjoying the sunlight.  
"So you and Vaas are in charge then?" Jane asked.  
"Yeah, we rule this island together. My father, Hoyt, he rules over South but he's technically in charge of both. What's mine is Vaas' now, considering that we're married."  
"Married? You can do that out here?" Jane asked, her eyes wide.  
"Not legally but we own this place so what we say goes." Rosa laughed as did Jane. She was happy that there was another woman on the island, to whom she could talk to. It was nice to not be surrounded by men all of the time.  
"What about you then? What's your story?"  
"Me? There's not a lot to tell. I've always lived my life good, you know? Nothing was really fulfilling back home and nobody was there for me. My dad died and my mum, well she couldn't give two shits about me. I have no siblings or relatives and no real friends. So, I thought 'fuck it' and decided to come out here and live. I've always had a bit of a dark side, I once nearly killed 3 girls at my high school. I'm excited to let loose here."  
Rosa grinned and knew that she had found a friend in Jane.  
"I'm excited just having you here. We're gonna get on great."

"Hermano, stop being a fucking baby. You like the new girl, go and and speak to her. Ask her for a fuck and see if she punches you or not."  
Vaas was attempting to give Raul some tips on how to score Jane. It wasn't going too well.  
"It's easy for you to say, you and Rosa have been together forever."  
"Sorry, hermano. When she wasn't here, I got the fucks anyways cause I'm rule this fucking kingdom."  
"And me too, Vaasy." Rosa said, slinking her arms around Vaas' neck, "You haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"  
"Argh, fucking hell, fine!" Vaas grumbled, "Sorry, hermano."  
Before Raul could answer, Vaas had leant in and kissed him.  
"Fuck! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raul screamed. Rosa and Jane were screeching with laugher and holding their sides in, tears streaming down their faces.  
"I can tell I'm gonna love it here." laughed Jane.  
"That was disgusting. I'm never fucking doing that again." Vaas said and he furiously wiped his lips with the back of his hand.  
"I think I don't care about the other half of the deal. I have a better idea, come on. We'll leave these two to become better acquainted." Rosa pulled Vaas off of the sofa and led him into the warehouse. Raul and Jane were left together in silence.  
"So..."  
"So..."  
"What do you do for fun around here?" Jane asked.  
"Anything you want." Raul replied and he turned to Jane.  
"Anything?" she asked and she leaned into Raul closer, looking at him through her big grey eyes. They were a fantastic colour, so beautifully unusual. Raul was finding it hard to control himself.  
"Anything." Raul mumbled and he slid his arm around her waist and pulled Jane into him. She climbed onto his lap and smiled.

Vaas was pulling his pants up and Rosa was getting up off of kneeling on the floor and dusting her legs off.  
"I knew you couldn't resist the Montenegro charm, princesa." Vaas was one very satisfied customer, as was Rosa too.  
"I wanted to really. When you suggested it, I wanted to lose." She kissed Vaas and he spun her around and onto the bed.  
"Let's have some fun whilst we can then." Rosa giggled and Vaas slid his hands up her body...

**Hey guys! GalaxyGalLover was the only person to send me something in for a character so thank you so much! I think you're going to like Jane but I don't know what path she will take yet! GalaxyGalLover, PM me and we can discuss! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I have drama planned for the next chapter, dun dun dunnnnn! Until next time, happy reading my little cherubs :) (if any of you fancy drawing any of the characters, feel free, I would love it ((I attempted to draw Rosa but I'm no artist!))**

**p.s HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 - Shadow Man**

Another morning broke onto Rook Island and everyone was in a slump. Nothing had happened and they were all waiting for Liza to come to them. Rosa, Vaas, Jane and Raul were all sat around together, lying in the sun. Jane and Raul were huddled together and Rosa nudged Vaas and the pair giggled.  
"What's so funny?" Jane asked, sitting up a little.  
"You two. It's weird having another couple on the island." Rosa said, in between laughter.  
"Oh, we're...we're..." Jane couldn't finish the sentence and slumped back down. Raul glared at the pair and flipped them the finger. Vaas and Rosa made 'ouu' noises like school children and started laughing again. Both of them had had an early morning drink of Vaas' special tea and were slightly high.  
"VAAS! WE'VE GOT SOMEONE FOR YOU!" shouted Philipe, making everyone jump and sit up.  
"SNOW?"  
"NO, SOMEBODY BETTER! WE GOT SHADOW MAN!"

Shadow Man was something of a mythical man to Rook Island and not many people knew about him. Pirates had said that they had seen a man around on Rook Islands but when they went to follow him, he simply disappeared. He had the appearance of an ape and looked like he hadn't washed in a long time. Anyone that did see him got severely freaked out by him and they said that he was nearly as insane as Vaas.

"YOU GOT SHADOW MAN? SHIT, LET ME SEE!" Vaas called and he and Rosa scrambled to their feet. Philipe and another pirate were dragging him in, his feet trailing along the ground. His head was down but he was mumbling to himself. His clothes were ripped and his messy black hair looked filthy. Vaas grabbed the hair and pulled the man's head up. His eyes were twitching and darting around and he continued mumbling.  
"So, we finally got you, eh hermano? Who are you?" Vaas asked. Shadow Man's eyes diverted and he caught sight of Rosa. He smiled wide, displaying his crooked, yellow teeth.  
"B-B-B-Beautif...Beautiful lady." he stuttered and he laughed wildly. Rosa pulled her gun from her holster, cocked it and pressed it to the mans head.  
"You have 20 seconds to tell us who the fuck you are." she growled but Shadow Man continued laughing, an unhinged, crazed laugh.  
"You might as well..k-kill me!" he whooped and he started the laughter again. Vaas brought a fist crashing into his face, sending him backwards a little but he was not deterred. Vaas sighed loudly and motioned for the pirates to drop him on the floor.  
"How did you get him?" Rosa asked, staring at the heap on the floor.  
"We found him in this weird shack thing, it looked like a plane wreckage. We thought some people had crashed on the island, you know? But we get closer and we hear this laughter and find him inside. We knocked him out and brought him here. He's fucking weird, inside of the shack he had written 'no choice' over and over, in what looked like blood. He's insane." Philipe explained, holding all of the attention of everyone around him. Shadow Man was still on the floor, now giggling.  
"Wait here." Rosa said and she ran into Doctor Earnhardt's shack. There was some scraping and shouting from Rosa and she then emerged with Doctor Earnhardt.  
"Give him something, Doc." she instructed. The Doctor mumbled and then pulled out a syringe filled with yellow liquid. He picked up the man's arm and plunged the syringe in, Shadow Man not feeling a thing.  
"That should calm him down in a few moments. I'm going back to bed." Doctor Earnhardt moaned and he stumbled away, singing to himself.  
"Sit him on that couch over there." Vaas said and Philipe and the other pirate hauled him to his feet and dropped him down on the couch. Everyone was crowded around the man, in awe that Philipe had actually managed to catch Shadow Man.  
"Good fucking work, Phil. You can have whatever you want tonight." Vaas said and Phil smiled.  
"Thanks Boss! I'll have a think about it." Philipe was always a humble man.  
Shadow Man started to stir and everyone held their breath.  
"Can we stop crowding him, fucking hell." Rosa said, exasperated. Some of the men wandered off, giving everyone some more room.  
"Shadow Man?" Jane whispered to Rosa.  
"I always thought he was a myth, I didn't know he was real. He's been around since I can remember."  
The mans eyes flicked open and he screamed, making everyone around him jump back.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"Tell us who you are first, otherwise I won't fucking hesitate to kill you." Vaas threatened.  
"Woah, someone's fiesty. The name's Walter. Where can I get a fucking drink around here?" the man croaked and he sat up.  
"Raul, get him some water." Rosa said and Raul ran off and came swiftly back with a canteen, handed it to Walter who happily gulped it down.  
"So, what are you doing on this island?" she asked and Walter chuckled.  
"That's my own fucking business, lady." he replied and everyone around him pulled out a gun and aimed it.  
"I'm here because I fucked up, okay? Rook was nice, I came here, end of story."  
"Are you aware of someone called Liza Snow on this island?" Rosa asked.  
"Snow? Yeah, I've seen her." Doctor Earnhardt didn't tell them how long the drugs would work for and they were starting to wear, "I can tell you more, but what's in it for me?"  
Vaas and Rosa looked at each other and she nodded before mouthing 'Let him.'  
"You can stay with us, hermano. You'll be safe here at least. It sounds like we might need you."  
Walter laughed manically again.  
"Ooookay. She's been with some guy, he has this deer thing tattooed onto his chest and like r-really tiny shorts on. He's been training her to fight and to kill. To kill specific people. Vaas. Hoyt. And the lady."  
"THAT MOTHER FUCKER, BUCK? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Rosa screamed and she pulled her gun and shot the pirate next to her.  
"ROSA! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Vaas yelled and he held her arms to her sides. Rosa's breathing was rapid and her eyes were wild with murder.  
"Hermano, who's he coming for first?" Vaas said, but never once leaving his eyes from Rosa's. She relaxed a little and he slowly let go of her arms and pulled her over to him.  
"I think she's going for the man. The big boss." Walter said and he smiled to himself, "I've never felt so calm. It's nice."

"She's going for Hoyt. Shit, shit, shit, Vaas, she's going for Hoyt."  
"Princesa, it's okay. Snow won't get near him."  
"What do we do?" Jane asked and Raul put his arm around her.  
"The stars look so pretty." mumbled Walter. It was sunlight, no stars were out. The drugs must have worn off.  
"We've got to tell Hoyt." Rosa said and Vaas nodded.  
"Tell Hoyt what?" came a voice. Everyone turned and Walter fell off of the couch.  
Hoyt was stood, his arms crossed, tapping his foot.  
"HOYT!" Everyone shouted in shock. Rosa rushed over and hugged him, hard.  
"I wasn't expecting a fucking welcome party seeing as I'm not here to deliver good news. I'm pissed off." Rosa stopped hugging him and stepped backwards.  
"What's wrong? Hoyt, you shouldn't be here without protection. Snow is after us."  
"That's who I'm fucking here about! Vaas, if you had been paying any fucking attention you would notice that my drug delivery didn't come in. Turns out Snow fucking burned it all. That's right! SHE BURNT IT ALL! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"  
Some pirates dispersed out and left Vaas and Rosa stood in front of Hoyt. Philipe, Raul and Jane were stood to the sidelines.  
"That bitch." Rosa said, her tone murderous, "I bet this was all Buck's idea. I'm going to kill them both."  
"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BUCK? VAAS, IT'S BY MY GOOD GRACE THAT YOUR HEAD ISN'T ON THE ANTENNA OF MY CAR!" Hoyt yelled, flecks of spit flying from his mouth.  
Philipe looked up and rolled his eyes. He was about to light a cigarette, when he stopped and looked up again. Over the top of the wall of the compound was the barrel of a sniper rifle and a flash of a hand. It was aimed at Hoyt.  
"HOYT, LOOK OUT!" shouted Philipe and he dived in front of the man as the bullet was fired, shooting Philipe in the middle of his breast plate.  
"PHIL!" screamed Rosa. Pandemonium broke out; men were running out of the compound to kill. Hoyt was stood in shock and Jane put her arm around him and lead him into a warehouse with Raul.  
"Philipe, you're not fucking dying okay? Come on, please. You helped me, I can help you." Rosa was holding the dying man in her arms, Vaas crouched next to her.  
"Thanks for everything, Phil." Vaas whispered and Philipe smiled softly.  
"Anytime, boss." he groaned and winced sharply in pain.  
"Phil, please. You can't go like this." Rosa was shouting out and Raul was shouting too.  
"YOU NEED TO GET IN! SHE'S COMING FOR YOU!"  
"ROSA, WE NEED TO GO!" Vaas was on his feet.  
"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM LIKE THIS!"  
"Rosa, go. I'm dying, it's no use."  
"Phil, don't say that. We're gonna get you better, Doc will sort you ou-"  
"Shh, go. Vaas needs you. Go. Be brave, Rosa." Philipe groaned. Rosa couldn't stop the tears as she kissed Philipe on the forehead.  
"Thank you, Philipe." she whispered but the man was already gone. Rosa hugged him in her arms and sobbed into his hair. Before she knew it,Vaas picked Rosa up and put her over his shoulder, the girl kicking and screaming. He ran into the warehouse with her and Raul slammed the door. Vaas put her down, slowly.  
"We can give him a burial, princesa, I promise." Vaas muttered to Rosa.  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME OVER? YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US ON THE PHONE!" Rosa screamed at Hoyt.  
"I didn't know, my English Rose. I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry." Hoyt said and Rosa sighed.  
"You weren't to know. I can't believe that bitch. I can't believe it."  
Rosa pushed past Hoyt, Walter, Jane and Raul and ran up into the weapon area. Struggling to see through her tears, she pulled a machine gun and some knives and a pisto and filled her holster.  
"Hermana, what are you doing?" Vaas asked and he stroked her arm, trying to comfort her.  
"I'm going to kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do." she hissed. She turned to face Vaas and he wiped some of her tears away with his thumb and kissed her.  
"I'm with you then. Let's bring her down once and for all. BOYS, WE'RE KILLING THIS CUNT!"

**Hey guys! Another OC as contributed to by Commando64! It was too good not to include! I think you're going to like Shadow Man! And aw, Philipe :( At least he didn't die in vain! The next chapter will be action packed, so be prepare! Happy reading :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 - "Make them pay."**

"Walter, do you know where Liza is?" Rosa was shaking the man by the shoulders, trying to get him to wake up from his dazed state. Vaas was rounding up the men with the help of Raul and Jane was getting all of the weapons prepared.  
"HEY, WALTER!" Rosa shouted but the man would not wake. Rosa grabbed him by the collar and slapped him across the face, hard.  
"SHADOW MAN, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"  
Rosa slapped the man again and he jolted awake.  
"DON'T SAVE THEM!" Walter shouted, the tail ends of his dream spilling from his mouth.  
"Fucking hell, finally. I need your help. Walter, do you know where Liza is?" Rosa asked, still holding him by the collar.  
"Urgumm." Walter groaned incoherently and Rosa was becoming agitated.  
"Walter, please. She killed my friend." Rosa said, her voice a mix of desperation and annoyance.  
"Camp...Murder. She's based there." Rosa dropped Walter and he practically fell back into a crazed sleep.

That cunt wasn't that far from the compound! She must have know their every movement. Rosa ran from the warehouse and out into the sun, nearly pushing over Hoyt.  
"Watch yourself, my English Rose." he said, catching the girl by the arms.  
"Rosa, for what it's worth, I'm sorry...about your friend. A shitty way to go. Vaas tells me that you're going after the girl?"  
"Yeah, she's not living another day. And neither is Buck." Rosa hissed.  
"Buck?" Hoyt asked, confused.  
"That total cocksucker has been training her up to kill us. You, me and Vaas."  
Hoyt's eyes glazed over with murderous anger.  
"Kill him, Rosa. Do it for me."  
"I'm doing it for all of us."  
The pair stood awkwardly until Rosa threw her hands around Hoyt and hugged him. Hoyt relaxed and hugged her back, as if it was the last time he was ever going to see her.  
"You get back to the island. Have them on full alert, okay Hoyt?" Rosa said into the man's ear, "I won't lose you."  
"I'll have it seen to right away. You better come back after all of this. _I_ can't lose _you_." Hoyt's words were barely audible, "You do what you have to do, my English Rose. Make them pay."  
Rosa came out of the hug and Vaas was stood waiting for her.  
"Hermana, we better go. We gotta catch this cunt before it gets dark."  
Rosa smiled a little at Vaas and then turned back to Hoyt.  
"This is it then. I'll call you later on tonight. I promise." Rosa said and Hoyt touched her hand.  
"I'll be waiting." he said and he started to walked away and out of the compound before turning back.  
"Oh, and good luck."  
Rosa smiled and twisted herself to Vaas, who greeted her with a small kiss.  
"Camp Murder." Rosa stated and Vaas knew. He put his gun in the air and shot it, some whimpers being heard from the hostages.  
"THERE WILL BE BLOOD TONIGHT!" he yelled and Rosa laughed.  
"Te amo." she said and Vaas looked into her eyes with the upmost sincerity.  
"Te amo."

They all arrived at just outside Camp Murder about 20 minutes later. They parked the jeeps further away from it as Vaas had told them that it would be easier to catch her on foot. A large group of pirates, Jane, Raul, Vaas and Rosa approached the camp silently, their weapons ready. Vaas gestured to Rosa to move forward and with an assertive nod, the pair ran into the camp. There wasn't a person in sight. The rest of the pirates followed and started searching but Liza or Buck was no where to be found.  
"Just fucking great! So that Shadow fucker was lying?" Vaas asked, angry.  
"He wasn't lying. She's definitely been here recently. Perhaps even today. Look, there's a trail, lets see if that leads to anything." Rosa said. Vaas checked his weapons and then Rosa's, her body being twisted this way and that.  
"Just checking we were prepared." Vaas said and he chuckled, "We're good to go."  
"JANE!" Rosa shouted and the female pirates ran over.  
"Yeah?" she asked, her hand above her eyes to shield the sun.  
"You and Raul are in charge. Wait here and see if she comes. Shoot anything you see. Me and Vaasy here are going to investigate down that trail." Rosa explained.  
"Sounds good to me." Jane replied and Rosa grinned.  
"See ya shortly. Come on Vaas, lets go."  
Rosa grabbed Vaas by the hand and pulled him but Vaas spun Rosa into him and planted a big kiss on her lips.  
"You're so sexy when you're murderous, Mrs Montenegro." he purred.  
"As are you, Mr Montenegro." Rosa replied and she twirled her ring on her finger, it glinting in the sunlight.  
"Let's see what's down here then."

The pair walked hand in hand, loosely, down the dirt path and followed it up the small hill.  
"Hey look, you can see our compound from here." Rosa said, standing on her tiptoes in her heels to get a better look.  
"Ah, yeah, so you can. Man, it looks so weird from up here." Vaas said. He diverted his eyes from the view and glanced down the path.  
"Hey princesa, look. There's a shack." he said and Rosa turned to look.  
The excitement and need to kill Liza was overwhelming Rosa and she was like a giddy child about to be given candy.  
"Maybe they're in there. Let's go look. I can't wait to kill her."  
"You take Liza and I'll take Buck." said Vaas and Rosa nodded.  
"You always know what a girl wants, don't you Vaas?"  
"Only the best for my girl though, Rosa, only the best."

Back at the camp, most of the pirates had relaxed. Raul and Jane were sat in the shade, under a tree, waiting for something to happen.  
"I hope they find her and kill her. She killed Philipe." Raul grumbled and Jane took his hand into hers.  
"They will. Don't worry. Philipe's gone somewhere better, you know it." Jane said and Raul smiled softly at his girl.  
"You're right. I just can't believe he's gone, that's all."  
The radio that the couple had next to them started to beep and Jane picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Ah, yes, it's Doctor Earnhardt here. Walter needs to tell you something, he seems quiet upset."  
"Put him on." Jane said and there was a crackling and some coughing until Walters voice was heard.  
"She's got them. I remember now. There's a tomb near the camp that she's going to use to capture them. You'll have to hurry. It might already be too late."  
Jane dropped the radio and scrambled to her feet as did Raul and started shouting at the pirates, who immediately dispersed out.  
"Shit, Raul, shit."

Lying unconscious in a deep tomb in the ground, lay Rosa and Vaas. The impact of the fall onto the hard stone had knocked them out, cold. The leaf pile that cleverly covered the hole within the shack, was pulled back over the top, concealing it again. No-one would ever find them.  
"Well, well, Liza, we've got 'em right where we want 'em. Whaddya wanna do with 'em? You can the first go." Buck chuckled and Liza's eyes twinkled in the firelight.  
"I'm going to enjoy this."

**Hi! I know that this chapter is short but it's just setting up for the next one! I wonder what will happen? - feel free to review with any guesses or just review in general. I'm going to answer any of them onto this next chapter at the end and am going to continue doing this from now on. If you guys want to draw any of the characters feel free! I've had on more OC submitted that will be getting use when this bit of the story is done! But for now, I shall leave you on a cliffhanger. Happy reading, my little cherubs :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 - Paintings on the Wall**

"Rosa. Hermana, please wake the fuck up." Vaas was gently shaking Rosa's shoulder to rouse her. She coughed and opened her eyes, Vaas hovering over her  
"Shit, what happened?" she croaked and Vaas helped her sit up.  
"Buck and Liza, that's what happened." he replied. Vaas looked up at where they had fallen in and touched the wall.  
"We could try and climb?" Rosa asked, now on her feet. Her head felt a little heavy and sore on the right side but she would just have to ignore it.  
"We can't. They've coated the wall in some shit. Fuck, they've planned this out alright." Vaas said, wiping his now wet hand on his trouser leg.  
"Wait, is Shadow Man with them? Is he working together with them?" Rosa asked.  
"Fuck, yeah he could be. That fucker." Vaas clenched his fists into a balls and Rosa touched his shoulder.  
"There's no point staying here. It's an obvious tunnel, so lets just follow it. At least there's light down there." Rosa pointed in the direction where what looked like a never ending tunnel.  
"Let's go then. See what these fuckers have planned." Vaas said.  
"Shit, I don't have any weapons!" Rosa exclaimed, noticing her weapon holster was gone.  
"I don't either! Except, my lucky knife in my boot. Those cocksuckers."

Rosa and Vaas walked slowly down the tunnel, small torches of fire either side of them. It seemed like nothing was happening, until they came into a wider spot that continued on. It looked like a hidden cave with a temple within it, a sacrifice table in the centre and pillars linung either side. This area was submerged in darkness but there was a small fire on the table, and some sticks that were big enough to be hand held torches.  
"Look." Rosa said, tapping Vaas. She went over to the table, took 2 sticks and lit them before handing one to Vaas. The small fire on the table went out as soon as she had finished lighting the others. It was the nearest source available; they would never be able to navigate in the dark.  
"Let's look around here first, see if there's a way out." Rosa said and she walked over to the first section of the wall and brought her torch to it.  
"Oh shit." she said, quietly.  
"What?" Vaas asked, approaching her. Vaas was shocked in complete silence at what he saw. It seemed to look like the Path of the Warrior story that was in the temple as it was painted the same but it was not. It was the story of Rosa and Vaas. In front of the pair was a painting of a baby in Hoyt's arms, with pirates gathered around him. Not uttering a word, Rosa and Vaas moved down the wall, unaware of the moving shadows behind them. The next was a painting of Vaas arriving at Hoyt's compound, his head bleeding and Rosa stood watching him. The next, a painting of Rosa and Vaas, when Rosa had first arrived on at the compound on North Island. Jason was painted next, a drawing of him and Vaas. Vaas took in a sharp inhale of breath at that drawing and Rosa looked at him with concerned eyes, but they continued on. The next, was Caddo and an image of Rosa dying with Vaas holding her in his arms.  
"How did they-?" Rosa whispered but still, Vaas said nothing.  
The second to last painting was of their wedding on the cliffs of North compound.  
"Vaas, I don't like this." Rosa whispered and Vaas pulled her closer to him, "I don't want to see the last one."  
Still silent, Vaas moved Rosa to the final painting and both of them backed away as soon as they saw it. It was a painting of two gravestones, one with Rosa's name on it and one with Vaas'. The pair backed into the darkness and looked at each other, not noticing their flames going out. Soon, they were engulfed with darkness and Rosa gripped Vaas' arm.  
"Vaas, we need to get out of here. They're going to-"  
"They're going to what? Hermana, speak to me?" Vaas asked, trying to feel his way in the darkness. He heard a lighter flick behind him and he turned.  
"Surprise, mate." an Australian voice said and Buck's face was illuminated with the glow of the flame. Before Vaas could lunge at the men, he was hit over the head with a gun, making him fall to the floor. Liza chuckled as Rosa tried to scream through her gag and break out of her ropes that she was now tied to.  
"We're going to have a little fun, Rosa, no need to be scared." Buck said and he and Liza laughed.

"Raul, the boys can't find anything and those two haven't come back. What are we going to do?" Jane asked. The pirates had scoured the area, none of them looking in the shack.  
"Let's think about this, okay?" Raul said, "If you were Liza and Buck, where would you put a tomb thing?"  
"I don't know. I hardly know anything about these people. Didn't you say that Buck was a rapist or something?"  
"Yeah, that fucker. Always eyeing up the boys every time he comes round. Has them hidden in his shack in the middle of the jungle where no can find 'em. So they can never get out type of thing."  
Jane's eyes grew wide and she looked at Raul who then realised.  
"RAUL! You're a genius!"  
"I try, I try." Raul winked at Jane and she smiled before he pulled her in for a kiss. She stopped him before he could.  
"Ah, ah, ah. Afterwards. Let's get back our friends."

Vaas felt groggy and weak as he lifted his head. He wasn't aware of his surroundings as they were ones he did not recognise.  
"Finally, fucking hell mate, we thought you were dead!" said Buck. Vaas' head snapped up and he tried to get up before realising that he was tied to two pillars. His arms were outstretched, like he was getting crucified, but his legs were free. He kicked them out but it was no use; he was stuck there.  
"You fucker. What have you done with Rosa?" Vaas spat and Buck laughed.  
"Vaas, mate. Don't worry. She's here to join the party as well."  
Liza dragged Rosa into the light. Her feet and legs were tied, resembling that of a mermaid and her hands and arms were tied, but to the front of her. She couldn't have hit out even if she had tried for the ropes were too strong. Her head was growing dizzy from the amount of pressure the ropes were causing to her limbs and it hurt to move. Her mouth was gagged and Lisa held her by the hair. Rosa started thrashing out and screaming at the sight of Vaas, no matter how much pain it caused her and Buck simply laughed.  
"She sounds just like Keith did. Remember, Vaas? Jason's friend? Ah, he was good to me was Keith. But that doesn't matter. You let Brody take him away from me. Brody stabbed me and I almost died."  
"Yeah, well, Brody stabbed everyone, I wouldn't take it so fucking personal." Vaas joked, his voice thick with sarcasm. Buck raised his fist and brought it down to Vaas' face and gave him 3 harsh punches, drawing blood from Vaas' lip. Rosa tried to get away from Liza but she only pulled on her hair tighter.  
"Buck." Liza said and he stopped attacking Vaas.  
"You both ruined our lives. And for that you must pay. You the one Liza loved from her. And, well...I never liked either of ya."  
"For the last FUCKING time, I did not kill Brody. My sister did. And Rosa took care of Citra, so if anything you should be thanking us."  
"Thanking you? _Thanking you?_" Liza was shouting now, and she threw Rosa over to Buck, "Everyone that came home with me, their lives were destroyed by you! They still can't put the pieces back together! Riley is left without 2 brothers!"  
"Well_ YEAH_, I'm left without an _ENTIRE_ family, perra. Big _fucking_ whoop that Snow Whites brother doesn't have any anymore. That's not my fucking mess to clean up. Did you not realise? This is what we do around here." Vaas said, getting severely pissed off at the pair of them. He still had plenty of fight in him and his words cut like knives. Liza lunged at him and started punching Vaas, clawing at him with her nails, ripping his skin.  
"Liza." Buck said, his voice firm. Liza pulled herself off of him and tried to regain control over her breathing.  
"You took the love from my life. I want your love to feel the same way. Don't you have any morals on this fucking island?"  
"Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it." Vaas replied and Rosa caught his gaze. He smiled at her softly, his face streaked with blood and starting to bruise. Rosa's heart flooded with sadness that at a time like that, he still remembered what she had said. She had to look away from him and regain her composure.  
"Hey, perra. Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?" Vaas asked and Rosa tried to stop the tears from coming.  
"Save it." Liza snapped, "Buck, bring her."

Buck dragged Rosa over to Vaas and Liza pulled the gag off of her and lifted her tied hands.  
"Now, you're going to tell Vaas how much you love him and how much he means to you, whilst plunging this knife into his chest." Buck passed Liza the tribal knife which Rosa and Vaas had thrown into the sea.  
"Look at that. When the Chinese shivved you, they did it in bloody style!" Buck said but Liza ignored him.  
"Fuck you." Rosa spat and Liza laughed.  
"Don't worry, we'll help you."  
Buck pushed the knife into Rosa's tied hands and Liza smiled.  
"Any last words?"  
Rosa knew that Liza was being serious. Vaas looked at Rosa and she started to cry. The situation was serious; there was no way out. Nobody knew they were there and Liza and Buck weren't going to take any pity on them but it was worth a shot if they could bargain for their lives back. Even the colour from Vaas' face drained at the sight of the knife and knew that there was no solution. This was the end.  
"No, no, no, please. Please, I'll do anything. Don't do this, please!" Rosa was begging but the pair just laughed.  
"Princesa, it's okay. Just do it." Vaas said, defeated and Rosa shook her head.  
"No, no, they can't make me! I won't do it!" Rosa was sobbing now and Liza was pretending to care and flashed Buck a pout.  
"Hermana, we have no choice. We can't get out of this. Listen to me. just do it. I'll be waiting for you, okay? We can't fight, we've already lost. Nobody is here to save us. Just know that I love you, Mrs Montenegro."  
"I love you, Mr Montenegro." Rosa whispered.  
"Aw, how sweet." mocked Liza, "Actually, Buck, you take over. You planned to get these fuckers here, you deserve to do the honours."  
"Why, thanks Liza. My pleasure." Buck took Rosa's hands in his and grinned.  
"Let's get a good aim now Rosa, we don't wanna miss."

Vaas adverted his eyes from his sobbing wife and the man who was about to force her to kill him and noticed that Liza was leaving, and heading for the shadows. He frowned as he watched the girl but she never looked back. Where was she going? What did she know? He then saw two figures move along the pillars and smiled. _The Calvary was coming._  
"Hey, Buck, hermano." Vaas said, getting the attention of the man.  
"What?" Buck asked, annoyed. He gripped Rosa's hands tightly and she whimpered and closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was to happen next.  
"Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?" Vaas asked and Buck didn't reply. Rosa felt the grip around her hands grow weak and she slowly opened her eyes. Buck lay dead next to her, a knife plunged in his heart, straight through his tattoo, his body twitching.  
"Vaas?" Rosa asked and Jane came to the side of her.  
"Surprise!" she said and Rosa almost collapsed on the floor from relief, "You didn't think that we would leave you, would you?"

Raul was cutting Vaas' ropes and Jane was cutting Rosa's. When the pair were freed, they fell into each others arms.  
"They were going to make me kill you. They were going to make me kill you." Rosa said, her voice still panicked.  
"Shush, it's okay. It's okay. He's gone."  
"Are you sure he's dead?"  
A gunshot rang out and the pair turned. Raul stood with his gun out, and Buck's brain's were splattered on the floor.  
"He's dead." Raul stated and everyone laughed, even Rosa a little who was still sniveling.  
The couple stopped hugging and turned to Jane and Raul.  
"How did you know?" Vaas asked, helping Rosa to her feet.  
"We just figured it out, I guess. Where's Snow? We were prepared for a double kill but only Jane got a shot at it."  
"We'll explain when we're out of here. That cunts got another thing coming."  
Rosa rushed into Vaas' arms and he enveloped her and she sighed.

_They were safe but Snow was still out there._

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short gap but things have been a bit hectic for the past few days and I hadn't had the time to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the end of Buck! I actually took the advice from Commando64 and decided not to kill Liza in this chapter, which I was planning on doing. If you guys have any ideas as to how she should meet her end (and if she should meet her end) please let me know, as I would love to hear them! Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really make me happy when I see that you actually care to take the time to write one, even if it is only a sentence! I get excited when I see an email pop up and it's from and I see that's it's a review. I also love that a couple of you have also taken the time to write characters for me to include which means so so so much! I hope you all are still liking the story and let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review. Happy reading, my little cherubs :)**


End file.
